The Night after Heavy Rain
by lunaryu
Summary: Three years after Sasuke has gone to Orochimaru, Naruto still wants to take him back. However, suddenly Itachi comes and offers him a leader postion of Akatsuki! There will be ItaNaru here, but mainly it's shounen ai SasuNaru. All COMPLETED! ENJOY! GO!
1. Prologue

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

_**Prologue**_

_Can't... I can't...any more..._

Naruto saw the boy in front of him in blurry vision because of heavy rain. His face...his body...

_Why...? Why does it become like this...?_

The tall spiky raven haired boy, who has blood-red pupil eyes, was glaring at Naruto hungrily. His entire body is brown and on his back, tearing his navy blue shirt- there is a pair of wings which are shaped like human hands, spreading wide.

_Why does it have to become like this..., Sasuke!?_

Naruto almost couldn't hear what the raven haired boy said. Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's team-mate, at least Naruto thought that way about that boy; his number one rival who annoyed him most because of his-oh-so-almighty-self. Yeah, that is Uchiha Sasuke. The genius, the hottest boy in village, and might be the best Ninja in Genin class.

But now...Sasuke was under control of cursed seal which Orochimaru-that snake bastard-gave him during Chuunin Exam. Sasuke turned to be a monster. His humanity was vanished. Wild...cruel...and he even attacked Naruto-his goddamned team-mate this entire year-seriously wanted to kill him.

Naruto almost lost his hope for making his best friend come back to his sense or he would go insane right away and might be killed himself right after. However, he couldn't give up. Hell, how could he give up if Naruto actually really liked Sasuke? He considered him as his inspiration, someone whom he would reach. He even...he even wanted him to be his family...his brother, goddamn it! He never had had anybody since he was born; and now, after he found one, he would never let it go. **_His_** Sasuke; the one he cherished the most; the most important person in his life.

Naruto saw Sasuke's blood-red eyes, Sharingan. Those eyes had saved him several times in his life, and now he had to bet his life in line to fight against them. Naruto shivered horibly when he thought those eyes would become evil things, filled with hatred and killing intent towards Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi. Revenge... Sasuke claimed himself as an avenger, only to kill his only brother.

Naruto didn't want to see Sasuke like this...

Naruto saw Sasuke with painful in his eyes. Sasuke was trapped and lost in the darkness. The poison called hatred was spreading in his heart which really suffered; and one day that poison would definitely kill him. Naruto almost cried when he thought about that, but he tried to press it. He had to determine his heart. He was not weak. He couldn't be weak at the time like this.

Naruto would take him back... He would definitely take him back and saved him from the darkness of his heart!!

Naruto built his best and strongest courage. He was in pain to see Sasuke suffering like that. He couldn't bear it any longer. He would stop Sasuke at what all costs, even if it was his life. He would definitely not let Sasuke go to Orochomaru's place; that criminal, selfish snake bastard who couldn't cherish human's lives.

"Sasuke...!" Naruto whimpered weakly. He wanted to cry. His heart really hurt and was filled with pain. It felt that his heart is stabbed and scarred with knife. Kyuubi's red chakra surrounded him; giving him strength to fight until his last spilled blood.

Signalled by the log which fell down to the valley of end (Naruto's and Sasuke's battle stage), both of them attacked at the same time; Naruto with his strongest level of Rasengan and Sasuke with his strongest level of Chidori. The blow of impact made Naruto want to die right there in second, but...he saw something during that impact; Sasuke's rare smile; his warm gaze-which he never showed to anyone- filled Naruto's vision.

_Do you want to throw away your humanity right here, Sasuke...?_

Naruto cried out loud painfully. With all of his strength and courage he tried to reach Sasuke-with his free hand-but...damn! He couldn't reach him! His arm was too short! He cursed his too short height and his limited talent. Only his claw (Kyuubi's influence) from his middle finger could touch Sasuke's headband; giving it deep long horizontal scar, tearing his home village image.

_Sasuke...!!_

After that, only blinding light and the pain filled his entire body, making Naruto lost conscious for a moment. He fell and his head hit the ground hard. His vision was blurring. His entire body was aching and he lost his all strength. He couldn't move any more. In the blurring vision he could see Sasuke standing at the back of his head. Naruto laid at ground weakly, dying.

He had lost. Sasuke won that battle.

_Do you really want to kill me..., Sasuke...?_

That was a silly question in Naruto's head. He had known for sure what Naruto was for Sasuke. Best friend...who only was precious to be killed as a stepping stone to inherit Mangekyou Sharingan.

However, still..., Naruto...Naruto wanted to believe on Sasuke. He wanted to always believe on him...forever. Sasuke...for him, Sasuke would always be his best friend..., for eternity...!!

_Sasuke..._

Again, Naruto tried to say something to Sasuke, but...damn it, he couldn't! Hell, he even felt difficult to only breathe!!

Naruto gave up. He could only wait Sasuke to move and kill him in no time. But...what was it? Instead of killing him...Sasuke fell down on his knees. He bowed and just inches above Naruto's face who was half unconscious. However, Naruto could feel his warm face. Wait...Naruto could see him. His lips moved. He said something; Naruto couldn't hear him. His face was...filled with pain.

_What are you saying...Sasuke? I can't hear you..._

"...ry..., ..am...ly...ry..."

Naruto could only hear that voice. He didn't understand what Sasuke said. His body was normal now. His Sharingan eyes had faded away and his onyx eyes were back. They're dark and cloudy. They're deeper and darker than before; and what's that filled his eyes...? Rain fall...or...tears? Naruto was not sure.

_Are you crying...Sasuke?_

Naruto almost lost conscious completely when Sasuke put his headband in Naruto's right hand; and...Might be Naruto just having illusion or something when Sasuke leaned his face towards him, closely...and kissed his lips lightly while his hand was squeezing Naruto's tightly.

_What...? Sasuke...don't go...! Please...don't...go..._

In second, Naruto lost conscious completely. When he opened his eyes for the first time, he had been on Kakashi's back, being carried back to Konoha.

"Ka...kashi-sen...sei...?" Naruto asked absent-mindedly. His voice was hoarse and his throat felt burnt.

"Have your conscious been back...Naruto?" Kakashi asked back.

"Sasuke...," Naruto murmured weakly. "Where is...Sasuke?"

Kakashi didn't answer right away, but He wasn't silent either. "It's alright, Naruto. Don't think about anything yet. Just...try to recover your body and be healthy. Now rest," he said.

"Oh..." Naruto knew. He didn't need an answer to know. Yeah...that Sasuke...had left. He left everything behind. His wealth, his home village, his humanity, and..., he also left Naruto...

It's the first time in his life Naruto felt that he was very-very weak. He was really-very weak and reaaaally hate that state of himself. He even couldn't protect the one he loved; the one he cherished the most; the most important person in his life. Naruto cried. He cried painfully on Kakashi's back with regretful filled his every voice; deep-deep regret and pain. He felt himself wasted his comrade's fights; Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. He even felt that he had broken his promise to Sakura.

He felt...really-really-very useless!! It really hurt...! It hurt very much as if he wanted to die. He...The fact that Naruto even couldn't save Sasuke from the darkness made it worse. He...felt that he had betrayed Sasuke as well.

_I'm sorry... Please forgive me...! I'm weak... I'm sorry for my weakness...!_

The mission...had failed; and Naruto...had lost Sasuke...

**End of Prologue**

**Tbc...**

A/N: Hey, everyone, Lunaryu desu! Heh-heh, I tried to write again. This times a series one, and...uh..., it's really angst. I tried to write my version of this section when Sasuke was going away (DAMN THAT STUPID-BASTARD SASUKE FOR GOING AWAY AND LEFT NARUTO BEHIND!! I HATE HIM FOR THAT!!!). Cough Sorry for that. I just can't stand that Sasuke (JERK!)'s act. Anyway please be kind to enjoy reading and give me some critiques and reviews. Thank you very much. I love you all!!

Ps: After some reviews tell me to fix my grammar again, here I am with this story again. Of course I've fixed my grammar here, but feel free to contact me if I still have some mistakes. English is not my first language, so...I've put my effort to fix everything. This is the prologue, what do you think?

With so much love,

Lunaryu


	2. The Mission

A/N: I'm sorry for forgetting to put Disclaimer and Warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all the characters here except my original character.

Warning: foul language, and implication of Sasu/Naru (for now)...

Saa, please ENJOY!! and please REVIEW!! **  
**

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 1: _The Mission_**

Several weeks had passed. Naruto's recovery had almost been completed. He had spoken to Sakura and had built his heart once again. He had heard that Orochimaru had transferred his soul to another body before Sasuke came there, from Jiraya. Naruto and his friend had him come late. It meant he still had three or four years to catch him back. It wasn't late yet. He still had his chance; and with new hope, Naruto did the training mission from Hokage; training with Jiraya and searching information about Sasuke, Orochimaru and Akatsuki.

The time flew quickly. He couldn't feel it; two and a half years had passed. Naruto came back to Konoha and came to The Valley of End. This was exactly the date and month when Sasuke went away. He looked at the water fall and heard its voice. He enjoyed the feel of water's voice which cooled his heart. It felt like his scarred heart-which was like the scar in Sasuke's headband, deep and long-was washed away, and it felt good.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's headband-which he had left-with soft eyes in his hand. Over almost three years Naruto had never left it behind. Even when he took bath, or ate, he always takes it with him and takes care of it carefully. The other people had considered him a weirdo, but he didn't care. It was the only item Sasuke had left for him...not, might be Sasuke only had him borrow it; and one day, one day Sasuke would had it returned. That's why he took care of it carefully. He treasured it as if it was Sasuke it self.

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured slowly. His face looked sad when he looked at that headband. He remembered the time when Sasuke was still in Konoha with him; the left memories.

Naruto was dozing off with cloudy face until someone came and spoke to him. "I knew it. You'd be here."

Naruto startled and turned to face the owner of that cheery voice. "Sakura-chan..." Naruto said with relief. "Please don't freak me out like that. Jeez..."

Sakura chuckled a bit. "Sorry," She said. "But...what are you doing here? I knew from Hokage that you're back; and... How dare you not telling me your presence, Naruto?" Sakura demanded his explanation.

"Don't be so mad. Jeez, I even just came back." Naruto protested. "Well...I just...want to remember about everything. This village, its panorama, its history...and..., even Sasuke." Naruto lowered his gaze to Sasuke's headband again. "When I come here I remember how hurt it was when he left. I remember about my weakness and I think desperately that I have to be stronger. I have to build my courage and gut more."

"Naruto..." Sakura looked at Naruto with sympathy. She smiled sadly. "Do you...do you still hope...about Sasuke-kun?" She asked slowly. Naruto almost couldn't hear her.

Naruto nodded surely. "As long as there are hopes that Sasuke will come back, I will not give up." He answered. "I will...definitely take him back to this Konohagakure whatever the costs are."

Sakura saw his determined gaze with stressed look. "It's...enough," She murmured. Naruto lift his eyebrows when he heard that.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"It's enough, Naruto. It is ok, I'm fine now. "When I see you, I have understood that I can't be trapped in past anymore. Sasuke went because he wanted to. He even said good bye to me, and to you; and I don't have right to stop him. My heart has been recovered. You have me recover my heart, Naruto. Now I'm ok and you don't have to fulfil that last promise we had. I...give up on him," Sakura explained. Her eyes didn't see Naruto's.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in displeasure when he saw Sakura's lonely eyes. "Are you serious saying that?" He asked, "even if Sakura-chan has given up on him, I will not! I still want to take him home! No, I **_will_** definitely take him home!" He shouted emotionally.

"Naruto...?" Sakura didn't understand why Naruto was so stubborn.

"I...I can't..., I can't give up on him! For me...Sasuke is...my very important person! I can't let my very precious friend be taken by that criminal-snake bastard-Orochimaru who only wants Sasuke's body and talent!!" Naruto shouted angrily. He couldn't control himself when it's about Sasuke being taken away by Orochimaru. "It has nothing to do with our promise, Sakura-chan. Even if I didn't promise anything to you back then, I would still fight until I died to take him back!! I love Sasuke and I want, no, I **_will_** save him from the darkness of his heart...!" Naruto's face filled with pain when he said that.

"Naruto..." Sakura covered her mouth and she felt ashamed. Naruto...would never give up on Sasuke, yet...she...what had she said? Her love for that raven haired boy...was it really that simple crush? Yeah..., she never loved Sasuke in that way. It was only simple crush. Sakura closed her eyes with sad face. She smiled but in really pain way. "Yeah...," she said and nodded. "Naruto...really loves Sasuke, doesn't he? Even my love for him can't be compared to it." Sakura chuckled again.

"Eh...?" Suddenly, Naruto's face was red horribly when he heard that statement. "Wha-what!? What are you saying!? It-it's not like that, Sakura-chan!! I did say I love him, but it's not that kind of love! It's brotherly love!!" Naruto denied it-obviously that he lied. He was never good at lying. "I-I just want to cherish my closest friend, that's all. I...you know too that I barely had anyone in my life since I was born. The love from parents or brother-sister...I don't have them. I only can feel it in my dream. But...Sasuke...gives me that brother kind love, Sakura too gives me the sister kind love. Sasuke and Sakura...are the first persons after Iruka-sensei who sees and treats me as human being. That's why...for me...Sasuke...!" Naruto couldn't bring himself to say more words.

"I know..." Sakura cut his words. "Your feeling is so deep. It's deeper than romantic feeling. Maybe…maybe that kind of feeling is something which can save Sasuke. Maybe…that kind of loves is the love which is needed by him now, not romantic kind of love," She said in peace feeling with her eyes still closed.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto watched Sakura closely. He smiled sadly when he saw the unwashed pain in Sakura's face. "Yeah..." Naruto then nodded, agreeing Sakura's words.

"I hope…the clues of Sasuke and Sound could bring us to him soon," Sakura said again, this time with warm smile on her pink lips.

"Of course, leave it to me!" Naruto shouted cheerily with full spirit.

_That's right... I only need more clues to find that snake-bastard and Sasuke's Sound Village! Just wait me up...Sasuke! I will definitely come to you! Soon, very-very soon!!_

"Oooi, Naruto!"

Naruto heard that familiar voice of his comrade when he was training at the training ground. He turned his face to see that brunet. The Chuunin came to him in no time. "What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked to that shadow master-Kagemane no Jutsu.

"Godaime is looking for you," He answered.

"Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Did something happen?" He asked again when they headed to Hokage Tower. "Or...does she want me to do some missions?"

"I don't know, Naruto. She just wants me to find you. Actually, not only you but also the whole Jounin, Chuunin, and Genin classes that had free duty today," He answered. "May be there are some urgent events. Jeez, how troublesome...," Shikamaru whined in his bored face, like always. Naruto sweat dropped.

When they arrived at Hokage Tower, Naruto and Shikamaru went immediately to Hokage's office to see Tsunade, the grandma that had a title of the fifth Hokage, the strongest Ninja in Konohagakure; and a very looking young grandma, indeed. Hell, even if she was over fifty, she still looked as young as twenty years old woman. That's still a mystery to everyone how she could look so young.

"What's wrong, Baachan?" Naruto asked disrespectfully the moment he entered the room. However, Naruto was startled when he saw there were a lot of people in that room. Not only Jounins, but also all of the Chuunins and Genins that had free duty that day gathered there. "What the hell with all these people?" Naruto asked in dumbfounded face.

"Have everyone gathered?" Tsunade asked, not bothered to answer Naruto's question.

"Yes, all Genins, Chuunins and Jounins that have free duty today have gathered," Shikamaru answered full of respect.

"Good," She said. "Now, I will explain our situation recently. Our spy, Jiraya-" at this point, Tsunade looked at Naruto "-has informed us about Akatsuki's movements."

Naruto gasped and his heart thumped faster when the name of that organization was mentioned.

_Akatsuki…the organization where Uchiha Itachi...Sasuke's elder brother was seated._

"Jiraya found the evidence that Akatsuki has laid their hands on Suna; and there was a report says that Gaara, the Kaze Kage of Sunagakure has been kidnapped," Tsunade said again in very serious face.

"What!?" Naruto was in shock. "Gaara has been kidnapped!?" He yelled loudly, disbelieving it.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura hissed. Naruto snapped and shut his mouth to continue hearing their Hokage speaking.

"It seems...Akatsuki is collecting the Jinchuuriki. Jiraya found the proof that there were some Genins and Chuunins from other hidden villages-that have abnormal chakra-are recruited forcefully. They had ever done that in Konoha too," She said again.

_Collecting…the Jinchuuriki and the others who had abnormal chakra..._

"Now, I will give all of you a mission. Naruto-" she looked at Naruto seriously "-this mission is about you. Do you get what I said?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade's eyes surely. "Yes," He said.

Some people didn't understand why it had to do with Naruto. Of course, there was no way in hell they knew about the Kyuubi inside Naruto. Being a Jinchuuriki, Naruto had been shunned by all the adults in his own village all this time and no one around his age knew because Sandaime Hokage had forbidden them to tell the truth about it to children-that Naruto was the host of Kyuubi, the monster which almost destroyed Konoha and the one which killed Yondaime Hokage, the hero of Konoha, fifteen years ago.

"I'll explain," Tsunade said. "There is someone who has abnormal chakra in this village who has been targeted by Akatsuki since three years ago." Tsunade looked at the rest of people in her room seriously. "Uzumaki Naruto, he is the Akatsuki's target."

"Naruto...?" There were waves of wonder why in the hell that Naruto was targeted by Akatsuki.

Tsunade sighed and looked again at Naruto. "Is it alright if I tell them, Naruto?" She asked with concern in her voice and her eyes. Naruto nodded surely. Tsunade sighed again. "I actually don't want to tell this story."

Naruto smiled warmly at her. "It's alright, Tsunade-baachan. I can handle this," Naruto said with pride in his voice.

"Ok," She decided. "It has to do with the disaster that occurred at Konoha fifteen years ago. When our village was attacked by the legendary youkai, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Yondaime Hokage defeated her; and then he also died after her because of the consequence of his Jutsu. That story is the story which Sandaime Hokage made for keeping the other truth behind that story," She paused for awhile to take a breath; and then she spoke again. "Yondaime...didn't defeat Kyuubi. He couldn't defeat her actually, so instead of killing her, he sealed her inside the body of the red baby that had been just born. That sealing process priced the yondaime's life in reward. The container which he used to seal the Kyuubi is...the body of Uzumaki Naruto," She finished.

There was a moment of silence before the unison of- "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!?" gasping, yelling, and shouting-voice were echoed through all of corridors in Hokage Tower, even at the village.

"Naruto is the Kyuubi's container!?"

"That's impossible!!"

"How the hell did that happen!?"

"Why on earth are the adults keeping it as a secret? Even until now!?"

There were a lot of whispers and whimpers and also a lot of eyes stared at him in disbelieve.

"Silence everyone!" Shizune shouted. Even if she also was shocked to know about that news, she didn't want to gossip it and hurt Naruto more. So she glared at the entire people who whispered and whimpered and also gossiped about that. Everyone shut their mouth up in silence when they took Shizune's glare as a warning.

"Kyuubi's unlimited chakra inside Naruto's body-that is Akatsuki's desire." Tsunade was not bothered to care about the whimper earlier and continued, "-and, I want all of you, not only you but also the whole village of Konoha to protect Naruto from any harm caused by Akatsuki's invasion later," She even added again in warning tone when there were urge to protest from some of the member. "I warn you guys, Naruto is reaaaally important asset of Konoha. If he falls on Akatsuki, we are in reaaally big trouble. Even if you didn't want to protect him, I'll make you protect him, understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!!" Everyone shouted in unison. They knew too well if they objected her it would be the end of their lives.

"Naruto...," Tsunade looked at Naruto, eyes full of concern and believe. "I believe in you and always do. So I want you to defend yourself as much as you can from whatever they offer to you. Defend, and fight them as a member of Konohagakure's Shinobi!" She told him sternly.

"Yes!!" Naruto replied with full of spirit.

After several times, Tsunade dismissed them. Naruto got out of tower with many pairs eyes were staring at him. There were still the whispers and wonders, but he didn't care about that. He had known from the start that they would know someday. So, what were the differences if they knew now? He had used to it any way; and…that's not important anymore. The important thing now was looking for Sasuke and took him home.

Although...he did feel a bit hurt when he saw his close comrades faces actually. They looked so shocked until couldn't say anything. Well, he didn't blame them though. Hell, even he didn't want to believe it when he knew from the first time back then too.

"Ooi, Naruto!!" Kiba called him from afar. Naruto turned only to find him with Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Hinata and Sakura. They all walked toward him.

"What happened, guys?" Naruto asked.

"Why you...! You sure have the magnificent talent, don't you! Bastard!" Kiba was grinning madly when he punched Naruto hard in his stomach.

"Ow!! What the hell was that for!?" Naruto protested and glared at him.

"Like a dream, ne, Naruto-kun! You have Akatsuki target you! It's so unbelievable and cool!!" Lee said with full of spirit.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Was that a compliment?" he asked dumbly.

"Ah, it shocked me though. That's the reason why the hell we are forbidden by the adults to play with him when we were child." Shikamaru sighed and muttered curses. "Adults are really troublesome and they are stupid too."

Naruto sweat dropped again. "Does it mean you don't want to be an adult then?" he asked.

"That's not the-the point...," Hinata shuttered slowly. "Naru-Naruto-kun is...Naruto-kun after all." She smiled sweetly and warmly.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto was really pleased.

"Hinata-sama is right," Neji said; agreeing Hinata's comment. He closed his eyes and it's cool like always except of his warm smile that rarely he showed. Chouji nodded with his full smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't say anything back then Naruto, but...it doesn't mater what you are. We will be always at your side." Sakura smiled warmly at Naruto and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Guys...you...," Naruto couldn't suppress his feeling any more. He wanted to cry. He reaaally wanted to cry because of his happiness. There were actually some people who really cared about him. He was the happiest person in this world, and his happiness would be exactly completed when Sasuke were also by his side. "Thank you... I'm fine now," he said with warm smile plastered on his lips. "I don't really care about that fur ball thing again. Now...what I care the most is...how to find and bring Sasuke back to Konoha."

"Naruto..." His comrade sighed in relief when they saw Naruto's warm smile.

"And…actually, the one whom Akatsuki wants is not me, it's the Kyuubi," Naruto added. "If I don't have intention to give them the power of Kyuubi to do anything evil, I think everything is going to be okay."

"That's not entirely right, Naruto," someone spoke suddenly from Naruto's back, stratling him.

Naruto turned his body. "I-Iruka-sensei? Kakashi-sensei too!" Naruto cursed silently coz' his former academy teacher and his team seven-pervert teacher freaked him out.

"Godaime said that the one whom Akatsuki needed is someone who can control the incredibly amount of abnormal chakra. If that one only has that chakra and can't control it, he/she will surely die in no time," Kakashi said.

"Naruto, you indeed can control Kyuubi's chakra well," Iruka added, "You can imagine too, with that amount of chakra in your small body, you can be destroyed, yet, Yondaime still chose you as a container. It means that Yondaime knew that you can handle it. You have the really good qualification to be a great Shinobi."

Naruto really was touched to hear that compliment from his former teacher. "Iruka-sensei…," he said softly. Naruto lifted his eyebrows when he saw the concern and uneasiness in Iruka's eyes. "What's wrong, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka bit his lips. He turned to Kakashi and gave him signal to speak. Kakashi coughed slowly and looked at Naruto. "Jiraya said that from all of people whom Akatsuki had faced, the one who matches perfectly to be Akatsuki's member is **_you,_**Naruto," Kakashi explained.

"I know," Naruto said, concerned. "I'll be careful."

"Don't worry! All of us will definitely protect you, Naruto!" Chouji shouted, full of spirit.

"That's riiiigth!!" Kiba backed him up while grinning madly again.

"Yeah, even if it's troublesome, we will," Shikamaru added. At this point, Naruto sweat dropped. Neji didn't say anything, but he was smiling coolly, still closing his eyes; and Hinata was smiling softly again while nodding in sure.

"Guys..." Naruto really couldn't say anything more. His friends...really are kind people and cared for him. He was really pleased. He too, cared for them and if Sasuke had been there it would be perfect.

_I plead...with all of my heart and on the name of Shinobi. I will definitely take Sasuke back to Konoha...whatever the consequences are!_

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tbc...**

A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry for making you wait. Chapter one is done. Well, still no hints of shonen ai, but next chapter (maybe) I will put some. Heh heh. And I still wait for reviews of course. Please put some critiques so I can fix my grammar (can't be helped, I'm still a student! ToT). And, there will be a lot fighting scenes. I love them!! Ok guys, see you next time!! Thank you and I love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	3. Akatsuki's Strike!

A/N: Yaaay!! Chapter 2 is up!! This time Itachi appears! Saa, please do ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing and using them in my story without permission.

Warning: foul language, implication of Sasu/Naru and Ita/Naru.**  
**

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 2: _Akatsuki's Strike!!_**

Konoha Hidden Village; at the middle of the night….

Naruto felt the presence of someone...no, not only one. There were some people in his room. But, that couldn't be. His room had always been empty except for his own presence of course. Naruto woke up, but didn't move from his sleeping form. He sharpened his mind and his sense.

_One...two...three... There are three people? No, there is another one on my roof. So…there are four people. Who are they...and what do they want?_

Naruto pretended to sleep. He acted as much as he could to not startle those mysterious people.

"How is he?" someone of the group spoke lowly with his cool baritone voice.

"It seems he isn't aware of our presence," the other one beside Naruto spoke. "He sleeps like a log. Heavy sleeper, is he, Itachi-san?"

_**Itachi!?**_

Naruto almost jumped and fell from his bed when he heard that name. But fortunately, he could suppress his shocked form and continued acting.

_Uchiha Itachi!? That means...these people are from that stupid-Akatsuki or whatever the name is!! I can't believe it…, they move this early!!_

"It's enough. Have him wake!" the other one with high pitch in her (?) voice said, irritated. "We just want to speak to him; and even if he objects, we still can force him with Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan."

_What!? Shit! What do I do now!? It's impossible to handle four S-rank missing-Nins from Akatsuki's by myself!! Where the hell are Kakashi and the others when I need them!? _

"Come one...quick! We don't have more time to be wasted! The organization will scold the three of us if we fail again to bring him back to Akatsuki with us!" that high pitch voice-that Naruto assumed as a girl-said again.

_Wait... Did she just say **three** people...? It means...the other one on my roof is..._

Naruto thought really hard how to get out of his situation now. The every possibility he had if he got up, jumping and running away from them now...but...damned!! He's never good at thinking! He couldn't predict all the possibilities and only found the silly and stupid-suicidal ways.

_Aaaah! Why the hell am I so stupid!? Damn brain!! Aaargh, it's enough! Whatever the output, I can only depend on my luck!_

Naruto decided; and then he counted down.

_One...two..., **NOW!!**_

Naruto jumped suddenly and dashed madly to his door, not even giving chance to Akatsuki's members to realize that he was awake and was running away from them now. When Itachi and friends realized, Naruto had dashed far away from his apartment, leaving them behind, to Hokage's Tower. When Naruto at least saw the roof-with the kanji of fire-on top of the building, he felt that his body was being griped from behind.

_What!?_

Naruto cursed when he saw a pair of blood-red eyes which was staring at him. Those eyes...which made him remember about Sasuke's.

_Itachi!?_

"Don't be so hurry, Naruto-kun," Itachi said, fastening his grip at Naruto's waist and shoulders. "We will not hurt you."

"In your dream, Uchiha Itachi!" Naruto hissed fiercely.

"It's an honour for me if you still remember my name," He said calmly.

"What the hell are you doing in Konoha in the middle of the night!? And what on earth do you want, you fuxxx bastard!?" Naruto yelled at him angrily.

"Why…, that's so rude, ne, Naruto-kun. I just want to speak to you," He said, a bit hurt on his face, but it had gone quickly. "Well, to answer your question, we are here to the same reason as three years ago when we met for the first time, Naruto-kun; to bring you with us. Will you go with us, Naruto-kun?" He asked sweetly.

Naruto wanted to throw up. "What the hell has gotten in your mind make you think that I will accept your stupid-fxxx-offer!?"

"We will make you accept it, Naruto-kun," someone else spoke suddenly. Naruto could see her behind Itachi.

_Who the hell is that stupid-looking blonde girl!?_

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" she greeted him cheerily. "It's the first time we meet, ne. Let me introduce myself. _Atashi wa _(I-feminine language-am) Deidara. You can call me Deidara-nee if you want to. I want to be your friend, you know," She added.

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly. "Why the hell do you want to be friend with me?"

_Hell, even the villager's adults shun me all the times!_

"Waaah, so cuuute!!" Deidara shouted amusedly and hugged Naruto in deathly grip. Naruto choked harshly in result.

"Don't touch him, Deidara!" Itachi yelled, irritated.

"Aww, Itachi is jealous…." That was not a question. Deidara grinned nastily.

"Deidara, you are forbidden to touch Itachi-san's private property," Kisame said when he arrived.

"Kisame, you're lazy-slow ass, stupid!" Deidara yelled. "And who says that Naruto is Itachi's? He is Akatsuki's!" She protested and pushed her tongue out at Kisame.

"Who the hell is who's property!?" Naruto protested angrily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun. It's because they irritate me with their nasty intention," Deidara said sweetly. A glint of possessiveness in her eyes made Naruto shudder.

_What the hell is with this girl!? She's crazier than Itachi!_

Now, Naruto could see properly at Akatsuki's each member face; especially that Deidara girl.

She has long blonde hair which is tied in pony tail; And...OH GOD! She's so fxxx beautiful!! Her blue-green-sky-ocean eyes are like Naruto's (sorry, I made it myself since in manga you can't see the color properly) and…her headband-which was scarred in the middle, meaning she is a rebel-Nin, is from Sand (and I made this myself too. Deidara is actually from Rain Hidden Village. I make it different from the script, so just ignore it) Hidden Village.

"Suna's…," Naruto said. "It can't be...do you know Gaara?" Naruto asked with interest in his voice.

"Gaara? Oh, do you mean that cute little _tanuki _(racoon), the Kaze Kage of Suna?" She asked back. "Of course I know him. He's hot and I was the one who took him away from that boring village. He deserves more than that stupid village after all," She explained cheerily.

Naruto stared at her in disbelieve. "You!? Taking him away!?" He asked incredulously. "Didn't he defend himself!?"

"Well, of course he did; at the beginning, yes. His sand was reaaally annoyed me, though," she said with a huff. "But...when I said we need him, he took our offer willingly without objection." She smiled when she continued.

"Yeah, and we need you too, Naruto-kun," Itachi tried to persuade him.

"Not me, it's Kyuubi, right?" He asked. Sure he did. Hell, if Naruto didn't have her inside him, Itachi would never spare a glance on him.

"Well, we need her chakra, indeed, but, it's more important the need of you, Naruto-kun," Itachi answered calmly.

"It's Itachi's private statement," Deidara coughed and grinned.

"Don't babble useless words, Deidara," Kisame scolded her.

"Why the hell do you need me? You...all of Akatsuki's member are already powerful enough! Why in the hell do you collect the Jinchuuriki such as me and Gaara? What's the point!? What on earth do you want to do with their chakra!?" Naruto yelled in confusion. He didn't understand at all what their goal was.

"Well, it's rather complicated if we're talking it here. If you go with us, we will tell you," Deidara answered. "I can say in short. We want to use it to reach the top of our life," she continued.

"Don't you want to be on top too, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

"Heh...of course I want to be on top too." Naruto smiled sweetly. "But I have my own way; and…it's not with the bastards like all of you!!" Naruto collect his strength, ripping Itachi's grip on his body and jumped, tried to kick Itachi's head.

Itachi dodged easily, loosening his grip on Naruto. Naruto didn't waste the opportunity and once again, ran away from them. As thick headed as they were, they chased after him again.

"Why...you...fxxx block heads!!" Naruto yelled in frustration. "I said I don't want to be with you!!" He speeded.

"Don't be so mad, Naruto-kun. We aren't that bad, you know," Deidara said, half shouting, trying to catch Naruto's speed.

_Damn you, Akatsukis bastard!! What should I do!?_

"Naruto, bend!!"

Suddenly, someone shouted and startled Naruto and Itachi's group. Naruto bowed his head and bent his body down hurriedly, not bothered to know who shouted and warned him. In second, three _shurikens_ made their way towards them, passing Naruto's head.

"Shuriken?" Itachi dodged them; and the rest of his group stopped at the branch of the tree.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!!" Some other one shouted his Jutsu from the darkness of forest; and captured Kisame's and Deidara's shadows until they couldn't move.

"What!?" They yelled in shock.

"Damn, Itachi dodged!" The brunet, apparently to be Shikamaru, shouted when Itachi were indeed success of dodging his jutsu, jumping to another branch and glared at the intruders.

"Are you ok, Naruto!?" the cherry voice yelled at him with concern. It had to be his pink haired friend, Sakura.

"Yeah, thanks guys, I owe you," Naruto answered. "But, where the hell were you back then? Jeez, I thought I had to handle them by myself!" Naruto protested, annoyed.

"Sorry, Naruto; we had to make sure how many they are before jumping and saved your ass," Shikamaru said with strange face. "And…can you not bring that up now? Do something, damn it! They chakra are so fxxx incredible!!" Shikamaru yelled in pain.

"Ok!!" Naruto shouted in spirit while he was standing.

"Naruto!! Look out! Itachi is making his way towards you!!" Neji-who had just arrived-warned-him loudly as Naruto and Sakura reacted by steadying themselves and formed the defending position with _kunai-_s in their grip. Meanwhile, Neji were trying to back Shikamaru up and protecting him when Itachi attacked.

Itachi tried to free his friends from Kagemane and attacked Shikamaru first. Unfortunately, before he could perform his jutsu, Kakashi appeared behind him and blocked it. He forced the sharp kunai on Itachi's neck.

"How unfortunately you are, ne. It's the end of your action, Akatasukis," Kakashi said in warning tone. "If you force more than this, the entire Konoha's Shinobis will be your opponent."

"Long time no see, Hatake Kakashi-senpai," Itachi greeted him calmly. He closed his eyes and smiled when suddenly his body was melted.

"_Mizu Bunshin_!?" Kakashi was shocked.

"How unfortunately you are, Kakashi-senpai. You almost captured me," Itachi said while moving fast and did the same as Kakashi did to him. He pressed his kunai on Kakashi's neck. "You never learn from experience, do you?"

Kakashi smiled. He didn't look in edge. "Well, it's true if your opponent was only me," He said.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped and kicked Itachi, sending him fly almost two meters and had him knock the tree's main branch. But, Itachi's body once again broke into the droplets.

"Mizu Bunshin again!?" Now, Naruto was the one who was in shock.

"Up, Naruto!! Above you!!" Sakura warned him.

Naruto gave his best reflect and jumped before Itachi attacked him. He gripped his kunai tightly and shoved it to Itachi.

"You have gotten stronger, Naruto-kun," he said while they were sparing their kunai abilities. Naruto looked at him, startled. "It maybe true, you aren't genius, but…you're still great. I want you even more," he continued with the glint of madness in his eyes.

Naruto shuddered, suddenly feeling really cold. "Don't say anything which makes people misunderstand, you _baka_!!" He yelled in frustration and his face was tomato red in embarrassment. He really was annoyed to Itachi's acts. He attacked him fiercely.

"Heh, you're cuter when you're angry, Naruto-kun," Itachi said in smile of amusement. Of course he countered Naruto's attacks with his own, calmly.

_Shit!!_

Naruto jumped and backed away, taking their safe distance while he was trying not to stare at Itachi's enticing eyes. Damned! Did he just say that Itachi's eyes were enticing!? Hell!

_Damn it! I can't fight without seeing his eyes! Damn that Itachi and his stupid-deathly-eyes!! I can't see his eyes or he will trap me with Mangekyou Sharingan!! How should I do...? Is there any way…?! Oh, yeah!! I got a reaaaally stupid-brilliant-idea!!_

Once again, Naruto backed away and ran into Sakura. "Sakura-chan!!" He called.

"Naruto?" Sakura was startled because he called her and ran into her suddenly.

"Sakura-chan, I need your help!!" He said greedily.

"Eh?"

Mean while…, at Shikamaru's situation….

"Uwaaaaa, how long do I have to defend like this!?" Shikamaru yelled. "Neji, do something to this woman and that fish!!"

"Ok, just stop them a bit more," Neji said while jumping at Deidara. "Just give up you two!!" He warned the blonde girl and put his kunai on her neck.

"Ooh, aren't you the Hyuuga?" she asked with no fear. Hell, she even looked excited. Neji was startled. She didn't look on edge at all. "How cute! Your eyes are really beautiful! I love them!" she added happily liked small child.

"What the hell is with this person?" Neji wondered and then he looked at Shikamaru.

"What? You think I know?" Shikamaru asked. "-and, what the hell are you doing, wondering like that, Neji!? Do something, damn it!! Quick!!" He yelled in frustration coz' his chakra was decreasing rapidly.

"Sorry," Neji said in sweat dropped. Then Neji tried to tie Deidara with strong wire he had brought.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Deidara cried in pain. "It hurts, damn it! How dare you scarring a lady's smooth skin!" she protested.

"Don't lie to me, _onii-chan_ (elder brother). You are a **_boy_**," Neji stated. "Maybe you are beautiful, indeed, but my eyes are special. If you knew Hyuuga, you should know about this," he explained. "Shikamaru, I have tied him," Neji informed his comrade.

"What!? She's a boy!?" Shikamaru asked in disbelieve.

"Not **_she_**, Shikamaru, but **_he_**." Neji corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yosh! Now I can concentrate in that fish alone." Shikamaru loosened his Kagemane on Deidara and concentrated it at Kisame only.

"Now, we will take all of you to Hokage-sama," Neji said.

Deidara smiled. "It's great. You figured out that I am, indeed a boy. However, that doesn't matter, right? I am indeed beautiful. Even every boy wants me." Deidara lick his lips. "-and I like cute things, like…you, for example?"

"Ha-ha-ha, that's not funny," Neji glared at him fiercely, but there were heats displayed on his pale cheeks, making them look pink.

"Kawaaaaai!!" Deidara cried in excitement. "Aah, I want Hyuuga too, but our target for today is Naruto-kun. I don't have any complaints though. Well, maybe next time," he said in his sigh.

Suddenly, Deidara was gone from Neji's sight. "What!?" Neji was in shock for a moment; and then he tried to find him with his Byakugan.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? I can move really fast and your Byakugan, maybe they are special eyes which can see everything in 360 degrees, but they can't see my movement because of my speed," Deidara's voice said those words confidently.

"Damn it!!" Neji cursed. He couldn't see Deidara, indeed. He only heard his voice, but he couldn't find him!!

"And I have special ability to-," at this point, some of the tree branches exploded, "-explode everything which I touch," Deidara added when Neji were trying to dodge those explosions.

"Damn it! How could he!?" Neji couldn't accept it. His Byakugan lost to Deidara's movement.

"Fu-fu-fu, it's reaaaaally exciting!!" Deidara made a move again to attack Neji, but strangely, he didn't hurt him; instead he played with his hair, his cheeks, and his ears!!

"Aah! Stop it, you-pervert!!" Neji yelled while blushing darkly in embarrassment. He tried to stop Deidara molesting him like that. However then, suddenly, his body couldn't move.

"I got you, my sweet heart," Deidara murmured near Neji's ear, making the pale boy shiver.

"N-no!" Neji tried to shove him away from himself.

"Neji!!" Shikamaru yelled in shocked look.

"Don't loose your concentration, boy. Kisame can kick your ass in no time if you are't serious with him," Deidara warned him when he was still molesting Neji.

"Damn it!!" Shikamaru cursed. "You-bastard, leave him alone!!" He yelled at Deidara angrily.

"Eeeh, are you jealous?" Deidara asked nastily while nibbling Naji's ears sensually, making Neji moan displeasure (or pleasure?).

"Shit!! Neji, hang on!!" Shikamaru ignored Deidara's voice and tried to think something to help his comrade without loosing his jutsu.

"Neji-niisan!!" Suddenly, Hinata appeared from nowhere and kicked Deidara.

"Whoaaa!!" Deidara was surprised; loosening Neji, dodging it and jumped; backing away.

"Neji-niisan, are-are you alright?" Hinata asked while trying to protect him.

"Hinata-sama…?" Neji was really surprised. Hinata, the one-whom he wanted to kill at Chuunin exam-now were trying to protect him. "Why…?"

"L-let's pro-protect Naruto-ku-kun together!" She tried to shout. Her eyes were determined and she looked more confident.

Neji saw her with soft eyes. "Yeah," he said while smiling. Then he stood up and performed defending technique. Seeing that, Deidara became more excited.

"Now, I have two Hyuugas here! How lucky I am today!! They are so cuuute!!" He said happily.

"Deidara! Stop playing; you-idiot! Itachi-san needs our help, you know!" Kisame shouted; at least, he could loosen himself from Shikamaru's Kagemane.

"You're kidding me," Deidara said in disbelieve. He jumped at Kisame's side and looked at Itachi's condition. "What the hell? Aren't they just Naruto-kun and Hatake Kakashi? Can't Itachi handle them alone?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, he should have defeated them if there was nothing wrong," Kisame answered, not sure about it. "But…**_there is_** something wrong, I guess," he added.

Meanwhile, in Itachi's situation; he looked at Naruto with widened eyes in disbelieve. "Why…?" He asked, not understanding it. Kakashi and Sakura closed their eyes when Itachi used Mangekyou Sharingan, but Naruto…. What the hell!? He even sent death glared at Itachi!! "How could he…!?"

"It's useless to use Mangekyou Sharingan at me, Itachi!" Naruto yelled in confident when he jumped front, attacking Itachi fiercely. Unfortunately for Itachi; he was still in shock, so he couldn't predict Naruto's attack. Not only that, but he also couldn't move freely when he used Mangekyou, so…he ate a lot of punches and kicks from Naruto; and Naruto sent him fly more or less three meters far. Naruto succeeded hurting Itachi.

"Itachi-san!!" Kisame moved straight and caught Itachi's body which was thrown away. Deidara followed directly.

"Are you ok, Itachi!?" Deidara asked with concern and he was surprised to see Naruto could be that strong and succeeded at hurting Itachi.

"He's…strong…," Itachi whimpered slowly while coughing. His corner lips were bleeding. "Mangekyou Sharingan…couldn't trap him."

"What!? It can't be!!" Deidara and Kisame shouted in unison and in disbelieve.

"Why!? There is no one could save their self from Mangekyou until now, right!? Why the hell can Naruto!?" Deidara wondered.

"Maybe…this is Kyuubi influence," Kisame guessed.

"Well…there is indeed a possibility." Deidara began to think. "See, when we tried to sucked Shukaku out from Gaara's inside back then, we also had many troubles, hadn't we? Maybe it's the same case." He tried to explain to them. "The Jinchuurikis are really stubborn aren't they? They can't be brainwashed easily."

"That's true…but, not only that," Itachi said after recovering himself a bit. "He's different from Gaara. See, Gaara never saw my eyes directly and Shukaku is not in seal. Look at Naruto. He glares at my eyes directly and hell, even his Kyuubi is in seal," Itachi replied.

"Well…it's true…," Kisame agreed.

"Will not it become really good? It means **_he_** is the chosen one. He had the qualification more than we want," Deidara said while grinning and smiling happily.

"Yeah…, **_he_** is the chosen one. He is the one who match perfectly," Itachi agreed him while standing again. He smiled confidently with amusement in his blood-red eyes.

_Yes…, he is the one who match perfectly to be…the leader of Akatsuki!!_

"Come on!! Go get me if you can!" Naruto challenged them. "-and let me kick your ass!!" He added confidently.

"We're here too!!" Shikamaru shouted behind Naruto, backing him up.

"Wow, it becomes a ruckus, ne!" Deidara shouted with amusement in his voice.

"It's not the time for laughing, Deidara! Hell, it isn't funny at all!" Kisame scolded him, annoyed. "Damn, it just wastes our time and in couple minutes the Hokage will come here too, we're in really big trouble, Itachi-san."

"You're right," Itachi sighed in defeat. "All right then, we will retreat for now," he decided; and then he looked at Naruto deeply.

"W-what!?" Naruto asked nervously.

"We will come again for sure, Naruto-kun," Itachi said calmly.

"When that time comes, please go with us, ok?" Deidara said while smiling sweetly.

"See you next time, kid!" Kisame greeted him when suddenly their presence were gone from everyone sights.

"Don't ever come near me again!! You crazy-bastard-people!!" Naruto cursed and lift his middle finger at them with hatred.

Everyone just sighed in relief when they couldn't feel their chakra any more. "Thank God we can survive this time," they said in unison.

Naruto turned his head to face his friends. "Thank you for your hard work everyone!! I really owe you, guys!" He grinned happily.

"No problem. That's a mission after all," Neji said in calm voice.

"Yeah, if they got you, we're in big trouble. It will be more troublesome than this," Shikamaru added Neji's statement with bored face. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Ng, if Na-Naruto-kun is ok, we will not mind," Hinata said with soft smile in her lips.

"Hinata-chan…." Naruto was very pleased. He jumped right away and hugged the person in front of him. "Thank you very much!"

"Wait, Naruto!!" Neji protested in annoyed tone. "Who the hell do you thank to!?"

"Eh?" Naruto realized; and then he tried to feel the person in front of him.

"Naruto, it's me," Kakashi said.

"EEEEEKH!? Kakashi-sensei!! Why the hell didn't you say anything!?" Naruto was freaked out. "Jeez, I thought it was Hinata-chan!"

"Bakaaa!!" Sakura shouted and hit Naruto's head.

"Oww!! It hurts, Sakura-chan! What was that for!?" He protested.

"That's because you are really a big idiot! Stupiiid!!" She yelled at him angrily. "You really are stupid!! You can't see with your eyes like that, baka!!"

"Sakura-chan…how mean…," Naruto sniffed.

"Jeez, what the hell were you thinking!?" She yelled again, not satisfied with the situation.

"Sakura-san, what do you mean he can't see?" Neji asked, didn't understand.

"Ah, that is…. This stupid-idiot-block head-Naruto asked me to blind his eyes with medical-ninjutsu." She huffed when she answered.

"Eeeeh!? Blinding his eyes!?" Everyone shouted in unison and in disbelieve.

"Yeah, he really is stupid! When he asked me greedily I thought my heart jumped out my troat," she added. "He's lost his mind already!"

"Sakura-chan…_hidooooi _(so meeeaaan)!" Naruto sniffed again with tears flowing down from his eyes heavily. "But, there was no other way, you know. I had to have myself blinded to prevent the impact of Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. I didn't do it without preparation. Jiraya-that _ero sennin_ had trained me how to fight without seeing the opponent. Now I can feel the presence of people only with chakra or sound or breath," Naruto explained. "That's why Itachi couldn't brainwash me and I succeeded to kick his ass back then," he added confidently while grinning madly.

"Good idea, Naruto," Kakashi complimented him.

"Crazy, but indeed, it's good," Shikamaru added.

"See?" Naruto smiled widely.

"But, to think that Naruto have ability like that…scary," Neji said while shivering.

"Yeah, if we didn't pay much attention, he would be reaaaaally dangerous opponent, ne!" Sakura added and the rest of them laughed.

"Na-Naruto-kun's…so cool," Hinata said slowly with her red-tomato face in embarrassment. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sakura smiled and sweat dropped at her.

"Well, it's good we could handle things this night," Kakashi said with his visible eye curving up in U shape. "Good job everyone; now we can go home and rest," he added.

"Well, if you say so then…we're going home," Neji said while waving his right hand. "Let's go, Hinata-sama." Then he held Hinata's hand gentle.

Hinata blushed madly, but she didn't object. She nodded and then saw the others. "See-see you tomorrow," she greeted with a little bow, and then she followed Neji, off.

Naruto smiled softly when he felt the warm aura around them. It's great that Neji actually cared a lot about Hinata. Naruto couldn't help but feeling jealous. He wondered if he and Sasuke could be like that.

"Thank God, they are in good relationship now," Sakura said Naruto's thought out loud. She smiled when Naruto turned his face to her.

"Yeah," Naruto said while smiling too.

"Ok then, I will escort Sakura to go home," Kakashi said.

"Ok," Naruto agreed.

"Naruto, don't you need help for going home?" Shikamaru asked.

"I guess, no," he answered in sweat drop.

"He can't," Sakura countered. "You can't see anything right now, remember? You can't do anything right when your eyes are blind," she added.

"It's all right, Sakura-chan. I can manage," Naruto smiled reassuringly.

"I'm worried, stupid! You will be blind in at least three days for God sake!" Sakura yelled dispassionately.

"Thank you for worrying me, but if I do nothing and stay home I will be ok," he said.

"That's good idea, but…how can you do chores or eat if you barely see anything?" Shikamaru asked in bored expression.

"Ah? …that's…true…" Naruto just realized.

"Baka…." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, I suppose I will bring something tomorrow to your house, Naruto." Sakura sighed in defeat. She looked at Naruto in bored face too.

"Really!? Waaai!! Thank you, Sakura-cha…."

"Don't hug me! _Sukebe_ (pervert)!" Sakura sent him fly twelve feet from ground to the sky. Shikamaru and Kakashi just sweat dropped.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Waaai, chapter two has finished. I'm glad you still want me to continue this story. Weee, this is fun, really! Sorry for making you wait for this chapter; and sorry I couldn't bring the shonen ai more. I even didn't mention Sasuke's name a lot in this chapter (TT). But, I love the fighting scene. Naruto is cool, Itachi too!! Ok, I still wait your review though. Don't forget to critique me and give your idea too, I will try to mix it with my plot. Ok, everyone, please review more and I love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	4. His Nightmare

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 3: _His Nightmare_**

At the other place; Orochimaru's _Otto_ (Sound Hidden Village)...

"Naruto…," Sasuke murmured slowly in his sleep. He dreamed; strange, he shouldn't have had dream, but now he saw his dream. In his dream, he saw Naruto dying in front of him.

"Sasuke…," Naruto whimpered lowly. His whole body was scarred and injured badly, and his blood was flooding over like river. "Sa-Sasuke…," he shuttered and whimpered painfully while trying to reach his hand to Sasuke. "Sasu-ke…."

_Why…why can't my body move?_

Sasuke thought in confusion. He wanted to reach his hand too and hold Naruto-who was powerless, but his body was like an ice block, freezing and couldn't move.

Suddenly, a pair of hands reached Naruto's body from the darkness. Someone's there; someone Sasuke knew so well, but he didn't recognize him in the darkness. He lifted Naruto's body up and held him tight in his arms passionately.

_What?_

Sasuke couldn't believe this. The man revealed himself slowly to Sasuke's sight; and then he saw…Itachi's evil-smirk in his face.

"It-…!?" Sasuke was shocked. His voice died in his throat.

"You're…just a foolish little brother," Itachi said with low tone and he smirked. "You even can't protect the one you love…." Itachi laughed evilly and walked away with Naruto still in his arms.

_No…. No…! NO!!_

"Ita… ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

Sasuke jumped and woke up from his dream while screaming his elder brother's name madly. His breath was heavy and his body was covered with sweat. He felt really angry and sick to have that dream over and over; and as a result he banged his fist to his room's wall until the wall was destroyed in pieces. "Shit!!"

Suddenly, his door was opened in rush. Directly, Sasuke reached his kunai-which always he puts under his pillow-and he's ready to kill the intruder of his room-that until he realized that the intruder was Kabuto.

Sasuke sighed and put down his kunai. "Oh, it's just you," he said with bored expression.

"What's with that tone and face? I come here because I am worried. Suddenly screaming and making a fuss, you almost make my heart jump out of my throat!" Kabuto, the silver-haired-young man, scolded him. Sasuke didn't say any thing. Kabuto sighed. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked with concern in his tone, like a concerned elder brother to his younger. He walked closer to Sasuke and sat down beside him.

"It's not your business," Sasuke replied coldly.

"What a cold and rude person you are," Kabuto sighed again and shook his head in defeat.

"Don't come closer! You're annoying!!" Sasuke yelled and shoved Kabuto away from his side.

"I guess you're in bad mood right now. How about light spar? At least it will be good to satisfy your uneasiness," Kabuto offered.

"Are you kidding? That's a bad idea, Kabuto. I can kill you in accident if I attack you in my recent mood," Sasuke objected with his usual arrogant style.

"Ooh, how confident you are, kid," Kabuto said with smirk of amusement. "Are you worrying me?" He asked while grinning.

"Shut up!! -and get out of here!!" Sasuke shouted, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, sorry…," Kabuto said while trying to stand and hold back his laughter. "Even I am in friendly mode…."

"Get-out—NOW!!" Sasuke yelled in warning tone and his expression was like ready to kill Kabuto if he didn't get out right away. Kabuto sweat dropped and could do nothing but obeying Sasuke's order.

"Okay, okay," he said in giving up mode. He held up his two hands and showed no harm to Sasuke. He walked away from Sasuke to the door before suddenly he remembered something. "Oh, yeah, Sasuke-sama," Kabuto turned his face once more. "Orochimaru-sama wants to meet you if you have felt better…."

Sasuke cut Kabuto's words by throwing his kunai at him. Kabuto had to dodge it by closing Sasuke's door before having a chance to finish his words. The kunai plunged deeply at the corner of door-lip. Sasuke sighed in defeat.

_Until when…will it continue? It's been almost three years since I left Konoha, but hell, I even haven't found any information about Itachi and his gang, whatever the name is!! That stupid-idiot-Kabuto and crazy-bastard-Orochimaru make it worse by doing nothing to help me find them, Damn it!!_

Sasuke cursed the world inwardly and huffed in annoyance. He took off his night shirt-which was wet because of his sweats, and changed it in white kimono with rope, such as Orochimaru's clothes. Then he tied his growing hair; past almost three years. Actually, he didn't like long hair coz' it would make him looked exactly like Itachi, but he didn't have time to cut it, so there it was. Sasuke with his growing hair passed his shoulder.

_Well, there is no point in complaining now. I should find them by myself then. I too, have many questions for Orochimaru-that snake bastard-. I guess talking to him is not that bad, may be._

Sasuke got out of his room and walked to Orochimaru's room. "Orochimaru, do you call me?" Sasuke asked in disrespect, not bothered to address him with '-_sama_', the honorable. He walked in the room, not bothered to knock, but he froze right away when he saw Orochimaru and his oh-so-loyal-servant-Kabuto was…doing some 'lovey-dovey' things together and…shirtless.

Sasuke sighed and closed the door in defeat. "Indeed, I have known about it and have several times seen that kind of event, but…like I thought before…I will never use to it!" He said while shivering. "Stupid-crazy couple!" He cursed slowly.

Suddenly, the door was opened again, revealing the shirtless Kabuto and he said to Sasuke, "Sorry, I forgot to lock the door." He grinned while sweat dropping. Sasuke was annoyed even more when he saw it. He twitched slightly.

"At least…put some clothes on, Kabuto!! Idiot!!" Sasuke slammed the door in front of Kabuto's nose angrily. He huffed and tapped his shoe for several times while waiting Kabuto and Orochimaru finished their activities.

After several minutes, Kabuto opened the door again-this time in complete clothes. He grinned at Sasuke and sweat dropped again. "Sorry for making you wait." He said.

"Move," Sasuke shoved him off of his way, not bothered to care about the situation back then. Without expression, he walked to Orochimaru and faced him confidently. "I want to talk to you," he said, not even greeting and asking first.

"I want to talk to you too." Orochimaru countered, not wanting to lose.

Sasuke glared at him, annoyed. But then he sighed and gave Orochimaru chance to talk first. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"It's almost the time," Orochimaru said with the glint of amusement in his eyes. "You will be my new body," he added; possessiveness in his tone while smirking at Sasuke.

"Wait-a-minute, you-crazy-old-snake!!" Sasuke yelled. "I even haven't touch Itachi in single hair!! How could you think about that at the time like this, bastard!!" He protested, not accepting it. "I will never give my body to you before killing that crazy brother of mine and his gang, Akatsuki!!"

"You can kill him after our fusion," Orochimaru persuaded him. Hearing that statement, Sasuke became angrier and wanted to explode right away there. He walked closer to Orochimaru and gripped his kimono's collar rudely.

"Listen to me, you-old man! I come here for more power and strength so I can become stronger!! Don't you dare to see yourself so highly! I'm here for grudge and hatred and change it into power!! I will kill Itachi myself!! He's mine and I will never need your help for that, bastard!!" Sasuke yelled angrily and shoved him back to his chair.

"Wait, Sasuke-sama! You're too much!" Kabuto scolded.

"Noisy!! Shut your fxxx-mouth up, Kabuto!!" Sasuke snapped and glared at him fiercely. "I don't need your opinion! If you want to fulfill this-crazy-snake's desire as soon as possible, try to find information about Akatsuki!!" He yelled rudely.

"Didn't you just say that you don't need help?" Kabuto asked dumbly.

"Idiot!! I didn't mean that kind of help!! Aaaargh!! All of you are helpless!!" Sasuke yelled in frustration and scratched his head curtly. "It's enough!! I'd surely go crazy if I was here too long! I will go to find them myself and don't you dare to try to stop me!!" He yelled again and walked out the room while slamming the door shut hard.

There was a moment of silence before Orochimaru said, "He's in bad mood, isn't he?" He sweat dropped.

"Yeah, it seems he has bad dreams lately," Kabuto answered. "He always wakes up while screaming madly," he added.

"I see…. Was he aware of our plan?" Orochimaru asked again.

"I don't think so, Orochimaru-sama. There no one tells him about **_that_** plan," Kabuto objected while giving his master a small smile.

"Hmm…, but there's no prove that he doesn't know either. You see, there's no guarantee that he doesn't eavesdrop at our conversation. He could set some eavesdropping equipments here," Orochimaru said in amused tone.

Kabuto's smile was wiped away with that statement; his face was in concern mode now. "That's true…. Lately, he's hard to predict. Maybe he's bored; it's not strange if he violates one or two of our rules," he wondered.

"He has violated all of our rules already," Orochimaru corrected. At this point, Kabuto lifted his eyebrows. "There's someone wondering at forbidden-technique room lately; it must have been him," Orochimaru added.

"EEEEEEH!?" Kabuto shouted in shock. "Even I told him not to!! It's a heavy crime, that brat!!" He yelled in panicky.

"He's not a sweet kid, ne?" Orochimaru laughed. "He has a villain soul like me. His intelligence and his wonder too."

"You wouldn't punish him, would you?" That was not a question. It was a demand.

"Of course, there's no point in punishing him. It's even better that way. He wouldn't match to be my body if he wasn't like that." Orochimaru smirked evilly.

"That's good." Kabuto sighed in relief.

"What is it? Since when have you had any concern to him like that?" Orochimaru asked strangely to see Kabuto feeling concern about other people except him.

"Eh? Since he has grown his hair long," Kabuto answered cheerily. "I like him; he looks exactly like you with his hair that way. It's as if I saw you in your _chibi_ (small) form; sooo cuuute!" Kabuto added excitedly.

"Ooh? Does he really look like me?" Orochimaru lifted one of his eye brow, wondering.

"Yes, he really-looks-like-you, even your attitudes are the same each other," Kabuto said in certainty. "He's not your child, isn't he?" He added his question.

"No, stupid," Orochimaru laughed again. "Ah, well…if indeed he knows about that plan-that I join Akatsuki again-, we will see the situation first. If he objects to cooperate with us then…kill him," he said in easy tone.

Kabuto was startled. "But…your body…!" He tried to protest.

"Don't disobey me, Kabuto," Orochimaru said in warning tone. "I indeed want that body, but it's worthless if Akatsuki hunts me down for the rest of my life. My life is more important than that body. I still can find another and another one as long as I'm alive, right?" He sighed in defeat.

"Well…it can't be helped then…," Kabuto said. "What a waste, ne. Even if Orochimaru-sama really likes that body…." He felt a bit sorry for that.

"Well, it's ok; as long as I have Kabuto with me, I don't really care about anything else," he said in low voice, grabbing Kabuto's waist, and hugged him in his chest.

Kabuto blushed. "Orochimaru-sama…," he murmured slowly and closed his eyes while smiling softly.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Yahoo, minna!! Lunaryu is back again!! Sorry for waiting so long. This is chapter 3!! At last I can write about Sasuke. It's the short one, I know!! Sorry for that, but it will be pointless to write it longer. I want to make Sasuke and Naruto meet in this chapter, but it's impossible, so I make them meet in Sasuke's dream. Poor of **_my _**Naruto; dying in Sasuke's dream like that. Ok, I still wait your reviews though, of course your critiques and compliments (ciee…) too. Whe he he (). Well then, what do you think now? Ok, that's for now. Jaa, see you again in next chapter!! Thank you and I love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	5. The Barter

A/N: Sorry for making you wait! This is chapter 4! Saa, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: UGH...I forgot again in previous chapter to add this stupid fucking disclaimer! Damn, I hate to admit it but I on't own even a little piece of Naruto! Well, if Kisimoto-sensei wants to throw them away, I'll gladly pick them up (in your dream!!)**  
**

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 4: _The Barter_**

"Naruto!" Sakura called his team-mate sweetly from behind when Naruto he was sitting under the Sakura tree and yawned.

Naruto turned his face at her. "Ah, Sakura-chan..., good afternoon," he greeted her while smiling.

"How have you been? Are your eyes ok now?" She asked while sitting beside him.

"Yeah, it's completely healed now." Naruto nodded and grinned. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Oh, yeah, I...want to say sorry for yesterday," Sakura said suddenly, making Naruto panic.

"Wh-why are you apologizing, Sakura-chan? It's my request to blind my eyes. There's no need for you for apologizing," Naruto said nervously.

"I'm not talking about that, idiot," Sakura said while sweat dropping. "It's...about Kyuubi," she corrected. "You see...the villagers...even my parents didn't want me to be near you and without knowing anything I obeyed them when we were children. I...used to consider you as a nuisance and hurt your feeling many times. You must have been really lonely and suffered so much. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for my rudeness and actions back then." She whimpered and her body trembled. She wanted to cry. "I'm sorry..., Naruto..."

Naruto gave her a warm smile. "Sakura-chan... May I hug you?" he asked.

"Eh?" Sakura blushed. Naruto hugged her, not bothered to hear her answer first. "Wa-wait, Naruto!?" Sakura was in panicky now.

"Thank you...," Naruto said softly. "Thank you for worrying me. It's true I used to be lonely back then, but...now I have you don't I? I also have Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji and everyone who cares about me. I even have Sasuke even if he's not here right now. I'm not lonely any more. I'm happy now," Naruto explained; and then he released Sakura from his arms.

"Naruto..." Sakura looked him in his eyes. He's not lying. His eyes were soft and there was no hatred in his clear-sky-ocean-color eyes.

"And...I will be happier if Sasuke is also here," Naruto added. He smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Naruto...if you're like that, you look like some lonely princess who wants to take her price back to her," Sakura commented in embarrassment. Her face was red again.

"I told you it's not like that!! Jeez...!" Naruto protested in a huff and annoyance, but his face was also red in embarrassment. Sakura couldn't help but laughed loudly.

"Sorry for that." She still chuckled a bit when she tried to stop laughing. After several minutes, she stopped laughing completely and began to examine Naruto's feature.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Your hair...is longer now," she said.

"Oh, do you mean this? It's because I don't have time for cutting it," he said.

"Liar! You're just too lazy to cut it," she guessed.

"Heh...that's true." Naruto grinned.

"All right then, let me cut it for you," she offered.

"Really? Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in spirit. His face lightened up in good mood.

"So…what kind of hair model do you want?" she asked professionally.

"I want it such as Yondaime's!!" Naruto answered directly, excited like a small kid.

"Jeez…, you're not Yondaime," Sakura scolded him. "But…someday maybe you will become Rokudaime; why don't you use your original hair model?" she asked while smiling.

"Good idea!!" Naruto grinned happily. Sakura smiled and cut his hair off until it looked good in her eyes.

"Yosh, it's finished." She said. "It's like when you're twelve years old again, Naruto," she added and chuckled a bit.

"What does that mean?" He asked, annoyed. Sakura laughed when she saw Naruto's red- embarrassing face.

"As I thought, you look best when you are like this, Naruto!" she complimented him.

"Jeez…Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan after all," he said still annoyed, but immediately he smiled when he saw Sakura's happy face.

"Oops, time is up!" Sakura said when she looked at her watch. "Sorry, Naruto, I have to go now." She stood.

"Training with Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, one day I will receive Sennin title from her!" She shouted in spirit. Then she ran while waving her right hand at Naruto. "See you next time, Naruto!!"

"Ooou! Fight, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto lifted his fist to the sky to cheer Sakura. After Sakura had been gone, Naruto stood. "Ok! Now is the time for light exercise!!" He shouted and started training with his closed eyes and the traps which he had set before.

After several hours, he ran out chakra and now rested on the ground, laying. "Aaah, how tiring it was; that was good move." He complimented himself. He then laid his body and closed his eyes. "Why do…suddenly I feel sleepy…?" He asked and wondered. Might be it's because he was exhausted.

_Where are you now…Sasuke? I wonder what you're doing now…._

Naruto suddenly thought about Sasuke while closing his eyes. It always happens that way. He remembered Sasuke's face and his voice.

_I wonder…what he looks like now…._

"Naruto…." Suddenly, Naruto heard soft voice. "Naruto…." That voice called his name. That voice which…Naruto knew. Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Slowly, a feature of a certain dark-haired man displayed in his sight. His friendly face…smiled softly at Naruto.

_Is it… a lie…? It's impossible…. Am I…dreaming…?_

"Sa-…, Sasuke…." Naruto reach his hands at the person in front of him and then he embraced him tightly. "Welcome home…I really missed you…," Naruto said softly while closing his eyes again. He didn't care if it's just a dream. He wanted to see him so badly. Naruto felt his consciousness started flying away; and then he fell in a dreamless sleep.

"It's…not fair." The man in Naruto's embrace murmured slowly. "You…only think about that stupid little brother of mine." He released Naruto's embrace of him and then he held him back in his arms. "Even if I…always think about you…." Itachi cared Naruto's hair and cheek; and then he slowly leaned his face closer to Naruto's and kissed his lips softly.

"Wait a minute, Itachi. You can't do that kind of thing to a sleeping person." Suddenly Deidara cut the atmosphere off of nowhere. Itachi released his kiss and scowled at him. "It's not fair for Naruto-kun." Deidara added.

"You're just in the way." Itachi said, expressionless.

"If you're angry, please show him with your expression too, Itachi-san." Suddenly, Kisame appeared too behind Deidara.

Itachi sighed. "Why are you here any way?" He asked.

"Why…, to persuade Naruto-kun, of course," Deidara answered proudly. Kisame nodded in agreement. Itachi sighed again.

"That problem…, can you leave it to me?" he asked. "I have a plan," he added confidently.

Deidara and Kisame stared at each other, and then they shrugged. "Alright," they said in unison. Then they left Itachi and Naruto alone.

Itachi stared at Naruto's sleeping face for a moment before deciding to wake him up. "Naruto-kun," he called him slowly while caring Naruto's cheek. "Naruto-kun, wake up."

Naruto moaned slowly; and then he opened his eyes a bit. "Ng…what is it…? I'm tired. I'm just rest-…." Naruto couldn't finish his words when he realized who was in front of him. His jaw dropped. He's in shock!! "I-Ita-…!?"

Itachi covered Naruto's mouth with his hand to prevent him for screaming. He knew Naruto would be shocked to see him. "Shh, calm down. I won't hurt you," he said calmly.

"Hmp!? Hmp!?" Naruto struggled hard to release himself from Itachi's hand.

_Why the hell is Itachi here!? Damn it, I haven't prepared anything yet! Hell, if he use his Mangekyou Sharingan now, I will be over!_

"Calm-, please calm down Naruto-kun. I won't take you by force," He said, trying to calm and persuade Naruto with his reassuring voice. "I just want to offer you _**barte**r_ If you calm down, I will give you valuable information."

_Barter?_

Naruto calmed a bit; his struggle stopped and then he nodded in understanding. Itachi smiled, not smirking, but his true sexy-soft-smile; then he released Naruto's mouth. "Good choice," he said a bit happy.

"So? Spill it," Naruto said to the point.

"Let me guess first. I bet my little brother is not here any more," Itachi said. Naruto glared at him in disbelieve. "Heh, so it's true…. He ran away from Konoha too."

"He didn't run away!!" Naruto cut him off. "He's been kidnapped!!" he corrected.

"Kidnapped? After he beat the shit out of you?" Itachi asked.

"Shut up!!" Naruto snapped with red angry face. "Who do you think the cause is!? It's you, bastard!! He went to find you and to avenge his-not only his but also yours-family whom you'd killed. You left him alive all alone and provoked him to be an avenger! What kind of brother you are!? Bastard, it's all your faults!!" Naruto yelled and cursed him furiously.

"That's right, he went **_to find me_**. You know what it means?" he asked Naruto calmly, not bothered to care about Naruto's anger. "He **_will_** **_come to me_** for sure. So, if you're with me then…you **_will find him_** absolutely," he answered it by himself and smirked.

"Ah?" Naruto just realized it.

"It's quicker that way. You can find him if you're with me; without even looking for him. He will come to me by himself," he continued. Naruto began to doubt his decision not to accept his offer. Itachi smirked when saw Naruto's hesitation face. His strategy to persuade Naruto to go with him seemed happening as he expected. "Not only that-," Itachi continued,"-but also I will help you to drag him back to this village if it's necessary. If you join us, everything will be as easy as breathing; and before you realize it, everything will be over."

"Well…that's…." Naruto thought deeply over that.

_I can find Sasuke and bring him back in no time if I join Itachi, but then…I have to betray Konoha and leave to be an Akatsuki. It's easy to say, but, damn! It's a super-duper-difficult choice!!_

"How is it, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. "If you don't want to, it's ok, I will not force you." Itachi stood and began to make his leaving. However, suddenly his coat was gripped.

"Wait," Naruto said. "Give me the times," Naruto asked. "It's easy for you to say, but it's a difficult choice, you know. I need to think over it first," he demanded.

"Alright, I'll give you the times for…three days, I think." Itachi agreed. "Three days starts from tomorrow, I will wait your answer until before sunset at The Valley of End. Please find me and give your answer." After saying that, Itachi was gone from Naruto's sight.

Naruto stared at the spot Itachi just left; then he sighed. "Three days from tomorrow, at The Valley of End, eh…?"

**End of Chapter 4**

**Tbc…**

A/N: At last…chapter 4! It's also short, ne…. Sorry for that. But, I put some Ita/Naru here, right? Please forgive me if you don't like that pairing, but…it just looks sweet and hot! And Naruto said "I missed you" to Sasuke (in his dream) Kyaaaaa!! chough Sorry, I'm too excited. Anyway, I still continue this story and still wait more reviews from all of the reader! Please be kind and critique me so I can improve my skill better. Okay, see you at next chapter and I love you all!! (Lunaryu hugs everyone).

With Love,

Lunaryu


	6. Meet Me, and Say Good Bye

A/N: Yeah, more updates and new chapter! Saa, chapter 5, please ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, Kisimoto-sensei owns it. Well, but if he wanted to disown it, I'll own it instead! (I told you in your dream!!)

Warning: foul language, at least Sasu/Naru-ness!! Some Ita/Naru-ness, and Itachi is a bit oOC here...(ToT) sorry...

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 5: _Meet Me; and Say Good Bye_**

Naruto didn't look well for two days now. He tried to tell several people about his current problem but…his words died in his throat even before he could say it.

"What's wrong with Naruto lately?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Maybe he's having men problems," Ino said while laughing. Sakura didn't consider it as a funny matter. She wondered why she had a bad feeling about that. Naruto didn't use to be that upset of something.

"M-maybe…Naruto-kun is sick…," Hinata guessed. She looked worried too; and Sakura found it made sense.

"Ok then, I'll drop to his place later." Sakura sighed and waved her hand to say good bye to her friends. She had training season with Tsunade today.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Naruto sighed deeply on top of tree while staring at the river at The Valley of End from afar. "What do I do…? I want to find Sasuke and take him back as quickly as possible but…I don't want to betray and leave Konoha to join Akatsuki either," he said in confusion. "Even if tomorrow I will have to give the answer, I still haven't decided anything yet. It's so puzzling, damn it!!" he cursed in annoyance while scratching his head curtly.

_What should I do…Sasuke?_

at Sasuke's situation….

_Hm…there are rumors that Itachi was wondering around Konoha. As I expected, information from tea house is always useful._

Sasuke was staring at the Hidden Village of Konoha from afar. "I don't expect to see this place again after three years…; it hasn't change at all. Peace…and naive." Sasuke smiled bitterly.

_I have left everything behind, what do I regret now?_

Sasuke listened to the sound of waterfall which fell down to the river of The Valley of End and he'd drowned to remember a certain blonde boy. Yeah, It's Naruto. "Naruto…I wonder how he is now," he said while smiling warmly. He's always like that when he remembered that blonde.

Sasuke felt nostalgic when he saw the river. He wanted to come closer. He wanted to remember exactly what had happened there between him and Naruto; his and Naruto's last battlefield. He jumped from his spot and ran into his desire place quickly. He landed and stopped at riverbank. He was staring again to the place.

_This place…doesn't change either…._

He remembered absolutely when Naruto laid unconscious there; and then he dared himself to kiss him in painful feeling because he had to leave his best-secret-beloved-friend.

"I'm the ridiculous one here…." Sasuke said in bitter smile.

At that time, Naruto felt really like to go to the river. He wondered why, but…his feeling told him to. Might be he just wanted to cool his head so he could think in peace. When he came closer, he saw someone standing at the riverbank and it seemed he was staring at the river.

"Who is it?" Naruto wondered. He slowed down his speed and stared at the person.

_Long dark hair and pale skin... Is that Itachi? But...the promised day is tomorrow. What is he doing here right now?_

Naruto wondered when he saw him. He walked closer, wanting to greet him. But, as close as he was, he became aware that the person was different from Itachi. His hair was shorter and he's taller than Itachi...who was he anyway?

Sasuke felt the presence of someone coming closer to him from behind. He turned his body to face the intruder of his mind and was startled right away when he saw a certain blonde boy named Naruto of course.

Naruto walked closer and closer to the boy with widened eyes in disbelieve. "Am I...am I dreaming right now?" he asked without blinking his eyes. "Sasu-...ke...?" he called the boy with the reaaaally confused face.

At the beginning, Sasuke was also surprised, but then he calmed himself immediately and smiled while staring at Naruto's eyes. "Yo, _Usuratonkachi_ (total moron-Sasuke's pet name for Naruto)," he greeted Naruto in relax tone. "Long time no see."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He still couldn't believe his own sight. He hit his fist at rock beside him and cried in pain afterwards. "Ouch…it hurts…that means…." Naruto saw Sasuke once more. He's still there. "It isn't a dream…. He's home…! Sasuke is home!! Sasuke!" He shouted in excitement.

Naruto ran again into Sasuke, but suddenly Sasuke had been behind him before Naruto realized it. Sasuke hit the back of Naruto's neck. "Ah…!? What…?" Naruto felt dizzy right away. His sight was blurring and his body lost its strength. His consciousness started flowing away and he collapsed.

Sasuke caught his arm immediately. "Heh…you're still as dumb as always, _Usuratonkachi_," Sasuke said expressionless.

"Sa-Sasu-…ke…!?" Naruto moaned slowly before his consciousness was gone completely; and then…he lost conscious.

"But…you're still as cute as always too, Naruto…," Sasuke added his compliment while staring at Naruto's face and he smiled softly. He was glad to see his beloved blonde again. When he stared at Naruto like that, he was carried away by his mood and…suddenly; he pressed his lips to Naruto's. He kissed him passionately and held him tightly in his arms. "I am sorry, I can't take you. There is something I have to do and I don't want to be caught right now," he said in soft and passionate tone. "But, I will take you on a date for sure next time." Sasuke smiled again. Then although he still wanted to hold Naruto, he had to release him. He laid Naruto on the ground slowly and then he kissed him again. Several minutes later, Sasuke left Naruto safe and sound beside the big rock.

Several moments later….

"Naruto! Naruto, wake up!"

Naruto was startled when suddenly someone shouted his name. He gasped and grabbed Shikamaru-who woke him up-'s arm as hard as he could. "Sasuke!!" he cried.

"Oi, oi, haven't you woken up yet?" Shikamaru asked, puzzled.

"Shi-…Shikamaru…." Naruto loosened his grip when he realized that the person was not Sasuke. Then Naruto stood and looked at several different directions. He looked like looking for something in panicky. "Where is he!?" He asked greedily. "Where is Sasuke!?"

"Woi, are you still dreaming or something? Wake up, _baka_! There's no way in hell Sasuke would be here!" Shikamaru said with bored face.

"No! He's here!!" Naruto objected. "I'm sure he's here!! I met him!! He had been here just now!!" He said stubbornly. "He hit the back of my neck and made me unconscious, but for the name of God; I met him really!!" He said half in panicky, half in excitement. "That bastard…even if I wanted to kick his ass and yelled at him; he just made me unconscious and went!! Damn it!!" Naruto really felt upset now. He had met Sasuke but the bastard had left him again without saying anything.

_AAAAGH!! He's so stupid!!_

"I think you have to rest for a bit, Naruto. Might be you hit your head accidentally when you slipped your feet and collapsed," Shikamaru suggested him.

"Who in hell would slip his feet and collapse!?" Naruto protested. "You don't believe me, do you, Shikamaru?" Naruto narrowed his eyes in curious mode.

"Yes, yes, I believe it." Shikamaru waved his hand in bored expression. He didn't want to bicker with Naruto anyway. "You're so troublesome, you know? Let's go home. You will catch a cold if you sleep here," He said again while making his leaving.

"Ah? Ye-yeah…," Naruto agreed slowly and followed Shikamaru. He knew Shimaru didn't believe him. He indeed felt upset but…he didn't want to bicker with him either. He began to doubt his sense.

_Was it a dream just now…?_

Naruto held himself and shivered because of the cold wind. Then he realized something. He felt sore at his right arm. When he opened his jacket and looked at his arm, he saw the fingers marks on his skin.

_These are…!?_

Naruto remembered when Sasuke hit him and then caught him on his arm when Naruto almost collapsed. It seemed his action back then left marks on Naruto's sensitive skin.

_That was…not a dream…. Sasuke really had come here just now!_

After the meeting, Naruto determined his mind. Above his desire to be loyal to Konoha, above his desire to be a Hokage, above everything, Naruto…wanted to take Sasuke back to his side; no matter what the costs were.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the afternoon at the same day, Sakura dropped by Naruto's apartment and asked him if he had been all right. Naruto only smiled and didn't say anything about his barter with Itachi. He said he'd been fine and thanked Sakura for worrying about him.

He had to leave Konoha tomorrow night, so he decided that he would say good bye to everyone in the morning.

When the morning came, Naruto had been ready for his farewell presents. He went outside his apartment to look for his friends and teachers. He also planned to drop by Tsunade's office and gave her his good bye present.

The first time in three days he felt lightened up. He smiled his trade mark grin and shouted in spirit. "Good morning, everyone!!" he greeted his gathered friends.

"Naruto! Morning!" Sakura greeted him back and waved her hand from the crowds.

"Go-good morning, Naruto-kun," Hinata also greeted him softly. She looked relieved when she saw her crush was fine and in spirit now. Neji followed his sister's act and greeted him too; and then Kiba, Rock Lee, Shino, Ino, and also Chouji too.

"At last you came," Shikamaru said without greeting him.

"What's up? Did something happen?" Naruto asked, puzzled by the crowd.

"Not really. We just gathered to make strategies to prevent Akatsuki's later strikes," Rock Lee answered.

"Ooh, fuzzy eyebrows! How have you been!? It's nice to see you again! How about your wounds? Have they healed?" Naruto greeted him and asked in bombardier.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun, I'm fine now. Don't you think your questions are a bit lot in one shout?" he asked back. "-and don't call me fuzzy eyebrows! It's embarrassing," he added while blushing.

"Your eyebrows indeed are fuzzy," Sakura commented without any bad intention. But, it still broke Lee's heart.

"Sakura-san…so mean…!" Lee said in flowing tears.

"So…making strategies, eh…?" Naruto asked again, not bothered to care about Lee's condition.

"Yeah, we don't know when they will attack us again like several nights before," Neji said.

"Hm…well, if you say so then, I can't be here for too long," Naruto said, knowing himself.

"What? Don't you want to plan them with us?" Kiba asked.

"I don't think so, Kiba. You see, I am not good at thinking. I will not help you but making a mess if I join you to think." Naruto grinned.

"You're just lazy to think," Shikamaru said in boredom.

"I don't want you to say that to me, Shikamaru." Naruto stared at him, lifting one of his eyebrows. They all laughed to hear that statement.

_Yeah…this is the last time…._

Naruto inhaled deeply before daring himself to say the 'good bye' term of his friends. "Hey, I want to give something to you all. A thank presents for protecting me from Akatsuki!" he said in soft smile plastered in his face.

"What present?" Shino and Ino asked in unison.

Naruto grinned madly. Then he performed some Ninjutsu-seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" He shouted; and suddenly eight Narutos appeared behind him. Then in no time, each of his Kage Bunshin had placed their self in front of each of Naruto's friend. Naruto placed himself in front of Sakura.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Naruto smiled softly. "This is the presents." Naruto and his clones closed their eyes; telling in unison while leaning their face at Naruto's friends and kissed them on their cheeks.

Sakura and the others were too shocked to react right away. Their jaws were dropping and their mouth were hanging open when Naruto released his kiss and smiled again at them. "Thank you and…bye-bye!" he said while grinned again. Then he made his leaving and ran away before Sakura and the others realized.

"Na-…." At last, Sakura reacted. "Narutooooooooooo!!" She screamed with flushed face and tried to chase after Naruto madly.

"Na-Naruto-kun…ki-kissed…!?" Hinata blew, blushing madly, and then collapsed in bliss right away when she realized that Naruto had just kissed her.

"What the heck was he thinking!?" Ino yelled while blushing madly too. Her face was red of embarrassment as well.

"So…this is the feel of being kissed." Rock Lee blushed a bit while caring his cheek. "It's great that I'm alive!! It's the part of youth!!" he shouted in excitement.

"Baka!" Kiba yelled at Lee and kicked him hard on his but. "It's not great at all!! It's Naruto who kissed us, stupid!! He's a boy!" Kiba was blushing too and he's really annoyed. Shino didn't say anything, but he also felt little embarrassed.

Everyone was confused with Naruto's action except Neji. He just touched his cheek and felt a little uneasiness. He felt strange.

_Naruto…why…? Why did he show a face like he would go away?_

Neji wondered and felt a bad feeling about that. It's not like Naruto at all. But, he didn't know how to say it out loud to his confused friends.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He-he-he," Naruto laughed slowly while running away. "Now I will look for Kakashi-sensei!" He said and began to track down his teacher in team seven. In no time he found the silver-haired Jounin was standing near the Icha-Icha Paradise's poster; his favorite book. "There he is." Naruto smirked nastily. "Kakashi-senseeeeeei!!" Naruto shouted suddenly while jumping and hanging on Kakashi's neck recklessly from behind.

"Uakh!?" Kakashi gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked sweetly while holding Kakashi's neck in deathly grip.

"N-Naruto, I can't breath!!" Kakashi whimpered in pain and almost died.

"Eh?" Naruto just realized that he stuck Kakashi's neck. "Oops, sorry, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto apologized while grinning sheepishly. "I am just too excited," he said in sweat drop. Then he released Kakashi who tried desperately to breath. After several minutes of breathing season, Kakashi got back to his normal boring self.

"So…what do you want?" Kakashi asked in bored expression.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Don't just 'huh' me. You need something, that's why you look for me, right?" Kakashi said impatient. "If you don't want anything then I'm leaving," he added, beginning to make his leaving.

"Wah, wait!" Naruto griped Kakashi's back uniform and hung on him once more. "Wait, Kakashi-sensei. I just want to thank you for yesterday," he said, making excuse.

"You had thanked me yesterday," he said, not interested.

"Hmm, yesterday was for collective thanks. To day is the personal one." Naruto tried to persuade him while grinning sweetly. "I want to give you something," he added.

"Giving what?" Kakashi asked in wonder.

"Can you turn your face left for a while?" Naruto asked mysteriously.

"What? Turning my face left?" Kakashi obeyed. He turned his face left when suddenly Naruto kissed his right cheek while closing his eyes. Kakashi was startled right away.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto had released him and now tried to run away again while grinning happily. He left Kakashi in shocked-speechless mode and made his way to his next teacher, Iruka.

After several minutes, Kakashi realized that his very male student had kissed him on the cheek. He blushed in disbelieve. "Wai-, Naruto!?" Kakashi tried to track his student, but he had been gone. Kakashi was very confused now.

_Wh-why in God name did that Naruto suddenly kiss me!? He isn't fallen in love with me, is he!?_

Kakashi thought while sweat dropping. He felt really awkward by Naruto's unexpected act.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Yup! Kakashi's giving present project has been completed. Now…where is Iruka-sensei?" Naruto wondered. He tried to find his former academy teacher in Ninja-academy, and his effort was granted when he see the dolphin teacher-who was still working in the middle piles of papers-at teacher office from the window.

Naruto smirked; then he stopped in front of the window. "Iruka-sensei!" He called his teacher from outside while knocking the window's glass.

Iruka lifted his face to see the window and he smiled softly when he saw his favorite former student. "Naruto," he greeted him friendly after opening the window. "What's up?" he asked.

"Iruka-senseeeei!!" Naruto shouted in excitement and jumped him right away. He hugged him tightly as if he didn't want to release him.

"Whoaaa!" Iruka lost his balance and both of them fell to the floor. "Ow…. Wait a minute, Naruto! You're too old to do something like this," Iruka protested, but he didn't shove Naruto away. Half of his heart really missed Naruto's action.

Naruto laughed and grinned sheepishly. Iruka sighed and smiled warmly when he saw Naruto's happy-innocent face. "Jeez…, you're always like this!" Iruka laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair cheerfully.

"Ne, ne, Iruka-sensei, can I have your time for awhile?" Naruto asked while helping him to stand up.

"For what?" Iruka asked while tidying his uniform.

"I just want you to turn your face left for a bit." Naruto answered.

"Turning my face left?" Iruka did; then suddenly, Naruto closed their distance and kissed his right cheek, like he did to Kakashi back then. Iruka was startled, but he's not in shock. He just didn't understand why Naruto did that. He smiled warmly when Naruto released his kiss and gave him a question look.

"Thank you for acknowledging me all these times, Sensei!" Naruto shouted in spirit while making his leaving trough the window. He waved his hand to Iruka and Iruka did too.

"What is he thinking anyway?" Iruka asked in sweat drop. But, he only sighed coz' he didn't know the answer.

"After Iruka-sensei then…, it's Tsunade-baachan of course!" Naruto said while grinning happily. He made his way to Hokage Tower, Tsunade's office. Naruto entered the building in relax self like always.

"Are? Aren't you Naruto-kun?" One of the Chuunin greeted Naruto.

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "Good morning, Kotetsu-niichan!" Naruto greeted him cheerily.

"It's rare to see you here this morning. What's up? Did Hokage-sama call you?" he asked.

"Nope," Naruto answered and shook his head. "I have a business with her. Is she in her office?" Naruto asked back.

"Yes, she's resting now, in her office. You can meet her if you want, but…don't piss her off, ok?" Kotetsu said while sweat dropping.

"Ok, ok. Well then…I have to go see her. Thank you so much, Kotetsu-niichan!" Naruto ran and waved his hand to Kotetsu while smiling childishly. He made his way to Tsunade's office.

Kotetsu shook his head while smiling and blushing to see Naruto's sweet smile. "How cute," he commented. Then he continued to send the piles of paper in his arms to another room.

"Tsunade-baachan…!" Naruto said while entering Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked like hell. She looked like a grandma who didn't sleep for a week. Naruto sweat dropped. "Are-are you alive, baachan?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"What is it, Naruto? I'm resting, you know," she said with hoarse voice and gave him a glare.

_She's in a bad mood. She's definitely in a bad mood._

Naruto thought while sweat dropping again. Then he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry for interrupting your time, baachan. But, I just need your time for awhile," he said.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in curiously, and then she sighed. "Alright, if it's just for awhile-…," She said, "…-but, if it's not important, I'll kick your ass!" she added in warning tone.

Naruto sweat dropped again; then he walked closer to Tsunade's desk-which was near from the window.

"So…spill it," Tsuande ordered.

"Ok. I just want to thank you for giving the order to villagers to protect me from Akatsuki. I'm very pleased," Naruto said innocently with warm smile.

"Ah? Well, that's for Konoha too," she said and smiled too. Then there was a moment of silence. "Is that it?" Tsunade asked dumbly.

"No." Naruto shook his head. Then he leaned his face hesitantly at Tsunade. "I want to give you something," he whispered while blushing. "Could you turn your face left for awhile?" he asked.

"Turning my face left?" she asked while doing Naruto's asking; then suddenly Naruto kissed her on her cheek. "Wha-…!?" Tsunade really was in shock. She couldn't say anything when Naruto released his kiss and saw him grinned happily.

"Thank you very much, baachan!!" Naruto shouted and jumped to the window; then he waved his hand at Tsunade while smiling brightly. "Bye-bye!!" Naruto left Tsunade in her confusion. After several moments, Naruto was gone from Tsunade's sight.

"What the hell's with that brat!?" Tsunade yelled in flushed face. "But…it's been awhile since I've been kissed by man. Well, not really bad…," she added little bit of happy.

Naruto still ran away from his comrades and teacher who chased after him. "Those are all," Naruto said and smiled in relief. "Now…I have to prepare everything to meet Itachi and leave Konoha…tonight."

Naruto made his way to The Valley of End. As he expected, Itachi had been there, waiting for him. "Itachi-san!" Naruto called him.

Itachi turned his face to Naruto. "Naruto-kun," he greeted him. "How is it? Do you accept my offer?" he asked to the point.

Naruto didn't answer right away. He was silent for awhile and then he glared at Itachi. "You will not break your promise to me, Itachi-san!" Naruto said, making confirmation. Naruto inhaled deeply. "I'll go," he continued. "I'll go with you to Akatsuki to take Sasuke back to Konoha!!"

Itachi smiled, pleased with the answer. "Of course," Itachi agreed. "Good choice, Naruto-kun…."

Behind the shadow of trees, Deidara and Kisame were jumping in joy to hear Naruto's decision. They clasped their hands and shouted "Banzaaai!!" excitedly.

At this point, Naruto was sweat dropping. "Crazy…," he whispered.

_As we expected, Naruto will surely do everything for that stupid Sasuke. Well, it's ok though. Coz' when Sasuke comes to me, Naruto will have given his entire soul, loyalty and, his power to Akatsuki's mighty. Coz'…Naruto is…Akatsuki's leader candidate!! _

"Well then, Naruto-kun, I will pick you up in your apartment at midnight," Itachi said.

"Please prepare yourself!" Deidara added.

"Don't run away!" Kisame added again.

"I will not!" Naruto yelled. "Ok, I will prepare my things first. I will wait for you at midnight," Naruto said again then made his leaving to go back to his apartment.

The three of Akatsuki's members were smirking while seeing Naruto back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was almost midnight now. Naruto had finished his packing. At the beginning, he was confused to decide that he would bring his ramen or not, coz' he was not sure that there were ramen in Akatsuki. However then, he decided that he would ask first, so he packed his ramen in different bag.

"Yep, everything was done!" He said when he finished checking. Then he turned his face at the table in his bed room. He stared at pictures he had taken with his friends all these times. Naruto stood up and walked to them. He cared them and then he took and hugged them in his chest. "I'll miss all of you…," he said while smiling bitterly. "But…I'll try to hold it…for Sasuke…."

_You owe me for this, Sasuke!!_

Naruto put them back at the table. Then, he heard someone knocking at his front door. He walked out his room and headed at the door. He opened it. "Welcome. Please come in-," He said in tense tone, "-Itachi-san and Akatsuki's members."

Itachi walked in, followed by Deidara and Kisame.

"Wow, it's a surprise to see that all of you come to pick me up," Naruto said a little surprised.

"They didn't hear me when I said that I'd be enough to pick you up," Itachi scowled.

"Don't be selfish like that, Itachi! I want to pick my sweet heart, Naruto-kun too!" Deidara protested while hugging Naruto's neck from behind.

"Don't-hug-him!" Itachi said in annoyance.

"Tee-hee, Itachi is jealous again," Deidara teased him in nasty tone.

"Do you want me to demote you or what?" Itachi was irritated now.

"Hold on, you two. Naruto-kun is confused you know," Kisame said while sweat dropping when he saw Naruto's dumb expression. Itachi and Deidara were startled and saw uncertainty in Naruto's eyes.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Deidara asked sheepishly.

"No, it's just…I've just realized that all of you seem have a very good relationship," Naruto said hesitantly. "That's surprising too…."

"Why, of course we do, Naruto-kun! It's because…at Akatsuki we live like a family. The members are not many, but…each of us has a special ability to cover each other weakness. So…our existences are for complementing each other," Deidara explained happily.

"Ooh…So that's it…." Naruto smiled warmly while seeing them.

_A family, eh…. I didn't expect it at first but, it seems the organization is not that bad. They complement each other and there no one lives alone…._

"You're ready?" Itachi asked, making Naruto snap back to reality from his thought.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"Then, let's go. Don't waste more time," Itachi said.

"Ah, wait, Itachi-san. Is there any ramen at Akatsuki?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Ra-ramen?" Itachi asked dumbly, out of character. Deidara was blown in laughter and Kisame tried reaaaally hard not to laugh.

"What is it? Is it really that strange if I like ramen?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"No! A-ha-ha-ha, so that's why Itachi's room is filled with ramen!!" Deidara were laughing madly and couldn't stop it. He tried to but he just couldn't suppress his grin.

"What?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"Shut up, Deidara!!" Itachi snapped in flushed face and tried to punch Deidara on his face, but Deidara dodged it and laughed again. "Damn you!"

_Oh my God! Itachi is blushing!!_

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock.

Itachi turned his face to Naruto and calmed himself. "Do-don't worry, Naruto-kun. There're a lot of ramen in Akatsuki. If you want something else, I will buy it for you," he said, now calming completely.

_Was it just my imagination or did Itachi really stutter just now?_

Naruto was in double shock! However, when he realized that he could have his ramen, he didn't have any objection anymore. "Really? Yaaai!!" Naruto jumped in joy. "Then I don't have to bring them." Naruto unpacked the ramen's bag and put them back at his cupboard. Then he remembered something. "Ah, I almost forget to write a message." He said. Then he headed to his bed room and wrote message to his friends.

I'M GOING TO AKATSUKI TO TAKE SASUKE BACK AND SAVE GAARA

DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME AND DON'T LOOK FOR ME

I'LL BE BACK SOON

UZUMAKI NARUTO

Naruto smiled, pleased with his handwriting, slipping his note under the photograph of team seven. Then he grabbed his bag and headed to Itachi and his gang.

"Sorry for making you wait, let's go!" Naruto said surely.

Itachi, Deidara and Kisame nodded and took Naruto with them to Akatsuki!!

**End of chapter 5**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Hey, everyone!! Lunaryu is back again!! This is chapter 5! Not too long to wait, right? Ok, this chapter is a bit long, right? And at last…Naruto meets Sasuke again!! Kyaaaaa!! ( o ). Itachi is a bit of oOC here, sorry. But I like this chapter when Sasuke kissed Naruto. It's so sweet. That's the best part, I think. In the end Naruto decided to go to Akatsuki, but don't worry. He will not turn to be an evil Naruto, NEVER! Ok, there's no point if I babble here. I will write the next chapter soon so please be patient. I still wait your review though. Don't be stingy and leave your comment. Please critique (and compliment, of course ) me for I can be better at writing. Review is number one! Thank you! See you at next chapter and I love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	7. It's The Akatsuki!

A/N: Hai, I have done a chapter again. Here's the 6th chapter! Please ENJOY!

** Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns all Naruto's things. **I'm just borrowing the characters to p-lay with, sadly (ToT)

**Warning: Lots, I repeat LOTS of oOC-ness in Akatsuki's base, included Akatsuki's members' characters. Implication of shounen ai Ita/Naru**.

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 6: _It's The Akatsuki!_**

In the blind morning…Sakura woke up. Actually, she couldn't sleep. She wondered why her feeling was uncomfortable. She felt the uneasiness trough her spine. She sighed and decided to take a walk for awhile.

"I wonder why I have a bad feeling…." She asked herself, but she couldn't find the answer. She walked trough Konoha's street at the way of Naruto's home. When she realized, she was thinking again about Naruto's action the day before. "Yesterday…why was he acting so strange?" Sakura asked again. "I couldn't find him after he performed his lame joke. Where the hell was he anyway?" She sighed in defeat.

When she passed the third ways, she bumped into a certain dark-brown-haired boy. His pale-gray eyes indicated him as a Hyuuga; and Sakura knew him. It's Hyuuga Neji. "Ah, Sakura-san," Neji called her uncertainly.

"Neji-kun, good morning," She greeted him while smiling. Neji greeted her back. "It's really a coincidence ne? Are you taking a walk?" She asked.

"Yeah, but not really taking a walk, actually," he answered hesitantly. "I don't know why, but…I have had a really bad feeling towards Naruto since yesterday, so…I decided to drop by his house today." He explained uncertainly with his own reason.

"Heeh, me too," Sakura said in surprise. "So, it wasn't just me who felt this way. He acted very strange yesterday. That's why I want to check him today." She explained her own reason.

"Well, the fate has us meet here, so…why don't we go to his house together?" Neji offered Sakura an escort. Sakura nodded in agreement; and then they went together to Naruto's house.

They arrived there quickly. Sakura began knocking Naruto's front door. "Naruto, are you there?" She called him. No respond from Naruto's dark house. "Naruto!" Sakura called again and knocked the door a bit louder. Still no respond. She became impatient. "Naruto!!" She yelled. "Do I have to use the megaphone and scream in your ears to wake you up!?" She pounded at the door loudly.

"Wait, Sakura-san, calm down," Neji said while sweat dropping. "Let me use the Byakugan to examine his house." He offered his skill.

Sakura nodded. "Fine," she said in a huff.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his Byakugan and began to examine Naruto's apartment. He looked at Naruto's bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living room, but he couldn't feel Naruto's presence.

"How is it?" Sakura asked warily.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and shook his head. "Strange, I can't feel his presence at all." He answered.

"Eh? But it can't be!" Sakura said in surprise.

"How about we barge in?" Neji offered. He felt worried now. He tried to open the door, but of course it was locked. "We should break this door." He suggested.

"Wait," Sakura stopped him. "Leave it to me." She said, smirking confidently while taking out her hair pin.

"Eh?" Neji felt a bad feeling about that.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Few moments later after Sakura did something to the doorknob; the door was opened without problem. "Hmm, this is easy." She said proudly. Then they entered the room together.

"We look like thieves," Neji commented not feeling right.

"Don't be silly, Neji-kun. We are Ninjas. It's better than breaking the door, right?" Sakura said surely. "This skill is very useful you know. You should learn it too." She added.

Neji sweat dropped, but he didn't want to bicker with Sakura, so he agreed it in silence. Now, since they had been in Naruto's apartment, they looked around. It's the first time in Neji's life to enter Naruto's house. His first impression for Naruto's house was, it wasn't tidy but it wasn't a mess either. It felt empty, like they were hardly being touched.

"Naruto," Sakura began to look for Naruto again. She looked at the kitchen and the bathroom, but Naruto was not there. She sighed. "Is he in his bedroom now?" She asked herself. Well, it's still blind morning after all.

Neji heard Sakura and knew what to do. He entered Naruto's room immediately. However, to Neji's and Sakura's dismay, he's not there either. "He's not here." Neji shook his head when he looked at Sakura.

Sakura sighed and followed Neji to enter Naruto's room. She looked at the table beside Naruto's bed and saw many of photographs they had taken together. She smiled at that. Naruto really cherished their friendships deeply. Then suddenly she noticed a piece of paper which was slipped under team seven's picture. She walked closer to the table and picked it.

"What is it…!?" Sakura was in shock when she read the words printed in the note. Her sanity seemed was taken away and she lost all her strength even only to stand. She fell down; sitting on the floor weakly.

"What's wrong, Sakura-san?" Neji was startled when suddenly Sakura collapsed. He tried to help Sakura to stand when suddenly Sakura gave him the note with her trembling hand. Sakura's expression was beyond Neji's knowledge. Her mouth was hanging open; and she looked about to pass out.

Neji took the note and read the words; then his eyes were widened in shock like Sakura. "Naruto was…gone…!?" Neji couldn't believe his eyes, then he tried to re-read the words many times but nothing was happened. The words were still there, didn't change to another one. "It's…; we're in a really-really big trouble!!" He shouted with horror on his face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hokage-samaaaaaaa!!" Shizune screamed in horror while barging at Tsunade's room, making her spurt her sake (alcohol). She entered the room with Sakura and Neji in heavy breaths. They looked like hell.

"Wha-what happened to you all?" Tsunade asked in confusion and surprised with their looks.

"Hokage-sama!! We're in a very-really-big trouble!!" Shizune shouted her outburst in panicky. "It's a trouble!! Really a very-really-big trouble!!"

"Just-…calm down, Shizune! Calm down!!" Tsunade tried to calm her down with her uncertain tone. "What happened? Why do you make so much noise at a blind morning like this?" She demanded their explanation in warning expression.

"It's Naruto-kun!" Shizune reported while calming herself down. "He goes to Akatsuki!!" She screamed.

"What did you say!?" Tsnunade was in shock when she heard that.

"He…, he left this note…!" Shizune gave the note to Tsunade.

When Tsunade saw and read the words on that note, her anger rose. "THAT STUPID BRAT!!" Tsunade screamed while standing and destroying the table in front of her with her super-powerful-right fist. Her left hand crushed the note while shaking badly. Her body was trembling coz' she was so angry. "Shizune!! Call the entire Jounin, Chuunin and Anbu who have free duty today!!" She shouted with the face like she was about to kill someone.

"Ha, haaai!!" Shizune obeyed and got out off room directly to gather the objects of her order.

"Stupid!! He's an Idiot!! He's the most idiot person in this entire world!!" Tsunade yelled in annoyance. She was really annoyed. "Why is he always so greedy to decide something!? Why doesn't he discuss it with me!?" she yelled again in frustration. "He's reaaaaally a total big idiooooot!!"

Neji and Sakura looked at her warily. She was really angry right now. They couldn't say something careless or they would lose their life right there.

After several moments, Shizune was back with Iruka. She dragged him-who didn't know anything- in hurry. "It's not good, Hokage-sama! The Chuunin who has free duty today only Iruka-san! All of Jounins are in mission with their team!!" Shizune reported in panicked voice.

"What!? Ck, at a time like this!!" Tsunade covered his forehead with his right hand. "It's the worst…!!" she said in frustration.

"Ano…, may I know what happened?" Iruka asked; not even aware of the situation.

"Iruka, no matter what, I have to tell you that your favorite ex-student is a very big idiot!!" Tsunade yelled at him as an escape goat.

Iruka lifted his eyebrows when he heard that. "Naruto?" He asked in wonder. "What happened exactly? What did he do now?" He asked warily.

"He…he goes to Akatsuki without my permission." She felt guilty when she realized that she was angry with the wrong person (Iruka). She gave him the note which Naruto wrote.

"What…!?" Iruka asked when he received the note and read it. His eyes were widened in shock.

"This is bad…really-really bad," Tsunade shook her head. "Akatsuki is not the organization which we can defeat with only Jounins. One of Akatsuki's members-like Itachi for example- is a very dangerous S-rank missing-Nin who can defeat three of Konoha's elite Jounins. What the hell is Naruto thinking exactly!? If he joins them and uses his power for Akatsuki…, we…, no; the world is in a very-big danger!" Tsunade sat down again on her chair. She tried to calm herself while covering his forehead again. Her vein was throbbing. She felt really dizzy.

"Naruto will not use his power for evil things." Iruka said certainly. He tried to stay calmly. He would not doubt his student. He trusted Naruto more than anyone. Neji and Sakura-who didn't dare object Tsunade- were nodding in agreement when they heard Iruka's statement.

"That…if Naruto considers them as a criminal…," Tsunade said warily. They all looked at Tsunade, confused. "What if…they brainwash Naruto?" Tsunade covered her own mouth. She didn't want to believe what she just said.

Their eyes were widened again in shock. Sakura's body felt powerless. She collapsed again, sitting at the floor. Her face was in complete horror. Not only Sakura, but Neji was also in shock. He's so shock until he couldn't control his Byakugan. His fist clenched hard until his hand felt hurt.

"If they really brainwash him…, Naruto will not be able to differ who is wrong and who is right." Tsunade wanted to cry. "If they really do…, it's too late to take him back…."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Naruto's party….

"Ne, hasn't we arrived yet?" Naruto asked in boredom. He yawned while jumping and running at the forest, following Itachi and his gang.

"Not yet, Naruto-kun, please be patient, we almost there." Itachi said. "After we pass the Death Forest, we will see the borderline of Wind Country and Fire Country, there is Akatsuki's main base." Itachi tried to explain.

"Whatever; it's too far…." Naruto sighed. He was tired and bored; and then he felt his stomach growling. "Ah…I'm hungry…." He whined.

After several hours, at last they could see the borderline of Fire country and Wind Country. It was a valley; a very deep tough valley with high hill. "Is it real?" Naruto asked while shivering when he saw the object.

"Yep, at the bottom of this valley, Naruto-kun," Deidara answered; pointing at the deep of the valley, "our base is there."

"You're kidding me," Naruto didn't believe it.

"No, it's real." Itachi countered.

Naruto gulped. "But…how do we get there?" He asked, still disbelieving it.

"Don't worry; we don't have to jump down, Naruto-kun, even if it will be faster that way. We have a secret passage here." Deidara assured him. He stroked the rocks of the hill; like he was looking for something. Then he found the rock he wanted. "There it is." He said while pushing it. In second, there was a voice greeted them.

"What if there is fire?" The voice asked.

"Of course there will be smoke too." Deidara answered. Suddenly, the hill trembled and slowly moved to open.

"Wow!" Naruto shouted in disbelieve, but he also admired it.

"It's the secret passage to Akatsuki's base. We use passwords for security." Itachi explained. Then he and his gang entered the passage.

"Don't you think the password is too easy?" Naruto asked oddly while following them.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter coz' the password is changed every hour." Itachi answered. "And…even if the intruders can open it and walk through the first password, they may not be able to arrive to our main base."

"Why?" Naruto asked, not really understanding it.

"Coz' there is still lots of traps and passwords which are only known by Akatsuki's." He answered again and smirked while seeing the scattered human bones around them.

_There are definitely a lot of ghosts in this passage._

Naruto thought while shivering when he saw what Itachi saw. "So…that's it…." Naruto nodded in understanding while trying not to show his uneasiness.

"You have to remember all the passwords and where the traps are set in the passage, Naruto. Don't bother to remember the first password. The passage will still open even if you guess the wrong password anyway." Itachi explained again in detail.

_So…that's it. Very good psychologies trap to make the intruders' guard down. Indeed, they aren't regular people._

Naruto gulped again. He would not be able to get out of the place easily. He thought.

Itachi saw the uneasiness in Naruto's eyes and he smiled. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. It's all right. We will never leave you alone at this passage. We will list the passwords and traps later so you can get trough this passage alone." He assured Naruto.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Ok," He said awkwardly. He didn't expect that Itachi would be that tolerant actually, but he would not make it hard too. That's the chance. Then they continued to walked trough the passage to the base.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, then…Iruka, Sakura, and Neji, I assign the three of you to gather information about Naruto's being and Akatsuki. Watch it out, _only__gather_ _information, _understood? No fighting with Akatsuki's member whatever happens! When the Jounins and Anbus arrive, I will send you back up to attack them if necessary. No matter what happens, we have to get Naruto back before they brainwash him!!" Tsunade shouted in spirit.

"Hai!!" Iruka, Sakura, and Neji answered in unison.

In several hours, the Godaime announced the special emergency guard to all of villagers that Naruto had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. So for everyone who saw or knew something about that matter had to report immediately to Hokage and her staffs. From there, Hokage would send Iruka's party the information.

At that time, Sasuke had himself disguised as a very-good-looking young girl with black-onyx eyes and long-black-smooth hair. He used Henge no Jutsu to change his body, then he wore a blood-red kimono for complementing his disguise. He was eating at Ichiraku when he heard that news.

"I can't believe it! No one was aware of Akatsuki's second strike!"

"And is Hokage-sama serious? That boy was kidnapped!"

Sasuke stopped eating. He put his chopsticks and stood. Then he walked in front of the men who had just said the news. "Excuse me," Sasuke greeted them calmly. Of course the men's heart would jump out their throat when they were greeted by a very pretty young lady-that was Sasuke's disguise-. "What happened?" Sasuke asked with butterfly smile on her/his lips. "Could you please tell me about the Akatsuki which you said just now?"

"Of-of course!" The men answered right away while admiring the lady's beauty. "See, Hokage-sama has just announced the special emergency guard to all of the villagers. Akatsuki attacked Konoha for the second time and they succeeded at kidnapping Uzumaki Naruto as their hostage." One of them explained.

"Wh-…what…!?" Sasuke couldn't believe his hearing. He's too shock to believe. "U-Uzumaki Naruto was kidnapped!?" He yelled in panicky.

_What the hell!? How could it be!? What were Kakashi and the others doing all this time!? -and that baka (stupid) Naruto…being kidnapped that easily!! He's so stupid, that idiot!! What do I do…? Akatsuki has kidnapped him!? It's not good, definitely not good! If Itachi knew that Naruto is my weakness, I will be in a very-really big trouble!!_

Sasuke was really in panicky. He even forgot that he was in disguise now, until the men beside her/him asked him. "Hey, you're so pretty. Do you want to go with me tonight?"

Sasuke was startled and sent him a death glare. "It's not the time to joke around! Tell me who was he!?" He yelled angrily. He grabbed the men's collar in deathly grip. "Who was the Akatsuki's member that kidnapped Naruto!?" His face was in threatening mode, making the men tremble in his grip.

"It's-…it's said that…Uchiha Itachi was the culprit…." He answered while shuddering. Sasuke released him and in second they were running away.

Sasuke was shaking. His fist was clenched in very dangerous state. He was angry. He was very-really angry. He snapped open his eyes with Sharingan displayed in them.

"Uchiha…Itachi…!!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Welcome home, Itachi!" Someone greeted Itachi when he walked in the hall of the base. A man; or they had to say a boy with his short-smooth-brown hair. His eyes are in dark brown color and they were shining beautifully when he saw Itachi's party.

"We're home, Sasori-danna!" Deidara looked really happy when he saw the boy; he called him Sasori-danna; so Naruto assumed that's his name.

"Ah, Dei-chan, Kisame-san, welcome!" Sasori greeted them too while smiling sweetly.

"Aaah…it's so good to see Sasori-danna's face…." Deidara's eyes were glimmering with tears as he saw Sasori's beautiful face. "Sasori-dannaaa!" Deidara ran into him and jumped him, hugged him tightly. "I missed you so muuuch!" Deidara shouted in spirit.

"Hai, hai," Sasori cared Deidara's hair like caring a child while smiling and sweat dropping. Then he threw his gaze to Naruto. "Are? Naruto-kun?" He asked. Naruto snapped and stared at him in wonder.

_How the hell does he know my name?_

"Heeh, you're success to bring Kyuubi with you." He said, looking very happy. "Good job, guys!!"

"Of course, if Deidara is there, there's nothing impossible!" Deidara said proudly; still clinging at Sasori, but he seemed didn't mind it.

"Yeah," Sasori was smiling so cutely. Deidara cried in happiness, Itachi gave a small smile and Kisame grinned slowly. Naruto's jaw dropped again in shock.

_Whoaaa!! They can do this short of thing too!! Even Itachi is smiling like that!! So…he actually can show that kind of expression too…._

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sasori asked in friendly face.

"N-no! It's nothing!" Naruto snapped back to his sense. He had to make excuse.

_Don't be fooled, Naruto! They're Akatsuki! They're criminals!!_

Naruto tried to make sure himself. He was in enemy base right now. He had to pretend to be their trustworthy friend. "Its just-…I'm just surprised that all of you actually have senses of humor." He didn't lie, though. He indeed was surprised.

"Of course we have, Naruto-kun. We are still humans after all." Sasori said.

_They are still…humans…? So…they actually still consider themselves as human…._

Naruto felt guilty for doubting them at the first, but he couldn't trust them either. "Yeah, all of humans have the senses of humor." Naruto smiled.

"Oh yeah, Naruto-kun must have been really tired, right? You didn't sleep last night after all. I had prepared your room, Naruto-kun. Please come with me." He tapped Naruto's shoulder gently and motioned him to follow him.

"Wait, Sasori," Itachi stopped them. "Let me show him about the Akatsuki," He said.

"No problem, I just want to show him his room." Sasori chuckled. "Or…do you want to share your room, Itachi?" He asked in teasing tone.

"Is that ok?" Itachi asked back, looking hoping.

"OMG, Itachi!! You've been serious!?" Sasori asked in disbelieve. Then he glance at Naruto and Itachi each other.

_I can't believe that Itachi actually has that kind of hobby…._

Sasori thought with tears were flowing away from his beautiful-brown eyes.Naruto had a really bad feeling when he saw Sasori's gesture.

"I want my own room." Naruto said clearly. His body suddenly shuddered with something he even didn't want to think about. Itachi scowled while the rest of them laughed except Naruto who was still shuddering.

"Ah, so that's it Itachi. What a pity, Naruto wants his own room." Sasori smiled with amusement in his voice.

"Shut up." Itachi was still scowling.

"Ok, then. Let's go, Naruto-kun." Sasori guided Naruto to his room.

"Naruto!" suddenly Itachi called him again. Naruto turned his face to him. "Please drop by my room, I will treat you ramen later." He offered while smiling.

"Ok," Naruto answered loudly.

"So that's why his room is filled with ramens." Sasori shook his head and sweat dropped. His face was red. He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed.

On the way to his room, Naruto examined the base as much as he could. He even asked Sasori some of ways to some certain rooms and tried to remember it in detail. He also asked about Gaara and everything he could ask. Sasori answered his entire question smoothly without a bit of hesitation.

When he arrived at his room, he felt really tired. He put his bag at the table and threw himself to the bed. He yawned and sighed tiredly. "Sleepy…." He said had been half unconscious.

"You can rest for now. I will call you if the dinner is ready." Sasori said while closing the door of Naruto's room from outside. Then he walked away, leaving Naruto to sleep in peace.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Yeah!! Lunaryu is in full spirit now!! Hi, everyone! Thank you for waiting! Lunaryu presents you the 6th chapter!! It's done quite quickly last night. I don't know why, I just wanted to write and write and write until my idea dry.

Well, there are a lot of hints of Ita/Naru here, but…it's like one sided, don't you think? And the tense is…not enough. I just thought that way. But, how do you think? Please let me know your opinion by reviewing, ok? And don't forget the critique-compliment and your idea!!

Next chapter I think I want to write about Akatsuki's life (of course in my version) with a lot of spoiler about Itachi's reason to destroy his clan (in my version too). Don't think it's the real one, ok? Let me know your opinion about this idea, though. Well, I think that's all. Thank you and see you in the next chapter!! I love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	8. Akatsuki's Life

**A/N: **Yoooosh! More chapters here! I updated again! Chapter 7, saa, ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Ugh...I hate doing disclaimer thing because it remind me so much that I don't own even a single piece of Naruto and makes me hate Kisimoto-sensei for not giving them to me. Hueeen (ToT). But I love Kisimoto-sensei for making this breath-taking series tough!**

**Warning: foul language...maybe still some oOC-ness of Akatsuki's members, and of course...shounen ai (Ita/Naru), oh yeah...some spoilers might occur...**

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 7: _Akatsuki's Life_**

Evening; at Akatsuki's main base...

"Naruto-kun," Some one was calling Naruto. Naruto moaned and opened his eyes slowly. Then he saw a certain long-dark-haired man near him. Naruto sat up abruptly, waking up in surprise. His eyes were widened in shock.

"I-Itachi!? What are you doing here!?" Naruto didn't realize that he shouted and pointed his finger at Itachi in complete horror.

"I just wanted to wake you up. It's dinner time." Itachi answered in wonder, why Naruto was making a face like that. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Why did you ask me like that?"

Naruto was startled; then he remembered that now he was at Akatsuki's base.

_Damn it! I forgot that I'm an Akatsuki's now!! I have to make an excuse!!_

"Oh, yeah, right…I…, well, you see, I just woke up. I was surprise that Itachi-san was the one who woke me up…." Naruto said warily; and then he remembered about the promise he had with Itachi. "Oh, yeah, I'm so sorry. I forgot that I had promised to drop by your room. I just fell asleep." He added while smiling guiltily.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun. You can drop by now. I'll treat you ramen." Itachi said while smiling friendly. Naruto was impressed when he saw Itachi's smile.

"Itachi-san, you look so good when you're smiling. You should smile more often." Naruto said innocently. Itachi blushed in red face right away when he heard that statement.

_OMG!! Itachi is blushing!!_

Naruto's jaw dropped again. He still couldn't believe that Itachi could blush like that. He tried not to look so shocked when he saw Itachi like that so he calmed himself. "Er…is it alright if I drop by your room now?" Naruto dropped the subject and came back to the firs matter.

"Well, of course, Naruto-kun." Itachi said slowly; he tried to calm himself too. "Let's go." He offered his hand to Naruto, now in complete calm face.

Naruto hesitated for a bit, but he took his hand in the end. "Sure!!." Naruto said while grinning with his sparkling eyes. Itachi was really pleased though he didn't show it much. He just smiled calmly and shook his head to see Naruto's childish act.

They went to Itachi's room; and in seconds they arrived in front of Itachi's room door. Then Itachi opened his door and before they could walk in-… "Welcoooooome!!"… They were greeted by Deidara's noisy voice, along with Kisame and Sasori-who served their dinner on Itachi's table.

Itachi fell down right away when he saw them. He stood up again in hurry and yelled at them, "Why the hell are all of you here!?" Itachi was sweat dropping and annoyed.

"Well…it's because Itachi wants to play with Naruto-kun by himself. That's cheating, you know?" Deidara said in his cute pout.

"Why…you…!" Itachi almost whined and yelled again.

"Isn't it alright, Itachi-san? More people more fun, you know," Naruto said while smiling cheerily. Itachi admired Naruto's smile so much until couldn't say anything to object. "Well, if you said so…."

"Waaaaah!! Naruto's so cuuuuuuute!!" Deidara cried in happiness and hugged Naruto tightly in excitement. Itachi was so startled at that.

"Wait-, don't hug him like that!!" Itachi yelled again and tore them apart in annoyance.

"Aaah, what are you doing!?" Deidara yelled back. "Even if you're so jealous, you didn't have to do that! I know you want to hug him too!!" Deidara snapped.

"What-…!? Deidaraaaaa!!" Itachi was blushing madly when he heard that. He's so annoyed and embarrassed; and he felt that he wanted to kick Deidara's ass right there. Naruto's jaw dropped again in shock.

_OMG…!! He's…he's blushing madly; definitely blushing so madly…!! I can't believe that he has that kind of expression too!!_

Naruto thought in complete horror and just couldn't believe it; and he was wondering what the object of Itachi's embarrassment was. He had a clue, but…it couldn't be…, right?

"Itachi-san…," Naruto called him. Itachi turned his face at him. "I'm just wondering…it can't be that you actually…like me?" Naruto guessed it out loud with innocent face.

There was a complete moment of silence. At the beginning, Itachi's mind couldn't process the question. Five seconds later…, suddenly Itachi's face blew up in the complete of embarrassment. His face was so red until it surprised Naruto.

_I'm right…aren't I?_

Naruto thought in sweat drop.

"Wh-why did you ask me like that?" Itachi asked still in his embarrassing face. He stuttered like a high school girl. Seeing him like that, Naruto chuckled.

"Pft…Itachi-san…you're so cute when you're blushing like that," Naruto said, trying to suppress his laughter by covering his mouth. In second, Deidara, Kisame and Sasori blew up in laughter when they heard Naruto's statement.

"He said **_'cute'_**!! Itachi was being told that he's cute by the youngster!!" Deidara screamed like mad man; still laughing hysterically while beating the table repeatedly.

"Shut up!! Just- shut your mouth uuuup!!" Itachi was really embarrassed and he's so annoyed. If there was hole on the floor, he felt like buried himself right away that moment. He's so mad until he didn't realize that he was using his Sharingan now.

Naruto laughed in the end, not being able tp suppress his laughter anymore. He didn't know why, but, although they were indeed his enemy, he felt so warm, so nostalgic, and…he was…attached to that condition. He felt like…he was being with his family….

_It's bad…. It's really bad…. I…become liking this place although this was enemy's base…. I begin to think that actually this place isn't bad at all…. It's bad…isn't it…?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke just came back to Sound to Orochimaru's base. He forced Orochimaru to tell him where the Akatsuki's main base was.

"Just spill it! You're an ex-member of them; you must have known where it is!" Sasuke yelled impatiently.

"Even if you said that…it's been too long to remember," Orochimaru said. "That place is very dangerous, it is guarded by the S-rank missing-Nin and very difficult passwords. You will definitely die if you barge there!" He added, scolding Sasuke, "-and yet…Itachi is not exactly there, you know."

"No, he's there." Sasuke objected. "I know he's there." Sasuke was certain about that.

_It's because Naruto is there now…._

"Just spill it, damn it!" Sasuke yelled again.

"No, I will not tell you where it is! I will not let you die at a place like that!" Orochimaru said again not wanting to lose.

_Before I have your body, of course!_

Orochimaru thought while smirking inwardly.

"If you don't want me to die, then help me to barge there!" Sasuke stated hard.

"I don't want that too. I have no intention to waste my life to face them."

Sasuke's anger was rising when he heard that statement. "You're so annoying and selfish!!" He yelled in frustration. "Fine then! Give me a clue, anything is fine!"

"All right, if it is just a clue…," Orochimaru sighed in defeat. "In the Forest of Death, the borderline of Fire Country and Wind Country," he said slowly.

"Good, that's enough." He said while walking away, not even bothered to say thanks to Orochimaru and got out of his room.

Orochimaru shook his head in complete wonder. "Why is he so greedy now?" He asked.

"Orochimaru-sama," Suddenly, Kabuto called him while walking in Orochimaru's room. "There's a message from Sasori-danna in Akatsuki," he reported and then gave the letter.

"From Sasori?" Orochimaru received the letter and read it. "So…that's it. The Kyuubi was successfully captured, that's why Sasuke is being so greedy; and he's being so impolite too." Orochimaru smirked evilly. "So…he actually really 'loves' his best friend, ne…? It's going to be fun," Orochimaru whispered looking like plotting something.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ne, Itachi-san," Naruto called him while accompanying Itachi training his kunai ability in the forest under the hill. "Why did you kill the entire of Uchiha clan?" He dared him self to ask.

Itachi missed one of his objects when he heard the question, but he didn't say anything to answer. He only stopped his training. When Naruto didn't see the sign of he would answer the question, Naruto sighed. "Well, if you don't want to answer, it's all right." Naruto said again. "I'm just curious. I thought Itachi-san was an awful person at first. It's because Sasuke told me that way, but…the Itachi-san I know now is quite different with Itachi in my first thought. Sasuke said that Itachi-san killed his entire clan only to test his _'utsuwa'_ (container) or whatever, but…I think it wasn't only that," Naruto stated his opinion.

Itchi sighed slowly; then he turned his body to face Naruto with sad eyes. Naruto felt guilty for bringing the dreadful subject up. "Sorry," Naruto said. "I didn't mean to anything. Please just forget what I said earlier. I just wanted to say them," he said again.

"I…," Suddenly, Itachi tried to speak. "I just…tried to find the freedom…." He continued while sitting beside Naruto. Naruto was impressed, and was in silence to hear Itachi's story entirely. "Naruto-kun must have known what alone means, right?" Itachi asked without looking at him. Naruto nodded in respond. "I was also…always alone back then," he admitted.

Actually, Naruto wanted to protest when he heard that statement. It's because he knew that Itachi had everything he didn't back then. However, before Naruto could protest, Itachi continued his explanation. "At the beginning, I was proud being an Uchiha Clan; the strongest clan in Fire Country. My father was well known and my mother was elite Kunoichi. My life was in well class, and I had a cute younger brother," he said softly while closing his eyes.

Naruto sweat dropped when he heard that.

_Did he just say that Sasuke was cute?_

"But…," Itachi continued, "-my love and pride changed in complete hatred when I know the secret of Uchiha Clan," he said; suddenly he opened his eyes-which were so cold-until it made Naruto shiver.

"What kind of…secret?" Naruto asked out without realizing it.

Itachi looked at him expressionless. "The secret under bloody-history of Uchiha Clan which was kept for so long, even to the heir of Uchiha themselves," he said in the kind of mysterious way. He didn't say it clearly, but Naruto could guess that it had to be the horrible secret. "It drove me crazy. The tension of being the best heir of Uchiha, the way they treated me after I knew the secret, the way they looked me of being the first son of the leader of Uchiha Clan…I couldn't stand it," he said in complete disgust. "They were so disgusting. Even if I wanted to throw up when I felt it, I tried my best everyday; 'coz I had the responsibility being the hope of everyone. I tried my best everyday and everyday until it seemed that my body and mind would break into pieces. However…they never recognized me. They said it's because of my blood. The 'genius' blood inside me, the 'treasure' of Uchiha Clan...they never thought about my feelings. They considered me as a non-human object. I was just a tool to mightier the Uchiha Clan," he said bitterly. "I just wanted to live with my own pride. I just wanted people to see me as I was, just a boy named Itachi, not because of Uchiha!" Now Itachi became emotional. "I just…couldn't stand always to be only a tool for Uchiha. Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha! Everyone always said it. It really disgusts me! They never saw my struggle. They saw it as ordinary matter because I was an Uchiha!" Itachi's breath was heavy and he looked angry. "And then, that day…my stresses were blown up. When I realized it, I had killed my own best friend, Shisui. I thought like that at first and regretted it, but then…in the end I knew that he became friends of me because I was the heir of the leader of Uchiha Clan. It was dreadful when I knew the truth. I was angry and I felt that he had betrayed me. At that time, I realized that the entire Uchiha Clan was maniac and crazed over the name and mighty. They were really disgusting! They were the worst! I was not a tool, I'm human, damn it!" Itachi stopped for awhile to breath.

Naruto kept himself in silence and still heard Itachi to talk more. Then Itachi realized that he was telling too much. "Sorry, I said too much," he said in shame and tried to calm himself for being too emotional.

Naruto nodded after realized that Itachi would not tell him more. He inhaled deeply. "Itachi-san…is just lonely, ne…." Naruto said suddenly. "I know that feeling. The feeling of wanting to destroy all of things that didn't consider us as human…, but then, in the end you couldn't kill Sasuke, right?"

Itachi gasped when he heard that. He stared at Naruto's eyes in confusion; the uncertainty displayed in his eyes. It seemed he wanted to ask "How?" to Naruto.

"You couldn't kill him even if you wanted to. Am I right?" Naruto asked with sad face.

Itachi was in silence for a moment. "That's…," He began, "I don't really understand myself," he continued while trying to think it deeply; and than he began to tell the story. "Sasuke was always watching me from behind. He always wanted to accompany me and wanted me to train him personally. He always stared at me with wide-sparkling eyes, and he treated me like ordinary person. Might be…he's the only one who saw me as Itachi, his elder brother, not as an Uchiha." Itachi smiled a bit when he talked about Sasuke and he had a soft gaze at his black-onyx eyes. "I tried to be patient at the beginning, only for him…, but in the end…I couldn't handle my patience. I killed the entire of Uchiha Clan; I injured him and made him suffer so much…."

_I'm right here…._

"I…."

_Please don't forget me…._

"I…."

"-don't want to be forgotten by Sasuke even if it's just for awhile," Naruto cut. Itachi was startled and his eyes were widened in shock when he heard that. "Even if it is shaped as hatred and grudge, you want him always remember you. You want to live eternity in Sasuke's heart," Naruto added while smiling and staring at Itachi's eyes softly. His eyes were miserable. "Itachi-san…must have really loved Sasuke…." Naruto reached his hands slowly and embraced Itachi's neck gently.

At the moment, there something in Itachi's heart- was struggling; something warm and soft; so much until it felt so hot. The hotness were gathering and climbing up to Itachi's eyes; and when he realized it, he was crying. Tears were falling down to his pale cheeks.

"I…." Itachi couldn't speak. His voice was barely a whisper and shielded by his chokes. Itachi didn't continue his words. He embraced Naruto back tightly.

_No need to tell anything…. This warmth is real and I feel it really…. Naruto-kun can understand the parts of me which even I can't understand…. I…really love him…._

**End of Chapter 7**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Lunaryu comes back again. Hell yeaaaah!! I'm still in spirit to write the next chapter though. This chapter is lack of tension. I know, it's even a short one, damn it! I want to write it longer, but the next chapter doesn't connect with this one! So I have to cut it this way or it will not make sense. -…and well, I still wait for your reviews guys! Please give me one…no; a lot of ones, I mean (bwa ha ha) cough sorry. Well, this chapter is filled with hints of Ita/Naru, and it lacks of Sasu/Naru (ToT) I'm really sorry for the fans of Sasu/Naru. But, if I didn't do it this way, the plot would be ruined. I need someone like Naruto to open Itachi's heart; and there will be hints of Ita/Sasu as well, even if it's just his feeling.

Aah, there's no point if I babble here. Just continue to read and wait for the next chapter. Next will be hints of Gaara/Naru, but it will not be the romantic kind one, though. Just review me and don't forget the critiques-compliments and your idea!! Thank you and I love you all!!

With love,

Lunaryu


	9. Lose His Memory!

**A/N: **Hohoho, not just two days guys! In a day I updated it! I tried my best here to update as fast as I can! Ok, new chapter is chapter 8! Saa, no need to hesitate! ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: How many time do i have to put this? I don't own Naruto at all, even a single if his hair hiks (TT). I do want to make them mine, well, if Kisimoto-sensei threw them away though (impossible!!)**

**Warning: **foul language (like always), shounen ai...some Naru/Gaara (if you want to think that way) and _**lots**_ of Ita/Naru. **  
**

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 8: _Lose His Memory!_**

Naruto walked alone in Akatsuki's main base. He just wanted to come back to his room when suddenly he heard the scream; a very loud scream from nowhere. Naruto was startled and tried to find the source of the scream. It seemed someone was being tortured. He looked for the source hard; and then he found a door to go to underground section. He opened the door and hurriedly walked downstairs. When he arrived at underground, he found a room filled with some kinds of research equipments.

_Laboratory…?_

He looked at around the room, and then he saw him. In the corner of the room, trapped in a lot of cables on his body in the jail kind of room; Sabaku no Gaara was laying lifelessly.

"Gaara!!" Naruto was very startled to see his rival at Chuunin exam in the place like that and in that kind of condition. Naruto banged the jail loudly and tried to call him. "Gaara! Gaara!! Are you still alive!?" he shouted warily. He didn't want to see his rival die in a place like that.

Gaara's body responded a bit. He snapped; it seemed he heard Naruto's shouting. He tried to move, even if it was difficult like hell because the cables tied his body up. "Na-Naru…to…?" Gaara tried to guess from the sound which he heard. His voice was hoarse; it seemed he had been screaming so much before.

"Gaara!! Are you alright!? Hang on! I'll free you soon!" Naruto tried to open the jail manually, but it was locked with so many locks; it irritated Naruto. "Aaaah, it's troublesome!!" Naruto shouted in frustration and in the end he used his Rasengan greedily to break the jail. He hurriedly ran into Gaara's lifeless body. "Gaara!" He released Gaara from the troublesome cables in so much care. "Please be patient, I'll help you." Naruto took off his jacket and took it on Gaara's shirtless body. Naruto almost cried when he saw Gaara in that weak condition and couldn't move like that. After Naruto had freed Gaara from the cables, he hugged him gently. "Gaara…it's alright now. You're safe…." Naruto whispered in Gaara's ear, reassuring him while closing his eyes.

"Why…are you here?" Gaara asked difficultly. His voice was barely a whisper and it looked like he was in so much pain. He tried to move but he couldn't. His body was aching badly and his breath was heavy in Naruto's arms.

"I came to save you. I will free you from this place," Naruto answered gently. His voice was soft and it reassured Gaara. He couldn't say anything. He didn't understand why Naruto helped him, and he really wanted to ask. However, Naruto's warm embrace made him feel weak. He felt so safe and he felt comfortable there.

"Naruto-kun?" Sasori called suddenly from behind, startling Naruto. Naruto turned his head directly to face him. "What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion to see Naruto there. Apparently, he tried to check what made the loud sound just now-it's because Naruto used his Rasengan-so he came down to underground section.

Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously at Sasori and covered Gaara's body protectively. "That question…, I am the one who should ask!" Naruto yelled angrily. "What have you done to Gaara!? Why did you torment him like this!?" he demanded Sasori's explanation in warning-dangerous expression.

"Torment…? Don't misunderstand us, Naruto-kun. We didn't torment him," Sasori defended himself. "It's the only way to shuck Shukaku out from his body," he explained calmly.

Naruto twitched slightly to hear that lame excuse. "Why the hell do you want to shuck Shukaku out from his body!?" he asked half in annoyance.

"This boy doesn't want to cooperate with us. We needed Shukaku's chakra. He was the one who challenged us; if we could shuck Shukaku's out forcedly, he would give us the chakra," Sasori explained his reason.

"But, you didn't have to do it this harsh!! He's still a child!" Naruto protested hard.

"What the hell is going on here?" Itachi cut their conversation; suddenly making his appearance there. Naruto glared at him fiercely. Itachi sweat dropped. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" he asked and wondered why Naruto glared at him in such way.

"Itachi-san, I demand you to free Gaara, right now!" Naruto shouted in warning tone.

"What?" Itachi asked, still not being able to process what had happened there.

"You know very well what's like to be treated inhumanly, don't you!? If you torment Gaara like this, you have no difference with them-who treated you like inhuman being!" Naruto yelled severely and sent him more death glares.

Itachi stared at Naruto absent-mindedly. He was impressed with Naruto's courage to yell at him like that. He shook his head and then looked at Gaara in Naruto's arm. They met their eyes in unreadable expression. Itachi cut the contact and sighed in defeat. "Alright," he said. "Sasori, stop the research on him and release him from this damp room," he ordered.

"Eeeeh!?" Sasori protested. "Is that really alright? We've done it this far! A bit more research then we can use the chakra freely!"

Itachi sent him a warning glare. Sasori shut his mouth right away when he saw the look on Itachi's face. "It's an order," Itachi said in 'no protest' mode.

Sasory sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said.

Naruto sighed in relief when he heard that. "Thank God, Gaara…," he said while caring Gaara's hair gently. He smiled warmly and turned his face to Itachi. "Thank you, Itachi-san. I know you're kind." Naruto's face was showing his thank full feeling. He stood while taking Gaara on his back. "I will rest him in my room," Naruto said slowly and he made his leaving from the room.

"Is it alright like this, Itachi-san?" Sasori asked while sweat dropping. "Don't you think you spoil him too much?"

"No, it's alright," Itachi answered. "He's our leader's candidate after all," Itachi continued with pink cheeks. He was still amazed with Naruto's smile before.

Sasori sweat dropped again. "I have just known that you're actually weak to face that kind of type," Sasori chuckled with amusement in his eyes.

"Noisy! Mind your own business!" Itachi snapped in embarrassment. Then he made his way out of the room, followed by Sasori.

At that time, Naruto took the clothes on Gaara after cleaning his body. He laid Gaara's body on his bed. "You can rest in peace now, Gaara," Naruto said while caring the younger boy's blood-red hair gently.

Gaara didn't know why, but Shukaku didn't make any noise. He even couldn't felt Shukaku's dislike or urge to come out his sense. Shukaku didn't bother him this time, so…he can fall in dreamless sleep.

Some times later Gaara opened his eyes slowly, and then he suddenly jumped and woke up in hurry.

_Shit! I fell asleep!!_

He thought in panicky. However, after he looked around he was startled even more to see no damage had been occurred and Naruto who was asleep at the chair beside the bed he had been laying.

_Na-…Naruto…!?_

Naruto moaned slowly, and suddenly he woke up. "Achaaa, I fell asleep, didn't I?" he said while scratching the back of his neck. Then he titled his face up to meet with Gaara's confused expression. "Gaara!" Naruto shouted excitedly when he saw the red-head had woken up. "You have woken up! How is your feeling? Is there any of your body hurt?" Naruto bombarded him with question in concern tone. Gaara didn't reply right away. He still stared at Naruto in not understanding kind of face.

_Why is…Naruto here?_

"Gaara?" Naruto asked more concerned now for seeing Gaara was so absent-mindedly like that.

Gaara snapped in surprise, and then he looked at Naruto with unreadable expression. "Ah, yeah…," Gaara answered slowly.

"Really? You don't have any fever, do you?" Naruto asked again while reaching his right hand to touch Gaara's forehead. He tried to compare the temperature of Gaara's body and his, but he found no differences in them.

Gaara winched slightly when Naruto touched his skin. He still didn't use to being touch by another person because he was barely being touched by anyone in the past. His face was red. Seeing the expression in Gaara's face, Naruto became anxiety even more. "Are you sure you're really alright?" Naruto asked again.

Gaara nodded. "Yeah," he said, "-I just…don't use to being touched."

"Ah, I'm sorry," Naruto had just realized that he was still touching Gaara's forehead. "That's right; Shukaku will never let anyone touch you," Naruto remembered. "Well, I was surprised when I saw you can sleep like that just now." Naruto grinned.

"Well…maybe he is still sleeping now. He used a lot of Chakra to against the shucking equipments. I'm not sure why he didn't want to come out of my body when I was weakened by the shucking equipments though," Gaara explained.

Naruto was amazed when he saw Gaara actually could say more than two sentences. Then he chuckled. "Might be he didn't want to leave Gaara," Naruto guessed with amusement in his voice.

"Why?" Gaara asked dumbly. "He should have wanted to be free."

"Well, sometimes we don't want to leave something that has been with us for so long, right?" Naruto asked while smiling miserably. "Sometimes the feeling is so strong…so we just don't want to…even though in the beginning, we hated each other…."

Gaara looked at Naruto with sadness in his eyes. "Are you talking about Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked slowly.

"Eh?" Naruto asked absentmindedly.

"So…he really went away and didn't return…." Gaara made the conclusion. Naruto dropped his eyebrows in sad face and he nodded slowly. Gaara sighed. "More important than that, why are you here?" Gaara asked the other question that bothered him so much, he also tried to drop the subject of Naruto's sadness. "Don't tell me that now you're a missing-Nin and you join Akatsuki."

"Well, actually…that's the truth," Naruto said while grinned sheepishly. He scratched the back of his neck and sweat dropped.

"How could it be? You said you wanted to become Hokage, didn't you? I thought that you're very loyal to Konoha, until I considered you as a Konoha's fanatic," Gaara said in disbelieve.

"I never say that I forget about Konoha and my dream to be a Hokage," Naruto said. "But, before I reach that point I have to do something important. There's no point of me becoming the Hokage if I even can't save the most precious one to me," Naruto said certainly. "I will save him, whatever the costs are, and I will never take back my words. That is my way of Ninja!"

Gaara was amazed again when he saw Naruto's determined gaze; the strength of heart…; the strength which Gaara didn't have; the strength which could interest the hearts of the others. "You're just like that…," Gaara commented him while smiling weirdly. Naruto grinned happily.

_Yeah…, if it's for the one such as Naruto, I will not mind give all of my power…._

At that time, Itachi was hearing all of their conversation behind of the door. He saw Naruto was so happy and excited when he talked about Sasuke. He didn't know why, but…he didn't like it. Something was burning in Itachi's heart; something different than the other feelings. The feeling was…something which made Itachi not want to lose to win Naruto's heart….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How about we brainwash him?" Itachi suggested suddenly. Deidara dropped his cake, Kisame spurted his tea, and Sasori-who was walking- slipped his step and fell down right away when they heard Itachi's words. "What the hell are you doing?" Itachi asked in irritate tone when he saw his comrades' dumb acts.

"We're the ones who should ask!" Deidara cut him hard. "What's wrong with you? Why do you suddenly suggest brainwashing him now?"

"Itachi-san, you were the one who against the idea in the beginning," Kisame said dumbly while cleaning the drink which he spurted back then.

"Itachi, do you have a fever or what?" Sasori asked him worriedly.

"You…can't you respond in more ordinary way?" Itachi asked, irritated with his comrades incredulous responds.

"You're the one who said something weird! If we brainwash him, his qualification to be our leader will be zero. Besides, you're the one who said that the container only was useless for Akatsuki," Deidara objected.

"It's not like we brainwash him completely. We will only change his memory for a little. We have him admire the Akatsuki. We lose his memory about Konoha. We will have him love Akatsuki with all of his heart; and we'll make him sure that Akatsuki is his only home." Itachi said, making the plans by himself.

"Well…if we make it that way, indeed, Naruto-kun will still have his qualification to be our leader. Not only that, but also he will give all of his strength and loyalty willingly to Akatsuki, without any doubt of course," Sasori said it while thinking deeply. He found it made sense after all.

"Well, that's true, but…is it really alright, Itachi-san? I mean…it means…we create Naruto-kun's feeling, not the one he wants. If his memory return, everything will be gone as well without leftover," Kisame stated his worry to Itachi in warning kind way.

"That's alright, its better. At least for now…we'll win his heart," Itachi said seriously.

Deidara didn't say anything more. He just kept looking at Itachi in weird and curious expression. He even followed Itachi when he returned to his own room.

Itachi stopped in the middle of the way to his room. He realized that someone followed him. "What's wrong, Deidara?" Itachi asked, knowing that Deidara was the one who followed him.

"Itachi, what happened exactly?" Deidara asked. "I just couldn't accept your reasoning back then. You're not the type of person who likes doing something greedily. You have been patient for almost three years only to make Naruto-kun accept, I mean agree to be our member by himself. That means you want him the way he is. If you had just wanted to brainwash him, you would have done the method to bring him forcefully from the very start," Deidara said curiously. "What are you thinking, Itachi?" he asked with full of concern displayed on his face.

Itachi didn't answer him. He just turned his back to Deidara and continued his way to his room. He left Deidara in wonder and concern.

_Itachi…!_

Deidara stared at Itachi's back worriedly. Something had come up. It seemed Itachi would explode anytime soon. Deidara just didn't want to see him in depressed self, but he didn't know how to persuade Itachi to talk to him.

Itachi laid his body on his bed while wondering.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I being so greedy? What a mess in my head…it confuses me so much…. I don't know anymore…._

Itachi's chest felt burnt. It's hot so much and hurt very badly. What kind of feeling he had now, he didn't know. He just felt that his feeling was the same as when he couldn't kill Sasuke back then. Well, it was not exactly the same actually, but…it was similar.

_I want to live in his heart…. I want him…. I want Naruto-kun's heart…!!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Deidara-san," Gaara called Deidara who had been wondering worriedly in front of Naruto's room. Deidara turned his face to Gaara.

"Ah, Gaara-kun! What's wrong?" Deidara asked while smiling friendly. Gaara looked at him weirdly.

"Do you see Naruto?" Gaara asked. "Why are you wandering in font of his room?" he continued eventually, very bothered with Deidara's strange act.

"Eh? Ah…well, that's…," Deidara didn't know how to answer the question. He just grinned sheepishly and sweat dropped.

"Well?" Gaara asked persistently with his staring.

Deidara sighed while closing his eyes. "Err…Itachi asked him out just now," he said honestly.

"Itachi, eh…?" Gaara said in wonder. Then he wanted to ask the question that has lingered in his mind since their first meeting. "Hey, that Uchiha Itachi, does he have blood relation to Uchiha Sasuke?"

Deidara nodded. "Yeah, Itachi is Sasuke's elder brother," he answered.

"Oh…," Gaara said slowly in understanding. "Well, no wonder they're similar each other. Even their interest is the same…."

Deidara chuckled when he heard the Kaze Kage actually could state like that. "Yeah, that's right!" he said with agreement and then he laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Itachi-san, where do you want to take me?" Naruto asked.

"To somewhere good," he answered mysteriously without looking at Naruto. He walked ahead him and guided him to enter the woods. Naruto somehow felt a bad feeling with this situation. His sense told him that it wasn't something good at all.

They kept walking deeply in the forest. Then Itachi stopped in front of a very big tree which the diameter of its main branch probably reached five meters.

"Whoaaa, what kind of tree is it?" Naruto asked while admiring the big tree.

"It's an illusion tree," Itachi answered.

"Waaah, it's so big!" Naruto complimented it in wonder. He touched the skin of the tree when suddenly something grabbed him from behind. "Wh-what!?" Naruto was very startled and now he couldn't move his body; and then he realized that that something were roots of the tree. "What the hell are they!?" Naruto shouted in panicky. The roots tied him tightly, he couldn't move at all.

"This tree will capture everything that touch it, and then…make the creature which it has captured to 'forget'." Itachi said calmly.

"Itachi-san! What the hell was this!? What on earth are you trying to do!?" Naruto asked in alarmed tone. His bad feeling was worse than before.

"I'll make you forget…about everything that bother you so much, and make you sure about your feeling towards Akatsuki," he answered lightly while activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

_(A/N: it's so troublesome to write the name of the jutsu, it's too long. So now I will cut it to be 'MS' only. Please continue )_

"Don't joke around with me!!" Naruto snapped in anger when he heard Itachi's words. "From the very start I have told you that I come here only to find Sasuke and take him home! No more, no less! You told me that you would help me to fulfill this, and I believed in you! I believe that you actually love Sasuke!! Do you try to ignore your feelings and break your promise to me!?" Naruto shouted and yelled; he also struggled so hard until his body was aching.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…, Sasuke! You always only think about him, don't you?" Itachi snorted in disgust. "You never pay attention towards my feeling, fine then. I'll make you forget about your beloved Sasuke too." Itachi smirked and spun his pupil in anger. His pupils changed their shape into shuriken.

"What!?" Naruto shouted in disbelieve.

"I'll change your memory. I'll erase Sasuke from your remembrance and your heart. I'll make you see and think about me only!!" Itachi shouted while concentrating his Chakra to his eyes and glared at Naruto's blue eyes.

_NO!_

Naruto couldn't close his eyes and he was captured by Itachi's MS. "Mangekyou Sharingan… Tsukiyomi!!"

A moment after Naruto had heard Itachi's shouting, he lost conscious; and after seconds…he woke up in different world. The world of illusion…that was Itachi made.

"Damned…I am captured, aren't I…?" Naruto said in irritation when he woke up in very dark place. "It definitely isn't my world…, it's the worst…!" Naruto sighed while sitting weakly.

"_Usuratonkachi_ (total moron)."

Naruto perked his ears when he heard someone calling him. He knew this voice. This familiar arrogant-cold voice…it had to be…. Naruto lifted his head and stared at someone in front of him.

"Sa-…Sasuke…?" Naruto called him in disbelieve.

"Sasuke? Who is that?" that person asked in confusion.

"Eh…are…?" Naruto blinked his eyes several times, and then he looked around in confused feeling. "It's…Akatsuki…?" he asked in wonder. He knew something was off, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"What are you saying? Don't daydreaming in the middle of noon, baka!" Itachi-the man in front of Naruto- insulted him while chuckling in amusement. "Your brother is calling for you, you know," Itachi said again while pointing his forefinger to some blonde girl, not, he meant long-blonde-haired boy-with two ponytails- from afar.

"Naruto-kun! Please don't make me worry!" the blonde yelled in irritation, but he also looked worried.

"Deidara…nee," Naruto called him back.

_(A/N: For everyone who is confused about things, it is in Itachi's-making-world, so Naruto doesn't have his own memory. I actually want him to call Deidara 'Oniichan'! They're too similar! But, Deidara preferred 'nee-chan' than 'nii-chan' so we will use Deidara-nee for Naruto calling to Deidara. Please continue )._

_Are…? _

Naruto was wondering. He was confused about what had actually happened.

"What are you doing, playing until reaching a place like this?" The long-raven-haired man, Itachi, asked friendly. "If you play this far, you will get lost, you know. We have taken Gaara for you, haven't we? Why don't you play with him?" Itachi asked again.

_Eh…?_

"Let's go home…to Akatsuki," Itachi asked and offered his right hand to Naruto. Naruto stared at his hand for a long time.

_What is this…? Am I dreaming…?_

Naruto saw Itachi's face, then Deidara. Somehow, Sasori and Kisame made their way to Naruto's sight too.

_Yeah…I had to be dreaming just now. How strange and long dream…I have forgotten what I dreamed about…._

Naruto smiled childishly then he reached Itachi's hand cheerily. "Yeah, let's go home to Akatsuki!" Naruto shouted in full spirit and in happy face.

_Yeah…, it's the reality…. I live for Itachi-san; and I give my all live only for Akatsuki, my home. I am…Uzumaki Naruto, the candidate of Akatsuki's leader!!_

One second after Naruto admitted that, he opened his eyes again only to find he was sleeping on Itachi's laps. "Whoaaa!" Naruto jumped in surprise and he faced Itachi with flushed face. "I'm sorry, Itachi-san! I was asleep!!" Naruto said in panicked voice; and then he looked around. "What the hell? How could I be in the forest?" Naruto was confused.

Suddenly, without sign of anything, Itachi reached Naruto's shoulders and embraced him tightly from behind. "Eh!? I-Itachi-san!?" Naruto shouted; startled even more when Itachi hugged him like that. He really was in panicky.

"…you…," Itachi whispered something in Naruto's ear. "I…love you…Naruto…," he said it again with all of his heart.

Naruto was shocked. His eyes were widened in ridiculous form. He was embarrassed so much until he couldn't say anything when suddenly Itachi confessed his love to him.

"I-…I-…Itachi-san…?" Naruto stuttered.

Itachi loosened his embrace then he turned Naruto's body to face him. He wanted to see Naruto's eyes. He lifted Naruto's chin with his finger. Naruto couldn't help but looking at Itachi's gentle gaze. His eyes were filled with feelings for Naruto. When Itachi leaned his face closer to Naruto's, Naruto couldn't help but closing his eyes. It came up really in natural way until Naruto didn't sense any danger. Itachi pressed his lips to Naruto's. He kissed him gently and passionately. It felt really romantic, under a big tree in the wood, with an orange sunset as a background, they kissed each other.

At that time…Naruto had forgotten everything, about Konoha…, about his friends…and also about Sasuke….

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

_What do I do? Why did Itachi-san suddenly confess his love to me? More importantly…I'm a boy, not a girl. It doesn't make any sense at all…._

Naruto thought hard during the way to return to Akatsuki's base. He went home with Itachi-who had been silent after he kissed Naruto; and now, he held Naruto's hand protectively while walking.

_Indeed, I like Itachi-san a lot for a long time, but I never expect that it will lead us in this kind of relationship. What do I do? I must give him an answer soon, but…what shall I say?_

However, in the end Naruto couldn't say anything. Itachi didn't force him to answer his confession either. So, they came home in complete silence.

"See you tomorrow," Itachi said while giving Naruto a small gentle smile after accompanying Naruto to his room.

"Ng…. See you tomorrow," Naruto said back while walking into his room; and then he closed the door after seeing Itachi walked away. He sighed deeply while banging his forehead to the door.

"Naruto," suddenly, Gaara called him from behind.

"Gyaaaa!!" Naruto was freaked out. He jumped and yelled, irritated at Gaara. "Gaara! Jeez, don't ever freak me out like that again! I thought my heart would explode!"

"You're the one who freaked me out!" Gaara said in irritation too. "Where have you been?" He asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Naruto stared at Gaara while sweat dropping.

"Itachi, he asked you out, right? Where have both of you been?" Gaara asked again impatiently.

"Eh…that's…," Naruto laughed sheepishly with unreadable red face. He didn't know what to say to Gaara. He couldn't say that Itachi just asked him on date and kissed him could he? "Spar…," Naruto tried to make excuse. "I have been sparing with him in the woods." he lied.

"Sparing?" Gaara asked a little bit curiously. "Why didn't you ask me instead of him? I thought our spar would be more equal than Itachi's and you," Gaara said, demanding his explanation.

"Why…so rude, Gaara! Of course he gave me handicaps!" Naruto shouted in embarrassment, with his red face and he pouted cutely.

"If that's so, it couldn't be called sparing…," Gaara said still curiously. He didn't know why, he just couldn't buy his reason.

"Since when has you become so noisy, Gaara?" Naruto tried to drop the subject by teasing him. A moment after that Gaara felt like he was being struck by lightning.

"Noisy…, he said I'm noisy…." Gaara whimpered with paled face. His image was destroyed….

"Ne…, Gaara," Naruto called, suddenly his face looked softer. His voice was lower and his mood darkened. "What do you do if someone you like suddenly confesses his love to you?" he asked.

Gaara furrowed his brow and looked at Naruto weirdly. "Who…do you mean?" he asked back curiously.

"No, I said if, Gaara, '**_if'_**!" Naruto said in panicky with red face.

"Hmm…I wonder how?" he mumbled while thinking. "Well, of course I will be very happy if someone I like returns my feeling," he continued to answer expressionless.

"So that's it…. But, what if that someone is actually the one whom you consider as your brother/sister? Is the 'like' feeling can change into the 'love' one?" Naruto asked again in confusion.

"Of course not, family kind of love is different with romantic kind of love. If you have liked them as your family, it's impossible to love them in romantic way. Family love is the kind of love which prefers 'giving' than 'accepting'. It doesn't have the possessiveness in its feeling, while romantic love is the kind of love which holds the possessiveness. I think it's like that," Gaara explained.

"Gaara…are you a pro?" Naruto asked in admiration after hearing Gaara's explanation.

"It's not like that, baka," Gaara said, irritated. "I have never felt any kind of love since I was born, that's why I can be the third person to observe human feeling objectively. I never feel it, so I observe it, that's all," he answered with cold-expressionless voice.

"Gaara…." Naruto sighed. He understood Gaara's feeling because he was the same as him…?

_Wait…, the same? What same? My life?_

Naruto tried to think about it when suddenly something was striking inside Naruto's head, hurting it so much. "Ouch!" Naruto jolted in surprise mixed with pain while touching his own head.

_What…, what was that just now? I felt something flashed in my mind…but, ouch…my head hurts so much when I try to remember it._

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked in wonder.

"Eh…no, it's nothing…I'm fine," Naruto answered while smiling to hide the pain. After several moments, the pain reduced and in minutes, it was gone when he didn't bother to think about the flashed memory back then. "Ne, Gaara…I think you can feel the love you never feel before from now on, you know," Naruto said suddenly. "You no need to be an observer anymore, but you can be the main character." He smiled warmly at Gaara. "In Akatsuki, all of the members live like a family. I, Deidra-nee, Itachi-san, Kisame-san, Sasori-san too, even the other members-who still on mission and the leader himself, we complete each other. We can be your family from now…Gaara!"

Gaara was amazed when he heard Naruto's statement. He stared at Naruto absent-mindedly. "Naruto, couldn't it be that actually you plan to live here for the rest of your life?" he asked.

"What are you saying? Of course I want to live here forever. It's my home," Naruto answered in wonder why Gaara asked him like that.

"What…? But, what's about the Konoha and Uchiha!?" Gaara asked, confused ever more.

"Huh? Konoha? What is that? Uchiha…do you mean about Itachi-san?" Naruto asked innocently. He had no clue at all about Konoha, and he mistook Sasuke as Itachi.

"Eh!?" Gaara was very surprised, not, he's shocked!

_What the hell is the meaning of this!? Why does Naruto become so strange? He has no clue at all about Konoha-his home village, and even Uchiha Sasuke-his beloved best friend!? That's impossible!! Unless…no, it can't be…. That-bastard Itachi…, he brainwashed him!?_

**End of Chapter 8**

**Tbc…**

A/N: It's done! The chapter 8! Yaaaai! Banzai Ok guys! Lunaryu is back again. This time is filled with Ita/Naru-ish! Aaah, damn it! I want to make it to Sasu/Naru soon, but the plot is not letting me do that way! (Hiks…ToT). Sorry again for Sasu/Naru fans. I said it before that it will be a bit of Ita/Naru, but there are too much hints of them (I should change the category…), I'm really-really sorry about that! Next chapter maybe I will put a lot of Sasu/Naru. Ok? So please give me your reviews! –and ah, don't forget about critique-compliment and your ideas! I am still waiting guys! See you next chapter! Thank you and I love you all!! o

With Love,

Lunaryu


	10. Family Love

**A/N: **Yes! I can finish it in time! Maaan, I didn't sleep last night to finish this chapter! And now I'm almost late to go to college! So, no need to wait! Please ENJOY this new chapter!!

**Disclaimer: I don't want to make it long this time, I NEVER OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS. I'm just borrowing them for my story without permission.**

**Warning: foul language (I love cursing words), oOC-ness...you won't believe me bore reading this, shounen ai (Gaara/Naru and Ita/Naru), no; there hasn't been Sasu/Naru yet here, sorry (ToT)****  
**

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 9: _Family Love_**

Gaara made his way to Itachi's room in complete anger after he had leaped out of Naruto's room. He weren't bothered to knock the sexy-long-raven-haired man's room door and barged in right away noisily. "Uchiha Itachi!!" he called, not; he yelled Itachi's name while gritting his teeth.

Itachi was in his bathroom when suddenly he heard something noisy in his bedroom. He turned off his shower, and then covered his bottom with towel. He got out of his bath room with the water was still dripping from his long-black hair. "What's wrong, Gaara?" he asked expressionless.

Gaara glared at him. "What have you done to Naruto!?" he yelled angrily.

"What have I done…what do you mean?" he asked again, having no clue.

"Don't fool me, bastard! Naruto wouldn't forget about his friends and his home village! You must have done something to him, mustn't you!?" he demanded Itachi's explanation. "You…it can't be that you…, you **_'brainwashed'_** him!?"

"I didn't brainwash him," Itachi said calmly. "I just changed his memory for a little and lost his doubt to give his loyalty to Akatsuki," he continued.

"Don't be stupid! Change his memory…, have you lost your mind!?" Gaara yelled impatiently. "Naruto can be himself who is bright like that because of his memory! He learns many things from his pain and his happiness in his memory! If you changed it as you like, he could lose his true self!! Naruto-who doesn't have his heart and his determination, is not Naruto at all!!" he yelled angrily.

Itachi widened his eyes when he heard the yells, but he quickly changed his expression to expressionless like always. "It's not a problem," Itachi said still calmly. "He will not change. His heart and determination are as strong as before. I just changed his purpose for a little. From Konoha to Akatsuki and from his friends to Akatsuki's member…," he explained.

_-and from Sasuke…to me…._

"Naruto is still naruto. Nothing's worth to be your concern…Gaara," Itachi said arrogantly; and then he turned his body.

_Yeah…, Naruto is Naruto; and his heart…is mine only!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tsunade sighed heavily in her office. She couldn't concentrate in her works-which were piled on her desk. Her thought was flown to Naruto and Akatsuki. "What do I do…?" she asked warily.

"Tsunade-sama, are you concerning about Naruto again?" Shizune asked with concern face.

"Not only him, Shizune, I also worry about Iruka, Sakura, and Neji," she said with darkening mood. "I have given them an impossible mission. To find any information about Akatsuki main base…even Our Jiraya can't do it that far. Without any clue at all, it's the same as looking a leaf in the piles of leaves in the forest," she continued while banging her head to her desk. "Aaah, I wish I could go there myself!" Tsunade shouted in frustration.

"It can't be helped…you're the Hokage. What will happen to the village if the Hokage leaves it at a time like this?" Shizune tried to cheer Tsunade up.

"Exactly, because I'm the Hokage…, what will I do to protect this village if I can't even protect one mere Genin myself?" she asked more depressed.

"Tsunade-sama…." Shizune looked at her in sympathy.

"He…became that greedy because of my fault," Tsunade admitted. "Because I couldn't understand his feelings…. I never tried to understand how much important an Uchiha Sasuke for Naruto. Because I thought he was only obsessed by the rivalry he cared for the Uchiha, I never concerned about his seriousness when he asked me to give him a mission to seek Sasuke. Even-…even he tried to be patient for almost three years…but then, I-…I never gave him even single information about Sasuke. That's why…when he obtains the information, and Akatsuki lures him with that information, he bites the bait! I'm a reaaaaly useless Hokage! If-…if something happened to Naruto…," Tsunade was trembling and her face paled when she remembered about Dan, her beloved boyfriend, and Nawaki, her beloved little brother. She was scared, really-really scared. "If…he became like them…."

"Tsunade-sama!!" Shizune shouted loudly while gripping Tsunade's shoulders tightly. She made Tsunade snap with realization from the horrible memory.

"Sizune…." Tsunade looked at Sizune, a little confused.

"Naruto-kun will not die! I believe in him! He will never break his promise. He said that he went to take Sasuke-kun back, he'd not lie. He will come back for sure, safe and sound with Sasuke-kun!" Shizune said with certainty in her face.

Tsunade felt relieved for a bit when she saw Sizune's certain-eyes and heard her words. Tsunade smiled. "Yeah…, he will come back safe and sound…," she said slowly. "I can't be weak too. I surely will give a proper-hard-and nice punishment for him when he comes back, so I will prepare it now!" she yelled in full spirit.

Shizune sweat dropped.

_You don't need to do it now…it's a different case, Tsuande-sama…._

Sizune wanted to say those words, but she only laughed while sweat dropping when she looked at her Hokage in that state.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile…Sasuke arrived at the Forest of Death. It'd sunset already, so he decided that he would camp outside the forest. He would go inside at the morning. It's too dangerous to enter the forest-which was only filled with monsters and strange creatures-at night. He built his camp on the first tree at the Death Forest and slept there after setting many traps for predators and his enemy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Deidara-nee, let me accompany you shopping, please?" Naruto begged to Deidara.

"But, I don't need a companion only to go shopping," Deidara tried to object.

"Oh, come on…I just want to help you, and it's been boring lately, I want to take a walk outside Akatsuki. Pleaaaase, pretty pleaaase?" Naruto begged again with his puppy eyes.

"Ugh…," Deidara couldn't resist if Naruto set his face like that. "Fine…," he sighed heavily.

"Yaaaaay!" Naruto shouted in joy while jumping and hugging Deidara excitedly. "I love you, Deidara-nee!"

Deidara smiled and sweat dropped to see Naruto's childish act. "Like a brat…," he whispered. Then he looked at Naruto sadly. He remembered Itachi's words few days ago.

_He is your 'little brother' now. Please act to be a good elder brother or sister, whatever you want, Deidara…._

Deidara scowled in irritation.

_That bastard Itachi…how could he decide someone's role as he like? Does he think it's easy?_

Deidara sighed again. "Naruto-kun, don't walk too far from me!" he ordered, but it seemed Naruto didn't hear that.

They went to Suna in Wind Country for shopping. They preferred to go there than Fire Country because it's nearer, and the center town was more completed. Deidara disguised himself as a foreign woman with a glide-kind of dress. He no needed to change his hair color and eyes because it matched enough.

"Wow, which countries dress it is?" Naruto asked in wonder and admiration with Deidara's appearance.

"Huh? Oh, do you mean this?" Deidara asked while showing his dress, "This is western dress. With my blonde hair and my blue eyes, people often mistake me as foreign woman," he said proudly while grinning. "Does it suit me?" he asked happily.

"Yeah, it matches you perfectly! You're so beautiful!" Naruto said while smiling, admiring Deidara's beauty. "Then, I will disguise myself too…," he said, tried to perform his Henge no Jutsu.

"Ah, Naruto-kun is ok like that," Deidara stopped him. "Your face is not too familiar there, so it's fine if you go as your self," he explained.

"My face…isn't too familiar? Huh…that's strange, even if it's my home country…no, home village, but my face isn't too familiar?" Naruto asked in wonder.

Deidara snapped in surprise. He forgot that Naruto was supposed to be his brother; of course Suna would be his home village. "Eh…err…, well, see, when I ran away from Suna, I brought you-who still a baby back then-along, so…you see, they can't tell if it's you even when they see you now. You have grown up," he made excuse in half panicky.

Naruto stared at Deidara-who was sweat dropping-, and then he smiled. "Yeah, of course it will be like that," he said, buying Deidara's excuse. Deidara sighed in relief.

_Thank God, he buys my excuse…._

Deidara thought while his tears were flowing from his eyes. "Ok, let's go shopping!" Deidara shouted in spirit.

"Ou!" Naruto responded in full spirit too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto and Deidara entered Suna after passing the borderline of Wind Country without any problem. They bought many kinds of things such foods, drinks, scrolls, weapons, and many more. When they were walking in crowd, Naruto was separated from Deidara. It's because he was bringing too many things, that's why he couldn't see straightly.

"Oh, no…Deidara-nee is gone!" he said in panicky. When he tried to find Deidara, he didn't see his surrounding and hit a girl with blonde hair and she was bringing a big fan on her back.

"Ouch!" The girl collapsed, while Naruto's things were scattered on the ground.

"Ah…I'm sorry!!" Naruto said guiltily while trying to help the girl to stand. "I'm so sorry; I didn't look around and hit you."

"It's alright. I'm fine anyway. Besides, I'm the one who was daydreaming," the girl said a bit weakly. She tried to see the boy who helped her, and then she was surprised. "Naruto?" she called him not surely.

Naruto looked down a bit to see the girl clearly, and then he was surprised too. "Ah, Temari!" he knew her. "Long times no see!" he shouted in happy voice.

"What are you doing here? Are you on mission?" Temari asked curiously.

_Mission…?_

Naruto thought in wonder. "Well, short of," he agreed right away while sweat dropping.

_The mission to buy foods and souvenirs, I think…._

"I see…," Temari said while sighing in gloomy face.

Naruto was concerned when he saw Temari like that. "Are you alright, Temari? Your face is pale. Are you ill?" he asked.

"Why…, how gentle you are for concerning me like that," Temari teased while giggling.

"What is it? I'm just concerned, you don't have to tease me like that, jeez…," Naruto said a bit in irritation.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just…well a bit stressed lately, so I need some cheering things," she said, actually it seemed she was making excuse. Then she sighed again.

After Naruto collected his things again, he took the initiative to ask her to drop by tea house near them. They sat together on the chair, side by side. "Something happened, right? What's wrong?" Naruto continued to ask.

"It's…about Gaara," she answered.

"Gaara?" Naruto lifted his eyebrows.

"He's…gone from village," Temari said in miserable face. Naruto was more surprised when he remembered that Temari was actually Gaara's elder sister. "He was kidnapped by the stranger from a certain suspicious organization…what the hell is the name? Err…ah, it's Akatsuki!" she continued. "Even if I and Kankuro tried our best to stop them, it seemed that we were the ones whom were rescued. He gave himself as barter for Suna's safety. They promised him not to lay their finger on Suna if he agreed to join them. Even if he is our Kaze Kage…I couldn't protect him again! Even I don't want it if he was taken from me…my beloved little brother…!" Temari whimpered miserably with glassing eyes. It seemed she was about crying.

"Temari…," Naruto sighed sadly when he saw her like that. Even he could remember that Temari barely came closer to Gaara when they were together, and it's the same for Kankuro; he always looks so scared to Gaara. However…?

_Wait…, how the hell can I remember that? Where on earth does this memory come from? I was taken away from this village when I was still a baby by Deidara-nee. I even barely remembered where Suna was if Deidara-nee didn't show me the way. However…why do I know Temari and Kankuro? Where did I meet them before?_

When Naruto tried to remember that, again, his head seemed was being struck by something so hard. It felt so hurt, he almost cried. "O-ouch…!" Naruto moaned slowly in pain. He tried to recover his headache.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Temari asked in wonder.

"Ah…no, it's nothing. My head just… a bit hurts…," Naruto said while forcing his self to smile. Then he decided that he would not try to remember anything. He looked Temari again after regaining his normal state. She seemed still not very well. "Temari…do you want to get Gaara back?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Of course I do! Whoever or whatever he is, he's still my little brother! If something happened to him, I…!" Temari couldn't continue her words. She covered her mouth and couldn't suppress the emotion in her anxious heart. She really wanted to cry.

"I see…Temari actually really loves Gaara, eh…? I thought you kept your distance to him back then." Naruto said while putting his hands on the back of his neck. He glanced at Temari-who was still sad.

"I kept my distance, indeed, but it was an order from the Yondaime Kaze Kage, our father. He kept me and Kankuro far away from Gaara. He forbade us to come near him for him not to be disturbed. Although we were not together, I'm used to watching him from afar. His pains, his suffers, his loneliness…I know everything. However, I don't have any courage to disobey our father. I couldn't be beside him when he was vulnerable; and I couldn't give him the love and passion he needed. I'm really shame and useless! When our father died, I thought I could be his true sister, but then…I was too naïve. When I realized, there's a gap, a very wide gap between us. He locks his entire feelings and his heart. I and Kankurou can not come closer to him anymore. He considered us as strangers and we are dangerous for him. Gaara…thinks he lives only to kill people except himself. I have failed to be his sister…. Even in the end…I can not protect him! He gave himself to Akatsuki might be because he was so sick to be in this village. Maybe…he hates us…he must be…!"

"That's not true. It can't be like that," Naruto cut. Temari looked at him in surprise. Naruto smiled warmly at her. "You see, Gaara…is a difficult person, indeed, but he still has human's heart and feelings. Even though he can't express his feelings well, Gaara must have been so worried and concerned about Temari and Kankuro. As prove he gave himself to Akatsuki to save you and Kankurou, and even Suna's Hidden Village. Don't you think that means all of you are important to him?" Naruto asked while smiling sweetly. "I'm sure…your feeling will reach him."

"Naruto…," Temari sighed in relief. She was cheered up a bit with Naruto's words. "I wished Kankuro was here," she said suddenly while closing her eyes and smiling.

"He concerns too about Gaara, eh?" Naruto asked, not really asking actually.

"Yeah, even he's stubborn; he will not admit it even if he really does concern about Gaara. He's so stupid and you know? He always trains night and day only to match to be Gaara's older brother," she said while giggling again, but there was a sad kind of sound produced from her.

Naruto smiled again. "So…that's it." Naruto sighed while looking at the sky.

_Gaara…there are people who concern and love you… You must return to them, to your place between them; and you…no need again to be an observer._

"Hey, Temari, you no need to worry about him. He will return home soon!" Naruto said while standing up and stretched his body. He lifted his belongings, and then he continued, "Because…I'll free him!" he smiled with certainty displayed on his face.

"Huh?" Temari stared at him in confusion.

"Naruto-kun!" suddenly, Naruto heard Deidara's voice from the crowd.

"Ah, Neechan called me," Naruto said, and then he smiled once more at Temari. "_Jaa na_ (good bye), Temari, let's meet again someday," he greeted her while making his leaving back to the crowd towards Deidara.

"What does he mean…?" Temari asked still in confusion, not understand at all.

"Naruto-kun! I told you not to walk too far from me, didn't I? You made me worried!" Deidara scolded Naruto in irritation tone.

"Well, I'm sorry. It couldn't be helped, you know. I bring a lot of things. I couldn't see you with all of these in my arms," Naruto protested back.

"Ah, so that's why…sorry then," Deidara said while grinning sheepishly.

"Never mind," Naruto sighed, "Have we done shopping yet?" he asked.

"Yep, now our needs for few months will be sufficient." Deidara answered. "Let's go home!" He said again while smiling cheerily. Naruto nodded in agreement, and then he followed Deidara to walk, making their leaving from Suna.

"Hey, Deidara-nee, I just met Temari before," he informed.

"Temari?" Deidara asked, not familiar with the name.

"Yes, Temari…Gaara's elder sister," Naruto said in detail.

"Ah, it's her…," Deidara remembered.

"I wonder why I know her. When I tried to remember where I met her, my head felt hurt! Lately, when I try to remember something in the past, my head hurts like hell. I don't want to remember anything more." Naruto whined with irritation face.

Deidara didn't say anything to respond Naruto's whining. He seemed thought something. After several moments of silence, he asked, "Then, did Temari say something when she met you?"

"She talked about Gaara," Naruto answered. "I indeed, didn't accompany you when you picked Gaara up from Suna, but I didn't expect that actually there were some people didn't want Gaara's absent in their life," Naruto said again and glanced at Deidara with serious face. "You said that Suna didn't need him anymore, that's why you took him away to Akatsuki, but Temari said that he was kidnapped. Why did you lie to me?" Naruto asked in warning tone.

Deidara gulped but didn't stop walking. "I didn't lie," Deidara denied it. He kept his eyes away, not wanting to meet Naruto's eyes. "Gaara bartered with us, that he would join us if we didn't lay our finger at Suna, and no one objected that. It meant that Suna's Shinobi didn't need him anymore, right?"

"Well, maybe that's true, but…he was an exchange for Suna's safety, that's Akatsuki's desire, right? If Suna gave Temari as an exchange instead of Gaara, you would not accept it. It's the same as you threatened Suna to give Gaara. Indeed, it was kidnapping case." Naruto said again still seeing Deidara seriously.

"Naruto-kun…," Deidara stopped walking and turned his face to Naruto. He looked at Naruto with strange face. It seemed he was irritated with Naruto's way of talk.

"Let's return him to Suna," Naruto said suddenly, not bothered to care about Deidara's state.

"Wait a minute; you can't decide something like that as you like!" Deidara said in surprise.

"I will tell Itachi-san and the others about this!" Naruto said in determined voice. He smiled sweetly and fisted his hands in front of his chest, not, in front of the things he brought. Then he speeded his walk to return to Akatsuki's main base. Deidara followed him, still confused and surprised with a sudden decision Naruto made.

"Naruto-kun!" Deidara called him and hurriedly ran in the base. "Wait! Why are you so greedy like that!?"

"Well, Temari is so sad," Naruto said literally. "The Temari I know is a though girl and almost never whine, but…she was about crying just now. She only wants Gaara to be returned to her, to Suna," he continued with sympathy.

"But, he…!" Deidara wanted to object.

"I will not take back my decision!" Naruto cut. "I will tell Itachi-san about this!" Naruto said certainly while putting the things he brought on the table, and then he made his way to Itachi's room.

"Naruto-kun!!" Deidara shouted his name loudly in irritation but didn't follow him.

"What's wrong, Deidara? You're so loud you know," Sasori said in Irritation while entering the room. His face looked tired. It seemed he just woke up. Kisame made his way after Sasori. He was still bringing his small aquarium. It seemed he just cleaned it in bathroom.

"Sasori, Kisame…, it is Naruto-kun. He decides that he will return Gaara to Suna," Deidara informed them.

"What?" Sasori asked in surprise.

"Is he serious?" Kisame asked in disbelieve.

"Now, he is about to tell Itachi. Shall we see them?" he asked. Kisame and Sasori exchanged glance, and then they nodded in agreement. They made their way to Itachi's room.

"Itachi-san, I want to return Gaara to Suna," Naruto stated his aspiration a moment after walked in Itachi's room and saw the sexy-brunet.

Itachi-who was about tying his hair-, dropped his blood-red ribbon in shock. He turned his face to Naruto and looked at him in disbelieve. "Why do you suddenly get that insane idea?" he asked.

"Why…so rude, Itachi-san! Why do you say it's an insane idea? I just want to return Gaara back to his sister, Temari!" Naruto shouted in annoyance.

"Huh?" Itachi asked in confusion.

"Itachi-san, I have known about the truth. Deidara-nee didn't pick Gaara up from Suna, but he kidnapped him. You lied to me about that!" Naruto said in annoyed voice. Itachi snapped in surprise and gulped. "You said to me that Suna didn't need Gaara anymore, but Temari, his sister was crying over him not to be taken away. You…how cruel of you!" Naruto scolded him.

"That's…!" Itachi tried to make any excuse, but Naruto cut him immediately.

"I know Itachi-san and the others did it for me, right?" Naruto said. "You didn't want me to be lonely, so you looked for someone at my age for us to be friend. I really appreciate it, really."

Itachi looked at Naruto in wonder gaze, but Naruto only smiled at him sweetly. "I'm really happy enough now, so…we should return Gaara back to Suna, please?" Naruto asked.

Itachi looked away from Naruto to prevent the impact of Naruto's smile pheromone. "But, Naruto-kun…we need Gaara. Shukaku's chakra inside his body is really useful for us." Itachi made an excuse to object Naruto's request.

"What is it? If it's only chakra, I have too." Naruto protested. "There's her inside my body, right? It's the chakra from Kyuubi no Kitsune," he continued.

"But…," Itachi still minded it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Itachi-san..., are you doubting me?" Naruto asked suddenly surprising Itachi. He stared at Naruto's eyes in disbelieve and wanted to protest, but Naruto continued his words immediately, not giving him an opportunity. "Do you have any intention to make me and Gaara compete each other as candidates of Akatsuki's leader?" he asked Itachi seriously.

"No!" Itachi countered directly. "You're the only candidate for Akatsuki leader position!" he added sincerely.

"If it's like that then…we don't need Gaara anymore, right?" Naruto asked more relaxed. "Kyuubi's chakra is more powerful than Shukaku's; about controlling those monsters too I am more skilled than Gaara. Akatsuki has me, so…we can return Gaara to Suna, ok?" Naruto asked again while smiling so sweetly.

"Ugh…," Itachi couldn't say anything anymore. Seeing Naruto like that, he could only sigh while closing his eyes. "Fine," finally, he said in defeat.

"Yaaaay!! I love Itachi-san!" Naruto shouted happily while jumping in joy.

"He's been defeated…that Itachi," Deidara whispered while eavesdropping behind the door of Itachi's room, together with Sasori and Kisame.

"Itachi-san…is weak if it's about that kid…." Kisame said while sweat dropping.

"Well, it can't be helped, he likes kids anyway…." Sasori added while trying his best not to laugh.

Itachi glanced at his door. He had been patient all this times not to yell, but his patience flew away just now. "The three of you there!! Don't eavesdrop!!" Itachi yelled in irritation while throwing his shuriken to the door.

"Whoaaa!!" Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori shouted in surprise in unison. They snapped and in the end they fell down to Itachi's room.

"Jeez…what are you doing?" Naruto asked in wonder and sweat drop.

"Ah, no…, it's nothing," Sasori said while scratching his head sheepishly. Deidara and Kisame did the same thing. "Oh yeah, Naruto-kun, about your idea for returning Gaara to Suna, I think it's impossible to do," Sasori said suddenly changed the subject.

"-and why is that?" Naruto protested, demanding the explanation.

"Well, you see, Akatsuki's members are forbidden to retire from organization to keep all secrets in our organization. In short, it's to keep our secrets from the world outside. That's why we hunt down Orochimaru for running away from us," Sasori explained the main point.

"Oh, so…that's it. It works like the others Hidden Villages Ninja. They hunt down the missing-Nins," Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well, I think it's no problem," he said.

"What?" The others asked in unison, dumfounded.

"We only have to erase Gaara's memory about Akatsuki. Erase his memory when Deidara-nee kidnapped him, that way, Akatsuki's secrets will be safe," Naruto said in easy tone.

Sasori's, Deidara's, Kisame's, and Itachi's jaws dropped in amazement.

_Bri-…brilliant…!_

They thought in unison.

"That's right! There is a way like that! Why did we never think about that before?" Sasori said in enthusiasm.

"That means…we never thought further to decide something or do something?" Deidara laughed weirdly.

"It's embarrassing…!" Itachi covered his flushed face in shame. He was really ashamed for his own foolishness. Kisame didn't say anything; he just looked at the other way with a bit of shame while sighing.

"Well, so it's decided! Gaara will be returned to Suna the day after tomorrow!" Naruto said cheerily.

"What!? The day after tomorrow!?" the others asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Itachi-san, _yoroshiku_, ne!" Naruto asked Itachi while squeezed his hands and smiling happily, not bothered to care about their shock face.

"Eh!?" Itachi shocked even more when Naruto asked him personally.

"Well, you're the one who know how to do!" Naruto said again, still smiled pleasantly.

"Even if you say that…?" Itachi glanced at Sasori and the others who sneaked out the room secretly. "Wait, all of you!!" Itachi yelled while chasing after them. "Don't make me the one to face this problem alone, bastards!!"

Naruto laughed hard when he saw the cheerfulness in that place. Then he followed them out of he room. He wanted to seek Gaara and told him about the idea to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What?" Gaara asked incredulously. "Returning me to Suna?"

"Yep!" Naruto answered while grinning widely.

"Why the hell am I being returned?" he asked oddly.

"Well…I think it's because your role has ended in Akatsuki. We really appreciate your help for Akatsuki, thank you very much. That's why we will return you as a reward and we won't hold you any longer," Naruto explained.

"Hold me…aren't you misunderstood something? I joint Akatsuki on my own will. It will be ridiculous if I return to Suna," Gaara objected with bored face.

"Actually, Itachi and friends disagree either, but I force them until they agree with my idea," Naruto said while remembering and laughing again.

"It's your idea? Why do you do that?" Gaara asked still confused.

"Well, actually there is someone asking me to return you to Suna," Naruto said hesitantly. He scratched his cheek with his forefinger.

"-and who is this someone?" Gaara asked again curiously.

"Temari," Naruto answered. Gaara was surprised to hear that. "I just met her when Deidara-nee and I went shopping in Suna. She looked so tired and lacked of sleep. It seemed she has been looking for you since you're suddenly missing. She worked so hard to obtain information about Akatsuki and your being," Naruto explained. "Even though she never shows it, Temari really…."

"-loves me…," Gaara cut Naruto and continued the words. Naruto turned his face to Gaara in surprised look. "I know about it…. Temari and Kankurou actually…always love me and care about me," he said again in soft voice while closing his eyes.

"Gaara…you…?" Naruto tried to guess what was in Gaara's head now.

"Well, I don't know either. Maybe I…just don't want to recognize it," Gaara said. "Even if I know about it, but I don't want to accept it," he continued in miserable face.

"Gaara…." Naruto looked at him sadly. "Hey, when Akatsuki dragged you here, did Deidara-nee threat you or something like that?" Naruto asked, suddenly became serious.

"If I said no then I have lied," Gaara answered once again expressionless.

"So he really did threat you! Stupid Deidara-nee!" Naruto yelled in annoyance.

"Calm down…I even haven't finished yet," Gaara said in bored face. "Well, actually he asked me politely to go with him. If I was not a Kaze Kage, maybe I would go willingly, but…Temari and Kankuro objected the idea right away. I was amazed to see them defended me like that, so I thought I would not go for them. However, when we started fighting, I soon became aware that we would not match Deidara. Temari and Kankuro would die right away if we continued it. So…here I am. I agreed to joint Akatsuki if they didn't touch my family," Gaara explained in sleepy form.

'You really do love your brother and sister.' Shukaku snickered inside Gaara's head.

_Shut up, tanuki!_

Gaara yelled at Shukaku in his head while scowling at him outside.

"Like I predicted, you actually really love your brother and sister!" Naruto said happily.

"Not you too," Gaara said in irritation. "It's not like that, you know," Gaara denied it. "I just don't want to trouble them anymore."

"You've ever bothered them?" Naruto asked in disbelieve while lifting his eyebrows.

"Well, only once…but it's painful…," Gaara whispered while looking away. "-and it's not your business, so leave it alone," Gaara said again tried to drop the subject.

"Eeeh, tell me, Gaara!" Naruto protested.

"You are persistent, you know!" Gaara said in annoyance.

"Oh, come on…! Please? Pretty please?" Naruto asked him persistently with his sparkling-puppy eyes. Gaara sighed, having no room to object.

"It was…long time ago, before Yashamaru died, about…eight years ago," Gaara began his story. "When I was kid, I loved to see the children playing. Of course I only watched them, they're afraid of me anyway," Gaara said in easy, but Naruto knew the pain which he hid. He looked at him miserably. "Even if I looked like having no interest at anything like that…I actually was envious. I knew I was different from them, but still…I didn't want to be alone," he continued. "One day, there a blonde haired girl greeted me. She was wearing mask and she asked me to play with her. I didn't know why, but she was familiar to me. I could see her smiling for me, and well, she was older than me. I could feel it. She was strong and kind. She wasn't afraid of me. She even called me 'Gaara-chan' as she liked."

_Ga-…Gaara-chan…?_

Naruto thought while sweat dropping.

"But…I didn't hate her for that. I was happy that she greeted me and smiled to me. She wasn't afraid of me and often held my hand. In instant…I liked her," Gaara said again in soft expression. Naruto's heart was beating so fast when he listened to the story. "Even if I wanted to know who she was, she couldn't tell me. When I asked her if we could meet again, she only smiled and didn't say anything, and before she went home, she had said that she was always beside me. I was so glad. She even told me that it would be fun if we could play together again. She was the first person after Yashamaru who wanted to be with me and gave me love," Gaara smiled faintly.

Naruto was pleased to hear the story. He was glad that actually Gaara had that kind of memory with him.

"However…I could only hold my happiness for an instant. When I went to my father's home for practicing Shukaku's control, I saw it…." Gaara's expression went blank and he used a very cold voice.

"S-saw what?" Naruto was shivered when he heard Gaara's voice.

"My father…he beat Temari like hell," Gaara said in stoic expression.

"Eh!?" Naruto was in shock to hear that.

"That time…."

**Flash Back**

"How many times do I tell you not to come near him!?" the Yondaime Kaze Kage yelled at Temari fiercely and beat her with his stick so hard many times. Temari could only whimper and bit her bottom lip. She didn't dare screaming in pain even though it hurt so badly. She even tried not to cry until her bottom lip was bleeding because she bit it to hard.

"Stop it! Please stop, father!!" Kankuro screamed in fear while crying. "Stop it! Stop it, father! Temari can die!!" Kankuro shouted loudly while grabbing his father waist from behind to stop him for beating Temari further.

"Shut your mouth up, Kankuro!!" the Kaze Kage yelled at him while shoving him hard until he flied and hit the dojo's wall. "Get out of my way and be quiet in the corner if you don't want to be punished!!" he warned Kankuro dangerously.

"Father, Kankuro has nothing to do with what I did, please leave him alone," Temari asked her father without fear.

The Kaze Kage gave his attention back to Temari and beat her again for her rudeness. "You dare to talk back to me, eh…Temari!"

"Stop…, please, stop it…." Kankuro couldn't stand it any longer. "Stooooooooooop!!" Kankuro screamed hysterically. The Kaze Kage stopped his actions. He looked at his son a bit concerned.

"It is fine, father. You can continue," Temari said hoarsely. But there was no fear in her face or voice. "I'm the one who was guilty for violating your order," she said again not minded it. "It is fine, you can punish me as you like." Her breath was heavy and she wanted to faint.

The Kaze Kage narrowed his eyes and threw the stick away. He walked closer to Temari with serious face. He glared at Temari fiercely and smacked her cheek so hard until she was sent fly and collapsed at the floor. "You didn't show your regret at all! Listen, this time I will let you go, but there's no next time. If you dared to disobey me again, I would not forgive you!!" he yelled angrily. "Understood!?"

Temari tried to sit down again in polite way. "Yes…father," she said faintly with all of her leftover strength.

"Temari!!" Kankurou shouted warily while still crying. Temari looked at him, and gave him a small warm smile. It's as if she told him that she was alright.

"Back to your room and introspect your self!" the Kaze Kage ordered her coldly.

Temari bowed her head to her father in respect. "Yes, please excuse me," Temari said slowly in polite manner. She barely could stand up. After she stood right, she tried to walk slowly with shaking body, making her way to get out of dojo.

"Temari…." Kankuro was trembling to see his sister was in the state like that. He gritted his teeth then glared at his father. "Why…why do you have to torment her like that!? You're so cruel!! What's wrong with playing with her own little brother, for God sake!!" Kankuro yelled at his father angrily.

At that time Gaara was startled when he heard that.

_What…?_

"Shut up Kankurou!! You'll be punished too if you dared to go near that monster!!" his father countered him coldly.

_No…, Impossible…._

"He's your own Goddamn-child!!" Kankuro yelled again angrier than before.

_It's…._

Gaara covered his mouth in disbelieve when he realized whom the girl he played with before.

Kaze Kage narrowed his eyes dangerously. "If you dared to violate my orders like Temari did, Kankurou, your punishment would be heavier than her," he threatened.

Kankuro was shaking badly, not because he was scared, but because he was so angry. He was so angry and couldn't stand it anymore. "You're so stupid!! I hate you!!" Kankuro yelled while running away from his father.

Meanwhile, Temari-who was injured so badly and was walking in difficulty, was trying her best not to cry from the pain on her all parts of body. She was about passing the yard when she caught a glimpse of someone staring at her behind the tree. She turned her face at the boy, and then she smiled so warmly. "Gaara-chan…," she called him in whisper.

Gaara was trembling horribly. He couldn't say anything. He even couldn't think anything. He was so scared if he said something it would hurt Temari even more.

"I'm…so sorry…," Temari whispered those words with really sad face. She wanted to cry, not because of the bruises, but because of the look on Gaara's face. She turned her face away from Gaara, and then she walked away from him. Gaara wanted to chase after her, but Kankuro's presence stopped him.

"Temari, wait!!" he called. Kankuro was chasing after Temari when he saw Gaara in the yard. He looked at him miserably, and then he gritted his teeth and turned his face away from him. He was so angry at himself. "I'm sorry…!" He whispered those words with regret. Then he continued to chase his sister to help her.

_It's because of me…._

Gaara thought sadly while crying in silence.

_It's all my faults that they suffer like that…._

**End of Flash Back**

Gaara rested for awhile to take a breath. His face still expressionless, but Naruto knew how much pain he felt. Naruto was crying in silence, not wanting Gaara to know about it.

"Since then…I haven't let anyone except Yashamaru come closer to me. Knowing that Temari and Kankuro suffered terrible disaster because of me was enough. I didn't want anyone suffer like them or me. I could hold myself with Yashamaru's love only and I had known that actually Temari and Kankuro loved me. I wanted to live to cherish those feelings," Gaara said while resting his jaw on his palm. He dozed off for awhile, and then looked at Naruto. He sweat dropped right away. "What's wrong with your face?" he asked.

"Sorry…," Naruto sniffed while dried his tears with tissue. "Your story is so sweet and beautiful! Gaara, you…indeed, you…!"

"Stop that stupid overworked reaction!!" Gaara yelled in flushed face. "Besides, the story hasn't finished yet! The main reason for me not to be close to anyone isn't that," he continued.

"EH?" Nartuto asked in wonder.

"After the incident, about a week later, Yashamaru tried to kill me," he said slowly.

"What!?" Naruto shouted in disbelieve. He widened his eyes in shock when he heard that.

"Yashamaru is my own uncle. He's my mother's younger brother. He was so kind to me. He's the only person whom I believed and loved from the bottom of my heart. My father ordered him to kill me…of course he used a mask when he tried to kill me. I didn't realize it was him until I made him dying over my sand. In the end…he was still smiling at me and saying how much he loved me…."

_You are my everything…._

Gaara recalled Yashamaru's words when he was dying.

_Love yourself…. Don't let anyone distract your heart…. Live for yourself…more than anyone else…. Don't ever be weak…. Live for me…because…I love you…._

"His words are like spell. I closed my heart perfectly after Yashamaru's death. There's no one except Yashamaru in my heart. I never let anyone to touch or distract my heart. For me…my life is only to kill anyone except me. My life is more important than anything like he said. I will keep his love in my heart forever and I won't let anyone replace him, not Temari or Kankuro either…because…I can't love anyone else anymore. I have loved myself more than anyone else. I…don't want to lose anything more, that's why…." Gaara didn't continue his words. He was silent with miserable face.

Naruto smiled. "It's not like you can't love again-," Naruto responded after he was sure Gaara had stopped his story at all. "-Gaara is just afraid to love again. It's because you have been hurt and lost so many; you even have been betrayed by a lot of people, so you are afraid to believe," Naruto continued, "-but…you know, Temari and kankuro won't hurt or betray you. I know and I guarantee that! See, they were the ones who defended you so hard, trying to stop Akatsuki for taking you away, weren't they?" Naruto said surely with determined voice. "Even if Gaara only loves his self and Yashamaru, there's nothing wrong for liking Temari and Kankuro, is it? It's because they love you so much too, Gaara…."

Naruto smiled again, so softly and so warmly. Gaara didn't know why, he was flown by the warm in Naruto's smile. It's so warm until his eyes felt hot. Gaara covered his mouth and bowed his head a little when suddenly there are many odd feelings gathered in his heart. They climbed up to his eyes-which was felt hot-, and then…tears were falling down from Gaara's emerald eyes to his pale cheeks.

Naruto saw him while smiling sadly. "Gaara…must love them very much too. You just didn't realize it. See, you are standoffish like that," Naruto said again. He didn't know why but, part of him was glad that Gaara was actually crying. "You want to go home, to their place, don't you?" Naruto cared Gaara's cheeks and dried his tears with his thumbs. He looked at Gaara's face gently. "Go home, where you can be one of the parts in family love as a main character, not as an observer. Temari and Kankuro will surely teach you directly…!" Naruto grinned cheerily at Gaara.

Gaara-who couldn't think rationally anymore because of his overflow feelings- closed his eyes slowly and answered with shaky voice, "Yeah…," he embraced Naruto tightly and dug his face to Naruto's chest. "I want to go home…I want to go home to their place…!" he continued while sniffing.

Naruto smiled gently and hugged Gaara back. "Of course…you will go home to their place. I promise you," Naruto said surely.

_I want you to live happier than before, Gaara…!_

**End of Chapter 9**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Dekitaaaaaaaaa!! Chapter 9 is done! Aaah, it's longer than before. I'm glad I can finish it in two days. Jeez, sorry for the delay. I've been so busy with college's works! Anyway, thank you for waiting it. I don't know how to express it. This chapter is full of family-kind-of love, so I meant it when I used the chapter's title. Gaara was crying…OMG! A lot of oOC-ness is here. Sorry for humiliating their characters. Oh yeah, next chapter Sasuke will appear a lot, I promise. Ok, I think it's enough. Don't forget to review me and critique-compliment me! Thank you. I love you all!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	11. The Fortunetelling

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 10: _The Fortunetelling_**

Akatsuki's base; in the next morning...

"Good morning…," Naruto greeted while yawning and walking in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," Deidara-who was still cooking- greeted him back, followed by Kisame and Sasori-who sat in front of the table.

"_Are, Itachi-san wa_ (eh, where is Itachi-san)?" Naruto asked while pulling one of the chairs, and then he sat there. He looked around to find Itachi, but he didn't see him.

"Itachi-san has gone with Gaara," Kisame answered while Deidara was lifting his pan; and then he put the fried eggs on the plate. He walked to the table and served them in front of Naruto's party.

"Eh…he wants to erase Gaara's memories today, doesn't he?" Naruto said while turn up his bowl and filled it with rice.

"Yeah, I don't know how he persuaded Gaara to go with him," Sasori said while sweat dropping. He took a fried egg with his chopsticks and put them in his bowl.

"So, what will we do with Gaara after we erase his memories today?" Deidara asked while throwing his apron to the back of chair, and then he sat on that chair.

"I will make sleeping drugs for him," Sasori said.

"So we will make him sleep until tomorrow?" Kisame asked. Sasori nodded while munching his rice and egg. "What about his Shukaku?" Kisame asked again.

"My drugs will make him sleep too," Sasori answered.

"Then…Naruto-kun, how do we return him to Suna?" Deidara asked while taking his own meals.

"Hmm…I have thought some ways, but I think return him directly to Temari or Kankuro will be the best choice," Naruto answered while eating his meals.

"Well, if that's so then…we have to sneak inside Suna Hidden Village again. It will be not easy to get away from there. Suna's Shinobis are more persistent than Konoha anyway," Deidara sighed, a little minded about that.

"Konoha?" Naruto asked in wonder. "Gaara has ever mentioned about that village. Is it strong village?" he continued curiously.

"Eh, no, it's nothing, Naruto-kun! You don't have to think about that; it's not important anyway!" Deidara said while laughing sheepishly and rather in panicky.

"Baka…," Sasori commented Deidara while hiding his face behind his cup of tea.

"Be careful with your tongue, Deidara," Kisame critiqued him.

"_Urusai_ (noisy)! Shut your mouth up!!" Deidara yelled in flushed face. Naruto didn't understand what they were talking about, but he decided not to ask them yet. He lifted his shoulders.

_Sometimes I feel that they are hiding something from me, but…why am I not interested to ask them?_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

Sasuke woke up in the morning, and then he washed his face at the river near his camp. He decided to observe the forest today and finished the task to find Akatsuki's main base. He wanted to attack the base as soon as possible.

Sasuke crossed the forest fast. In half a day he arrived at the borderline of Wind Country and Fire Country.

_Odd, the base should be around here, but…what the hell with this overly-deep valley?_

Sasuke thought in wonder. He gazed in the valley. Hell, he couldn't see the bottom. If he fell from that place he would soon be sent to the other world. Sasuke began to track the line of the valley while trying to find something like building or whatever he can consider as a clue. However, in the end he didn't find anything.

"Shit!! It should have been around here anyway!! What…!? It can't be…that bastard Orochimaru, did he trick me!? I'd not let him get away if he lied to me!!" Sasuke cursed angrily at no one in particular. Then he realized that the sun began to set just now. "Ck, it will be night soon. It can't be helped then…I have to delay my attack to Akatsuki's main base. I will rest in an inn at Wind Country," Sasuke sighed. Then he crossed the bridge over the valley-which was five meters wide-, and entered Wind Country in relaxed face. He planed to stay at the inn that night and arranged strategy to attack Akatsuki's base if he found it tomorrow.

When Sasuke walked in Suna-the first hidden village he entered if he visited Wind Country-_(A/N: I made it my self, so don't bother to look at Naruto World's Map ;)_, he met a strange fortuneteller.

"_Oniisan_ (young man)," the fortuneteller called. At the beginning, Sasuke didn't realize that he was the one whom was called by her, or…actually he realized, he's just not bothered to respond her. "Hey, raven-haired oniisan, yes, you, could you please coming here?" she asked politely.

Sasuke looked around. From all of the people-who were wandering-, there was only him whom could be called a young man _(oniisan)_. He stared at the fortuneteller for awhile, and then without a doubt, he came near her. He watched the fortuneteller straightly.

_A woman, she maybe is twenty years old. Her face is covered with thin-red cloth. She wears a really strange outfit. What is she? A gypsy or something? Her hair is long, pitch-black in color, and it's wavy. Her eyes are pitch-black too. Strange…she is like an Uchiha…._

Sasuke stood in front of the desk which the fortuneteller sat. "Do you call me, _Obasan_ (Auntie)?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Yes, I do. Your aura interests me," she answered, "-and…could you please not calling me 'obasan'? I'm still twenty three years old, you know," she added while smiling. When their gaze met each other, Sasuke became aware that she was blind.

"Obasan, you can't see can you?" he asked while shaking his right hand in front of her eyes.

"Eh…well, kind of like that," she answered again. "-and, didn't I tell you not to call me obasan?" she added again.

"How did you know that I am still young?" Sasuke asked in wonder and he looked at her curiously. "My voice is also low and deep," he added.

"I felt your aura, boy. The aura produced by the body, its different each other from the other people's aura. The strong one, the weak one, the bright one, or the dark one, it's different. The strong aura usually is owned by the youngster, like you. However…it's the first time I '_see_' a very dark aura like yours," she explained. "Sasuke snapped in surprise. "_Oniisan_, you're in a very difficult situation, ne…." The fortuneteller said while holding Sasuke's hand. She closed her eyes slowly. "The death of the families, the betrayal from the brother, the very deep sadness…because you're trapped in your complex past," she said slowly in blank expression.

Sasuke shoved her hand and pulled his hurriedly in panicky. "How…how do you…!?" Sasuke couldn't say anything. He was too shocked to ask. He looked at her in disbelieve. The fortuneteller could guess Sasuke's past perfectly.

The fortuneteller smiled. "I '_see_' them in my head," she said. "You are a very handsome young man and your friends really admire you, but…you leave them for seeking power. You even…leave the one you cherish the most in your life." She continued while gazing at Sasuke frightened eyes. Although she couldn't see, her gaze was sharp. It seemed she looked directly in Sasuke's head.

Sasuke took his kunai and pushed it at her neck slowly before she could say anything further. "Shut your mouth up…or I'll kill you!" he warned her with dangerous low voice. He didn't even expect that he would force his power to a 'mere' woman like her, but somehow…her ability to 'see' frightened Sasuke and made him uncomfortable.

The fortuneteller was in shock for a moment, but then she smiled again. "Are you scared?" she asked in low soft voice. Sasuke glared angrily at her, but he didn't say anything. "Your future would be so cloudy if you didn't want to think about the wrong and the right of your acts," she added, giving him a judicious.

"What I do is not your business," Sasuke said, beginning to regain his self control. He loosened his kunai from her neck and kept it again in his pouch. He turned his body to leave the fortuneteller, but he stopped right away when he heard the last words of her.

"How sad…," she spoke slowly, like whispering. "Your revenge will cost a life of someone close to you," she continued. "Soon…you will lose the most important person in your life…."

Sasuke snapped in surprise and turned his body again to face the fortuneteller, but when he looked at the shop-which she should be there-'s direction, she and her shop were gone without sign. "Wha-…!?" Sasuke was in shock. He couldn't take what was going on exactly. He looked around again but it seemed no one noticed what happened. He stood there in wonder and in complete confusion for a long time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The preparation is completed," Itachi said. "Then…how do we return him?" he asked while turning his face to Naruto.

"We will put Gaara's body near the gate of Suna Hidden Village. Then we will put the _kekkai_ (barrier) around him. The _kekkai_ must be the one-which can be passed by his family only or who has the same blood as him-. With that Gaara will be safe until Temari or Kankuro finds him," Naruto explained while smiling in confident.

"Good idea," Itachi responded.

They headed toward Suna Hidden Village. Only Naruto and Itachi-who carried Gaara to there-because Deidara was busy to contact the other members of Akatsuki about the plan Naruto decided as he liked. Meanwhile, Sasori was continuing his research with Kisame-who helped him.

They stopped for awhile when they had been near the village for watching the situation.

"Don't you think the guard is rather…easy?" Naruto commented. "Not really, actually, might be this was a kind of trap for intruders," he answered his own question while nodding, taking the reason by himself. He tried not to be easy on them. Ninja always moved from the shadow anyway.

"For safety reason, how about we put him under the tree-which is across the road?" Itachi suggested.

"I think it will be fine. They will find him easily if we put him there." Naruto agreed.

Itachi laid Gaara's body on the grass. He was still asleep. Sasori's sleeping drugs was perfect. There's no sign for him or Shukaku to wake up. Naruto put the _kekkai_ around Gaara, and then for the last time, Naruto kissed Gaara's cheek softly while closing his eyes for a good bye greeting. "Sayonara, Gaara-chan…!" he said while smiling warmly and gazed at the boy. After that, he came closer to Itachi again.

"You don't have to kiss him, you know," Itachi said a bit annoyed with that.

"Eh…, Itachi-san, it can't be that…you are jealous?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am! You know too that I actually…!" Itachi didn't continue his words and blushed lightly. "Forget that…!" he turned away his face from Naruto.

"Sorry," Naruto said while giggling. He sweat dropped when he saw Itachi's flushed face.

_Indeed, he's so cute if he's blushing like that._

Naruto admitted that. Then he wanted to tease him even more. "Let's go home, Itachi-san," he said while holding Itachi's hand and smiling so lovely to him.

Itachi blushed even more when he did that. He covered his face in embarrassment. "Hold yourself, Itachi…," he whispered to his own self not to nosebleed while Naruto smiling like that to him.

They walked together until they arrived again at the borderline. When they want to get out of there, they met a fortuneteller-whom was met by Sasuke before-.

"Hey there, _oniisan _(young man)!" she called when Naruto and Itachi was passing her shop. Naruto stopped his step and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked at Naruto.

"It seems that covered-lower-face woman is calling me," Naruto answered while pointing his forefinger at the fortuneteller. He tried to seek around to find someone else, but he didn't find anyone except them there. "Is it me?" Naruto asked at her from afar by pointing himself.

"Yes, it's you, blonde-haired _oniisan_!" she answered while smiling. "Would you mind coming here for awhile?" she called again and asking him politely. Naruto nodded and came closer to her alone. Itachi didn't follow him. He knew he was not called anyway.

"Obasan, do you have any business with me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I want to see you more. Your bright aura attracts me a lot," she answered happily, "-and please don't call me 'obasan', I'm still twenty three years old, you know?" she added a bit annoyed.

"Eh? Ah, I'm sorry, _Oneechan_ (elder sister)! Sorry for my rudeness," he said while sweat dropping guiltily. When he watched her face more, Naruto realized that she was blind. "Oneechan…your eyes…?"

"Yeah, I can't see, indeed," she answered before Naruto asked anything.

"Eh, but…, how could you guess me as a 'young man' if you couldn't even see?" Naruto asked in wonder. "You even guess my hair color perfectly."

The fortuneteller giggled when she heard the question and the confusion in Naruto's voice. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked again more confused now.

"N-no, sorry, it's just…well you asked the same question with someone I greeted yesterday," she answered when she was still trying to stop her giggle. "Actually, I have the power to 'feel' people auras, and by feeling heir auras, I can 'see' the forms of them perfectly in my head," she explained after stopped giggling.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Naruto complimented in admiration and interested voice.

"Thank you," she said happily. "Oh yeah…, if you don't mind, may I hold your hand for awhile?" she asked friendly.

"Sure, hold it as you like!" Naruto said in spirit and in happy mode. The fortuneteller smiled at him, and then she took his hand on her. She began to read all about Naruto, but then she frowned. Naruto was wondering when she did that. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"You…you're not your true self now," she said in sad face.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, not getting it.

At that time, Itachi decided to come over because Naruto was too long in the fortuneteller's shop. He became to worry him. Then he heard the statement and snapped in shock.

"For now…you lose something really important in yourself. Something is hiding your true determination and your real-life purpose," she said again.

"Ah, anoo…what does that mean?" Naruto asked more confused because he didn't understand at all what she said. He was sweat dropping now.

"-and then…because you can't release your true self, you will be a victim of someone's hatred," she said while frowned deeply in regret.

"Huh?" Naruto lifted his eyebrows.

"Soon…you'll die…." she said.

"Eh?" Naruto was in shock when he heard that.

"Wait, what the hell do you think you're saying!?" Itachi snapped and hurriedly shoved her hand from Naruto's and pulled him away from her. "Don't babble as you like, old hag!" He yelled at her angrily.

"How rude!! You're older than me!!" she stood right away, grabbed Itachi's collar, and yelled back at him angrier. "I need to warn this boy, you know! It's my job! He will surely die if he can't find his true self!!" she shouted loudly, making Itachi's and Naruto's jaws drop in shock.

_She…she yells back at Itachi-san…! She even grabs Itachi-san's collar…!_

Naruto looked at her in disbelieve.

_She dared to yell back at me…! She looks like my mother…!_

Itachi looked at her in terrified face.

"-and you…long-black haired man…if you don't say anything to **_'him'_** about your true reason for killing your entire clan, and if you don't tell him about your true feelings towards him…he will kill you for sure," the fortuneteller also warned Itachi in very serious face while loosing her grip on Itachi's collar. Itachi widened his eyes in surprise.

"H-how do you…!?" Itachi looked at her in frightened face. "What the hell are you!?" he yelled again in disbelieve.

"I am just a fortuneteller whom was given a power from The Creator of The World to see in the hearts of humans; and my job is…to warn them not to chose the wrong path which will take them to disaster," she said proudly in mystical seriousness. It made her more beautiful and mysterious.

"Bullshit!" Itachi snapped in disbelieve. "Let's go, Naruto-kun! Don't hear this crazy woman!!" Itachi pulled Naruto away from the shop in complete anger.

"Wait!" Naruto objected.

"Naruto-kun!!"

"Calm down, Itachi-san…you don't have to be so mad like that if it is not true, do you?" Naruto asked while smiling.

Itachi froze. Naruto was right. It's because they're all excellently true, that's why Itachi was so angry. He scowled and let Naruto continue his conversation with her.

"Ne, Oneechan. How do I die?" Naruto asked innocently with really calm face. He even smiled warmly at her, making her lift her eyebrows in wonder.

"Why don't you ask how to prevent your death instead of the reason of your death?" she asked Naruto.

"It's useless to prevent it. Everything which has a life, will die no matter what someday, it's a destiny. Something I desire is not an eternity like that. More…I don't want to die for nothing. For I can enjoy my life perfectly, so when I die, I will not regret it," Naruto said certainty. "Ne, please tell me, will you?" Naruto asked.

The fortuneteller sighed, but she smiled too in the kind of sad way. She felt Naruto's determination in his voice that time. "Even if you're not in your true self, you're still shining like a sun and loved by everyone. I wish the mist which covers your true light will be gone soon, so you can shine even more…," she said while closing her eyes and smiled warmly. "All right, I'll tell you how you die…." She inhaled deeply before saying, "You'll die for protecting the most important person in your life."

Naruto smiled, satisfied with her words. "Thank God…dying for the person I cherish the most is the greatest stage for me to succeed in my whole life…." Naruto felt relieved. Then he smiled at Itachi. "Let's go home, Itachi-san," Naruto asked him and held his hand once more. "Oh yeah-," Naruto looked at the fortuneteller again "-thank you very much, Oneechan!" Naruto said and grinned at her while waving his hand cheerily.

The fortuneteller shook her head to see Naruto's cheery face. Then she sighed and smiled while watching Naruto's and Itachi's backs. "I hope…your future…will not end in the death…." She whispered so softly; and then her body…slowly but certainly…began to disappear; and then…she was gone from everyone's sight.

At that time, Naruto turned his face again at the shop because her presence was gone. Naruto stopped and widened his eyes in surprise. "Itachi-san…," Naruto called Itachi while still staring at that spot.

"What is it?" Itachi turned his face at Naruto.

"She…has gone," Naruto said still in disbelieve.

"Eh!?" Itachi was surprised as well. He looked at the spot of the shop, but indeed, there's no shop there. The woman was also gone. "It's impossible!!" Itachi tried to find her and her shop, but he couldn't find anything there. "How can it be!? Seconds before she was still there, wasn't she!?" he yelled in disbelieve and terrified face.

"Eh…what a strange woman, she is…," Naruto commented while smiling amusedly. "Who is she…actually?" Naruto asked in wonder at no one in particular.

_Well, something will be more interesting if it's left as a mystery anyway…._

**End of Chapter 10**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Done…it's done…pant-pant. Bwa ha ha ha!! I did it only in two days! Chapter 10 now up! Not, I mean it's done! The mystery is…who the fortuneteller is!? I will not tell you now . She will appear again in my next project, and I will explain about her in detail there. Ha ha, I'm nasty, aren't I? Well, you will never understand my next project if you don't read this story, because my next project will be linked in this project . Ok, enough with the promotion. Ah yeah, don't forget about the critique-compliment and review me!! Bye, guys! See you in the next chapter. Thank you and I love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	12. The Clue

**A/N: **Hehehe, now the next chapter is up again. Chapter 11! Saa, enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...**

**Warning: **foul language, oOC-ness Gaara, and some Temari/Gaara/Kankurou in family love way...

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 11: _The Clue_**

"Temari-sama!!" One of her subordinate called her in rush when she was playing her _shamisen_ in her salon. She stopped playing and gave her attention for him.

"What is it?" she asked elegantly.

"Ah, it's...there's a report from the village gate's guard, "he report to Temari. "They said, Gaara-sama has been found."

"What!? Really!?" Temari stood directly in complete surprise.

"Yes, but Gaara-sama is unconscious and there's a barrier around him which makes us can't touch him," he continued to report.

"Take me there, now!!" she ordered his subordinate to guide her. He obeyed her and took her to Gaara's place. When they arrived there, Gaara was still unconscious. Temari watched her brother straightly.

_He indeed is asleep, but…how? What's about Shukaku? Why doesn't he come out?_

Temari really wondered about it. He looked at him closer. "It's not the time to think about that!" she shouted at herself. "Gaara!!" Temari ran into her brother and surprisingly, the barrier didn't reject her. She kneeled and supported Gaara's head to her lap. At that time, suddenly Naruto jumped down from the tree above them.

"_Omedettoooooo_ (Congratulation)!! You got your Gaara back!!" he shouted loudly making Temari jump in shock.

"Na-Naruto!?" she shrieked loudly. "What are you doing here!?" she asked, demanding his explanation, "-and, don't-ever-do-that again!! You freaked me out, baka! Do you want me to send you fly with '_Kamaitachi'_!?" she yelled angrily with flushed face.

"A-ha-ha, sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out," Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, but it is worth, isn't it? I return Gaara to you as my promise, don't I?" he said while smiling at Temari.

"Eh…do you mean that you're the one who bring him here?" Temari asked in disbelieve.

"Yep, well even if I had to use force a little," he said while nodding. "I was the one who set the barrier too, you know!" he added proudly.

"But…how do you…?" she wanted to ask how Naruto succeeded to take him back, but Naruto cut her words.

"If you asked how, that's a secret," Naruto grinned again mysteriously, "but that's not the problem, right? Gaara is back now, safe and sound, that's the important thing," Naruto said again. "Oh yeah, when he wakes up, he will forget everything about Akatsuki, and it's best to tell him not to remember anything about it, coz' his head will feel really hurt as if it would explode anytime," he suggested.

"Naruto…why…do you…?" Temari couldn't understand at all what Naruto's saying.

"Well, everything will be ok, Temari," Naruto said again, not bothered to care about Temari's suspicion. "You know, Gaara is a shy person, actually. Even though he really loves you and Kankuro, he can't show his feeling well because of his trauma before. However, there's no mistake, Gaara really loves both of you and Kankurou. That's why…please help him. Take care of him well, will you?" Naruto requested Temari while smiling so warmly and gently.

"Naru-…!?"

"Sayonara!" Naruto cut before Temari could say anything and suddenly, his body exploded into poof of smoke.

"Kage…Bunshin…!?" Temari widened her eyes in shock. "What the hell? What's happening exactly!?" she asked in confusion.

"Temari!" suddenly, Kankuro called her loudly when he made his way towards his sister in rush. "Is it true that Gaara is back!?" he asked in hurry and in enthusiastic.

"Kankuro!!" Temari called him back. "Yeah, Gaara is back!" she answered happily. She forgot about her confusion and chatted with her brother in cheery voice, "Naruto took him back," she told her brother.

"Naruto? Do you mean, that blonde kid from Konoha?" Kankuro asked in disbelieve. Temari nodded. "Eh…, if that's so then, we have to send some gifts as thank you to his village, ne!" Kankuro suggested excitedly.

"Yeah, but first, we have to move Gaara to somewhere else. It isn't comfortable position actually," she said while trying to lift Gaara by herself. "Kankuro, help me!" she asked when she knew she would not be able to lift him alone. Kankuro nodded and help her. They went back to their house with Gaara on their support.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gaara…, Gaara, please wake up, Gaara-chan…," Temari called him softly while stroking his hair gently.

Gaara responded with the touch. He twitched slightly, moaning for a bit, and then he opened his eyes slowly. He saw Temari smiling warmly at him.

_Am I…still dreaming…?_

Gaara thought silently. Then he tried to call her to test if he was in dream or not. "Tema…ri," he called slowly. His vision was still a bit blurring…?

_Wait! My vision…blurred!?_

Gaara widened his eyes in shock when he realized that he was just asleep. "I…I was asleep!" he shouted in complete horror.

"It's alright, Gaara. Shukaku didn't come out," Temari reassured him.

"Eh, really?" Gaara asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Temari answered while smiling so sweetly at him. Gaara was surprised even more to see her like that.

"What's wrong, Temari? You don't look like yourself now." Gaara asked in confusion. Temari didn't answer him. She just smiled while reached her hands to Gaara's cheeks. "Te-Temari?" Gaara called her warily.

"It's alright…no one will hurt you anymore," Temari said softly. She pulled Gaara's neck to her direction, and then she hugged him gently.

"Te-Te-Te-Temari!?" Gaara shouted in shock.

_She hugs me!?_

Gaara thought, and was freaked out, panicking. Is she really his sister!?

"There's no father here…now, no one will forbid me to love you…." Temari whispered those words near Gaara's ear, making him blush madly.

_OMG!! What the hell is happening!? _

Temari was still hugging him tightly. Gaara couldn't say anything. He was too shocked to respond now. He even couldn't think straightly anymore. He felt his head spinning in confusion. He was shocked and embarrassed at the same time in high tension. –and…what feeling was it, struggling in his heart? It was so warm.

"I…and Kankuro…really worry about you…," Temari said again in shaking voice. "We love you very much…."

When he heard those words from Temari, he became aware what the feeling was. That warm feeling which lingered in his heart…it's….

"Thank God you're home safe and sound," suddenly Kankurou said, and when Gaara realized, Kankuro had kneeled in front of his face and looked at him with gentle gaze.

_Temari…, Kankuro…!_

Gaara looked at them with unreadable expression.

_What is it? It's so hot…!_

"_A-…aniki_ (elder brother)…, _aneesan _(elder sister)…," he called them with glassed eyes. No, this feeling was too warm. He wanted to cry. He really wanted to cry.

"From now on…we can be the real family…," Kankuro whispered while hugging Temari and Gaara together in his wide, strong arms. Tears made their way to fall from his eyes. Gaara closed his eyes and felt the feeling deeply in his heart. The feelings of family love which was given by his brother and sister-who hugged him-, was really warm.

_Temari and Kankuro…really love Gaara. Gaara too…actually really loves them, right? That's why you have to go home…. You no need to be an observer anymore. Go home, and then be the main character. Feel the family love for your own, ne!!_

Gaara snapped and opened his eyes in surprise when he remembered those words. The voice which rang through his head was really familiar to him. "Naru…to…?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tsunade-sama!!" Shizune called Tsunade in rush.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade asked in irritation because of her lack of sleep.

"There're messengers from Sunagakure. They said they brought 'thank you' gifts and letter from Temari-sama," Shizune reported.

"From Suna?" Tsunade asked in wonder. "Let them in and take them here," Tsunade ordered. Shizune did her job fast. In minutes, the messengers arrived at Tsunade's office and faced her directly.

"These are the 'thank you' gifts from Sunagakure," one of the messengers reported and gave her the things they brought.

"Thank you gifts? What are they for?" she asked.

"Thank you for returning Gaara-sama to Suna of course," he said in confusion.

"What did you say!? Gaara was back!?" Tsunade shouted while standing in surprise. "Who brought him home!?" she asked eagerly.

"Ah…it's Uzumaki Naruto-sama," he answered while blinking in surprise too to see the Hokage was actually didn't know about it. More…they paled when they saw the desk-which was slammed- by her just now. It was destroyed. They shivered when they thought about her monstrous strength.

Tsunade's jaw dropped. She was in shock now. For a moment there was a complete silence between them; and in seconds, Tsunade began to regain her self control and reach a piece of paper and her ink. She began to write something as fast as lightning then stamped it with formal stamp. "Give this letter to Temari-san!!" Tsunade ordered directly while giving them the letter. "It's a very important letter! Make it clear that it will definitely arrive safely in Temari-san's hand!! Now go!!" Tsunade yelled with a very serious face in dangerous state.

"Ha-haaaaaaai!!" the messengers stomped and ran away in panicky from her to deliver the letter as fast as they could.

Tsunade didn't rest herself. She wrote a short message again at a piece of paper and set it on a messenger-bird. "Listen, my girl, take the note to Iruka and his team, now!" she released the bird and let it fly to the sky.

"Tsunade-sama…?" Shizune asked in wonder why her Hokage was so rush.

"We got a very useful clue…to find Naruto and Akatsuki!!" Tsunade said excitedly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Iruka-sensei…," Neji called Iruka-who was still busy gathering information from people around him.

"What is it, Neji-kun?" he asked tiredly.

"It seems…that bird-," Neji pointed his finger at the bird which flied restlessly above them, "-it has been flying around above us since we arrived at his town."

"What, a bird?" Iruka asked while looking at the direction of the bird.

"Sensei, there's something on its left paw," Sakura reported.

"That bird…, it is Tsunade-sama's!! Maybe she has a message for us!" Iruka knew about the bird and in seconds he jumped highly to catch the bird. Like he expected, there's a note on the bird. He uncovered the note, and then read it out loud. "Go to Sunagakure and ask Gaara about Akatsuki! Tsunade…."

There's a complete silence when Iruka finished reading the note; and then…"EEEEEEEH!?" they shouted in unison and in shock.

"Gaara-san was back to Suna!?" Sakura asked in disbelieve.

"Wow, it can't be believed that he actually manage to run away from them!" Neji shouted excitedly.

"Ok, for now, we depart to Suna. After we get information, we will send reports to Tsunade-sama. Then the Jounins will back us up, and we can attack Akatsuki together!" Iruka plotted his own plan and shouted in full spirit.

"Ok, let's go to Sunagakure!!" Sakura shouted excitedly, while Neji was nodding, agreeing them in excited look as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sorry…I can't remember anything," Gaara said expressionless as always, crashing the hope Iruka, Sakura and Neji had instantly .

"Whaaaat!? That's impossible!! You had been there for a month, hadn't you!? How the hell can't you remember about **_THAT_**!?" Sakura yelled impatiently and her inner self showed out.

"Sa-Sakura-san…calm down…," Neji tried to calm her down while sweat dropping. He just knew that actually Sakura had that kind of character, actually, so he was a bit shocked.

"Wait a minute; please don't push Gaara like that. I know you're in rush situation, but at least tell us about your current situation for us to understand," Kankuro said uncomfortably.

"Please help your self to drink our best tea first," Temari said calmly to Iruka while serving him and his team three cups of tea. She looked at them-who came suddenly and wanted to talk to Gaara immediately without explained their situation first- patiently. "We have known about your arrival from Hokage-sama's letter, but she doesn't explain your current situation to us in the letter. We're ready to help your entire problem, but first, you have to tell us about it. It will be difficult for us if we don't know about the situation," she told them.

"Ah, we're sorry for our rudeness," Iruka said while smiling sheepishly. "We're too eager when we got a clue, so we couldn't think straightly about your situation too," he explained.

"So, would you tell us?" Temari asked again.

"Yes," Iruka answered, and then he began to explain. "Actually, it has something to do with a certain organization. Its name is Akatsuki. They have a project to collect many Ninjas with extra ordinary chakra, like Gaara-kun for example; and actually, there's one of our Genin Shinobis was being kidnapped by them too," he explained in serious face. "I think the three of you have known about him. He's…Uzumaki Naruto."

"What?" Temari asked incredulously. She thought she misheard that.

"Uzumaki Naruto, he's the one whom was kidnapped by Akatsuki," Iruka re-told her seriously.

There's a complete silence in Temari's party before an "EEEEEEEEH!?" shout was heard from Temari and Kankuro, while Gaara was widening his eyes in surprise. Temari was so shock until she hit one of the tea cups unintentionally and spilled all of its contain to her _tatami_.

"Wh-why do you look so surprised like that?" Neji asked in wonder. Sakura and Iruka were surprised too because of their shout. Actually, Gaara didn't remember anything about that, but he felt his heart thumped so fast when he heard Naruto's name.

"When, when was Naruto kidnapped!?" Temari asked in disbelieve while trying to clean the spilling tea from her tatami with wet cloth.

"It was three weeks ago, I think," Sakura answered in wonder too. "Why are you asking that?" she asked back.

"But, that's impossible!" Temari countered in confusion. "I met him yesterday! Not only yesterday, but also several days before, I met him!" she explained.

"Eh!? Is it real!?" Iruka, Neji and Sakura shouted in unison. They looked so surprised.

"It's for real! Besides…didn't Hokage-sama tell you that the one that brought Gaara back to Suna is that Naruto his self!" Kankuro said hard.

"Whaaaaat!?" They shouted again more surprised with that news.

"What's the meaning of this, Iruka-sensei!?" Sakura asked warily. "Has Naruto been…?!" she couldn't continue her words. She was so scared if she said that out loud it would be true. She covered her mouth with two hands.

"Sakura-san, calm yourself!!" Neji shouted at her. "It still hasn't decided yet! If he really had been brainwashed, why would have he returned Gaara back to Suna!?" he tried to calm her and himself.

"Ne-Neji-kun is right; Sakura-chan. Naruto said that too in his note, right? –That he would save Gaara and take Sasuke back to Konoha. He has finished half of his task," Iruka said reassuringly.

"Iruka-sensei…." Sakura felt a bit relieved to hear those words from Iruka. Neji sighed slowly, a bit relieved too.

"Anoo, did you just mention the 'brainwash'?" Temari asked curiously with their conversation.

"Yes, Akatsuki is organization with skills to brainwash humans and made them their killing puppet," Iruka explained. "Oh yes, temari-san, when you met him, did he look weird? His act or his character, did they change or somewhat?" he asked again in worried voice.

"No, he's cheer and loud, like the first time we met him at Konoha. Nothing changes from him," Temari answered. At that point, Iruka's party sighed in relief. "-but…."

"But?" Iruka, Neji, and Sakura asked curiously now.

"When we met at the center of village, he indeed said something weird," Temari continued, trying to remember.

"What do you mean?" they asked insistently.

"Wait; I have to remember first," Temari said in irritation. "Hm…he kind of said something about _'oneechan (elder sister) has called him' _like that…."

"Eh? _Neechan_?" the Konohas asked in confusion.

"But, it can't be, Naruto don't have any family," Iruka said. "We can say that Naruto is the son of Konoha. He lives alone without family. Naruto was raised by the villagers-," Iruka's face darkened.

_Not that they actually raised him, they shunned him like a monster…._

He thought bitterly in sour face.

"He's actually alone, eh…?" Kankuro said a bit of concerned.

"It's…a lie, right? But…he's so cheerful and can smile so happily without showing any pain in it. How can he be that way if he doesn't have anyone?" Temari asked in disbelieve.

"Well, it's his specialty," Iruka said while smiling warmly.

"Right, even if everyone shunned him because of the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ inside his body," Neji added calmly.

"Wait, Neji-kun!?" Sakura shouted in surprise because suddenly Neji spilled Naruto's secret.

"It's all right. It will be easier if we say the truth. Akatsuki kidnaps him because they want Kyuubi's chakra," Neji said to Iruka and Sakura in certain face. Iruka nodded in agreement.

"_Kyuubi no…Kitsune_?" Gaara asked suddenly. His eyes were widened in shock. He couldn't keep his mouth shut at that news.

"Yes, it's the legendary _youkai_, Nine Tail Demon Fox. She is sealed inside Naruto's body by Yondaime Hokage," Iruka explained.

"So…there's actually another monster like Shukaku-in Gaara's body, this monster is in Naruto's?" Kankuro asked in surprise.

"Yes, that's why…actually his past was really dark," Iruka said sadly. "He lost his parents when he was born in this world because of war, he even doesn't have any family around him, and he's shunned by everyone because of the monster inside him. However…, Naruto…even if he suffers so much, he never cries. Instead of crying, he jokes around and pulls pranks everyday with his cheerful laugh. I don't know how many times he cries alone, but as I look at him everyday…he never cries in front of other people," Iruka told the story of Naruto, his number one favorite ex-student with warm gaze. "He always says…if he can't be loved then…he will love instead. He always thinks that there's nothing in this world that isn't worth to be loved. He will never hate something only because he isn't loved. He really loves Konoha…and its villagers…and also…,"

"-Sasuke-kun…," Sakura continued slowly while sighing sadly.

"Sakura-san, is it Uchiha Sasuke you're talking about?" Temari asked with concerned face. Sakura nodded weakly.

"He ran away from Konoha to Orochimaru's place to seek power. He's lost in the darkness in his heart because of his hatred and grudge towards his own elder brother, Uchiha Itachi-who killed his entire clan with his own hands and left Sasuke alone," Neji explained in detail about Sasuke's being, "-and now that Itachi is in Akatsuki; he's the one who kidnapped Naruto," he added seriously.

Kankuro sighed. "It's rather…troublesome. This missionis really dangerous…maybe it is ranked Super A+. We face against the S-rank missing-Nins. Even if we wanted to help you so much…maybe our help would not help anything," Kankuro said in pessimism.

"Yeah, but…our mission is only to gather information about where the Akatsuki's main base is; and because Gaara-kun has been just come back from that place, we want you to give us a clue to find it. It will help so much!" Iruka said again in spirit.

"Even if you said that…, but Gaara is…." Temari glanced at him warily.

"I'm sorry…," Gaara said with very regretful face. "I really can't remember. I only remember when I agreed to joint them, but after that…even if I wanted to, I couldn't remember it. My head feels hurt like it would explode if I tried to remember that," Gaara explained.

"So…that's it…. How pity…." Iruka sighed weakly. Neji and Sakura looked disappointed too.

"Eh…was Naruto kidnapped by force?" Gaara asked in wonder.

Iruka glanced at both of his ex-student each other hesitantly. "Actually…," Sakura began, "Naruto left a message before he left to Akatsuki. I don't know if he was threatened or somewhat, but…he decided to go, like Gaara-san," she continued.

"He went on his own accord?" Gaara asked in disbelieve. "A person like him…," Gaara tried to remember Naruto. A blue-eyed blonde who is always so cheerful, overacting, and big-mouthed, but he has the strong justice and strong heart to protect the ones he loves. He always smiles so lovely, but…it actually to cover his suffers and pains of his horrible past, like Gaara, not, maybe it's worse than him. He doesn't have any family, not like Gaara who has Kankuro, Temari, and Yashamaru, but…he's so strong. He never gives up…, never!

"I'll try to remember it," Gaara said; suddenly making decision.

"Eh!?" The Konohas shouted in surprise, as well as Temari and Kankuro.

"Wait a minute; Gaara!! You know what happened when you did that, did you!?" Kankuro tried to stop him.

"Kankuro is right! Last time you tried to remember, you almost fainted because of the pain in your head!! You will not push yourself! I mean it!!" Temari forbade him firmly.

"But…!" Gaara wanted to protest.

"It's all right, Gaara-kun," Iruka cut him while smiling a bit happy. "We will try another way."

"Yeah, you don't have to push yourself. We appreciate your kindness," Sakura added while smiling lovely. Neji nodded while smiling calmly.

"-but…he has saved my life…," Gaara said slowly. "Even though I can't remember anything, my chest feels heavy when I hear his name. I don't know what feeling this is and what has happened, but…I am sure, Naruto has saved me…. He brought me out and set me free from the darkness…."

Neji, Iruka, and Sakura were amazed to see that Gaara actually could say that kind of words. However, Neji understood why he said that, because he too was saved by the blonde from the hatred and the darkness of human's heart. Neji smiled warmly.

_Even if it is behind the shadow…Naruto…you are still shining brightly in other people's hearts and are saving them with your light…._

"Gaara has changed a lot since he came back from Akatsuki," Temari explained Gaara's expression-which for Konoha party still felt rare. Besides, they only knew him as a monster, cold-hearted-killer in Chuunin exam.

"Yeah…maybe that Uzumaki had done something to him when he was at Akatsuki," Kankuro added while smiling calmly.

"Of course, it's because he has the very good eyes and he is shining more than everyone," Neji responded with his rare gentle expression. Sakura and Iruka looked at each other, and then they smiled happily together.

"That's why…I will try it," Gaara said again with determined gaze. "I'll do my best to remember anything about Akatsuki; and if it has any use, please help your self to use it," he continued surely.

Kankuro and Temari looked at each other. It's the first time they saw Gaara in spirit to help another person. Well, as his 'good' brother and sister, they have to help they beloved younger brother, right? They smiled and nodded in agreement. Gaara looked really happy when they did that.

"Well, then…shall we try it?" Temari asked.

"_Yoroshiku onegaisimasu_ (please help us)!" Iruka, Sakura, and Neji said in unison surely and in spirit. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro nodded certainly and in full of spirit too.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Yo, everyone!! Meet again with Lunaryu!! Like I said, I update it in three or two days? I'm not sure. This chapter…well, I don't really like it. I said I would put Sasuke a lot in this chapter but…is there any Sasuke here? No, damn it! I dissatisfied with this! I will write something better at the next chapter. Jeez, I think I have dried my idea somewhere. Ok, I promise to make it better next time, so please be kind and leave your reviews, critique-compliment or anything! Just tell me that you read the story and I'll keep up my works! Ok, that's all for now. Thank you and I love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	13. Meet Again!

**A/N: **Yooosh! This is the new chapter for you! Chapter 12, ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...**

**Warning: **foul language, some violences, hysterical Naruto, some Ita/Naru and Sasu/Naru (shounen ai)**  
**

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 12: _Meet Again!_**

Sasuke was back to the forest near the borderline of Wind Country to observe it once more. He tried his best to find a clue or track or anything small to lead him to Akatsuki's main base.

"Damn it!!" He cursed while slamming the tree beside him until it trembled badly; and a bird's nest fell from the tree. Sasuke looked really pissed when he couldn't find anything, that's why he didn't see the nest. He turned his body to re-seek the clue, but suddenly someone shouted at him.

"Hey, you!!" the person called, not; but he yelled at him in annoyance. Sasuke turned his head only to face with a really pissed-looking Naruto. "I don't know why you're angry, but at least, think about the nature! Don't destroy them only because you're angry, _teme_ (bastard)!" Naruto scolded him angrily. "You're not the only one-who lives in this earth! You should know about that!" Naruto continued to pick the nest and returned it to the tree.

Sasuke needed more time to register what was happening in front of him now. He was so shocked to see Naruto in a place like that until he froze and couldn't react. "Na-…Naruto!?" At last he could yell Naruto's name. Naruto looked at him in confusion.

_How does he know my name?_

Naruto thought while lifting his eyebrows.

Sasuke jumped closer to Naruto and watched him straightly, making Naruto really uncomfortable. "Wh-what?" he asked while trying to act though.

"What…? I am the one who should ask here! What the hell are you doing here, _Usuratonkachi_ (total moron)!?" Sasuke yelled back at him while gripping Naruto's right arm.

At that time, when Sasuke yelled at him and touched him, suddenly Naruto's head was like being struck by lightning. Dozen of memories were flashing at his mind, making him scream hysterically. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Naruto clutched his head with his hands tightly

"Wh-what!?" Sasuke was in shock when he saw Naruto's reaction, and then he hurriedly loosened his grip at Naruto's arm.

"Oh…ouch! Ah…! Aaaah!!" Naruto screamed again painfully. He kneeled down, and suddenly he banged his head to the ground many times and really hard. He wanted to reduce the pain in his head while making him suffer another injury out of his head.

"What are you doing!? Baka, stop it!! Stop it, Naruto!!" Sasuke shouted while trying to stop him banging his head by grabbing Naruto's shoulders and gripping his waist tightly, pulled him away from the ground.

When Sasuke touched him and spoke near his ear, the pain in Naruto's head worsened than before. It's like his head would explode soon.

"_IYAAAAAAAAAAA_ (NO)!!" Naruto screamed again madly. He shoved Sasuke hands from him by force and threw him away, far-far-away from him. "Don't touch me!! Don't call me!!" Naruto yelled in pain while trying to stand. His body trembled so badly until he fell down again.

Sasuke-whom Naruto threw away- landed perfectly on the ground. He couldn't understand what happened, but he tried to help Naruto.

"Don't come near me!!" Naruto shouted with heavy breath. "Don't…come…! Don't call…, you hurt me!!" Naruto yelled again while shutting his eyes, trying to regain his control and reduce the pain in his head. When he opened his eyes again, his vision was blurring. He couldn't see straightly with his head in so much pain like that.

"Narut-…!"

"Don't call my name!!" Naruto cut him, still in hysterical mode. His breath was heavier than before. He tried to see Sasuke's face-which looked at him in so much worry. He was surprised to see Sasuke really looked alike Itachi. "Who…? Who are you…!?" Naruto asked in so much difficulty.

Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock when he heard that question. He couldn't believe with his own ears.

The shadows from his true past were flashing again trough Naruto's head so many times. He saw a pink haired girl, a man with gray-silver hair in a covered lower face; and a man with scar on his nose…; and then…a certain dark-raven-haired boy with pale skin wore his favorite navy-blue shirt.

_Usuratonkachi…!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed more hysterically than before.

"Naruto-kun!!" Suddenly, Itachi-who was worried because Naruto hadn't back from his walk, and because he heard Naruto's scream-, shouted and jumped behind Sasuke.

Sasuke was surprised and looked at his back. When he saw Itachi, his eyes were widened and his sanity began to lose. The fire of hatred and grudge were flashing in his heart. Immediately he activated his Sharingan. He even forgot about Naruto's condition. "ITACHIIIIIIII!!" Sasuke yelled his name angrily while performing his Chidori at his left hand and ran into Itachi's direction so fast right away.

_I-…Itachi-san!!_

Naruto was aware of the situation at that time. Itachi was being attacked by stranger. He tried his best to ignore the pain in his head and jumped between Itachi and Sasuke in second before Sasuke's Chidori hit Itachi's chest. He stopped Sasuke by spreading his arms in front of him. Sasuke stopped the attack five centimeters exactly before it hit Naruto's face.

Naruto was trembling and panting heavily. "Don't…, don't you dare…to touch…Itachi-…san…." Naruto lost conscious and collapsed. Itachi caught him immediately before he hit the ground.

Sasuke still couldn't believe what happened before him. Naruto protected Itachi. Not only that, he even couldn't recognize Sasuke!! "What the hell!?" Sasuke shouted in confusion. His head was spinning when he thought about that. He even forgot that Itachi was in front of him.

Itachi watched Naruto's face-which was in pain- in worried face; and then he glared at Sasuke angrily. "What…have you done to him?" Itachi asked Sasuke in warning tone.

Sasuke was startled and snapped back to reality. "What did you say…!? The one who should ask is me!! What have you done to him!? Why doesn't he…, why doesn't he recognize me anymore!!" Sasuke yelled, demanded his explanation. He looked really angry and confused. The Sharingan-which was still displaying in his eyes-, made him scarier.

Itachi didn't answer directly. Instead, he began to smirk and then laughed evilly.

"What's so funny!?" Sasuke yelled again impatiently and he was angrier than before.

"Isn't that great?" Itachi asked him, still smirking but he had stopped laughing. "It means…he has forgotten about you," he said firmly.

"You..., why…you, BASTARD!!" Sasuke tried to attack him again, but he stopped right away when he saw Itachi pulled his kunai and pressed it on Naruto's neck. He watched him warily. "What the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"What do you think I am doing?" Itachi smirked at him evilly. Sasuke couldn't move. Itachi had Naruto as a hostage. He could only watch them warily. "It's best for you not to come near us, Sasuke, or…do you want me to cut Naruto's artery?" Itachi asked calmly. Sasuke couldn't move even more with the threat.

"I-…Itachi you…, you-cheap bastard! That's cheating!!" Sasuke cursed him angrily.

Itachi was not even bothered to care about that insult. He loosened his kunai from Naruto and lifted him bridal style. Then he looked at Sasuke arrogantly. "Hey, my foolish little brother, I suggest you to forget about Naruto-kun. The Naruto you knew isn't here anymore. He isn't Naruto from Konoha; he is…a candidate of Akatsuki's leader," Itachi said while smirking again.

"What!?" Sasuke shouted in shock.

"His body, his mind, his soul, and his everything…belong to Akatsuki; and I won't let anyone touch him…. His heart…is **_'MINE'_**!" Itachi claimed.

"_Ki-…KISAMAAAAAAAA!!_ (You-in very inappropriate way-)" Sasuke jumped again and attacked Itachi directly, but when he hit Itachi's body, it broke into pieces of water. "Mizu Bunshin!?" Sasuke shouted in surprise. "Damn!!" Sasuke tried to find Itachi's true body, but when he realized, Itachi and Naruto's presences were gone from his sight. "Damn it!! DAMN iiiiiiiiit!!" he screamed in annoyance because he failed again to kill Itachi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm so sorry, I only can go this far…," Gaara breathed heavily in paled face. He looked horrible and wanted to faint in seconds.

"Gaara, it's enough, please stop it. You have tried your best!" Temari told him warily. She didn't expect the side effect of remembering Akatsuki would be this bad for Gaara.

"Thank you! Thank you very much, Gaara-kun!" Iruka thanked him in appreciation. "Leave the rest for us," he said while smiling at him reassuringly.

"Yeah, this information is worth so much!" Sakura said happily. "We will find Akatsuki for sure!" Sakura said surely in spirit. Her inner self was saying "Hell yeaaah!!" in full of spirit too. Neji didn't say anything in particular, but he indeed smirked in optimism.

"We will send a letter to Konoha about your progressing. We hope Konoha Jounins will back you up soon after they are sent," Kankuro said in respond while smiling in spirit.

"Yes, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ (please give us your help)!" Iruka, Neji, and Sakura said in unison.

After that the Konohas departed from Suna to the borderline of Wind Country at the Forest of Death. They began to look for a clue to find the Akatsuki's main base. However, soon after they entered the place, they heard a very loud sound in front of their direction. They quickly ran into the place only to be shocked by a presence of a certain dark-raven-haired boy. It's Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura called him in disbelieve. Sasuke turned his face to Sakura in his stoic self as always. At the beginning he indeed looked startled, but he smirked coolly immediately.

"_Hisashiburi da na_, Sakura (Long times no see, Sakura)," the Uchiha teen greeted her as cold as before.

"Sasu…!" Sakura would have jumped and hugged him if Neji had not made his way towards him first to catch his arms behind his back and locked his move.

"I catch you, Uchiha Sasuke!!" Neji shouted in serious warning tone.

"Heh…," Sasuke smirked. "_Amai_ (too soft)," he said. With his monstrous power-which he obtained from his training with Orochimaru, and only with one hand-, he freed himself from Neji by lifting the Hyuuga teen and threw him, sending him fly at least two meters before he fell to the ground.

"Neji-san!!" Sakura shouted in surprise.

"Neji-kun!!" Iruka also shouted almost in same time as Sakura.

"You're too soft, Hyuuga. Do you think with that kind of power you can defeat me?" Sasuke asked arrogantly with evil smirk plastered on his face. Sakura was trembling in fear when she looked at Sasuke. He's so cruel, so dark, and so evil.

"_Tsuyoi_ (so strong)...!" Neji sighed in pain while trying to stand up. "You...have become so strong, Uchiha," he admitted that. Sasuke only closed his eyes and smirked calmly.

"Sasuke-kun..., why are you here?" Iruka asked warily.

"To seek Itachi, of course," Sasuke answered shortly. Then he looked at the Konohas each other. "May I guess...you're looking for Naruto?" he asked suddenly.

"How do you know that!?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"I had heard the news about him being kidnapped by Akatsuki when I was looking for information around Konoha," he answered calmly.

"That's not exactly right, Uchiha," Neji countered him. "Actually, Naruto was not kidnapped at all. He went on his own accord," Neji told the truth. "He even gave us message before he left."

"He? Going away by him self? Don't make me laugh," Sasuke smirked weirdly in disbelieve. "A brat like him must be..." Sasuke stopped his words when he saw Neji pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He looked at it straightly. "What is it?" he asked, interested in it.

"It's a message from Naruto." Neji answered while throwing the note to Sasuke. He caught it. "If you don't believe me, read it by yourself," he continued. Sasuke looked at it hesitantly at first, but he decided to open it and read it. His eyes were widened in surprise when he read the words on the paper.

I WENT TO AKATSUKI TO TAKE SASUKE BACK...

"_Baka yarou_ (stupid moron)..." Sasuke whispered those words while sighing in cold way, even if actually his heart was flowering in happiness, but hell, he would not show that in front of them!

"Naruto...has never forgotten about you even a second since Sasuke left." Sakura said with sad face.

"That has nothing to do with me," Sasuke said coldly while throwing the note to the ground and stepped on it.

"Uchiha, you bastard!!" Neji shouted loudly. He was so angry when Sasuke did that. He wanted to jump and attack him again, but Iruka quickly stopped him.

"Don't say it like that, Sasuke-kun! We're really in tight condition! We have to take Naruto back no matter what!!" Sakura screamed in panic voice. Sasuke was a bit startled when he looked at Sakura.

_Why does she become so impatient? She never screamed at me in that way before. Has Naruto taken her heart now? That bitch!_

Sasuke thought in disgust.

"Sakura-chan is right, Sasuke-kun. It's not only for Naruto or Konoha! If we're late and Akatsuki has brainwashed him, Ninja's world, not, the entire world will be in danger!" Iruka added seriously.

"Brain-...washing? The entire world is in danger? What the hell are those? Are you joking around with me? What kind of danger will occur if Naruto is brainwashed?" Sasuke asked in confusion and couldn't understand at all. However he could understand one thing.

_Naruto was brainwashed, that's why he didn't recognize me anymore and tried to protect Itachi-that bastard! He must have used MS to Naruto!_

"Oh yeah, only Sasuke-kun hasn't known yet about that," Sakura said suddenly remembered that Sasuke didn't know about something.

"Oh, you're right!" Iruka and Neji just relized that. Sasuke looked at them in questioning look.

"Uchiha, do you know why Akatsuki chases after Naruto?" Neji asked.

"No," he answered. "-but, I bet it has something to do about the weird chakra he often used when he was angry," he continued while smirking.

"Yes, that chakra, the chakra is from the Nine Tails Demon Fox," Iruka said, completing Sasuke's words.

Sasuke's smirk was wiped out and his jaw dropped in shock. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"The youkai, Kyuubi no Kitsune, that is Akatsuki's desire from Naruto, because that monster is inside Naruto's body," Iruka explained more detail.

Now Sasuke's head was spinning again. He received too much shocking news today. First, he met Naruto here in the forest. Two, Naruto didn't recognize him anymore. Three, He met Itachi too, here in the forest. Four, Naruto tried to protect Itachi from his attack. -and then, this ridiculous news he received recently about Naruto being brainwashed and now he was a Nine Tails Demon Fox!? Was the world in poltergeist or something!?

"I wonder if there will be storm tonight...," Sasuke paled while covering his head with his right hand. He sighed in defeat.

"We have to take him back soon," Iruka said again suddenly, making Sasuke snap back to reality. "If he was brainwashed once, there's no way we could turn him back to his true self," he said in worried voice. "That means...we have to kill him," he continued with very sad face.

Sasuke was startled when he heard that. "So, your mission is taking Naruto back, life or death?" Sasuke asked while narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"No, we just have to gather information about Akatsuki's main base. Godaime will send the Jounins after we know the place for sure," Neji answered.

"Then…have you found the place?" Sasuke asked again.

"Not yet, but we have some clue to find it with Gaara-san's guidance," Sakura said slowly.

"Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara from the Chuunin Exam?" Sasuke asked again.

"Yes, he's the one who could free from Akatsuki after one month being kidnapped, or...we can say it he was freed by them…even if how it could be was still mysterious," Iruka explained again. "Temari-san said that Naruto was the one who set him free, but...when Gaara-kun regained conscious, he couldn't remember anything about Akatsuki," Iruka continued.

"So...that's it. I see...," Sasuke responded while thinking deeply. "Hey, if you say so, doesn't that mean that you have been too late?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh?" Neji, Iruka, and Sakura asked in unison, not being able to understand it.

"Well, you said Gaara was set free, doesn't that mean that they don't need him anymore after obtaining Naruto? Then if it's true that Naruto was the one who set him free, and he didn't set himself free too, doesn't that mean he didn't want to go back? Besides...I just met him here before you came. He didn't recognize me and protected Itachi from my attack. Don't you think he has been brainwashed?" Sasuke said in detail while asking them the possibility of 'has Naruto been brainwashed?' kind of question.

Sakura's face paled when she heard the explanation. She felt weak and collapsed to sit on the ground. "...-too...late...?" She asked in disbelieve while trembling.

Neji bowed his head and looked at the ground in regret while Iruka was shocked. They made the faces like this was the end of the world. Sasuke became impatient and annoyed when he saw that kind of face. "Don't you think it's too fast to surrender now?" Sasuke said suddenly expressionless. "Naruto didn't look changing except he has no clue about me, or probably about Konoha, but...he's still loud and bigmouthed as before. Might be he was only half-brainwashed. MS couldn't control him perfectly if he was only in that state. You still can bring his true self back." Sasuke said in cold tone, but it indeed reassured them.

The faces of Konohas suddenly lightened up and they sighed in relief. "So...it isn't too late...! We can still take him back alive!!" They shouted and jumped in joy when they made that conclusion. Sasuke rolled his eyes in bored face.

"Yes, yes, enough. I want to barter with you," Sasuke suddenly said again in the middle of Konoha's party.

"Barter?" the Konohas asked in unison.

"I want the real clue about Akatsuki's base, and then, I'll give you a hand to take that Usuratonkachi back," he said coolly, offering his help as an exchange of the information.

"Eh?" the Konoha was startled.

"It must be difficult for Konoha to take Naruto back because there are Itachi-with his MS and his gang behind him. If you leave Itachi for me, it will ease your way to take Naruto away. After that, just leave me alone and you can go home," Sasuke explained expressionless again.

"Wait a second!! If it was like that, Sasuke-kun would die!!" Sakura protested disagreed.

Sasuke smirked coldly, but there pain displayed in his eyes. "If I could kill Itachi, I wouldn't mind to die," he said while turning his body; and he began to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun," Iruka called him. Sasuke stopped for awhile. "Have you determined yourself?" Iruka asked.

"You don't have to doubt that," Sasuke answered.

"He's insane!" Neji cursed in annoyance.

"Then, tomorrow we will come here again with Konoha Jounins. We can meet here and attack Akatsuki's base together." Iruka said the plan. Sasuke agreed the plan by nodding and raised his right thumb while still backing them. Then, in seconds, his feature was no longer in their sight.

"Iruka-sensei, is it alright if we let him do what he want? He's a missing-Nin for God sake!" Neji protested. He still hasn't forgiven him for betraying his home village and beating Naruto to hell back then.

"It can't be helped, Neji-kun. We indeed need his help," Iruka said while sighing. Sakura didn't say anything. She just stood and tidied her outfits with sad face. "Besides...Sasuke has thrown everything behind only to kill his brother. He has prepared his self to die in the moment. If we're on his way, he surely will kill us before we can touch him. Didn't you just see his power, Neji-kun? I don't know how powerful he is now...might be he's as strong as Kakashi, no, might be he's more powerful than him," Iruka said again while trembling. His face paled when he thought how horrible Sasuke was now.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Tbc...**

A/N: Yahoo! In no time Lunaryu updates again! Only in two days and I come back with chapter 12!! (BANZAAAAAI!! XD!!) There are only fighting scenes and blah-blah-blah about the hysterical mode of Naruto, but at least I made Naruto meet Sasuke here. Ok, I am still waiting for your reviews! Don't forget that after you read the story. Oh yeah, the critiques and compliments too, ok? See you in next chapter! Thank you and I love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	14. The Truth

**A/N: **For everyone who curious about the continual of the story! Chapter 13, ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Kisimoto-sensei's and is not mine. If I had it, I'd make it yaoi story anyway...**

**Warning:** foul language, spoiler of Naruto's secret, oOC-ness Akatsuki, oOC-ness Kyuubi, and some Kyuubi/Naru (?)**  
**

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 13: _The Truth_**

Naruto seemed in the nightmare. His head was hurting like hell and he couldn't think anything. He even couldn't hear what Itachi and Deidara were discussing; more likely, they were shouting at each other and arguing stubbornly towards their own statement.

Naruto was screaming again. He was in mess because the dozens memories were flashing and attacking his head with no mercy. He was dizzy so much until he wanted to throw up. The silhouette of the dark-raven-haired teen that he met at the forest bothered him so much. His long dark hair, his black coal eyes, his beautiful-pale skin, and even his voice…they bothered Naruto so much. It was like he got a 'vision' of something he shouldn't know before; and it really hurt his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!!" Naruto screamed again in so much pain. He clutched his head and pulled his hair wildly. Deidara and Itachi had to stop him hurting his own head again together.

"There's no other way, Itachi!! We have to brainwash him once more!!" Deidara shouted loudly for not losing to Naruto's scream.

"Are you insane!? If we do that again, his soul will break!! He will only be a container without mind and feeling!! Something like that isn't Naruto-kun at all!! He can't be our leader!!" Itachi countered as loudly as Deidara, stubbornly not wanting to lose.

"But, if we leave him this way, Naruto-kun will die first!! Do you want that!?" Deidara yelled impatiently. Itachi was startled. He became hesitant. "Besides, you know very well that this will happen if we only half-brainwash him! Why were you so stubborn and did that!? BAKA!!" now, Deidara was yelling angrily at Itachi. He became impatient because Naruto struggled restlessly. In the end he hit the back of Naruto's neck and made the blonde faint. "There, he will be in peace for awhile." Deidara sighed in relief while laid Naruto in his bed. Then he turned his face to Itachi again. "We don't have any choice, Itachi," Deidara said in sympathy tone. "It's for Akatsuki…."

Itachi was startled even more when he heard that. "For…Akatsuki…?" he whispered.

_For Uchiha…._

Itachi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger when he remembered that. "Akatsuki…for Akatsuki, did you say…!?" Itachi smacked the wall behind him with his full power, making it crack, and destroyed it in half. "I am NOT Akatsuki's SLAVE!!" he yelled angrily while displaying his Sharingan. Deidara snapped in fear when he saw his eyes. It seemed he would be crushed in seconds if he said more than that.

Deidara stepped back while covering his mouth in miserable way. His eyes were glassing almost crying. "Why…did you say that…?" he asked while staring at Itachi's eyes sadly. "We're…family, aren't we…? If you don't want to do it for Akatsuki, at least…please do it for Naruto…. He is suffering, Itachi…, please…help him…! I don't want to see him like this!" Deidara screamed while crying. "You said he's my brother now…, please help him…! Please do it for me….!"

Itachi's jaw dropped. He made Deidara cry. He was crying so hard and so sad, making Itachi feel guilty. When he saw Deidara like that, his anger was flying away somewhere else.

"Ah…," Itachi sighed slowly. He deactivated his Sharingan and stared at the crying Deidara with regret. "Deidara…," he called him slowly while reaching his hands to Deidara's shoulders; and then he pulled the blonde to his chest and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry…please, don't cry…." Itachi said in clumsy mode. He never comforted anyone before. However, he was indeed really regretting his action towards Deidara. He felt guilty that he made Deidara cry like that. Deidara was still sniffing in Itachi's arms, but he was more relieved than before and he was nodding, understanding that Itachi was regretting his action. Itachi sighed in relief. "I know, Deidara…. I understood," Itachi said calmly. "Let's…help Naruto-kun…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile…Naruto-who fainted and lost conscious-, was dreaming (?) now. He was walking in the dark passage. He knew this place. He had ever come here before. He followed his instinct and continued walking trough the passage until he reached a certain place. In the corner of the passage, he saw a giant jail with a pair of seal on its door.

_The jail…is so dark…. This place is so cold…._

Naruto said while freezing. He wrapped himself with his arms while staring at the jail. He heard someone or…something breathed inside the jail.

_The heavy breaths..., wait; this place is…!_

"Heh, you came here again, _kozo_ (brat)." that someone or something inside the jail spoke to him suddenly, making him jolt in surprise. Naruto stepped back. His body was trembling uncontrollably while freezing to death.

That low-heavy voice was so cold, so cruel, and so wild, making Naruto shiver in fear. Then he saw a pair of blood-red eyes shining at him. They looked at him, not, they were glaring at him, tearing the darkness; and in the end, they displayed their owner, the Legendary Nine Tails Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

_So…beautiful…._

Naruto admired it or her or him or whatever silently. He stared at her with widened eyes. He admitted that even if Kyuubi was very dangerous and frightening, but it certainly, her form was beautiful so much until you felt drowned to her.

"Then…what is it your problem now?" Kyuubi asked him while smirking in frightening way.

"My…problem…?" Naruto just realized that actually he was not in dream. He was in his own heart. He talked again to Kyuubi.

_Wait…what have happened?_

Naruto was confused now. He didn't know what happened to himself. Along these times…what he had done? He did something out of his mind. "What the hell have I done all this time?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. "I…oh yeah," Naruto remembered now. "I am brainwashed and the 'I' outside this heart is not my true self now," Naruto realized it.

"So…you have realized it?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yeah…someone has to stop me!" Naruto said in panicky. "What do I do…? Oh yeah!" Naruto clenched his fists in front of his chest. "Kyuubi, you can kill me! Please kill me!" Naruto asked in rush.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto weirdly. "Have you gone insane or something?" she asked.

"I am being serious here!" Naruto protested.

"Why would I kill you? More...kill my self?" Kyuubi asked in bored expression and couldn't understand. "Jeez…humans…."

"Ok, I will set you free! How is it?" Naruto offered.

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes at Naruto and looked at him curiously. "Why do you want me to kill you?"

"I said it before that someone had to stop me. Now I am being controlled by Akatsuki. I lost myself and I couldn't differ between the right and the wrong. I can kill anybody without any feeling. I don't want that!" Naruto explained. "Being controlled like this…I can kill the people I love someday. I don't want to lose myself more than this. I prefer being dead better than being a killer who don't have any mind or heart!" Naruto begged.

"Hm…." Kyuubi didn't say anything after that. She just looked at Naruto weirdly. "Come here," she said after few minutes had passed.

Naruto walked closer to Kyuubi's jail without any doubt. Kyuubi stretched her claws, nearing Naruto. He shut his eyes, being ready to 'accept' Kyuubi's claws. However, when Kyuubi touched Naruto's face, Naruto couldn't feel the cold-sharp-hard claws there, instead, he felt something soft and warm on his right cheek.

"Eh…?" Naruto opened his eyes a little only to find a hand, a human-looking hand on his cheek and the owner of that soft-warm hand. Naruto widened his eyes in shock when he saw a very beautiful woman with long-straight blood red hair in front of him, caring his cheek and looking at him with her blood red eyes in full concern.

_What the hell!?_

Naruto thought in shock. "Kyuu…!?" Naruto pointed at her in paling face and shaking hand.

"You see my human form, don't you?" she asked with her melody voice, a very different voice from Kyuubi before. It's a high cool voice, like voice of a mother.

_Holy shit!! Kyuubi is a woman!!_

Naruto was freaked out. "Wh-why? Ho-how?" Naruto was really in shock. He couldn't even register it in his head that Kyuubi was actually a woman.

"This is my human form, Naruto. I am not a human woman. _Youkai_ don't have gender after all," she said corrected Naruto's thought.

"How do you know what I am thinking!?" Naruto was freaked out even more.

"Are you stupid? We are inside your heart now; of course I know what you are thinking," Kyuubi rolled her eyes.

Naruto was silent for few moments before he could regain his self control. Then he could accept everything after thinking hard. "Ok, I know now…youkai can pick any of their form as they like, so it doesn't mean that you are a woman," Naruto said in calm expression now.

"Yes, that is," Kyuubi said while smiling so elegantly.

Naruto blushed lightly when he saw her. She was so beautiful. She wore a dark-red dress, if we could conclude it as a dress; it's more like a long China's-party dress with high collar which match perfectly with her hair and eyes.

"What is it, Naruto? Do you fall in love with me?" she asked teasingly.

Naruto blushed even more like a blown up tomato. "Wh-what!? No!" he denied. "I just admire how beautiful you are! No more!" he stuttered so embarrassed.

Kyuubi looked at him faintly, and in second later she blew up in laughter. "You're so funny!" she said while still laughing like mad woman.

"Shut up!!" Naruto yelled at her, annoyed. Kyuubi was still chuckling when Naruto calmed again and saw her with confused face. "Ne, Kyuubi," Naruto called slowly.

"_Nani_ (what)?" she asked while calming down and looking at Naruto again.

"Why didn't you want to be free?" Naruto asked. "You just turned down my offer to free you from the jail, from the seal, and from my body," he continued in confusion.

"I don't know," Kyuubi answered shortly without looking at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto twitched slightly, feeling unsatisfied with the answer. "You lied!" he shouted. "You must have had any reason! You desperately want to be free before, why don't you pick this chance?" Naruto asked again curiously.

Kyuubi was in silence for a moment before she said, "Didn't you ever say it yourself before that sometimes we didn't want to leave something that had been with us for so long, even if we hated each other before?" she looked at Naruto with unreadable expression. "I just don't want to kill you," she added while turning his face away again.

"Why?" Naruto asked persistently.

Kyuubi sighed in defeat. Naruto would not leave her alone if she didn't give him a satisfying answer. "Fine…I will not kill you because you're the only memento of 'him'." Kyuubi said in little of embarrassment.

"Him…who?" Naruto asked again in confused mode.

"He's…the one I love the most…." Kyuubi whispered it while blushing.

_Holly shit!! Kyuubi is blushing!!_

Naruto's jaw dropped in shock, but he quickly recovered himself when he saw Kyuubi's soft face. She was smiling warmly while remembering something. Naruto was amazed to see that kind of expression could be displayed on Kyuubi's face. She looked so feminine and like a real mother now.

Then something popped up in Naruto's mind; something which had bothered him for so long. "Ne, Kyuubi," Naruto began. "Actually, there's something I have wanted to ask you since long time ago. Why did you…attack Konohagakure back then?" he asked in the end. He even had forgotten his first intention to be killed by the kitsune.

"Let see…, it has been for so long, maybe I have forgotten about it," Kyuubi tried to ignore the question and Naruto's curious face.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and whined in warning tone.

"Fine, fine, jeez…you're so persistent and troublesome!" Kyuubi said impatiently. "It's…because the villagers had broken my private area. They touched and destroyed my mountain with explosion tags. They even hurt my kittens," Kyuubi explained with annoyed face. "Even everybody would be angry if their home was messed up and their children were hurt by stranger, wouldn't they!?" she yelled, becoming really angry when she remembered that time.

Naruto was amazed again when he saw Kyuubi at that state. She really looked alike human with her form at outside, but…Naruto didn't expect that actually the inside of her did too.

"Humans are selfishly considered themselves as leaders on the earth. Of course, they are intelligent, and have higher class than youkai, but it doesn't mean that they can do as they like to other creatures, does it!?" she yelled again in really angry tone now.

Naruto sweat dropped. "I…never expect if youkais (demons) have that kind of feeling…." Naruto said in surprise expression.

"Ah, yeah," Kyuubi seemed remembering something. "I haven't ever told you before that I am actually a half-demon have I?" Kyuubi asked.

There's a moment of silence before an "EEEEEEEEEEEH!?" came out loudly from Naruto's mouth. He gripped two of the pipes jail with his hands so hard. "A half-demon!? So…you…!!"

Kyuubi nodded. "I am a mix of human and youkai, that's why I can transform into human perfectly," she explained. "Of course, with this half-blooded self I can't live normally with humans or youkais. Besides, I have power which can put their existence in danger," she said again.

"What do you mean by putting them in danger?" Naruto asked, not understanding it.

"Well, you know, a mix between two different genotypes sometimes can produce phenotypes worse than the genotypes, but there few phenotypes are better than the genotypes too. I am the later kind one. My power is so powerful, more powerful than any other youkais and I have an intelligence of humans. That's why they considered me as a dangerous creature." Kyuubi explained again in details. "Besides, I am aware of that, that's why I live alone without any population on mountain. I just wanted to live in peace with my children there, but…." Kyuubi narrowed her eyes in dangerous mode. "Those filthy humans…they dared to destroy my home, they hurt my beautiful lovely kittens! I will not forgive them!!" Kyuubi's eyes flashing with fire. She was really angry and she could explode anytime.

"Ca-…, please calm down…," Naruto lifted his two hands while sweat dropping in fear. Kyuubi was so frightening when she was angry. Women were like that after all….

"However…not all of humans are like that," Kyuubi admitted that after calming herself down and sighed while trying to remember something. "There are humans who are wise, loving, soft-hearted, and not liking to hurt anybody or other creatures. They love the nature and never discriminate something only because that something is different with the others," she continued with soft expression and gentle voice.

"Are you trying to explain the one you love?" Naruto asked innocently, but it made Kyuubi blush in embarrassment. Kyuubi glared at Naruto and instantly Naruto shut his mouth up. "Sorry…," he said while sweat dropping.

"Yeah, he's my love," Kyuubi admitted that, "-and-," now she looked at Naruto in soft face, "-you…, you resemble him so much…," she said while staring at him in full meaning stare.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused. "Wait; what do you mean I resemble him?" he asked warily.

"Maybe…, I think he's your father," Kyuubi guessed.

There's again a moment of silence before, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" Naruto exploded in shock. "Bu-but…, no way!! Does it mean I am your child too!?" Naruto asked in horror.

Kyuubi laughed when she heard that question. "No, silly," she said while still laughing. "I indeed loved him, but he didn't know about my feelings towards him," Kyuubi explained while calming her self. "It's one-sided love from part of me which is human. To love someone or being loved is normal desire from human, right? We just considered ourselves as best friends," she said while sighing, remembering those sweet memories. "However…," again, Kyuubi narrowed her eyes dangerously, "-it's before those filthy humans from Konoha messed my life. When I was conquered by anger, I lost my human side and exploded in anger. I became a complete youkai which only followed instinct to destroy everything. I didn't realize what I was doing until I made him dying," she said in sad expression now.

"You…killed him?" Naruto widened his eyes in surprise.

Kyuubi frowned. She looked so miserable now. "I don't know if I am the one who killed him or not, but…one thing I regret the most is…I can't tell him what I feel towards him," Kyuubi said. "Until the very end of our battle, he begged for my forgiveness, but I couldn't hear him. I couldn't recognize him at that time. He battled for the ones he loved, I battled for revenge, and he still wanted to make me realize that I was wrong. He even didn't kill me. He…tried to protect me by sealing me here…," Kyuubi closed her eyes with very gentle expression, "-deep in your heart, you-who is his beloved son…."

"Eh…?" Naruto widened his eyes again in surprise. "You said…he sealed you…?" Naruto knew best, the one who sealed Kyuubi inside his body. A very handsome blonde man, who is always called a hero or Konoha, a feature which is always admired by everyone, even by Naruto even though he never met the man; he is the fourth generation of Hokage in Konohagakure, Yondaime Hokage.

"It's…a lie…." Naruto responded in disbelieve. "There is no way in hell I am the son of Yondaime. You're just joking around, aren't you?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Kyuubi asked feeling dissatisfied with Naruto's respond. At least he could jump or faint for shocking instead called her a liar.

"But…," Naruto still couldn't believe it.

"There no one tells you about it, right?" Kyuubi guessed. "It can't be helped. Maybe it's his request too," she said while smiling sadly.

"Why?" Naruto asked, not understanding it. "Why he didn't want me to know?"

"Maybe…he didn't want you to hate me because I killed him," Kyuubi said in very sad face. "Being controlled by anger, I became blind. I forgot how to love or being loved. Until now…I have been regretting it. I killed him while he was trying his best to protect the village he loved and me…." Now Kyuubi was crying in pain. Her tears were falling down to her cheeks.

"Kyuubi…." Naruto sighed while looking at her in sympathy.

"That's why…I will not kill you. I will protect you with all of my power, because…you're his son. You're the one he loves," Kyuubi said again with determined voice. She dried her own tears with her hand and looked at Narurto confidently. "Besides, you can't die. If you dead, you could never save the one you loved," she added while staring at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto snapped in surprise when he remembered about something. You're right…I can't die," Naruto said slowly.

"Yeah, there's someone out there whose the situation is like me, isn't there? He's conquered by anger, grudge, and hatred. He even threw away his humanity. No one can save him except you. If you really dead, then…he would be just like me; suffers forever and is alone…in the darkness…."

When Naruto heard kyuubi's words, his heart was fluttered. He knew exactly what is like to suffer alone in the darkness. Then he began to cry. His tears were falling to his cheeks and he sighed so sadly. "Sasuke…," Natuto called his name in miserable expression. He walked closer to Kyuubi and reached his hands to embrace her.

"Naruto…?" Kyuubi asked him in confused expression.

"May I…call you '_okaasan (mother)'_?" Naruto asked while whimpering and sniffing on Kyuubi's arms.

Kyuubi widened her eyes in surprise, but then she smiled warmly at the blonde in her arms. "Of course…," Kyuubi whispered near Naruto's ear, "-it's my pleasure, Naruto…," she continued while embracing him back tightly in lovingly way.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Hiiiii, everyone! Lunaryu is speaking here. It has been two days since my last update. Well, I came again after finishing this chapter. Hmm…spoiler about Naruto's true identity? Well, I made it my self. I just want to make Yondaime as Naruto's father. They're similar in many ways. I actually want to make him Naruto itself. After I had played the game and got that Yondi-chan, look at his grin, he's so much alike Naruto in grown up version! So that's it! Well, anyway I won't be tired to ask your review also critique-compliments. Please be kind and give me some! Ok, I think that's all. See you in the next chapter! Thank you and I love you all.

With Love,

Lunaryu


	15. The Lost Determination

**A/N: **alright, maybe this chapter will make you angry, but I have plot, so please be patient and read. Chapter 14, please Enjoy...

**Disclaimer: Naruto will never be mine...**

**Warning: **foul language as always, some Kaka/Iru (shounen ai), and Naruto...please just read by yourself...**  
**

**The Night after Heavy rain**

**Chapter 14: _The Lost Determination_**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. His sight was blank and couldn't remember, think, or feel anything.

"He's woken up," Sasori said. Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame surrounded him.

"Naruto-kun…," Itachi called him slowly. Nruto turned his face to Itachi expressionlessly. "Naruto-kun, do you still know me?" Itachi asked warily.

Naruto was still silent for a moment before he called Itachi's name, "Itachi-san…."

"He knows me!" Itachi shouted in relief. Deidara was smiling satisfied, and Kisame sighed in relief as well. However, Sasori looked at Naruto weirdly.

"Try to say my name, Naruto-kun!" Sasori ordered.

"Sasori-san…," Naruto said. Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame became more satisfied to hear that. However, Sasori still felt dissatisfied.

"How about him?" Sasori pointed his finger at Kisame.

Naruto looked at Kisame for a moment then said his name, "Kisame-san…."

Itachi and Deidara jumped in joy. Then Deidara asked Naruto in spirit. "Me! Me! How about me, Naruto-kun!?" he sure Naruto would smile and call him _'Deidara-nee' _like before

"Deidara-…san…." Naruto said blankly.

Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara's jaws dropped in shock. Their happiness was instantly wiped away from their face when they heard Naruto calling Deidara without _'-nee'_ tailing on his name. "He called me…Deidara-san!?" Deidara really was in shock.

"Well, what are you hoping anyway? We brainwashed him completely. He no longer can mix or display emotion and his mind. Now he will do anything we tell him without any objection," Sasori said rather annoyed. "Aaah! Why the hell do I become annoyed so suddenly?" he asked impatiently to no one in particular.

"His cheery personality affects us so much, eh…," Kisame said with sympathy in his eyes.

"Huh, this is all Itachi's fau-…!"

SMACK!!

Deidara cut Sasori's words by smacking his head so hard. "Ouch!" Sasory cried in pain. "What the hell was that for!?" he protested.

"Shut your fxxx mouth up, baka!!" Deidara scolded him in whisper. He glared at Sasori in warning gaze while shushing him and pointing his forefinger to Itachi's depressed face.

Sasori covered his mouth with his hands and nodded. "Yeah, of course Itachi is the one who is in shock the most…," Sasori said while looking away in sad face.

Naruto didn't give them any reaction. He lost his control to his body and his mind. He couldn't think or remember anymore. His strong determination was struggling so hard inside his heart, but his mind and body could no longer obey it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, at Iruka and Konoha's party, now there were a lot of people including Kakashi, the silver-haired Jounin who liked wearing mask on his lower face; Kurenai, a very beautiful Jounin _'Kunoichi_ (women Ninja)' with the long-curly-black hair who mastered Genjutsu; Asuma, the middle aged Jounin who liked smoking; Maito Guy, a weird Jounin with thick eyebrows who liked shouting about youth; and six Anbus with their trade mark mask of animal faces stood readily behind them.

"Heh…until ordering six Anbus…are we going to start war or something?" Sasuke asked while smirking, so underestimating them.

"Sasuke, there's no point of fighting us now, so shut your mouth," Kakashi said in warning tone. Sasuke just closed his eyes and didn't say anything more. "Good, now we are here for our barter. We accept your offer to help us and we will guide you to their main base," Kakashi said to the point.

"Well that's great, but don't misunderstand my offer. I just want to kill Itachi and no more to help you there," Sasuke said coldly. "Listen, I don't want to see anyone lay their finger when I am battling with Itachi. He's mine," Sasuke warned them with hatred displayed in his dark eyes. The Konohas were twitching when they looked at his eyes. Sasuke became so frightening and dangerous in past three years. They thanked God silently for making Sasuke their allies this time. They didn't even want to think about it if Sasuke was their enemy now.

"Alright, that's enough," Kakashi said. Then he turned his face to Iruka, Sakura, and Neji. "Well then…Iruka, Sakura, and Neji, thank you for your hard work. From now on we will take it over. You can go home now," Kakashi said again.

"Kakashi-sensei, we want to go too!" Sakura begged.

"No, it's too dangerous. You will only hold us down, and if something happens we can't guarantee your safety anymore," Kakashi said seriously. Sakura looked so disappointed, and Neji almost protested when suddenly Iruka stopped him.

"Iruka-sensei!" Neji protested at Iruka for stopping him

"Kakashi-sensei is right," Iruka took the time to speak. "We would only hold them down if we went too," he admitted that even if he looked so pissed off. "That's why…instead of going there, we will wait for everyone at Konoha. Kakashi-sensei…, promise me that you will bring Naruto back safe and sound!" Iruka didn't beg; it's and order to Kakashi. He looked at Kakashi in determined gaze. "Promise me…all of you will come back safe and…!?"

Iruka widened his eyes in shock and couldn't even finish his words because suddenly Kakashi walked too close to him. He leaned his face to Iruka's face and looked at him gently. Then in seconds he closed their distant in a butterfly kiss, lips to lips only bordered by a thin cloth mask on Kakashi's lower face.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura screamed in surprise and covered her own eyes with her hands. Her face was red tomato in embarrassment. Neji was looking at them in shock with his face tainted pink in embarrassment too.

"Ka-Kakashi!?" Kurenai yelled at him in embarrassing face while sweat dropping.

Asuma too, covered his face with his hand in embarrassment, but also in bored expression. "Troublesome," he muttered slowly.

Guy slipped his feet and fainted on the ground in shock while the Anbus were looking at them behind their mask in sweat drop too. Sasuke tried to suppress his laughter to see that actually his ex-Jounin teacher, Kakashi, had a feeling towards his ex-academy teacher Iruka. He even showed his feeling in public.

_Crazy-perverted teacher…!_

Kakashi let go his kiss to see Iruka's reaction. Iruka still widened his eyes, might be in second his eyes would pop out from their sockets. Kakashi couldn't help but give him a small laugh. "I will tell you the meaning after I come back," he promised to Iruka about that. Then he turned his body and waved his right hand; after that he jumped at the branch in front of him and made his leaving.

"Wait, Kakashi!" Kurenai shouted while following him, jumping to the branch. Asuma and Guy-who had recovered from the shock, also followed them. Sasuke and the Anbus also followed them in hurry for not being left behind.

Iruka was still freezing on his spot. He didn't know how to react like what, exactly. Neji and Sakura glanced at each other warily. Might be Iruka was so shocked and he had fainted while standing now. "I-Iruka-sensei?" they called him slowly in worry.

Iruka snapped in surprise like he was brought back to reality. "Eh…ah…," Iruka stuttered while blushing madly. "It's…well…pe- that perverted Jouniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!" he yelled madly while still blushing like grilled tomato. He was so embarrassed and he was confused. He didn't know how to explain that kind of thing to his ex-students, Neji and Sakura who would definitely ask him later; and worse, if _'that'_ was spread in Konoha he would be considered as a weirdo. How poor of him….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you understand, Naruto-kun? Your job is to protect Itachi whatever happened," Sasori gave his order to Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto answered shortly without any expression. He really looked like a doll which could move. There no sign of life displayed in his eyes. His usually bright shining beautiful blue eyes now looked cloudy, dark and dead.

"Ooh, look what we have here. A brainwashed Naruto-kun, so you decided to brainwash him after all." Suddenly Orochimaru made his appearance while leaning at the door. There's Kabuto behind him.

"Orochimaru, you're late!!" Deidara yelled at him, annoyed.

"Sorry, I had to confuse some people first before I came here," he said, making excuse. "By the way, I got info that Konoha's Jounins and Anbus are heading here, making their way to attack this base," Orochimaru said.

"What!?" Sasori shouted in surprise. "How the hell do they know about this place!?" he yelled in disbelieve.

"Haven't you released that Suna's brat? Maybe it's his doing…," Orchimaru guessed.

"No way! That's impossible! His memory has lost because our action! Itachi's MS and illusion tree should have erased all of his memory about Akatsuki!! His head will feel so hurt until he thinks it would explode if he tried to remember about us. Even Naruto almost went crazy before!" Sasori countered him while explaining to him.

"Hmm…maybe they had another information source, or incidentally met one of our members in front of our base?" Orochimaru guessed again.

Sasori fell silent for awhile. "That's right…Itachi met his younger brother yesterday…," Sasori thought that made sense.

"_Sasuga Orochimaru-sama_ (as we expected from Orochimaru-sama)!" Kabuto clasped his hands behind Orochmaru proudly.

"Sasuke is no longer Konoha's Shinobi. He should be under your control, Orochimaru," Itachi said coldly while narrowing his eyes dangerously at Orochimaru. He was annoyed and his mood darkened because of Naruto's current condition, and now he didn't want to be bothered by Orochimaru and his subordinate.

"Hey, calm down…," Orochimaru said while lifting his hands, meaning no harm while smiling in sweat drop. He was shivering because Itachi's eyes looked like they would kill him anytime soon. "Sasuke is indeed under my control, but his hatred towards you has nothing to do with me. Besides…the thing I want from him is only his body," Orochimaru made an excuse again.

Itachi snorted in disgust.

_How the hell could Sasuke want to go to this perverted-snake-bastard's place? Has he gone insane or something!? I couldn't figure what he's thinking, jeez…youngster today…._

Itachi narrowed his eyes more piercingly at Orochimaru. "At least try to move your soul faster to his body," Itachi said in irritation.

_Like hell he will let you do that! If he did, then I would not let you touched my beloved little brother!!_

Itachi thought silently, but he would never admit that out loud.

"Hey, hey, do you think it's easy to do that? Besides, he always turns me down with all of his heart before he can kill you by himself!" Orochimaru said in annoyance.

"So, you want to trade my life with his body?" Itachi asked still in bad mood and was more pissed than before.

"Of course not!" Orochimaru countered directly. "I have planed to take over his body while he was sleeping, but…lately he went off somewhere. He said he wanted to seek you or something like that," Orochimaru explained.

"Does he take the alliance of Konoha?" Kabuto asked suddenly, guessing it while thinking hard.

"That makes sense. Well, their purpose is same, to find this base," Orochimaru agreed while thinking too. "Besides, it seems that Sasuke-kun is angry because you kidnapped that Kyuubi boy," Orochimaru reported while smirking at Itachi. "He seems really 'loving' that brat."

"That's because he's indeed my little brother…," Itachi said slowly. Not only he looks like him so much, even his interest is the same as his. Itachi sighed. "Let's go, Naruto-kun," he spoke suddenly making his leaving followed by Naruto.

"Wait! Itachi, where are you going?" Deidara asked, rather shouting to Itachi from afar.

"I will stop the Jounins before they arrive here." Itachi answered without even glanced back.

"Well, then I will accompany you!" Orochimaru said in amusement. "I am sure it will be fun," he continued while laughing evilly. "Oh yeah, Kabuto," he called his loyal servant so lovingly, "-you stay here with them. Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori, please take care of him while I am leaving; and, don't ever touch him, he's mine, ok?" he warned them even if he was smirking. Then he too made his leaving, following Itachi and Naruto.

"He has no shame, that snake-bastard!" Deidara cursed him while lifting his middle finger to him. Then he glanced at Kabuto with disgust in his face. "He's not cute at all!" he said in annoyance.

"Pardon me, if I am not cute for you," Kabuto said so arrogantly, making Deidara want to grab his neck and killed him. "Orochimaru-sama still loves me as the way I am," he continued while lifting his nose proudly. He didn't care of anyone said to him as long as Orochimariu still needed him.

"Crazy-narcissist!" Deidara thrust his tongue out with disgust and was annoyed to death.

"Oh, shut up, you two! You're so noisy!" Sasori yelled impatiently with their arguing while Kisame just sighed and closed his eyes in defeat to see them like that.

**End of Chapter 14**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Ok, Lunaryu is back again in this chapter . There's no much tension in this chapter. But I admitted I like the Kaka/Iru here. Pft…their pairing always makes me laugh after all o. In this chapter Naruto has lost his determination to be a completed doll of Akatsuki. Hiks…, so poor of him ToT. However, It will not last long I promise. Ok, next chapter will be a battle of Konoha and Akatsuki! Watch it!! (Hell yeaaaaaah!!) Well, enough with the spoiler. I still wait for the reviews and the critique-compliments! See you in next chapter and I love you all!! o

With Love,

Lunaryu


	16. The Reality of Fortunetelling

**A/N: **Right...and this chapter probably will make you want to torture me before killing me painfully. I understand if you feel that way because I really want to kill myself now. So just read this story...chapter 15... (I will not tell you to enjoy this time, because I'm sure you will not enjoy it)

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...**ok, I'm fed up already so I will not put disclaimer again. You can read previous chapter if you want a disclaimer.

**Warning: **foul language, lots of violences, character death...I don't want to talk about it, so please just read...

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 15: _The Reality of Fortunetelling_**

"So...you have figured out where the main base is?" Sasuke asked Kakashi in cold stoic face while running and jumping through the trees and forest.

"Yeah, more likely...," Kakashi answered shortly without even glancing at him.

"More likely?" Sasuke asked while his eyebrows were twitching.

"No, we indeed have figured it out," he corrected while sweat dropping. It was not wise if he made Sasuke impatient with his unclear answer. "Ng?" Suddenly Kakashi stopped moving, followed by the others.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" Asuma asked warily.

"Someone is there," Kakashi reported while pointing at the direction below and a bit in front of them. Everyone followed Kakashi's finger and sharpened their vision warily.

Sasuke recognized the feature immediately. That long-straight-black hair, that pale skin and those lines face…, it's…, "Itachi…!" Sasuke hissed while narrowing his eyes dangerously. He activated his Sharingan immediately and jumped at Itachi's direction.

"Sasuke!?" Kakashi shouted in surprise because Sasuke suddenly moved without any sign.

_Katon, Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element, Fire Ball Technique)!!_

Sasuke attacked Itachi suddenly with his very strong fire balls. Itachi was startled when he saw the attack, but he's always ready anytime, so he could dodge the Jutsu, only his coat was burnt a bit. "It's you, Sasuke," Itachi said calmly. "I didn't expect that you would actually attack me directly like this, but…I didn't expect even more that Orochimaru's information about you became alliance of Konoha Jounins was true," he added while smirking arrogantly.

"Alliance? Konoha Jounins? What are you babbling about?" Sasuke asked in questioning look, of course he was just pretending that he had no idea what Itachi's talking about. "I don't know what kind of bullshit you are saying, but…from the way you talked before, it seems that snake-bastard Orochimaru has re-joint Akatsuki, eh…?"

_That bastard!! How dare he betray me!!_

Sasuke thought while narrowing his eyes dangerously and he thought about Orochimaru's villain face in anger. "As I expected, that's why he didn't want to tell me the location of Akatsuki's main base directly. Your main base is really located in appropriate place, ne, Itachi?" Sasuke smirked again in spirit.

"Orochimaru, did you say?" Itachi asked in surprise.

_That bastard…he indeed lied about Konoha alliance to cover his fault for giving Sasuke clues to find our base! –and…that damn-snake is with Naruto under the hill…only the two of them…! Shit, I am worried!!_

"What are you daydreaming about, Itachi!? Don't ever ignore me, bastard!!" Sasuke yelled impatiently and glared at his brother angrily. Itachi only glanced at him coldly. Sasuke smirked again. "Heh…I have passed through every difficulty to come here to fulfill our promise a long time ago. I have sacrificed everything to reach this only moment: **_The moment when I kill you!!_**" Sasuke performed his Chidori on his left hand and ran into Itachi in lightning speed.

Itachi snorted then slowly he moved to the valley. He jumped to it, cutting the time to pass the way to Akatsuki's base.

"Waaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!" Sasuke yelled angrily while chasing after Itachi. He too jumped to the valley.

Kakashi watched the fast battle while huffing in annoyance. "That Sasuke-brat! He always so selfish and greedy," he scolded in annoyance.

"Well, it's ok, though. He indeed does his job for making Itachi busy while we attacking their main base," Asuma said in relaxed tone.

"That's true!! Now it's the time for us to attack!!" Guy shouted his youth-kind of life again in full spirit.

"Ok, let's go to the passage of Akatsuki's front door!" Kurenai said in agreement. Then they nodded, together with the Anbus, they headed to Akatsuki's secret passage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let me go, Orochimaru-san," Naruto said expressionless when he was still held by Orochimaru on the tree.

"Don't be so greedy, Naruto-kun. Itachi can handle them alone (_maybe)_. Besides, if the Anbus and Jounins found you, you would die," Orochimaru tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulders.

"The orders I have accepted is to protect Itachi-san," Naruto said again without emotion. "Let me go," he continued. Orochimaru sighed in defeat.

Suddenly, they heard a very loud explosion near them. Orochimaru jumped in surprise. "What the hell was that!?" he asked in surprise.

"Itachi-san…is in danger," Naruto said calmly while removing himself from Orochimaru's grip and jumped down from the tree. He ran as fast as he could into the source of that explosion.

"Wait! Naruto-kun!?" Orochimaru shouted while chasing after him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This time…this time I will surely kill you, Itachi…, no, _Aniki_ (elder brother-in more formal way)!" Sasuke said while smirking so scarily. He released his first-_Joutai_ from cursed seal, and then his body was covered with a lot of dot-black symbols, like an infinity symbols.

"First-Joutai of Orochimaru's…cursed seal," Itachi said while dodging Sasuke's attack. He watched carefully all Sasuke's Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. It seemed all his Jutsus are Orochimaru's. However, Itachi admitted that Sasuke's chakra was a bit beyond him, but…those were not enough yet to defeat Itachi. "You…, are you seriously thinking that you could defeat me only with those kinds of Jutsu?" Itachi asked while smirking, underestimating him, making Sasuke so piss off.

"Don't you dare underestimate me, bastard!!" Sasuke exploded while trying to beat the shit out of Itachi with his Chidori-the only Jutsu that was not Orochimaru's-. However, Itachi easily grabbed his left hand and locked his move. "What!?"

Itachi smirked once more. "It's not enough…," Itachi said while activating his Sharingan. "MS, Tsukiyo-…!?" Itachi cancelled his Jutsu, immediately shut his eyes, and jumped away from Sasuke when he realized something weird with his brother's chakra and Sharingan.

"Ck…," Sasuke scowled while realizing that his secret attack was failed.

Itachi opened his eyes slowly. "_Hoshi no Sharingan_ (Star Light Sharingan; _wo hoo, I made this Jutsu myself, don't bother to seek it in Naruto's list Jutsu! There isn't, there isn't! ;)…_," he murmured slowly. "The highest level of Sharingan Jutsu…how do you get it?" Itachi asked in disbelieve to see his brother could use the technique. Even Mangekyou Sharingan Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu couldn't compare to Hoshi no Sharingan. Itachi also could use this Jutsu, but he couldn't control it yet. It ate too much chakra from him.

"Heh…do you think I'm just playing around or doing nothing this past three years?" Sasuke asked while smirking arrogantly when he saw his brother face. "It's indeed true that I can't use MS because I don't fulfill the certain condition to get that cursed Jutsu. However, Hoshi no Sharingan is different matter. This Jutsu don't need any certain condition. It just needs too much chakra to control. It's a lethal weapon, but a double eyed blade which can kill and destroy the user of this Jutsu if he doesn't have enough chakra to use it," Sasuke explained the condition of his new Jutsu. "However, ne, Aniki, do you know, we can get chakra from taking other living things life energy. You do realize this place is a forest, right? How many do you think creatures which are living here?" Sasuke asked teasingly. "Million, no billion creatures are here, Aniki; and I can take their life energy as much as I want to use the Jutsu!!" Sasuke said while laughing like a mad boy.

"Huh…a forbidden Ninjutsu of Orochimaru, eh…?" Itachi said rather in panicky now. Sasuke became really strong, he didn't expect this. If he were not careful, he would die for sure. He couldn't see Sasuke's eyes, so his MS Tsukiyomi had no use at all. However, he still could use the Amaterasu-which ate a lot more chakra than Tsukiyomi, but he couldn't get too close to Sasuke because his life energy would be shucked by him.

_Damn that snake-bastard Orochimaru for teaching him a troublesome Jutsu like this!!_

Itachi cursed silently while watching Sasuke warily.

"_Sa…Aniki_, let's battle!!" Sasuke attacked Itachi first with Chidori on his two hands!

"Ck," Itachi scowled, and then he forcedly copied the Jutsu and countered Sasuke's attack.

_This brat has infinity chakra, so I have to take him down in one attempt!_

Itachi thought again while dodging and attacking his brother.

"Itachi, you dieeeeeee!!" Sasuke shouted madly when he almost hit Itachi on the lethal spot, but….

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Shadow Clone Technique)!!"

Suddenly, between Itachi and Sasuke, appeared at least ten black-coated Narutos, being in the way of Sasuke's sight and attacked him with Taijutsu. Sasuke was so surprised, but it didn't stop his Jutsu for hitting Naruto's clones and turned them in smoke explosions. Meanwhile, the real Naruto was standing and performing defense in front of Itachi. He looked at Sasuke without any expression.

"Na-Naruto-kun…?" Itachi was also very surprised to see him there.

_That stupid-snake-bastard Orochimaru!! I told him to watch him while I'm fighting, what the hell he is doing!?_

Itachi cursed silently again.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke shouted and yelled at him angrily. "What the hell are you doing, Usuratonkachi!? Move!! Get out of my way!!"

"My order is…to protect Itachi-san," Naruto said in monotone voice, without any feeling or emotion at all. "I won't allow you to touch him. If you want to kill him then…step on my corpse first," Naruto said while performing his challenge.

"What the hell…!?" Sasuke looked so pissed off now. "Don't you think because I have feeling towards you then I will not beat you!!" Sasuke shouted in angry tone, but Naruto didn't give him any respond. He simply just stood performing his defense stance without any sign or initiative to attack. When he saw that, Sasuke realized immediately the weirdness on Naruto's self. "So…they have brainwashed you completely...," Sasuke said in disbelieve, but then he got rid his emotion. "Well then, I will not hesitate anymore. I'll kill you!!"

"Are, it doesn't work anymore?" Orochimaru asked, suddenly making his appearance behind Itachi. "Even I planed to make him a hostage to take over your body, Sasuke-kun," he added disappointing.

"You dare to touch him, I kill you!" Itachi whispered in warning tone while glaring fiercely at Orochimaru, making him so nervous. He sweat dropped.

"Can't be helped then, I have to kill you, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru added again while smiling in regret to escape Itachi's glaring.

"As I expected, you would indeed betray me, you snake-cheat bastard!!" Sasuke cursed him while smirking. "Alright then…I just kill all of you together!!" Sasuke yelled again then attacked the three of them fiercely.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sasuke…," Naruto sighed from inside his heart. He indeed couldn't control his body and mind, but, his heart was still his. Even if he couldn't express his determination and he was trapped there with Kyuubi, he could still feel. "Yeah…, I can feel it. I am fighting with Sasuke now even if I can't see it," he said with miserable face. "We will kill each other for sure…."

"Naruto…," Kyuubi sighed sadly while hugging the blonde tightly, as if she wanted to comfort Naruto's uneasiness.

"I…, can I save him without have to kill him?" Naruto asked to no one in particular exactly, but Kyuubi felt that he was asking her. However, she couldn't answer the question even if she knew the answer.

Naruto knew about it too, with his self controlled, fighting Sasuke without feeling, he could never save Sasuke. Hell, he even couldn't save himself now! There are only two choices for them, killing or being killed. However, if Naruto might choose, he would choose to be killed by Sasuke instead of killing him, and saved him for…!?

Naruto smiled while closing his eyes. "Of course…I have just been aware of Yondaime's feeling," Naruto said suddenly.

"What?" Kyuubi asked in confusion. Why in the hell Naruto suddenly brought the Yondaime's name up while he was confusing himself for saving the Uchiha teen.

"Kyuubi," Naruto called slowly while pushing Kyuubi's arms for a little. Kyuubi looked at him in questioning face. "Yondaime…no, I mean father…must have really loved you," Naruto said. "Well, he preferred dying to killing you!" he added while loosing Kyuubi's hug from him and stood, walking away from her.

Kyuubi realized immediately when she heard that. "Wait; what are you going to do!?" Kyuubi asked in alarmed tone while reaching her hands in panicky from her jail to reach Naruto-whom she couldn't reach anymore.

"_Gomen ne_ (I'm sorry), Kyuubi, no, I mean…_Okaasan_ (mother)," Naruto said while smiling sadly. "I will save Sasuke even if I have to die," he added. "I know you want to protect me so badly because I am Yondaime's son. I really appreciate it, and to reward you for protecting me all this time, I'll set you free from the seal-," he said again, "-exactly, before my life is over…."

"No! Don't! I don't need freedom!! I just want to be with you!! I love you, Naruto!!" Kyuubi shouted in panicky, tried to stop Naruto whatever his plan was. She had a very bad feeling about it.

"Kyuubi, _arigatou_ (thank you)…," Naruto smiled warmly while his tears were falling down from his beautiful blue sky-ocean eyes. "You have accompanied me for fifteen years long in a place like this, I am really happy…. _Honto ni…arigatou_ (I really thank you)…!" Naruto's smile was wider than before, but he was still crying. He didn't come back to Kyuubi, but he turned his back to her, saying, "Sayonara," and ran away, leaving Kyuubi all alone in her jail.

"Naruto! Wait!! Narutoooooo!!" Kyuubi cried while loosing her balance. She collapsed to the ground in her jail while crying so hard in regret. "I don't want to…, I don't want to lose anything more…!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naruto, kill him!!" Sasori shouted, suddenly making his appearance behind Itachi and Orochimaru while Sasuke and Naruto were fighting.

"Roger," Naruto responded like a program in computer. He loosened his defense form and counter attacked Sasuke alone.

"Sasori!!" Itachi yelled at him angrily. "What the hell are you ordering!?"

"I won't let Itachi-san die," Sasori said in serious face. "The Leader has decided that you will take over his position if we don't get Naruto-kun," he made his excuse.

"But, we have gotten him!" Itachi protested.

"That's true, but we don't get his quality. Now…he's just simply a moving killing puppet. He won't stop fighting until he or his enemy die," Sasori explained.

"But…!" Itachi still wanted to protest.

"Don't worry, Itachi-san. There's no one can beat Naruto now!" Sasori cut him. "Before, when he still had his determination, he almost defeated Itachi-san. Now, his cognizant is gone, he will not doubt to kill his enemy," Sasori said again while smirked. "He's a perfect killing machine. There's no problem, Itachi-san…," he continued.

"Sasori…," Orochimaru shivered when he looked at Sasori's evil face.

_There are a lot evil things in this world…_

Orochimaru sweat drooped.

"Now, I will return to our base to back Deidara and Kisame up," Sasori said again suddenly.

"What?" Itachi asked in wonder.

_What back up?_

"Konoha Jounins and Anbus are attacking our base. Now it's still draw, but Konoha has more people than us, so I have to go there to help them! Itachi-san and Orochimaru too, finish the battle here, and go help us quickly!" Sasori said while making his leaving.

Itachi looked at Sasori's back in disbelieve. "So, the rumor of Konoha will attack us is true?" he asked dumbly. "I thought it's just your bullshit to cover your miss, Orochimaru," Itachi added while turning his face to Orochimaru.

"What? How mean! There's no way in hell I would lie to you!" Orochimaru protested in annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever, you're the one who told Sasuke about this place, weren't you?" Itachi asked curiously. Orochimaru sweat dropped while laughing weirdly. "Baka…!" Itachi huffed in annoyance too.

"But, don't you think it will last long?" Orochimaru asked in trial to drop the former subject. "If Naruto-kun was more powerful than you, it would mean they would draw in strength. It will be faster if we combine our power and attack Sasuke while he was busy with Naruto. One lethal attack and CRASH him! Finish?" Orochimaru suggested.

"Good idea, but I will do it myself. You stay quiet there in corner," Itachi said while activating his Sharingan and collecting his chakra for opening the seal of Amaterasu Jutsu.

"Eh? But it will be more handy and effective if we combine our power," Orochimaru whined.

"Shut up! I don't believe in you, so just shut your mouth up and leave me alone! You bother my concentration!" Itachi yelled impatiently. He was ready to use the Jutsu now, while Orochimaru was shocked when Itachi rejected his offer.

"How meanie…," Orochimaru said while crying.

"MS…AMATERASU!!" Itachi shouted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I can't control my body! I and Sasuke attack and kill each other, and I use the highest level of my power. I can't control my mind too. No! I can only control my heart. If…, if I can show him that I still can use my heart…, no, if I can take over of my mind, only for a second…!!_

"Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled at him losing his hope for his best friends. Even if he said that he would kill him without any doubt, Sasuke's feeling for him didn't let him. His feeling for the dobe never changed in three years. Sasuke loved him. He loved Naruto so much, deep down until the bottom of his heart. He couldn't use the highest level of his Jutsu. He couldn't kill him even if he wanted to. "Stop it! Naruto, stop it!!" Sasuke begged.

_I can't kill him…!_

Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes. Naruto didn't even respond to his voice anymore. His eyes were dead and no emotions displayed on his face. His bright self was no longer shining and it seemed off for too long.

_No…! It isn't Naruto at all!!_

Sasuke was going insane. His _taiyou_ (sun) was no longer around. His beautiful, shining sun had gone. He had lost his mind already. He could no longer think properly because his Joutai made him that way, and thinking about Naruto's condition made him crazy. He didn't even realize what he was doing anymore. His heart felt so hurt and in pain, and he only think how to cure the pain.

_Kill him! Kill him!_

The sound in Sasuke's head became restless.

_If you want the pain to go away, you have to kill him!_

It shouted at Sasuke's head and bombarded him with the crazy idea to kill Naruto.

_Kill him, and you'll be free!_

"NOOOOO!!" Sasuke shouted painfully and clutched his head harshly. "Ah…," Sasuke couldn't focus his vision anymore.

_I have to kill him…._

Sasuke looked at Naruto once more while dodging his attacks with difficulty. Naruto cold eyes made Sasuke's pain well up.

_I have to kill him!_

"Narutoooooo!!" Sasuke shouted angrily at Naruto. He had forgotten about his love and once more he was conquered by his own hatred. He jumped, making distance from Naruto and began to use his forbidden Ninjutsu to collect chakra from life energy of other living things. He touched the trees; soon they dried, like all of their liquids were shucked up. Sasuke's chakra was overflowing his body. He came closer again to Naruto to perform his Chidori.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…, but you have made me suffer so much…. I have to kill Itachi, but you don't let me!" Sasuke shouted at him with pained face. "I have to kill him no matter what!" When Sasuke almost hit Naruto with Chidori, he hesitated for a second. At that time, he heard a low whisper.

"Kill…me…," the voiced whispered at him so slightly. Sasuke looked at the person in disbelieve; it's Naruto who whispered at him. Naruto tried his best effort only to move his lips and produce his voice even if it's just a hoarse slightly whispers.

"Narut-…!?"

"Please…, kill me…," Naruto whispered again without any expression, but, Sasuke saw something different in the blonde's face. His beautiful blue sky-ocean eyes now filled with warm liquids.

_Tears…!?_

Single warm tear made its way to fall down to Naruto's chubby cheek. It was so contrast with his cold face. It looked so beautiful like a painting, making Sasuke feel amazed. Sasuke could feel it. Naruto was struggling in his heart. He was struggling so hard. He was screaming his pain with his effort to make tears. Even if he was crying without expression, Sasuke knew…, Naruto suffered and was in pain so much.

"Naruto, look ouuuuuuut!!" Itachi shouted from Naruto's behind a second after he released Amaterasu.

"Yosh, me too!" Orochimaru followed him to use his ultimate Jutsu at Sasuke and Naruto, didn't obey Itachi's former order.

Itachi looked at him in horror face. "Bastard!! What the hell are you doing!?" Itachi yelled in anger, and tried to stop Orochimaru, but unfortunately he was a second too late.

_That bastard!! Even I told him not to! Damn, I have passed the difficulty to repress the Amaterasu in its lowest level, so it won't kill Sasuke even if it hit him in his critical spot, just take him down.-but now with Orochimaru's Jutsu, Sasuke will die for sure. He will die!! No!!_

The thought made Itachi so scared. Without even realizing it, he screamed, "SASUKEEEEE!!"

Sasuke and Naruto were startled. Sasuke was startled when Itachi shouted his name in concern (?), but Naruto was different. He was startled not because Itachi's shout-warning, it's because he could take over control of his body and mind again. It happened in not until a second time until Itachi's and Orochimaru's combine Jutsu hit them.

"Heh…," Naruto smiled while looking at Sasuke-who froze in his spot-'s shocked eyes. Naruto quickly turned his body, backing Sasuke and perform his defense chakra. He spread his arms in front of Sasuke to take all the damage produced by the Jutsu.

After that, there's only a blinding light and very loud explosion to see and hear by everyone in the battlefield when the Jutsu hit Naruto's body. Sasuke needed few seconds to process in his mind what was happened in front of his eyes at that time.

Sasuke blinked his eyes, and the second he opened his eyes again, he saw Naruto, in front of him, was being burnt by black flames from Amaterasu's impact, and his body's filled with holes from Orochimaru's attack. Naruto threw up blood, his body was badly injured, but he could still stand even if his body was trembling badly.

"Na-…, Naru…to…!?" Sasuke widened his eyes in complete shock and horror. He didn't expect at all that Naruto would protect him. He shouldn't have to, he was brainwashed!

Naruto turned his face to Sasuke. The black flames-which was burning him was gone now, leaving his outfit in horrible state. It was scarred everywhere and it was wet from his flowing blood. However, even if he was in the state of dying, Naruto smiled warmly at sasuke.

"Sasuke…," he called his best friend, only in hoarse whisper, but, Sasuke could feel the emotion in his voice. A warm, filled with love and passion, a bright-shining Naruto and his smile, the smile which Sasuke longed for so much.

_Naru-…!?_

Sasuke was startled when suddenly Naruto collapsed while throwing up blood again. He caught Naruto's body immediately.

"Why…!?" Sasuke asked him, not being able to understand it. "Why…did you…!?"

"I…heard it…your voice…," Naruto stuttered so slowly in whispers, cutting Sasuke's words, so weakly until Sasuke almost couldn't hear it. He was difficult to breathe with his badly injured body. "You…call me…from your…heart…," Naruto said again while panting heavily now.

"I…never call you to be saved!!" Sasuke shouted angrily at him and…!?

_Eh…, what…?_

Sasuke realized something while Naruto was chuckling as he heard the statement. "You…said exactly the same…as me when we…battled with Haku…in Wave…Country…," Naruto threw up blood again, so badly this time. His body became colder and he was trembling from shocking impact.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was concern now. He yelled at Naruto warily.

Naruto looked at Sasuke while smiling. "What…is it, Sasuke…? Why…are you…making a face…like that…?" Naruto asked while reaching his hand to caress Sasuke's cheek softly. "I…only return…the life…you lent…me back…then when…you saved…me…from Haku…," he continued while smiling again so warmly, so softly. He looked so beautiful, so wonderful, even if he was covered with nothing but bruises and blood. Sasuke didn't know what to do to face that kind of situation. "Don't…cry…, Sasuke…," Naruto said when he saw Sasuke looking like wanting to break and cry, "I want…to see you…smiling…and laughing…," he continued while he was becoming weaker and weaker.

"Narut-…!?" Sasuke wanted to forbid him to talk, but Naruto had cut his words again.

"I want…Sasuke…to be…happy…always…," Naruto said again, still smiling at him even if it was much weaker than before. "_Ne…, kaero…, ishoni…kaero… _(hey…, let's go home…, let's go home…together…)," Naruto whispered so faintly, Sasuke almost couldn't hear it. He begged at Sasuke while smiling and closing his eyes. However, in few moments, Naruto's hand-which was caressing Sasuke's cheek before- was falling down weakly to the ground.

Sasuke looked at it in slow motion with his Sharingan. He tried to catch it before, but his hand couldn't reach it. Naruto laid lifelessly and his closed eyes couldn't open anymore even if a small warm smile still plastered on his face.

From all the signs, the ultimate evidence which Sasuke could feel was…Naruto's heart which had stopped beating….

**End of Chapter 15**

**Tbc…**

A/N: …. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Naruto is dead!! He's dead!! (Lunaryu is crying so hard until she can't breathe anymore T0T) Sob-sob I'm sorry…I have to kill Naruto…I have to but I don't want to…WAAAAAAAAAAH!! T0T (She's still crying until now, that's why she is delayed to post this chapter)…please give me reviews and critique-compliments, even if I didn't have any mood to write again. But, I have to try to revive him again. Naruto!! Don't worry, I will revive you soon!! Please don't die!! Don't die!!

With Love (even if she is in really horrible state now…ToT),

Lunaryu


	17. The End of the Battle

**A/N: **Hiks...I-I'm sorry for not being able to reply your review guys...(she's still crying over the previous chapter). Sorry, I have no spirit now, so...please just read chapter 16...

**Disclaimer: **I said before I don't want to put this thing here again, but it will disobey law, so...**Naruto is not mine**...Oh yeah, and **some mysterious people here aren't mine either except the fortuneteller...**

**Warning: **still foul language, violence, character death (God...I hate this)...

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 16: _The End of the Battle_**

Sasuke was so shocked when he saw that. He was so shocked until he felt that his consciousness was gone as well. He still couldn't accept what happened in front of his eyes until he heard Itachi's voice.

"Narutooooooooooooooooo!!" Itachi screamed in panicky.

_No! No way! Nooooooooooooooooooo!!_

Itachi was really in shock when he realized that the one whom his Jutsu hit was Naruto.

Meanwhile, Sasuke snapped back in reality when he heard Itachi's scream. He looked at Naruto once more before his body became trembling, and he tried to hug Naruto's lifeless body in his arms tightly. He lost his sanity already. His aura darkened in dangerous mode and it was covered him completely.

"Naruto…," he called his beloved best friend's name in low dangerous sighed. He was going to blow up soon. He laid Naruto's body to the ground while mumbling something. "_Yurusenai…_ (can't be forgiven…)," Sasuke whispered lightly in hoarse dangerous tone. "_Yurusenai… _(I will not forgive…)!" He said again, more loudly now while standing himself up. His black aura darkened even more and his body slowly changing into second Joutai. "_Zettai ni…_ (absolutely…), **_YURUSENAI_ (I WON'T FORGIVE)**!!" Sasuke screamed, losing control of his self. He shucked the life energy from the other creatures around him in one till two kilometers far. Soon, the trees, small plants, small creatures and everything around him dried and died. Sasuke's eyes were shining in golden color and his skin became dark brown. He really lost control of his self. He didn't care anymore what would happen to him or the world. There only one thing flashed in his mind.

_Kill Itachi and Orochimaru…**NOW**!!_

Without any sign, Sasuke moved so fast, as fast as lighting into Orochimaru direction. He even didn't need to use Hoshi no Sharingan anymore. Orochimaru or Itachi couldn't see his movement or even realized that actually he was moving! With bare hands, Sasuke made a hole on Orochimaru's chest. He gripped Orochimaru's heart and ripped it out of his chest. Orochimaru even couldn't respond, in second later he died and collapsed to the ground.

Itachi didn't realize what had happened before he saw Orochimaru's corpse with his heart ripped out and his blood was spurting everywhere. However, when he realized it, Sasuke had made his way towards him and now he was standing in front of him while performing his bare hands Jutsu.

_This is the end…._

Itachi thought while staring at Sasuke blood-red eyes. Then he remembered what the woman-fortuneteller told him before.

_If you don't tell 'him' your true feeling towards the one you love…he will kill you for sure!_

"**_SHINE _(DIE)**!!" Sasuke yelled while breaking Itachi's chest with his right hand. Itachi widened his eyes in shock and in pain. He threw up blood immediately. He was coughing madly while trying to take a breath, but it seemed Sasuke had destroyed his breathing equipments, yep, his lungs were destroyed. Itachi couldn't breathe. He supported himself by gripping Sasuke's shoulder.

_Heh…he really does kill me…!_

Itachi smiled bitterly. "Heh…," Itachi hummed lightly while reaching his hands to Sasuke's neck and embraced him tightly. Sasuke was startled and froze when Itachi did that. He wanted to shove him away but he couldn't even move. Itachi leaned his face to Sasuke's ear and whispered something so slightly. "Uchiha…wanted to attack Konoha, and destroyed other Ninja clans…."

_What…?_

Sasuke was startled even more to hear that.

"I…never agree to the plan…Sasuke, that's why I killed them all…," Itachi's voice was hoarse and he couldn't breathe. He was panting heavily but there's no air filled his lungs. "I will…never apologize and regret for that reason…, but…there is one thing I has been regretting…until now, Sasuke…," Itachi was crying now, not because his injury, but because the pain in his heart. "I couldn't kill you…, I couldn't escort you to father and mother's place…, and I made you suffer so much…I'm sorry…." Itachi was losing his consciousness now. "I'm so sorry…Sasuke…," he continued weakly. "_Sasuke..., ore wa…omae no koto ga…hontoni…ai shite…ita…_ (Sasuke…, I…real-…ly…love…you…)!" Itachi closed his eyes, losing conscious and collapsed to the ground.

Sasuke froze on his spot. He didn't know what happened exactly. His mind couldn't process anything. He didn't even know if Itachi was dead or not. He simply just let him collapse and didn't check him anymore. Sasuke looked at the sky above him. It's cloudy…. It became so dark and cloudy…and in seconds, the rain began to fall down from the sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto…, not, Naruto's soul came back to Kyuubi's place to fulfill his promise to set her free. She was crying heavily when Naruto smiled warmly at her. Kyuubi embraced Naruto tightly as if she didn't want to let him go.

"They have picked me up, Kyuubi," Naruto said while pointing his forefinger to some people with black coat. There were at least three people.

"We came to pick you up, Uzumaki Naruto," one of them with tall feature, handsome-feminine face, amethyst eyes, and messy black hair spoke to Naruto in baritone voice.

"_Hayaku kochirae_ (quick, come here)," the other short one with really beautiful face, emerald eyes, and smooth light brown hair added in high tenor voice.

"Guys, it seems we will face a trouble here," the other one again, the tallest one with glasses and dark brown eyes and hair said to his comrades while smiling in challenging way when he saw Kyuubi behind Naruto.

"Ooh, it seems he is right," the amethyst eyes agreed when he saw what the tallest man saw.

"It's useless," the shortest one, with emerald eyes and stoic face said coldly while narrowing his eyes to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was also narrowing her eyes at them. "No…, I'll never let you go!" Kyuubi hissed dangerously when she sensed danger from those people. "I'll never let you die!" Kyuubi turned her self back to be the Nine Tail Demon Fox and faced those mysterious people angrily. "Naruto is mine! You dare to touch him…I'll destroy you all into pieces!!" Kyuubi yelled and perform her monstrous chakra to attack those people while keeping Naruto safe between her tails. Then…they began to battle so hard inside Naruto's body.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi and Kurenai were success to defeat their last opponent, Sasori. Kisame and Deidara had been defeated and lost conscious, but Guy and Asuma were badly wounded, so the Anbus took them back to Suna to accept emergency treatment.

"Spill it! Where is Naruto!?" Kakashi threatened Sasori-who had half unconscious already.

"Heh…it's useless even if I tell you. We have brainwashed him completely. He will kill you without any feeling," Sasori said while smirking arrogantly.

"You have been dying already, don't be so choky!!" Kurenai yelled at him in annoyance.

"Don't worry, it won't be useless. The order we have accepted is to bring Naruto back live or die, so, if he comes home with us willingly, it will be good, but, if he object, well, it's a sorry for him coz' we will still drag him back even if we have to kill him," Kakashi said in calm voice. It was too calm, almost so cold, making Sasori shiver. "Saa, tell me, where is Naruto!" Kakashi was back to demand his explanation once more.

Sasori smiled so sweetly before he smirked so evilly and said, "He is battling together with Itachi-san and Orochimaru against the Uchiha boy, Sasuke in front of our base!!" Sasori laughed madly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and smacked Sasori's head so he lost conscious. "Kurenai," Kakashi called, "please set your eyes to them. I have something to do!" he continued while running away to the battlefield of Sasuke and Naruto.

_Wait fort me…! This time I will not let that event happen again!!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Your revenge…will cost a life of someone who is so close to you. You will lose the one you love most in this world…._

The words of the blind-fortuneteller were flashing in Sasuke's head many times after he indeed succeeded killing Itachi and Orochimaru. He loosened the power of Joutai and came back to his true form. Sasuke then looked around him. He destroyed one third part of the forest with his forbidden Ninjutsu and his overloading monstrous power. Then he set his eyes on Naruto-who was lying lifelessly on the ground with warm peace smile still plastered on his face.

Sasuke was walking slowly to Naruto's body when Kakashi arrived at that place. "Uwaaa, what on earth happened to this place?" Kakashi asked, being amazed to see the half-destroyed forest. He was startled when he saw Orochimaru's corpse on the ground and Itachi who was dying not too far from him. "What the hell…!?" he continued to ask in horror. Then he turned his face to some other one who was still standing, not, walking to another one-who was lying lifelessly on the ground. "Sasu…ke…?" Kakashi sighed his name in disbelieve.

_He did all of this?_

Kakashi thought in horror, and then he watched the other one on the ground carefully.

_That's…!?_

"Naruto!?" Kakashi shouted without realizing it. He was in shock when he saw his subordinate was laying lifelessly on the ground like that. He wanted to rescue him immediately, but his intention was stopped when he saw Sasuke walking closer to him and then he knelt beside Naruto's body.

"Naruto…," Sasuke called him slowly while supporting his head on his lap. "_Ne…, okite yo… _(Hey…, wake up…) _Zenbu wa owari… _(Everything is over…)," he said while shaking Naruto's body softly. "_Ne…, me wo agete…_ (Hey…, open your eyes…)! _Okite…_ (Wake up…), come on, wake up…!" Sasuke continued while shaking Naruto's body more lightly now, but Naruto didn't respond at all. "_Ne…, me wo agete…! Onegai… _(Hey…, open your eyes…! Please…)!" Sasuke said, not giving up. He looked like almost crying now.

"Sasuke…," Kakashi called slowly him from behind.

Sasuke was startled. His guard was down because he only cared about Naruto at that time. He wasn't even aware that Kakashi was there before the silver haired Jounin spoke to him. Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise, but he didn't turn his face to Kakashi, so Kakashi didn't know that Sasuke was actually surprised.

"Naruto…is dead…!?" Kakashi was so shocked when he felt no chakra left in Naruto's body. He looked at Naruto's badly injured body and he covered his mouth with his hand even if it had been covered by the thin black mask. He couldn't believe that Naruto was dead now.

"…not dead…," Sasuke mumbled slowly in shaking voice like he was about to cry. "He's just…asleep…," Sasuke continued while lifting Naruto's head and then he hugged his body tightly. "He's just asleep…, his body is still warm…."

Kakashi looked at him in miserable eyes. "That's your body heat…Sasuke," Kakashi said slowly.

The lightning began to blast and the rain poured down to the earth harder. Kakashi was still standing behind Sasuke and Naruto while he was looking at them so sadly. "Sasuke…," Kakashi began to walk closer to them.

"Don't move," Sasuke-who was aware of Kakashi's movement-, said in cold tone. Kakashi stopped right away when he heard the warning tone of Sasuke's words.

"Sasuke…!" Kakashi called him again in pity. "Naruto is dead," Kakashi said again in regret.

"He's not dead!!" Sasuke countered in his frustrated yell, not accepting it. "He can't die!! He **_will not _**die!! I **_won't let him_** die!!" Sasuke yelled again while standing with Naruto's body in his arms.

"Wait, Sasuke!! What are you doing!?" Kakashi asked in panicky and tried to move closer.

"Don't come near me!!" Sasuke stopped him by glaring at him with his Sharingan. Kakashi was startled even more and couldn't careless. He stopped moving directly. "Don't you dare to come near us!! –and don't ever track me down!! If not…I'll kill you!!" Sasuke threatened Kakashi while stepping back slowly. After several steps, Sasuke jumped on the branch and ran away from that place so quickly.

"Sasuke…," Kakashi sighed in defeat when he looked at Sasuke's back. He couldn't chase him. It's too dangerous. If he did, Sasuke would seriously kill him, and Kakashi knew Sasuke could do it easily. Sasuke now was stronger than him. Hell, he even could defeat two S-rank missing-Nins by himself, and one of them was a Sannin for God sake!

_He destroyed one third of the forest under the hill…what kind of Jutsu did he perform anyway…? His power is too strong for a teen like him…but…his heart…is crying…isn't it? His determination is trembling right now…his heart is so fragile, like a six years old child…; and to think that Naruto is dead…. His injuries…did Sasuke do those? No, it couldn't be him…._

Kakashi was sure about it. It couldn't be Sasuke who did terrible things to injure Naruto. Sasuke had loved Naruto since they were twelve, which was so clear in Kakashi eyes.

_Then…, maybe Itachi or Orochimaru or both of them did that to Naruto, that's why Sasuke exploded. Yeah…, that more makes sense._

Kakashi decided to come back to assist Kurenai handling the Akatsukis whom he had defeated before. However, when he turned his body to come back to the base, he saw Itachi's and Orochimaru's body had gone from their spot….

**End of Chapter 16**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Hiks…hiks…sobs-sobs Hai…Lunaryu is here…sobs WAAAAAH!! ToT (She's still crying from the event before and has not recovered yet from her shock after killing Naruto) I don't want him to dieeee!! Please help him to revive once more…!! I don't want o talk anymore, please give me your reviews, critiques or compliments…it's too depressing here!! WAAAAAAAAAH!! (She cries harder now ToT) See you to the next chapter…if Lunaryu can continue….

With Love (still depressed),

Lunaryu


	18. Edo Tensei

**A/N: **Guuuys!! Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad that you like this story! Oh yeah, I bet you guess something from the chapter tittle bellow. Heh...don't worry, it's not like what you think. Since my mood have lightened up, I present you this chapter. Chapter 17, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...**

**Warning: **foul language, shounen ai Sasu/Naru, and Kyuubi...well, just read!**  
**

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 17: _Edo Tensei (Revival Ninjutsu)_**

Sasuke took Naruto to Orochimaru's base. He wanted to revive his best friend with forbidden _Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei_ (summoning technique, revival Ninjutsu). It's the same technique as Orochimaru did when he killed the Sandaime Hokage. Sasuke had entered the forbidden room many times to learn the Jutsus which could help him to kill Itachi. Edo Tensei was never flashed in his mind because the Jutsu had no use to him. Besides, it needed the sacrifice and the spirit to be called, while he had no intention of killing people except Itachi.

Sasuke moved so fast. He brought Naruto along with him to the base and only in four till five hours, he arrived at the base in Sound Village. Sasuke took Naruto to Orochimaru's laboratory and laid him on the surgery table. Then Sasuke left him there to enter the forbidden room and began to seek the scroll which contained the Edo Tensei Jutsu. In five minutes, he found the scroll, and with his Sharingan, he learned the Jutsu only in thirty minutes by copying from what he read. Only in forty minutes, he mastered the Jutsu perfectly. No wonder he was a genius, a very multifaceted Jutsu which Orochimaru struggled with in over fifty years could be mastered by him only in forty minutes. He was awesome.

Sasuke prepared the equipments and wrote the forbidden seals on all parts of Naruto's body immediately. All the preparation was ready in one hour. The last step to complete the Jutsu was to give the blood from the caster to the container of the Jutsu. In this case, Sasuke had Naruto's body itself as a container. He bit his lower lip to produce some blood, and then he leaned his face to Naruto's. He wanted to give his blood from mouth to mouth.

"Please wake up…, Naruto…," Sasuke whispered lightly while closing his eyes, almost pressing his lips, but suddenly, something stopped him by covering his mouth.

"Wait a second," someone spoke. Sasuke was startled and open his eyes immediately. Sasuke's jaw dropped right away when he saw Naruto's body moved. He spoke to him and even woke up to sit. "You want to kiss me with that bleeding mouth? Eww…," Naruto said in disgust look. "At least clean your self first, brat!" he added in annoyance.

"Na-…, Naruto…!?" Sasuke called him in disbelieve. He widened his eyes in shock.

"Naruto…? Well, how pity, ne…. Too bad, I am not that brat," Naruto, no, something which was in Naruto's body said in cool and calm voice.

"Eh…?" Sasuke looked at Naruto in wonder, but then he realized something when he saw Naruto's eyes.

_Blood red eyes…!? It is not…Naruto…!? It can't be…!_

"That's right," Naruto smirked as if he knew what Sasuke was thinking. "I am the Great Nine Tail Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune!! _Yoroshiku ne_ (Nice to meet you), Sasuke-chaaan!!" Kyuubi said while grinning at Sasuke's shocked face.

"Wha-…!? How the hell could you come out!?" Sasuke shouted warily when he knew about it. "It's impossible. You are supposed to be…!!"

"-dead?" Kyuubi cut Sasuke's words. Sasuke shut his mouth immediately. "Well, indeed I will die **_if _**Naruto die. The problem is…Naruto hasn't dead yet. He is safe in between my tails. Those _Shinigamis_ (Death Angles) bastard from Jyu Oh Cho couldn't touch him anymore. I beat the shit out all of them!!" Kyuubi explained while grinning madly. "Besides," she began again after regaining control of herself, "-you're too greedy to revive Naruto without even checking first, you know! If you really had completed the jutsu just now, he would have dead for sure!" Kyuubi said while narrowing her or his or…let say Naruto's eyes, a bit angry.

"What…?" Sasuke asked in dumbly mode.

"You have to thank me for stopping you right then," Kyuubi said and huffed in annoyance.

…_still…alive…._

"Ha, ha-ha-ha…," Sasuke covered his face while laughing suddenly, making Kyuubi worry about his sanity. All of Uchihas were crazy anyway….

"What? Have you gone insane or something?" Kyuubi asked in warning tone.

"No…pft…, I don't know why, but…I feel relieved and suddenly I want to laugh…," Sasuke said still chuckling.

Kyuubi huffed again. There was complete silence in few minutes before Kyuubi suddenly spoke again. "Hey…do you love Naruto?" she asked.

Sasuke fell down while sweat dropping in red tomato face. "What the hell are you asking!?" he yelled in annoyance while trying to stand again.

"I'm serious, brat," Kyuubi said again in warning tone.

Sasuke gulped, and then he turned his face away while blushing and nodding slowly. "Yeah…," he said so embarrassed.

"Hmm…, are you serious?" Kyuubi narrowed her, no, Naruto's eyes in curious.

"Why the hell did I say it if I was not serious!?" Sasuke yelled again, more embarrassed than before and he became impatient as well.

"Right…, but **_I hate you_**," Kyuubi said with Naruto's mouth. Sasuke was in shock when he heard that. It seemed Naruto was the one who said those cruel words. "-but…," Kyuubi continued again with warm face, "Naruto loves you…."

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise and looked at Kyuubi in confused face. "Why…you…?" Sasuke didn't continue his words while pointing Naruto's body in confusion, but Kyuubi understood what he meant.

"That's a secret between me and Naruto, my love," Kyuubi said naughtily while teasing Sasuke, making him blush, because the body she was wearing now is Naruto's. "Hey, if you do really love him…don't ever make him cry anymore…," Kyuubi said again in serious face. "That brat never cried because he was in pain or he was sad, but you…, you dare to make him cry twice, damn it!!" Kyuubi said suddenly became angry.

Sasuke was shocked to hear that. "I…made him cry…?"

"Yeah, you did! The first is when you were dying at Wave Country and the second one is when you left him at The Valley of End! You are really stupid-brat!!" Kyuubi yelled at him, annoyed. "Naruto…always loves you…more than anyone else. He cares and understands your feeling, your pains…more than anyone else, but you…you have hurt him so much, you know! You made him suffer critical injuries and left him alone. He was crying so hard when Kakashi brought him back to Konoha!" Kyuubi scolded him angrily. "If you dare to make him cry more than this…brat, I will kill you for sure," Kyuubi threatened him while growling dangerously.

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi, which was Naruto's body while sighing and smiling sadly. "Up to you…," he said slowly.

Kyuubi walked down from the table, and then she walked at Sasuke while staring at his-black-onyx eyes straightly, making Sasuke uncomfortable. "W-what?" Sasuke stuttered without realizing it.

"You do want to call Naruto back to his body, don't you, Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked. Sasuke startled, and nodded immediately. "Ok, then…help me to clean these annoying-stupid seals, and then…you can kiss me properly." Kyuubi ordered.

"What!?" Sasuke blew up in embarrassment while blushing madly when he heard that. His face was showing that he protested. It was not because he didn't want to, but Naruto was Kyuubi now!!

"It doesn't mean I want it, baka! You have to push his soul back to his body, you know?" Kyuubi said while thrusting Naruto's tongue out. "If you don't want to, it's all right, but I can't give him back," she added.

Sasuke looked at her hesitantly, but actually he could understand the reason. He sighed in defeat, "Fine…," he said while bowing his head a little.

"Then, do it, quick," Kyuubi said, ordered him arrogantly.

Sasuke snickered silently. He couldn't expect that actually Naruto can be so arrogant like that even if it was the Kyuubi. Sasuke cleaned Naruto's body entirely immediately. He canceled all the spells that he performed before, and then he faced Naruto, not, Kyuubi in Naruto's body nervously.

"_Hayaku_ (quick)," Kyuubi said while closing Naruto's eyes and lifting his face at Sasuke who was higher than him.

Sasuke gulped slowly. He ever kissed Naruto before, but he was asleep at that time. Now, he had to kiss Naruto who was not Naruto at all, but…it was still Naruto's body even if the inside was different.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Kyuubi asked, became impatient.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke said while blushing a bit.

_It's not the time for doubting or confusing yourself, Uchiha Sasuke! Naruto needs your kiss to revive, so just do it!!_

Sasuke determined his self. Then he caressed Naruto's cheek softly, and leaned his face slowly to Naruto's. He looked at Naruto's calm-cute-beautiful face while breathing slowly. Naruto's warm face radiated his, and Sasuke closed his eyes to feel Naruto's more. In second after, he closed their distance and pressed his lips to Naruto's in really gentle way. He kissed him so passionately and pushed his breath to Naruto's in order to bring Naruto's soul back to his body.

_Naruto…._

Sasuke called him in his heart. At that time, Naruto heard the call and choose the time to open his eyes. Having himself been kissing Sasuke, in instant Naruto became panic. He widened his eyes in horror while blushing madly, and because he was so shocked, he pushed Sasuke and gave him uppercut while screaming, "GYAAAAAAAAA!!" sending Sasuke fly at least three meters away.

"Ah?" Naruto was realized immediately that he just hit Sasuke so hard on his chin. Sasuke fainted. "Gyaaaa, Sasuke!!" Naruto became more panicky. He ran into Sasuke's body and supported him on his lap. "Sasuke, Sasuke! Are you all right!?" Naruto shook Sasuke-who was losing not to everyone but to Naruto-whom he kissed-'s body wildly. "Sasukeee!!" Naruto shouted in worry while still shaking him in cute way. (XD)

**End of Chapter 17**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Yaaaaaaaaay!!! Naruto is revived!! He's still alive!! Thank Godness he isn't dead!! Lunaryu is in heaven now!! Waaah, I'm so glad!! Yo, minna, sorry for the dark mood from two chapters before. Now Lunaryu is genki again, so the story lightens up too! Yay! Besides, I made Sasuke kiss Naruto again in this chapter, I even draw them!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Lunaryu cries in happiness and joy. Anyway, I still wait for your further review! I love this chapter so much! Thank you and see you to the next chapter!! I love you all!! -

With so Much Love,

Lunaryu


	19. The Tears

**A/N: **Special thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story. I'm sorry, I can't reply it one by one, but your reviews really give me courage to write more. I really appreciate it!! Well then, for everyone who is curious about the mysterious people I use in 16th chapter, they're actually **Tsuzuki Asato, Tatsumi Seichirou and Kurosaki Hisoka from Yami no Matsuei authorized by Matsushita Yoko**. Those are my favorite characters. Oh yeah, I put song in this chapter. It's Home Town from Yuki-chan. The song is really good and matches Sasuke's character, so I use it. Saa, no need to hear my babbling, chapter 18, ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the song are not mine...**

**Warning: **foul language...I think there isn't in this chapter, oh yeah some oOC-ness and maybe many people will shed tears here, and once again...**extremely light shounen ai, almost yaoi in the end of the chapter, so be ware...** **  
**

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 18: _The Tears_**

Sasuke was still unconscious when Naruto tried to heal his own wounds. Fortunately, Naruto had Kyuubi inside him. Her healing chakra could at least reduce the damage on his body. After that, he could do something with the herbal medicine he found in the lab and healed his wounds completely. After healing his wounds Naruto gave his attention back to the unconscious Sasuke at the surgery table. He sighed softly and looked at his best friend lovingly. "Sasuke…," he called his name in whisper.

Sasuke moaned slowly. Then he opened his eyes for a bit. Naruto was aware of it and called Sasuke again desperately. "Sasuke? Sasuke!" Naruto looked relieved when he saw Sasuke regained his consciousness.

Sasuke blinked his eyes several times to adjust his vision, and then finally he saw Naruto's face looking at him in concern mixed with relief expression. "Naruto…?" He called Naruto without even realizing it when he saw the blonde.

"_Yokatta…_ (thank God…), you regain your consciousness," Naruto said while sighing again in relief. Now he was smiling so warmly and lovely to Sasuke. Sasuke looked amazed when he saw the beautiful big-deep blue-green sky-ocean eyes. "_Gomen ne _(I'm sorry), I hit you back then. Well, it's because I just woke up, and suddenly I saw your face and…," Naruto blushed lightly, not daring his self to say the event before. "Well, I am just so surprised…," he continued while grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck.

Sasuke woke and sat up. He was still silent. He looked at Naruto straightly from top to bottom without even blinking. Naruto was so nervous when Sasuke did that. Suddenly, Sasuke reached his right hand to touch Naruto's left cheek. Naruto was a bit startled. "Wh-what's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in stuttering tone. Sasuke didn't say anything. He was still staring to those blue-green sky-ocean eyes so deeply, but this time more softly than before. Naruto was a little confused by Sasuke's action. "Sa-Sasuke…?" he called him warily.

_Did I hit him too hard?_

Naruto thought worriedly.

"It's warm…," suddenly, Sasuke stated. Naruto became more confused with that.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto called him more concerned.

"You're…still alive…," Sasuke said again, not bothered to explain his odd behavior. "Your body is still warm…you've not…dead yet…," Sasuke sighed while reaching his other hand to Naruto's shoulder. Then he released Naruto's cheek, and leaned closer to Naruto's body. He curved his arms on Naruto's neck and back and then he hugged him tightly while closing his eyes in relieved expression.

"S-Sa-Sa…Sasuke!?" Naruto was so shocked with Sasuke's motion. Not only was he shocked, but he also blew up in embarrassment and his face was red tomato.

"_Yokatta…_ (thank my God…), you're still alive…," Sasuke whispered so lowly near Naruto's ear. He sounded almost crying in relief. His voice was shaking.

"Sasuke…," Naruto became relaxed. He felt a bit happy when Sasuke clearly showed his concern towards him. He smiled warmly and hugged Sasuke back so lovingly. "_Simpai kakete gomen ne_ (I'm sorry, for making you worry),"Naruto said in reassuring tone. "_Aitakatta yo…_ (I missed you so much…), _honto ni aitakatta…_ (I really want to meet you)…," Naruto continued while closing his eyes and tightening his embrace.

Sasuke was silent again. It's too much to him to say anything. He wanted to stay in that comfortable silence and in Naruto's warm embrace, but then he opened his eyes slowly and his face darkened in uneasiness. He loosened his embrace on Naruto and faced the blonde in sad face. "I'm sorry…," Sasuke said in cold tone again.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes in concern.

"I can't…go home to Konoha…." Sasuke closed his eyes in regret.

**akanai mado wo nakasete ita **_(this is a song of Sasuke's heart)_

**ano ookina tori no**

**hane oto wa ima mo ano machi ni **

**furitsuzuketeru**

_shaking the window that can't be opened_

_ that large bird's_

_ wing's sound still falls upon _

_ that town_

_Sasuke…._

Naruto looked at Sasuke in sad face.

**kawaranai koto ga yurusezu**

**ano machi wo deta no ni**

**genkai to kibou no hazamade**

**nakitsuzuketeru**

_being unable to forgive the unchanging ways_

_I left that town but_

_I'm crying among _

_the limits and hope_

"It's too late…, Naruto…. I…have sunk…into the darkness…." Sasuke smiled bitterly.

**aseranakute mo ii**

**anata mo sou iu no?**

**atashi no ibasho wo **

**koko ni shitakunai**

_it's okay not to hurry_

_even you say so?_

_I don't want to_

_make this my place_

"I have killed Orochimaru…and Itachi…."

**me no mae no ressha wo**

**nandomo miokuru**

**asu no jibun ga motto**

**suki ni narutame ni**

_I watch the trains_

_pass in front of me many times_

_so that I will be able to _

_like myself better tomorrow_

"-my own big brother with my own hands…,"

**mitasarenai omoi ga**

**atashi wo ugokasu**

**ima wa mada kaerenai**

**kaeritaku nai yo**

_the unsatisfied feeling_

_moves me_

_I can't go home yet_

_I don't want to go back_

"-and I don't even know how many people I killed in the process of gaining my power…." Sasuke continued while looking at his own hands.

**furusato no kotoba wo**

**kiita konna tooi machi de**

**nee karee koujou no nioi**

**madashiteru no?**

_I heard words of my hometown_

_in such a far town_

_can I still smell _

_the curry factory?_

**soredemo itsuka wa**

**kaeritaku naru no**

**suutsu keesu wo **

**ketobashite warau**

_but still, I want to_

_go home someday_

_I laugh as I kick_

_the suitcase_

**me no mae no ressha wo**

**nandomo miokuru**

**asu no jibun ga motto**

**suki ni narutame ni**

_I watch the trains_

_pass in front of me many times_

_so that I will be able to _

_like myself better tomorrow_

**soredemo itsuka wa**

**kaeritaku naru no**

**suutsu keesu wo **

**ketobashite warau**

_but still, I want to_

_go home someday_

_I laugh as I kick_

_the suitcase_

"My hands…have been tainted red with bloods…."

**yaa minna genki kana?**

**atashi wa genki yo**

**akanai mado no nai**

**kono machi mo suki dayo**

_hey, how is everyone doing?_

_I'm doing fine_

_I like this town without_

_any windows that cannot be opened, too_

**mitasarenai omoi ga**

**atashi wo ugokasu**

**ima wa mada kaerenai**

**kaeritaku nai yo**

_the unsatisfied feeling_

_moves me_

_I can't go home yet_

_I don't want to go back_

"I can't go back…to where we were before…." He covered his face with his own hands with really miserable face.

**kaerenai...**

_I can't go back..._

Naruto was still looking at Sasuke so sadly. Then he gave him a small smile. "So… you have killed Itachi-san…,"Naruto said slowly.

Sasuke twitched slightly when Naruto called his brother's name in so much soft and warm tone. "Since when have you become so close to Itachi?" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise to hear the annoyance in Sasuke's tone. He stared at Sasuke in disbelieve.

"What?" Sasuke asked again, became impatient.

"Sasuke…you…, it can't be…are you…jealous?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blushed lightly. His face was red in embarrassment. "What are you saying!?" Sasuke yelled really annoyed and embarrassed.

"Pft…so cuuuute!!" Naruto said while laughing so hard.

"Shut up!!" Sasuke yelled again more embarrassed that Naruto saw his face was bright red like that.

"No way! You're too much alike each other!!" Naruto was still laughing madly when he said that. "He was also blushing like this when Deidara teased him!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock when he heard that. "What!?"

"Really, he was blushing madly too!!" Naruto nodded, having not stopped laughing yet.

_OMG!! Itachi was blushing!? The world will break soon, won't it?!_

Sasuke was still in shock until he couldn't say anything while Naruto trying to calm himself from his laughter. After several minutes, Naruto only chuckled and faced Sasuke-who had regained his self control from his shock- again. "You asked since when I had become so close to Itachi-san, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded, "since he had said that he loved me and kissed me." Naruto answered.

For the second times, Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock again. "WHAT!? WHEN!? HOW!?" This time Sasuke was even more shocked than before.

"When I was dreaming about you, Sasuke…." Naruto said while softened his expression.

"Eh…?" Sasuke's shocked face became wonder.

"When I was brainwashed, Itachi took your role, so…I loved him as you," Naruto said, a bit embarrassed about that. Sasuke's face became red again when he heard that.

"Na-Naruto…?" Sasuke wanted to know what the meaning of Naruto's words.

"I'm sorry…I become selfish as always, don't I?" Naruto said in solemn face. "Even if I know I don't mean anything for you, even if you don't want to have any bond with me…I just can't give up on you. That's…because I love you so much…Sasuke…," Naruto said while closing his eyes in bitterness. His tears were gathered in his beautiful eyes, and he cried. "I love you so much till my heart so hurt…I don't want to lose you…!" Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt so tightly while crying on his chest. "I don't want to be separated from you…I don't want our bond to vanish in the darkness…. Even if I am nothing to you…to me, you are the most important person…, so…I will take you home with me, whatever the cost is!!" Naruto cried in full of his emotion. He was so sad; he was so scared that Sasuke would leave him again.

"You…love me…?" Sasuke asked in disbelieve. Naruto nodded hard on his chest while sniffing.

_No way…have you loved an avenger like me…who can betray anyone for power and hatred…I even tried to kill you…!_

"Why…? I don't deserve your love, Naruto…," Sasuke said sadly in whisper. "My heart has rotten in hatred and grudge. I can no longer back to my old self. I have tainted black in darkness and red in blood. There are so many people out there whom you can love. You…who always shine like sun…."

Naruto shook his head so hard. "I don't need anyone…, the only one I need is you!" Naruto said in whimper. "Because you are the first person who smiled at me…." Naruto continued and started telling a story. "Maybe you can't remember this, but…we had ever met at memorial stone when we were five, Sasuke. At that time I was crying because…well, you know, was bullied and called monster by everyone. I didn't even know the reason. I was so sad that I thought if I was dead, might be I would be happier, but…you came and offered your handkerchief, you smiled at me, even if it's just a small weird smile. I was so happy…there was actually someone who cared about me even if he was just stranger at that time…."

"You…dragged me out from the darkness…Sasuke…, that's why since then I decided that if I can meet that person again, I will always stay by his side, and I will give my life to that person. You must have not been aware how happy I was when I saw you in academy. I was just too stubborn to admit my feelings. You were incredible at that time, I always watch you from afar though. However, I saw you changed so much after your clan incident. You could no longer smile like before. You began to lose your shine. You became a loner and looked so lonely. At that time I could only watch you and do nothing to help you…I'm really sorry about my limit, Sasuke…. That's why I trained so hard. I try to chase you and one day I will be someone who can match to be by your side…. I want to be your lost shine..., Sasuke…." Naruto stopped his story and breathed slowly. He looked peaceful after saying his feelings.

"My…shine…?" Sasuke asked, still feeling difficult to understand.

"Might be you're right, we never match each other. I am always loud, but you are always silent. I am outcast, while you are outstanding, I am bright, and you're dark, but…those aren't the problems. "Loud and silent complement each other, so do bright and dark. Even if we don't match…we are contrast, aren't we?" Naruto smiled now while looking at Sasuke's eyes. "You…are my soul mate…Sasuke…, and no one else…!"

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise when he heard that. He was shocked even more when Naruto embraced him again so tightly. He didn't know how to face the situation. He never expected that Naruto really loved him so much like this. Hell, he even didn't know at all that Naruto actually had that kind of feeling towards him. Damn that Naruto for being so good at hiding his true feeling! Sasuke also loved him so much, but…he never dared his self to continue that further because he felt so dirty for Naruto. However…things were different now when Naruto said that he loved him. He cared about him so much and…Sasuke was his soul mate…. "Naruto…!"

"I don't care anymore about Konoha. It's ok if you don't want to go home, but…I won't let you leave me behind again, and I mean it, Sasuke," Naruto said again. "Because you're the one to whom I can go. You're my home…," Naruto said softly while smiling so lovely, still embracing Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke didn't know why suddenly he felt something so warm lingered in his heart. It's so warm…until he felt hot. More…the hot feeling climbed up to his eyes, and without realizing it…tears were falling down from Sasuke's eyes to his cheeks. "_Are…_?" Sasuke was surprise when he felt that he was crying. Suddenly his pains shoot his heart and struggled so hard, wanting to be released. He thought it's weird because his heart was not supposed to have those kinds of feeling anymore; his heart has rotten after all. He thought the tears wrer supposed to have dried long time ago since his last battle with Naruto at The Valley of End…, but now…he was crying so hard to release all his pains in Naruto's warm embrace.

"It is alright, Sasuke…," Naruto said so softly near Sasuke's ear. He was also crying while comforting Sasuke. "You may cry as much as you want…. Release all your pains and suffers…, because…you're human too…." Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead and cheeks so lovingly while embracing Sasuke-who was crying so hard like a small child in his mother's embrace-'s trembled body. "Your heart…has not rotten at all, Sasuke…," Naruto said in soft and gentle tone. "It's just freezing…, and now…it's the time to melt it again…."

"Just…for minutes…please let me stays like this for few minutes more…," Sasuke whimpered in shaking voice. He sighed and sniffing so lightly. He looked so vulnerable and fragile at that time. He's exactly looked alike Itachi when he told his reason to kill his clan to Naruto before. Naruto smiled so lovingly, still embracing him.

_I love you…Sasuke…._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tsunade dropped her book-which currently was read- when she heard the report from Kakashi. "What…did you say?" Tsunade asked in confusion, still not registering what Kakashi said.

Kakashi sighed slowly and re-said his report, "We're very sorry, Hokage-sama. Our mission to bring Naruto back has failed," he said while giving his written report.

"-and what exactly is the cause of your failure?" Tsunade asked while her eyebrows were twitching dangerously.

"Tsunade-sama…I don't want to say it further," Kakashi said in really sad tone.

"I demand your explanation!!" Tsunade yelled at him impatiently.

Kakashi looked at her really in sad face. Then he sighed again and began to explain. "Akatsuki's members tried to stop us, so we fought. When we have defeated all of them, and tried to track Naruto's presence, we found Itachi's and Orochimaru's corpses and…Uchiha Sasuke who was hugging Naruto's…dead…body," Kakashi explained in really slow motion, not wanting to shock his Hokage.

"Naruto's…corpse…!?" Shizune asked in disbelieve tone while covering her mouth. Her face was beyond people who were shocked. Tsunade's face was worse than her. She couldn't even understand Kakashi's words.

"Naruto is…dead…?" Tsunade asked incredulously. "Kakashi…if you wanted to joke around, that was not funny at all," Tsunade said while smiling weirdly.

"Tsunade-sama…," Shizune looked at her with sad face. Kakashi didn't say anything more. He just bowed his head with regret displayed on his face. When she looked at him, Tsunade realized that Kakashi was not joking at all. He was serious.

Tsunade's face turned in horror while trying to deny it. "That's a lie…, Naruto…even if he was murdered he wouldn't die at all. He has a life force like a cockroach, you know!" Tsunade laughed in really forced way.

"Tsunade-sama, that's…!" Shizune wanted to counter.

"Shut up!!" Tsunade yelled, cutting her with really annoyed face. "Don't say anything as you like it, damn it!! He will not die…, it's impossible if he dies before he becomes a Hokage!! He won't die like this!!" Tsunade defended her statement stubbornly. She screamed in hysterical mode.

"Hokage-sama…," Kakashi sighed with miserable face to see his Hokage in a state like that.

"You…will be punished for this, Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled again in annoyance. "You don't have any proof if Naruto really was dead!! If he really is dead, bring his corpse to me, NOW!!" Tsunade screamed again at him while standing in dangerous mode. However, she indeed tried to press her feeling not to explode and destroy everything. She was about to kill someone now.

"I don't mind if you want to punish me, Hokage-sama, but…that will not change the reality," Kakashi said in calm face, even if he indeed looked sad. "I'm sure about what I saw, Tsunade-sama. There's no sign of chakra in Naruto's body, and there's no sign of life too. Naruto is dead. That's the reality," Kakashi said in strengthened tone.

"No way…!" Shizune was crying now. She was sniffing lightly while closing her eyes in sorrow. "Naruto-kun…."

_That's a lie…! That's a lie…!_

Tsunade still refused to believe that. "That's a lie!!" Tsunade screamed again while covering her ears. "You're liar, Kakashi!! You're lying to me!! I don't want to hear again!! Get out!!" Tsunade ordered him while yelling and insulting him.

"_Hai_ (Yes)," Kakashi said while closing his eyes and bowing a little to her. Then he got out of Tsunade's room in a poof smoke.

"Tsunade-sama…," Shizune whimpered at her in really solemn face. "Please…, accept it…." She said in really sad tone.

"No, NO!" Tsunade still screamed. "I don't believe it!! I'll never believe it!!"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!" Shizune screamed more loudly than Tsunade, making her snap in surprise. She widened her eyes, and after several seconds, her face became so sad and she was about to cry.

"No…, no…!" Tsunade collapsed to the floor. Her eyes were glassed in shock and sorrow. "No…." Tsunade was crying while looking at the ceiling.

_I can't…protect the one I love again….!_

Tsunade remembered Dan and Nawaki while she was crying in silent. Then she saw Naruto's smiling and his grinning faces in her mind.

_Baa-chan…!_

Tsunade broke in cry. She cried so hard and screamed Naruto's name many times.

_I…lost someone important to me again…!!_

Shizune tried to comfort her by hugging her and crying with her. "Tsunade-sama…!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka called Kakashi-who was on top of a tree- while waving his hand.

Kakashi looked at him, and then he appeared in front of the Chuunin in a poof smoke. "How are you, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked while smiling friendly.

"I'm fine! So you have returned! How is it, the mission? Is Naruto ok?" Iruka asked with hope on his eyes. Kakashi friendly face vanished in second, replaced with a solemn look. Kakashi's look made Iruka worried. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei? Is Naruto ok, or was he injured seriously?" Iruka asked again in alarmed tone.

"No," Kakashi answered slowly while looking away from Iruka.

"So…, he's alright?" Iruka sighed in relief, at the beginning, but he frowned immediately when he saw Kakashi's sad face. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei? Your face makes me worried!" Iruka raised his tone a bit impatiently.

"I'm sorry…," Kakashi said while turning his body to leave.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei!!" Iruka yelled at him, very angry now. "We haven't finished yet, damn it!!" Iruka tried to chase after him, but…he would never match Jounin speed level, would he?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ne…, Naruto," Sasuke-who was laying on bed while Naruto was supporting his head on his lap- called Naruto while dozing off.

"What is it?" Naruto asked while absent-mindedly playing with Sasuke's smooth hair.

"I wonder…what I was feeling now," he said while closing his eyes in comfort.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked again, now he was caressing Sasuke's hair gently.

"I feel…dissatisfied, even if I have killed Itachi," he said his concern.

"Hmm…I wonder why…?" Naruto said while smiling. "Maybe…you're actually feeling regret for killing him," Naruto guessed.

"Ridiculous," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why would I regret after killing him? He's the one who stole everything from me! He killed my family for God sake!!" Sasuke yelled in annoyance.

"Both of you are the same," Naruto rolled his eyes in boredom.

"What did you say!?" Sasuke woke up and yelled in angry tone. "Don't ever compare me to him!!" Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto.

"-and both of you are stubborn ass too! Jeez…, brothers…," Naruto added while lifting his shoulders.

"Naru-…!" Sasuke wanted to protest again but Naruto cut him immediately.

"Listen, Sasuke, you feel dissatisfied with all of this because you actually didn't want to kill him! It's not the problem of he has killed your family or not, but something else! Actually, you don't hate him, do you?" Naruto asked.

"I hate him!" Sasuke countered.

"Liar! You would happy with his death if you really hated him!" Naruto said again. "Anyway…, your hatred toward Itachi-san…is it because he murdered your family or because he left you alone behind?" Naruto asked again.

Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise. It seemed his heart being hit by something so hard until it felt hurt. "T-that's…." Sasuke couldn't continue his words. Hell, he didn't even know how to answer. He couldn't choose!

Naruto sighed again. "Indeed, his action to kill his own clan was beyond people's head, and couldn't easily be forgiven, but…the worst thing he did to you is…left you alone behind. You couldn't forgive him for that, because you actually love him so much…." Naruto said again.

"No…, I hate him…!" Sasuke denied again, but his voice was shaking and his face looked confused. He even didn't dare to look at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto reached his hands to touch Sasuke's cheeks and guided him to look at his eyes. "You know why Itachi didn't kill you at that time, don't you?" Naruto asked in deep low voice. He stared at Sasuke's eyes deeply, making Sasuke felt hypnotized.

_I love you…._

Itachi's voice rang again in his head.

_I really…love you…._

Sasuke shut his eyes in pained face. "He's lying…!" Sasuke denied slowly. "He's lying!!" He yelled in miserable face.

_Tell me he's lying…!!_

"He's not, Sasuke…," Naruto said while smiling softly. "He loves you…it is the truth."

"You…, you want me to regret, don't you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Of course not, I just want you to understand his feeling. He has through a lot of things too, but his feeling toward you is true, Sasuke. I guarantee it." Naruto grinned widely.

Sasuke bowed his head a bit and remembered Itachi's face.

_Sasuke…._

"Baka…!" Sasuke closed his eyes again and he felt like crying again. "Damn it!! My tears won't stop!! Naruto, it's your fault!!" Sasuke hugged Naruto again and cried again on his chest.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise at the beginning, and then he laughed slightly. "You're like five years old child, Sasuke…," he said again. Then he forced Sasuke's face up to look at him in the eyes. "Ok, then…I'll take my responsibility for making you cry." Naruto said while wiping Sasuke's tears using his thumbs. "I'll dry them…." Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes in gentle gaze.

"Naruto…," Sasuke felt drawn with those soft deep blue eyes. Those blue eyes which always made him feel warm. Without realizing, Sasuke leaned into Naruto's touch and closed his eyes. He leaned his face and closed their distant in a sweet kiss.

At the beginning, Naruto's eyes were widened in surprise and he tensed for a bit, but after he saw Sasuke's longed face, Naruto's gaze became gentler than before. He also closed his eyes in relaxed body and then he kissed him back.

_Sasuke…._

'Wait, don't you think it feels wrong?' Kyuubi interrupted his thought. 'You're supposed to love him as your brother! Brothers don't kiss each other like this!'

_Shut up! Screw with brothers! I want this!_

Naruto thought and closed his conversation with Kyuubi one sided. Kyuubi was still yelling at him with some unnatural relationship or whatever. He didn't care anymore.

Sasuke kissed him more intensely. He even nibbled Naruto's lower lip, slowly, but it gave shiver to Naruto's body. Naruto moaned slightly when Sasuke's hand joint actions. Sasuke pushed him to lay down on his bed. He released Naruto's lips to take a breath. Then he moved his kisses to Naruto's neck.

"Aah…," Naruto moaned in pleasure when Sasuke shucked the special spot at his neck. Sasuke pressed his body to Naruto's so Naruto could feel his weight on him. "Aah, wait…Sasuke…," Naruto couldn't bear it. It was too much for him. He needed to prepare his self first before everything went further. However, suddenly Sasuke stopped his action and didn't move on top of Naruto's body. Naruto waited at least for five minutes, but Sasuke didn't move anymore. "Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto called him slowly. After few minutes, Naruto could hear his snore.

_What the hell!?_

Naruto thought in disbelieve. "He's…asleep…!?" he whispered incredulously while removing Sasuke's body from him. Then he realized when he looked at Sasuke's peace face as he was sleeping, and he blushed madly right away.

_Damn it…! What the hell am I thinking!?_

Now Naruto could think clearly. He covered his confused face with his right hand.

_Just now…what would we do…!?_

Naruto was so confused. He couldn't understand his own feelings now. Then suddenly, he became aware of something that freaked him out in fear and shame.

_Oh my God…, have I crossed the line in my own feeling towards something else…!?_

Naruto looked again at Sasuke's face. He's so beautiful as always. Naruto smiled a bit when he saw that peace in his face.

_Ah, well…I guess I can leave this confused feeling like this for now…. –but…we will come home for sure…._

Naruto laid himself again be on the bed and soon he was drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**End of Chapter 18**

**Tbc…**

A/N: WAAAAh, _motsukoshiiiii_ (almoooost)!! Hey, everyone! Lunaryu is back again. Oh no, this chapter is too dangerous!! I almost forget that this story is rated T!! Anyway, I love this chapter coz' in the end Sasuke can accept Itachi's feeling! Aaaah, I love them! –and I can build Sasuke's and Naruto's feeling too. Not brotherly kind feeling again. They almost do it, damn it!! But, I don't want to write any ero-things in this story. Maybe I could continue their almost activity in my next project. Anyway, this story will be end soon. Maybe one or two chapters left. Well, I don't know if I can end this story well or not, but I still want your review moooore. Please do me a favor and give me some more. Thank you very much! See you in the next chapter and I love you all!! XDDD

Ps: To be honest…it's my favorite chapter, what do you think?

With Love,

Lunaryu


	20. Coming Home

**A/N: **Yosh, one more chapter is here! Chapter 19, saa, ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters aren't mine, but the fortuneteller is mine!**

**Warning: **still foul language, and some tears, shounen ai Kaka/iru and Sasu/Naru, maybe...

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 19: _Coming Home_**

Tsunade called Kakashi back after several hours since he reported about his team's failure mission to retrieve Naruto back to Konoha. She faced him in complete silence for almost fifteen minutes now. Then she sighed in defeat when Kakashi didn't give her any sign to speak first.

"Why didn't you bring Naruto's body back, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked. She tried to be cool, but failed because her voice was shaking.

"Sasuke didn't let me," Kakashi answered shortly.

"Uchiha, eh…? Did he **_kill_** Naruto?" She asked again, with her raising volume a little bit showing her anger.

"No," Kakashi answered again, "-it can't be him who killed Naruto, Hokage-sama. I think…Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru did that, that's why Sasuke exploded and killed them in exchange," Kakashi spoke his guess.

"You wrote that in your written report," Tsunade said, "-but, you don't have any evidence that they have truly been dead, and you don't have any prove that Sasuke killed them as well," she continued while twitching slightly now.

"I saw them dying with my own eyes, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi became impatient with Tsunade's distrust and denial. "I'm sure Sasuke did that, because I saw him hugged Naruto's lifeless body when Orochimaru's heart was ripped out and Itachi was dying. That couldn't be Genjutsu or somewhat," Kakashi said again in sure eyes. "I even spoke to Sasuke a little before he leaped away with Naruto's body."

"Why didn't you chase after him!?" Tsunade yelled angrily now.

"Because at that time the Akatsuki's members were running away and I had needed to help Kurenai or she would have been dead now!!" Kakashi yelled back, irritated. "Itachi's body and Orochimaru have gone as well!! I don't even know what to do! Plus Sasuke's threatening action with his monstrous power which could kill Itachi and Orochimaru, do you expect me to chase after him in that kind of situation!?"

Tsunade and Shizune widened their eyes in shock to see Kakashi so upset like that until he yelled at the Hokage. Even if he was addressed as cold hearted and even if he didn't have any mercy all this time…it seemed this mission gave him a lot of inner injuries.

Indeed, he was hurt a lot; seeing his first approval subordinates in situation like that. He couldn't fulfill his promise to Iruka as well. He wanted to cry now if he remembered that.

Tsunade sighed again after regaining control of her self. "Shizune," she called her in defeat.

"_Hai?_" Shizune responded.

"Announce to all Konoha's villagers about this. We will have his-," at this point Tsunade choked a bit and shook her head to clear her solemn thought, "-I mean…Naruto's funeral, three days from now," she looked at another direction. Her voice was weak.

"As you wish…," Shizune excused her self and walked out of Hokage's office.

"Kakashi…," Tsunade began again after Shizune had left. Kakashi snapped a bit when he heard the concern in Tsunade's tone. "It's not your fault…," she continued while bowing her head and looking at her desk sadly.

Kakashi didn't say anything, he just bowed his head to his Hokage and in seconds, he excused himself too. In a poof smoke, he vanished.

Tsunade covered her face and felt like crying again. "Naruto…." she whispered his name in miserable tone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naruto is…dead…?" Sakura, Neji, Iruka, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and others Genins, Chuunins, even Jounins were shocked when they heard the news.

There was a brave silence before Sakura sighed in disbelieve, "No…," she widened her eyes, "-no…way…!!" Sakura fainted right away. The news was too much for her to accept. Neji caught Sakura's body immediately before it hit the ground and laid her in a wide space to give her oxygen.

"That's…a lie, right?" Iruka asked in disbelieve. His face was beyond shocked now. Shizune shook her head while closing her eyes miserably.

"No way…, Naruto-kun…!!" Hinata began to cry and sniffing hard. She covered her face in miserable way, making Kiba-who was beside her- squeeze her shoulder, trying to reassure her. Shino didn't say anything, no one could tell how his face now, because he was wearing dark glasses and his coat covered his lower face. However, he indeed bowed his head slightly and his mood darkened in regret.

Neji just came back from his escort of Sakura to the infirmary room-now she was accompanied by Ino- when Hinata suddenly hugged him and cried more hard. "No…, Naruto-kun is…, Neji-niisan…!!" she couldn't say anything anymore and was drowned with her chokes and sniffs. Even if she didn't criy out loud, Neji knew for sure how pain she felt in her heart to hear her crush died.

"Hinata-sama…," Neji hugged her back and closed his eyes in regret too. He looked so sad and almost cried.

_Naruto…!_

"_Naruto no baka yarou…_ (Naruto that stupid bastard…)!" Shikamaru was so mad. He punched the wall so hard till it cracked, but his face was in pain and he looked almost cried too. Chouji was still shocked, until he dropped his chips bag in complete horror face. All of them looked so shocked and sad.

"Kakashi-san reported immediately to Hokage-sama today. The mission failed, but there's no casualty from our side. Orochimaru and Itachi are dead. However, Naruto's corpse couldn't be retrieved back because one of missing-Nin, Uchiha Sasuke took his body away with him. That's why we will hold his funeral without his body or ashes. The funeral will be held three days from now. All of Shinobis and villagers **_will_** attend this funeral. Hokage-sama warned everyone must attend without exception," Shizune said in warning tone. "Well, I think that's all, thank you for your attention." Shizune ended the announcement immediately because she couldn't stand anymore to cry again. She ran from the yard to Hokage tower while sniffing, followed by several Chuunins who were working there too, except Iruka.

Iruka still couldn't believe the news. He still stood there not moving at all until the rain suddenly fell down from the sky, he didn't even feel it. He still froze in shock and didn't know how to react.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Sakura-who was still unconscious-, was brought to Ino's house to rest. Ino laid her on her bed in her room and sighed slowly, "Sakura…."

Sakura moaned slowly, and then she opened her eyes again. She woke up and sat on the bed. Then she was aware of Ino's presence beside her.

"I…, what happened?" She asked clueless. Ino just looked at her pink-haired girl, her best friend in sad face. She didn't dare to say anything until Sakura herself remembered about Naruto. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise when she recalled what happened before. "Naruto…! Ino, the news just now…, that's only kidding, right!?" Sakura shouted and demanded Ino's agreement. "That can't be true, right? Naruto is not dead, right!?" She raised her volume in high pitch and panicky while gripping Ino's shoulders so hard till it felt pain.

Ino didn't say anything. She looked away from Sakura while biting her lower lips in hesitation, not only she was hesitated, she looked so miserable that made Sakura need no words anymore. Her face told Sakura everything that the news was not kidding at all.

"No way…," Sakura sighed again in defeat. Her face was so miserable and her eyes were glassed with tears which threatened to fall down. "No way…!!" Then she began to sniff and cry.

"Sakura…." Ino didn't know how to reassure Sakura. She could feel Sakura's pain, but she couldn't find any words to make it better.

"Why…, why has everything been like this…!? What have we done to deserve this…!? I even begin to accept Sasuke's going because Naruto was here, but why has he gone too…!? Why does it have to be those two…!?" Sakura protested while broking in hard cry and pain. She was so sad because now she was alone. Team Seven would never revive again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back to Iruka, he was still standing without any movement under the heavy rain. He was still dozing off, confused to decide if he should believe the news or not. He couldn't concentrate at all. He was still too shocked to respond Naruto's death news. He still didn't know how to face it, so he simply ran away from reality.

From afar, Kakashi walked alone under the same heavy rain as Iruka. He had been wandering around Konoha to cool his head and his heart after he accepted Naruto's death and Team Seven's breaking. He was wet and his silver hair and pony were glowing in the darkness while they were hanging sexy on Kakashi's face. He was dozing off too, and was not aware of Iruka's presence in front of him, until he saw him in one meter distance.

"Iruka-sensei…," Kakashi called him, but in the middle of the rain, his voice couldn't be heard. Iruka was still not aware of Kakashi's presence. His ability for a Ninja, no, his ability to feel seemed numbed at that time. Kakashi looked at him in miserable face. He walked closer to him and hugged him tightly. "_Gomen…_ (I'm sorry…)!" He said lowly in shaking voice. "I'm really sorry…I couldn't take him back…!!" he said again while crying? No one knew because of the rain. "I'm sorry…I couldn't save him…!!"

Iruka's body felt the warmth of Kakashi's then suddenly he lost his all strength. They collapsed and knelt together on the ground while Kakashi still hugging him tightly. Iruka didn't know how many times Kakashi apologized to him, but he didn't blame Kakashi at all. It was not his fault. He had to tell Kakashi that, so he had to speak and tell him that he was alright. However, his voice seemed stuck in his throat and he couldn't say anything. He was sure Kakashi was crying hard while hugging him.

_He was still so young…why does he have to die so early…?_

Iruka wanted to ask, but his voice didn't come out, so he just closed his eyes and hugged Kakashi's back. He couldn't say anything now, so he wanted Kakashi knew and didn't blame himself about this matter when he hugged him like this.

_I'm fine…; please don't blame your self…._

_I'm sorry…, I'm so sorry…!_

They seemed talking with their heart now. No needed words anymore, each of them knew well about their feelings. They cried together under the heavy rain, sharing the same pain of losing someone who important to them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Things…were rather awkward when they woke up the next morning. Sasuke woke up first only to find Naruto **_sleeping in the same bed_** as him, **_nuzzling_** him, and even **_cuddling_** him on his chest. He froze when he saw that, and then blew up in embarrassment and bright-red-crimson face when he recalled what happened last night.

_I…what the hell have I done!?_

Sasuke thought in panicky. He started everything, didn't he? He kissed Naruto first, and then did…something, didn't he? No, he didn't remember doing something inappropriate to the innocent blonde beside him. Well, he indeed kissed him and touched him…a bit, but…he didn't go all the way as he like it. He fell asleep before he could do that. He was sure about that, damn it!!

Naruto moaned slightly, and then opened his eyes slowly. He blinked his eyes when he saw Sasuke's embarrassing face in front of him. Then Naruto's face became bright crimson as well when he remembered the event the night before.

They were silent for few moments before Naruto closed his eyes and broke the silence with his sigh. Then he opened his eyes again and smiled at Sasuke. "Good morning, Sasuke," Naruto greeted him, still a bit embarrassed, but he looked happy.

"Hn…," Sasuke answered him in his pink cheeks.

Naruto woke and sat on the bed, and then he stretched his body and yawned. "Aah, it's been awhile since I could sleep like last night," he said while smiling in refresh.

Sasuke woke and sat up too. "Naruto," he called slowly and awkwardly. Naruto looked at him with questioning face. "It's…about…last night, I…."

"I know…," Naruto cut him.

"You are not angry?" Sasuke asked in disbelieve.

"No, I'm not. I am just…confused. Let's leave them for now, Sasuke. We still have many times to think about that," Naruto said.

"Right…," Sasuke said while smiling too.

"Ne…, would you come home with me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked again in begging eyes. "Let's go home together, Sasuke…to Konoha and our friends…. They wait for you and me…." Naruto said again, tried to persuade him.

"Naruto…, I…," Sasuke hesitated while looking away.

"Please…," Naruto cut him and begged with his irresistible sparkling puppy eyes while gripping Sasuke's hands with his and looking at his eyes pleadingly.

_Ukh…, uwaaaa! Stop that!! That will make me nosebleed!! _

"Ok, ok, I understand! Let's go home!!" Sasuke said while covering his nose, resisting the urge to hug and kiss Naruto while nose bleeding.

"Waaai!!" Naruto jumped in joy when he heard that.

_That Usuratonkachi!! Doesn't he realize what I feel at all!? _

Sasuke thought in annoyance, but then he smiled too when he saw Naruto's happy smiling face.

Then, it was decided that they would go home to Konoha. In two hours their preparation to go home was finished. Then they left Sound village without any problem. They walked together to Konoha. They were not in rush, so it's ok to relax and take their time freely. They enjoyed their time together, and Sasuke dared himself to hold Naruto's hand in their journey. Naruto happily accepted Sasuke's affection with warm smile plastered on his face.

"Awww, you look so good together, happy boys," someone squealed and sighed happily so lightly, freaking Sasuke and Naruto out. They performed their defense stance immediately and were ready to strike whoever wanted to attack them. They looked around to see their enemy, but they only found a shop in the middle of forest.

_A shop…?_

Naruto and Sasuke thought, dumfounded. They looked at each other then decided to examine the shop first. They walked slowly without voice to the shop and took their kunai when they looked in the shop.

"Hiiiii!!" The blind-woman-fortuneteller-whom they ever met-, greeted them while smiling happily.

Naruto and Sasuke fell down together to the ground while sweat dropping. They stood immediately while cursing her. "_Oneechan/Baba_!!" They shouted together while pointing their forefingers at her in annoyance.

"Don't freak us out like that!! Jeez…!" Naruto said while crossed his arms in front of his chest, annoyed.

"You weird-fortuneteller obasan!" Sasuke scolded her too.

"Who you called obasan!?" She protested while standing and yelling at Sasuke again that she was still 23 years old in annoyance.

"Are, Sasuke, you know her too?" Naruto asked when he realized that Sasuke knew her too.

"_Too…?_ So, you know her too?" Sasuke asked back. They looked at each other again, and then looked at the fortuneteller.

"Hello, blonde and raven haired boys! We meet again, ne!" she greeted them again while smiling cheerily. "I'm so glad that we meet again, alive of course!! O ho-ho-ho-ho!" she laughed happily.

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw that, meanwhile Sasuke's eyebrows twitched in displeasure.

"Where the hell did you meet her?" Sasuke asked harshly while the fortuneteller was still laughing.

"We met at the borderline of Wind Country and Fire Country, Sasuke. She warned me about my future when I was under Akatsuki's brainwashing. Thanks to her I was ready to accept the outcome of my future. I really have to thank her," Naruto said while smiling. "Thank you very much, Oneechan!" Naruto thanked her happily.

"Why are you thanking her!? She's a liar and false fortuneteller who only like scaring people!" Sasuke said while twitching in annoyance.

"Your tongue is indeed really sharp and you're so rude!" the fortuneteller growled while smiling, but her eyebrows were twitching really in displeasure.

"I just tell him the truth! None of your fortunetelling becomes true, basan!" Sasuke said while smirking, underestimating her.

"Of course, it's just a fortunetelling for something which has not happened yet," she countered in calmed face, but her tone voiced in irritation. "Besides, the event of he was dying was true, right? I told you if you truly killed the object of your grudge, this boy would die," she continued, smirking too.

"You never told me that," Sasuke protested.

"But, Neechan is true, Sasuke. When I was in Akatsuki's control, she told me I would die if I couldn't get my true self back, but I didn't expect that it had something to do with Sasuke," Naruto said defending the fortuneteller.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that both of you actually gave a lot of attention to my warning. It's nice to see you alive and…closer?" she smiled teasingly, making Naruto and Sasuke blush.

"I-it's not like that!" Naruto protested. Sasuke just scowled, annoyed to her.

"Ne, basan, you told me Naruto would die if I killed Itachi, but I have killed him, and Naruto is still alive. You lied to me, didn't you?" Sasuke said again, still annoyed.

"Are? You have killed him?" she asked in surprise, "-and don't call me basan, damn it!!" she added more annoyed.

"Yes, I have," Sasuke said surely.

"Heeeh, how strange…," she said while thinking something, "I see that sexy-long-black haired man is still alive…."

"Don't joke around and lie to me, baasan! I have killed him with my own hands!" Sasuke protested really annoyed now and full of disbelieve towards her.

"I don't lie!! Why would I lie to you!?" the fortuneteller countered him. "If you don't believe me then, see by your self!" she reached her forefinger to Sasuke's forehead and touched it. Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop when he saw them bickering like small children.

When the forefinger touched his forehead, Sasuke seemed getting vision. He saw Itachi who was eating on the bed while Deidara helping him. Kisame and Sasori were also there. All of them looked weak and injured badly, but indeed, they were still alive, the Akatsukis. The vision stopped when her finger was released from Sasuke's head. Sasuke snapped back to his sense. "Wh-what…?" he was confused now.

"See? He is still alive. You didn't kill him, that's why this blonde boy is also still alive. You only killed the other man-whose face was like snake. His corpse was taken by the silver haired boy who was wearing glasses," the fortuneteller explained in calmed tone. Naruto's eyes were widened in surprise when he heard that.

_Itachi is…still alive…?_

Sasuke thought in disbelieve. "He's…still alive…." Sasuke sighed slowly. He didn't know why suddenly his heart felt warm (?) and he felt…relieved (?).

Naruto smiled when he heard Sasuke's tone. Then he walked closer to Sasuke and suddenly hugged him tightly from behind. "Thank God…Itachi-san is still alive. There's still a chance to fix everything, Sasuke," Naruto whispered slowly, softly near his ear, cooling Sasuke's heart while closing his eyes. When Sasuke heard that, he felt like crying again.

_Damn that Naruto and his…his natural affection!!_

Sasuke thought while closing his eyes in the warmth of Naruto's embrace. He could stand this time not to crying, but smiling in relief. "Yeah…," he agreed Naruto silently.

The fortuneteller who's blind _'saw'_ the fragment of their aura in her head. Light and dark, complemented each other, sending the warmth to each other. It's a very beautiful fragment, making her smile warmly too.

_You are…boys who are loved…by The Creator of this world…._

The fortuneteller thought happily. "I'm glad…I can see you here," she added in whisper. Her voice seemed becoming more slowly and slowly; and then when Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes again to respond the comment, she had again…gone from their sight.

Sasuke's and Naruto's jaws dropped in shock and they widened their eyes in surprise to see **_that_** again. Then they regained self control and looked at each other in paled face. Then they desperately tried to find her again, but…there's no use. They couldn't find her anymore.

"What the hell is she anyway?" Sasuke asked while shivering. "A weird and frightening woman…. How could she appear and disappear without any sign?" he asked still couldn't believe that there's a human with that kind of 'power' existed in this world.

_Is she alien or something?_

Sasuke thought while shivering again.

"Well, she's indeed very mysterious, and her power is not kidding too," Naruto agreed. "If she was a _Kunoichi_ (women Ninja), she would be the best Kunoichi in this world," he continued.

There was a brief silence for few minutes. Then the two of them lifted their shoulders in defeat to cover the identity of this weird fortuneteller. They gave up. Might be it was something which was forbidden to know.

Once again they looked at each other and then their smiled together. "Let's go home!!" they shouted in unison in full spirit.

**End of chapter 19**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Hey, minna-san! Lunaryu is back again. The 19th chapter is done. Hmm…maybe the tension is a bit…not enough, actually. I still can't decide how to end this story. I want to make them home first, but…what will I do to them in Konoha? Maybe I should give them punishment, like Tsunade said or welcoming party or something else. Please help me to end this story, give your idea, anything is fine! I need some now for this, and then I can start with my new project. Ok, guys, review me please, see you in next chapter, thank you and I love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	21. Welcome Home

**A/N: **Here we go!! The last chapter of this story!!

**Disclaimer: I think Naruto will never be mine...**

**Warning: **foul language, and oh...too much laughing can hurt your stomach, be ware---!!**  
**

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Chapter 20: _Welcome Home_**

Konoha, three days later...

Naruto's funeral was held. That day was sunny enough, not; actually that's a very sunny day. The sunlight burned the earth with no mercy. The men and women who wore black outfits felt burnt and sweating a lot under the clothes. They also really wondered why that day was so hot, even the weather prediction stated that that day would be cloudy. The sunburn made their miserable looks became so...tight and they forgot to be sad anymore.

"So hot!" Kiba whined without realizing while trying to produce wind with his right hand. His act made Hinata and Neji twitch in annoyance. In result he jolted in pain when those two intentionally stepped on his feet.

Tsunade led the funeral with solemn face. She still looked so sad and her mood was dark and cloudy in sorrow even if the sun was burning them in really bright shine. She was praying out loud, followed by the villagers. Like Shizune said before, Tsunade ordered them to attend Naruto's funeral and she didn't give any choice for them to skip the event. She prepared a very good and deathly punishment for anyone who disobeyed her order or made any uproar when the funeral was being held.

"Naruto…," Sakura sighed sadly while dozing off. She remembered Naruto's feature, the loudmouthed and energetic blonde who was always overacting and cheery. His life force was like a cockroach; even if he was murdered he wouldn't die that easily. To be honest, Sakura still couldn't believe that she was attending her blonde Ninja, her best friend, Naruto's funeral. She felt sometimes Naruto could appear and shouted "Sorry, Sakura-chan!" while grinning and scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Naruto…."

Meanwhile, in front of Konohagakure's gate…two Ninjas was standing while sweat dropping in comical face.

"Err…don't you think today is very…quiet?" Naruto asked in wonder where the hell everyone was. He even went home without any report to surprise them. "Are everyone on mission today?" he asked dumbly.

"Everyone? The civilians too?" Sasuke asked in disbelieve. "It's still in the middle of the day; there must be one or two people wandering around, right?" he continued while thinking something which was more rational.

"You're right…no way in hell is everyone in mission, but…," Naruto looked at the gate-which was free from guards-, weirdly.

"Strange…even the gate guards are not around…," Sasuke tried to guess what happened that day.

"It can't be…something happened when I was not around!?" Naruto was freaked out. "Something like…Tsunade-baachan got heart attack or somewhat like that!?" his face paled in worry.

"No way, baka! Don't be overreaction like that!" Sasuke responded immediately while sweat dropping. "Remember, she is a Hokage and the best medic-Nin in Ninja world," he continued.

"Yeah…," Naruto said in relief while scratching his head and smiling weirdly.

"How about we enter and check it out?" Sasuke suggested.

"Good idea, let's go!" Naruto agreed in spirited face. Sasuke sighed while smiling to see his beloved blonde friend like that.

They entered Konoha together, trying to feel the chakras or auras or anything from the villagers. Then they felt them, the villagers' chakras were gathered in certain place, it's in memorial stone.

The worry and panic struck Naruto immediately. "Why in the hell everyone is at memorial stone area? Is there…it can't be…someone is dead!?" Naruto leaped to the roof; he ran and jumped to the area. Sasuke followed him in worried face too.

In several minutes, Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the memorial stone. As they predicted, all of the villagers were there. They were all in black outfits. Almost everyone's faces were in irritation and annoyance, except some people Naruto knew best. They looked so sad and…miserable, some of them even were crying.

"They are really attending someone's funeral…," Naruto sighed, looked sad.

"Who died anyway?" Sasuke asked curiously. "All of the villagers are here; he or she must be someone…important in Konoha," Sasuke made calculation.

"It can't be…is it really Tsunade-baacan?" Naruto shivered while thinking about that.

"No…, it's not her," Sasuke said while sharpening his eyesight, and then he concentrated it at front line. "Tsunade-sama is crying while hugging something…maybe…picture?" he continued.

"Then…who is it actually?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"It's more efficient if we ask directly to them anyway, let's go!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him to leap down to the ground and mixed with the crowd.

Naruto tried to find someone whom he knew in the back line, at least to ask. Then he saw Ino and Sakura. Sakura was crying so hard and Ino was trying to reassure her. Indeed, they looked so sad and suffered. Naruto walked closer to them and hummed slowly.

"Ehm…, Ino-chan," he called Ino slowly in whisper.

"_Nanda yo _(What is it)?" Ino responded in annoyance. She even weren't bothered to look at him. She would not waste her time for villagers who wanted to mess Naruto's funeral. Might be they were not best friend, but at least Ino respected him as a Konoha's Shinobi. She also was sad to hear that Naruto was dead, might be she pitied Sakura, her best friend the most for losing her beloved team-mate.

"Whose funeral is it?" Naruto asked innocently.

When Ino heard the question, her blood suddenly rose to her head, and veins were popped out. She twitched slightly while saying, "You…dare to consider yourself as Konoha's villager, but you don't even know whose funeral you attend…!" Ino snapped angrily at him while turning her face to Naruto. She yelled in irritation, "Of course this was Naruto's funeral!! Are you deaf or what…!?"

"I am…, what?" Naruto asked incredulously. Ino looked at Naruto's sapphire eyes blankly. "Ino-chan…?" Naruto asked again while waving his hand in front of Ino's eyes.

Ino blinked her eyes several times, hoping that she was hallucinating because of the heat. However, the form in front of her eyes was not gone from her sight. Ino's jaw dropped in shock and she paled, widening her eyes in complete horror face when she realized that she was facing **_NARUTO_**. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Ino screamed hysterically like a crazy girl while trying to run away in the crowd startling everyone. Automatically the mess was occurred without doubt. "G-g-g-gh-GHOOOOOOOOOOST!!" she was still screaming and shouting, yelling in complete horror.

Naruto and Sasuke saw the instant mess while paling and sweat dropping.

"Sasuke…did she just…say that…I was ghost?" Naruto asked dumfounded, a bit shocked to be considered as a ghost.

"If my hearing was not in trouble…yes, she did," Sasuke answered dumfounded, a bit surprised too.

"Uchiha!?"

Someone shouted Sasuke's name, startling Sasuke and Naruto. Not only those two, but everyone was also in shock to have **_him_ **there with **_Naruto_**, for God sake!!

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged look with confusion, the villagers looked at them with fear, horror face like they saw…ghosts?

_Great…!_

"Uchiha Sasuke is here!! He was back to Konoha!!" Everyone was up roaring the news like crazy people.

_What the hell!?_

Sasuke scowled a bit and narrowed his eyes in irritation face. He didn't like crowd and uproar. He didn't like mess either. "Naruto, it seemed we have shocked them too much," Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Sure, indeed," Naruto agreed while sweat dropping. To be honest, he still couldn't understand what happened exactly.

"All of you…**SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!**" Tsunade exploded angrily. Her voice struck like thunders covering all of the panicky, noisy and mess condition at the funeral. In instant everyone shut their mouth, not daring to produce any noise to face the angry-deathly-looking Tsunade. All of eyes, included Naruto's and Sasuke's were centered at Tsunade who was performing her terror face and panted heavily. "I thought…**I'VE WARNED YOU NOT TO MAKE ANY MESS IN NARUTO'S FUNERAL OR I WILL MAKE YOU ALL TO BE SLICED MEAT!!!**" she screamed hysterically in really angry state. "**Who started it!? SHOW YOUR SELF, DAMN IT!!**" Tsunade punched the ground with all of her monstrous strength and instantly the ground was destroyed and wedged widely, producing a very big explosion. Everyone was backing away from Tsunade's sight and stepping aside, opening a way for her to see the center of the mess.

While he was coughing because of dusts and sands, and smokes were floating through air, Naruto was trying to see Tsunade with glassed eyes. They itched like hell! "Cough-cough…Tsunade-…baachan…?"

Tsunade was startled when she heard that confused tone. She lifted her head and looked at Naruto's direction. She widened her eyes in shock when she saw him, "Na-…Naru…!?" she stuttered in disbelieve, and then she immediately looked at Naruto's side. There he was, standing with his arrogant face, Uchiha Sasuke who was covering his lower face to avoid inhaling dusts and smokes. Then like always…he didn't let any emotions displayed on his face.

_Maybe you want to revive them again with forbidden Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei…._

The words of Orochimaru-when he tried to persuade her to fix his hands which were made dysfunction by Sandaime- were flashing in her mind many times.

"Edo…Tensei…!?" Tsunade asked in horror face when she looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, having no clue what the hell Tsunade was babbling about, but it seemed Tsunade didn't see the confusion, or…didn't realized the confusion on both boys faces and it's too late when she decide that she would kill Sasuke right there now. She threw her fist at Sasuke with her eyes filled with intention to kill him. Instantly Sasuke shivered when he felt that very strong intention to kill him, but he immediately recovered and perform his defense state. Naruto felt that too and did the same as Sasuke, but he covered Sasuke as his barrier again. He stood in front of Sasuke and accepted her attack.

Naruto caught Tsunade's fist with his palm, not letting her injure Sasuke. "Tsunade-baachan!! What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled in panicky, not understanding her action.

Tsunade looked at Naruto's and Sasuke's confused face in disbelieve. "Kakashi!!" she screamed the silver haired Jounin's name; and instantly Kakashi leaped behind Sasuke, caught his arms and locked his movement completely.

"What!?" Sasuke didn't have enough time to respond, when he realized, he couldn't move anymore. Naruto wanted to help him, but….

"Shikamaru!!" Tsunade screamed he brunette Chuunin's name; and instantly Naruto's shadow was trapped under Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu.

_Shit!!_

"Wait! What the hell with all of these actions!? Why are you attacking us!?" Naruto was beyond confused now.

_Edo Tensei, eh…?_

Sasuke nodded in understanding under Kakashi's locking and Shikamaru's Jutsu, why they treated them like that. "Naruto…, it seems they think you are…."

"**_UCHIHA SASUKE!!_**" Tsunade screamed at him, cutting his words, and made him cringe with her high pitch voice. "How dare you...how dare you used Edo Tensei, the forbidden Kuchiyose on Naruto!?" Tsunade looked at him with really pissed off face.

"_E-…Edo Tensei_ (Revival Ninjutsu)…, _nani wo sore_ (what's that)?" Naruto asked dumfounded with the unpopular name.

Sasuke shook his head to recover from his cringed state and looked at Naruto to explain, "It's a forbidden Kuchiyose completed by Orochimaru," he said in calm voice. "The function is to call the spirit of dead man to fight for him as a summoned creature in this world," he continued.

"Eh? She said you use that technique on me, so I am a summoned creature?" Naruto asked more dumfounded than before.

"No, baka! I almost used the Jutsu on you when suddenly that Kyuubi interrupted me in the process. You're still alive, you know!!" Sasuke countered in irritation with Naruto's stupidity.

"Do you have any prove that I am still alive?" Naruto asked again, more serious now.

Sasuke looked at him with faint face while sweat dropping and sighing weakly. "Why is he so stupid?" he mumbled slowly while bowing his head.

_You wouldn't be here if you're dead, baka!!_

Sasuke thought while sighing again, and then he lifted his head again. "The summoned creature didn't have mind to object. It acts like zombie which is controlled by its master. It doesn't have physical body, so it uses corpse as medium. Well, it won't bleed if it is injured," he explained in detail.

"_Naru hodo_ (I see)," Naruto said while turning his face to Tsunade who almost exploded in anger like a volcano would erupt soon.

"How dare you, Uchiha Sasuke!! _Yurusanai_ (I won't forgive you)!!" Tsunade perform her almighty chakra and gathered them on her hand like Chidori, but it shaped like Rasengan.

"Wait!! Wait a minute, Tsunade-baachan!! I am Naruto!! I'm not a summoned creature!!" Naruto yelled in panicky.

"You're lying!! Naruto is dead!! You're only a zombie!!" Sakura screamed loudly while crying.

_What the hell!?_

"I am still alive, damn it!! Don't kill people as you like without permission!!" Naruto protested hard, shouting again in irritation. His voice became hoarse because of too much yelling and shouting.

"I won't forgive!!" Tsunade didn't listen to him at all and has drowned with her anger.

Naruto inhaled deeply, and then he spit it out in, "I said…WAIT THE HELL A MINUTE, DAMN IT!! Listen to meeeee!!" There's a brief silence after that. Naruto panted heavily while looking at Sasuke who was still silent in calm face. Naruto twitched in displeasure to see the calmness on his best friend's face. "Sasuke-teme!! Say something, damn it! Don't just leave me with the explanation!!"

"Ah?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't just 'ah?' me!! Explain something!!" Naruto yelled again in irritation.

"Fine…," Sasuke agreed in relax tone. "Tsunade-sama, Naruto is still alive. I didn't use Edo Tensei on him," Sasuke began to explain.

"Don't lie to us Sasuke. I knew very well, he is dead," Kakashi said coldly behind him while he was still locking Sasuke's movement tightly. However, his tone didn't distract Sasuke.

"I said to you back then that he was still alive, didn't I? He was just exhausted and lost conscious because of the lack of chakra," Sasuke explain further in calm tone.

"His chakra was zero at that time, Sasuke. It meant he's dead," Kakashi was still defending his argument in more serious tone.

"AAAAARGH!! You…BLOCK HEADS!! Naruto shouted impatiently with their too calm conversation. "It's true that that time I was dying, but I haven't died yet!! Kyuubi lent her chakra to me and defended my life!!" Naruto explained again. "I can prove my self as a human and not as a summoned creature!" Naruto took his Kunai out from his pouch and cut his skin on his arm. "Ow!" he jolted in pain and closed his eyes. "L-look, I have blood!" he showed his arm to everyone.

"Blood?" Tsunade asked while twitching slightly, angrier than before. Naruto opened his eyes a bit only to find his complete healed arms.

"EEEEEH!?" Naruto shouted in surprise. "No!! It's not…!?" Naruto realized immediately.

_KYUUBIIIIII!!__Don't make everything messier than now, damn it!!_

'Sorry, sorry,' Kyuubi said while chuckling. 'Old habit dies hard,' she added.

Naruto glared daggers at her angrily.

"Sorry, now it will bleed for sure," Naruto said while re-do his action before. Indeed, now blood was flowing away from his injure. "Th-there…it's bleeding," Naruto stuttered slightly in pain.

Everyone gasped in surprise to see that, included Kakashi. "Impossible…," he said in disbelieve. He loosened his grip on Sasuke. Sasuke realized that and didn't waste the chance to release his self immediately. He stroked his wrist slowly.

"At that time I thought he was dead too," Sasuke said suddenly, "When I was about to finish the Jutsu on him, Kyuubi took over his body and stopped me. With her chakra-,"

_-and my kiss_,

"-we woke him from his dying state," Sasuke continued slowly and then he sighed in relief.

"I can't really remember what happened, but it doesn't matter, right? I am home now, safe and sound," Naruto said while grinning foxily.

Everyone there were still shocked to see Naruto still alive. They were so shocked until they couldn't say anything. There's a brief silence for few minutes before Tsunade broke the silence with her whimper, "Na-…Naru…to…?" Tsunade looked at Naruto still in disbelieve, but she opened the chance to believe that Naruto was indeed still alive and now was standing in front of her.

Naruto smiled warmly and softly at her. "_Tadaima_ (I'm home), baachan!" Naruto greeted her cheerily. Tsunade covered her mouth while her eyes were glassing with tears when she saw her beloved brat was smiling.

Tsunade walked closer to Naruto and reached her hands to touch Naruto's cheeks. Like always, his chubby soft skinned cheeks greeted Tsunade's fingers with warmth.

…_still alive…. Naruto is still alive…!_

Tsunade couldn't bear the happiness-which climbed from her stomach to her chest, and finally to her face-, anymore. She embraced Naruto right away tightly while crying in happiness, shouting his names multiple times. Naruto was so surprised, but he didn't resist her, not; actually he couldn't resist her because Tsunade hugged him so tightly with her monstrous strength, making he can't even breathe.

"Tsu-…Tsunade-baachan, I can't breathe!!" Naruto felt almost died. The color of his face changed from purple to green, then paled into grey.

Slowly, Tsunade loosed her hug on Naruto's body. Naruto choked harshly while desperately inhaling and exhaling the air. Then Tsunade looked once more at Naruto's face in tearful eyes to make sure that it was not a dream. Naruto sighed, and then smiled again.

"I'm sorry…I have made you worry, baachan…," Naruto sighed slowly.

Tsunade smiled solemnly, "I will punish you," she said. Naruto saw her in sweat dropped.

"Naru-…Naruto…!" someone called Naruto from behind. Naruto turned his face to the person, the pink haired girl who covered her mouth with her hands and looked at him still in disbelieve. Naruto was still alive and he was smiling to her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called her while waving his hand to her cheerily. Sakura ran into him right away and threw herself at Naruto and embraced him tightly while crying loudly.

"Naruto..., Naruto...!!" Sakura cried his name enthusiastically while crying. "Thank God, thank God you're still alive!!"

Naruto hugged her back cheerily. "I'm home, Sakura-chan!" he shouted while grinning. In seconds, Konohamaru and Iruka also joint them in hugging contest while crying and shouting Naruto's name happily enthusiastically. Hinata hugged Neji while crying, but her cry was filled by relief and happiness. Neji also smiled to see Naruto alright and cheery like always. Shikamaru also smiled small. He tried to suppress the tears which almost pricked out from his eyes. Chouji was grinned in satisfaction while Ino was smiling so lovely to see Sakura smiling happily. At that time, everyone was in relief and happiness. Even the villagers-who hated Naruto because of Kyuubi-, were smiling when they saw the happy image of Hokage, Shizune, and Naruto's friends. For one only moment, they could forget their hatred towards Naruto and joint them in happiness.

Kakashi didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Laughing in relief because his analysis was wrong or crying because he would surely get a deathly punishment from Hokage after this ended. Sasuke looked at Naruto's cheery face while smiling small on his lips. He thought how beautiful and bright Naruto's image at that time.

Naruto looked at Sasuke back immediately and waved his hand to him, "Sasuke!!" he called enthusiastically, wanting to share his happiness immediately with his beloved best friend. Sasuke nodded slowly, and then he did something he would never do for an Uchiha before; he held Kakashi's hand and pulled him together with him walking closer to Naruto's party.

Kakashi was really surprised to have his hand was touched and held by Sasuke in that way. He hesitated for a moment before he decided to choose the first of his choice, to laugh in relief because his analysis of Naruto's death was wrong. He followed his ex-student to walk into the happy image in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun…," Sakura called him slowly when Sasuke walked closer to the crowd. Sasuke looked at Sakura's glassed eyes for a moment, and then looked away from her hesitantly. "Sasuke-kun…," she called him again, sounded happier than the first.

"I'm home…," Sasuke said slowly, without looking at Sakura's eyes. Sakura smiled solemnly before she threw her self to Sasuke's arms and hugged him tightly in happiness.

"Welcome home…Sasuke-kun!!" she shouted in happy voice. Sasuke was a bit startled by Sakura's action, but he didn't show it much. He looked at Naruto-who grinned happily while performing his 'good guy' poses with Rock Lee and Guy-sensei. They laughed together. Neji smiled small while Iruka sweat dropping.

"Wait a minute," someone cut the happy situation in his bored tone. It was actually Shikamaru. "I know this is a happy time because Naruto and Sasuke as addition are home, but…how the hell is this funeral held without any certainty about Naruto's death?" Shikamaru asked in confusion. Whatever, it didn't make any sense at all.

Kakashi felt responsible about this matter. Slowly without everyone knowing he backed to run away when Hokage started speaking.

"You're right…, Kakashi!" Tsunade called him. Kakashi froze on his spot. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" she asked while smiling and narrowing her eyes fiercely at him.

Kakashi tried to make any excuse, "To-…toilet?" he said while smiling in sweat dropped.

"Iruka, get him!" Hokage ordered. In fast movement Iruka caught Kakashi and humiliated his ear while dragging him back to his former spot.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!!" Kakashi yelped in pain. Iruka-who was a teacher-, knew the best method to discipline a child, included Kakashi who act childishly.

"How dare you give me a report like that without even checking it first? I punish you to clean toilets at academy for one month!!" Tsunade dropped his punishment certainly.

"EEEH!?" Kakashi protested. "But, but, at that time his chakra was really zero!! Everyone would consider him dead!!"

"Nonsense! The truth is your report is wrong and you almost make me get a heart attack!! So don't object me and do your punishment properly and no compensation!! If you still whine and protest, I will increase your punishment to be two months!!" Tsunade yelled with no mercy.

A ton rock seemed dropping to Kakashi's head and he fell to the ground while crying. "So cruel, Iruka-senseeei," he tried to get help from Iruka, but the Dolphin Chuunin ignored him.

"Take that!" he said in a huff of annoyance. To be honest Iruka was still annoyed to hear Kakashi brought Naruto's death news. He really was upset and sad until he cried all night long in Kakashi's arms. He was so embarrassed to admit that, damn it!!

Naruto was laughing madly when he saw his teacher got a really nice-embarrassing punishment from Tsunade in a pathetic state. Sasuke tried to suppress his urge to laugh at that. His body was shaking for wanting to laugh though.

"Alright, now…Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade said suddenly in serious tone. Everyone, included Naruto and Sasuke stopped their laughed and became stern to see Tsunade's serious face. "You left Konoha for three years without permission, becoming one of those missing-Nins, joining a very dangerous villain like Orochimaru, and…I don't know how many victims of your selfishness," she said with really deathly-cold tone. Yes, her voice was so cold, making Naruto-who wasn't the object of her anger-, shiver slightly. However, Sasuke was not distracted. He still faced her in his stoic expression. "You really have a gut to come back here, Uchiha, after what you did. You made Chouji and Neji dying, and Naruto also Kiba badly injured. The worst is you made Naruto-who fought you in the end-, suffer not only physical injuries, but also inner injuries so badly," Tsunade said in sarcasm.

For a moment there did regret display on Sasuke's face when he remembered his cruel battle with Naruto, but he immediately fixed it again into expressionless.

"Do you think by coming home and saying sorry everything will settle down and everyone will forgive you?" Tsunade asked while narrowing her eyes in threatening mode.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He tried to think something he could say without looking like making excuse.

Naruto couldn't stand it when he looked at Sasuke's expressionless face. "Wa-…wait, Tsunade-baachan…," Naruto cut their conversation, not; actually the one-sided conversation between Hokage and Sasuke, "Sasuke didn't mean that bad. He never disturbed Konoha while he was missing. He only wanted to avenge his family by killing Itachi, his brother. He indeed joint Orochimaru, but he never had the same intention as that snake-bastard had! Besides, in the end…he was the one who killed him, the biggest enemy of Konoha anyway. I think it's too much if we blame him like…!"

"Naruto," Sasuke cut him slowly. Naruto shut his mouth immediately and turned his face at Sasuke. "You no need to defend me," Sasuke said still in his stoic face.

"But, Sasuke…," Naruto wanted to protest, but Sasuke glared at him a bit, making no room for Naruto to counter him. Naruto sighed in defeat, and then he bowed his head in silence.

Sasuke inhaled deeply then he sighed slowly, and then he began to talk, "It was indeed true what you said about me," Sasuke agreed about the point that he did the crime. "I don't deserve to come home in Konoha without shame," he said again in calm face. "However…, all of my intentions have been fulfilled. I have killed Itachi…, no; I mean I have succeeded to kill my grudge and hatred towards Itachi. I have obtained the power I want, and…I have obtained the power…which can wake me up from nightmare…," Sasuke stopped for awhile and looked at Naruto. Then he smiled his true smile. "I have obtained the absolute happiness which I can't see before," he continued while closing his eyes, still smiling so softly. "Even if I have to die now…I wouldn't mind it anymore. That's why…whatever the punishment you want to give me, I'll accept it willingly, even if it is an execution," Sasuke said with determined gaze.

"Sa-, Sasuke!? What the hell are you saying!?" Naruto protested, not accepting it. "I disagree!! Tsunade-baachan, Sasuke is not that cruel! It's my fault I couldn't stop him for going away! It's because I was too weak at that time! If I was stronger a bit, I would succeed to bring him home! He doesn't have to accept that greatly punishment does he!? If you stubbornly want to punish him like that, you have to punish me too! I ran away from Konoha too! I even joint Akatsuki and was brainwashed by them! I don't even remember if I had killed people or not when I was under control, but…I am the same as Sasuke, aren't I!?" Naruto shouted loudly and not even bothered to breathe in the middle his babbles. Tsunade covered her ears because Naruto's voice was too loud and hurt her hearing.

"I don't hear, I don't hear," Tsunade sang and ignored Naruto's words, pissing him off so much.

"Tsunade-baachaaaaaan!!" Naruto whined loudly in annoyance.

"Shut up, brat! I will not hear your excuse! Whatever the reason, running away from village is a crime, violation of rule! Even if it was you, I would still punish you!" Tsunade said absolutely with her absolute Hokage face.

"Well, if it's the case then, just punish me together with Sasuke! I will not leave him alone with your punishment!" Naruto said stubbornly while thrusting his tongue out at Tsunade in annoyance like a five years old child. He hugged Sasuke's neck from behind protectively and didn't let him go anymore.

_Naruto…._

Sasuke was really touched when he realized how much Naruto cherished him. He felt so stupid that he had ever left him.

"You…BRAT!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto in annoyance. However, she considered Naruto's idea for punishing him too was a good thing. "Alright, then…I decide to punish both of you. However, the punishment will be different. Because Sasuke's crime is heavier and his intention is more selfish, his punishment will be…," she stopped dramatically and thought for awhile. Then she looked at Sasuke's and Naruto's tightened face. Naruto's face was beyond tight. Meanwhile, Sasuke looked calmer. It seemed he could control his self better than Naruto. He had prepared himself to accept the worst situation after all.

_Execute or…torture…, those two match perfectly, but…I don't want to be bugged by Naruto for the rest of my life. If I drop those punishments for Sasuke, Naruto will terrorize me nonstop._

Tsunade shivered if she thought about that. Then she tried to think something else. Something would be good enough to make Uchiha brat really regret his actions and pledge not to redo those acts again without having to kill or torture him physically. After a moment, it seemed she found something really good. She smirked evilly to Sasuke.

_Why is it…I feel really a very bad omen…!_

Sasuke thought and shivered slightly when he saw the look on Hokage's face.

"Alright then, Uchiha Sasuke…you will be house arrested for entirely one year at Hokage Mansion!" Tsunade said.

"Eh?" Naruto and Sasuke asked dumbfounded in unison. They didn't expect that the punishment would be that light.

"Buuut, I'm not finished yet, brats," Hokage continued, "You're not allowed to step outside the Hokage Mansion and you will be responsible for doing all the chores, included cooking, cleaning, washing, and even cleaning the toilets there!!" Tsunade added while smirking evilly. Everyone there collapsed to he ground while sweat dropping. More likely Sasuke, his face paled and looked like had been struck by the thunder when he heard his punishment.

He's…the mighty Uchiha with high pride was punished with lame punishment like that. His pride was destroyed and scattered into pieces. He was so shocked until the point that he almost fainted.

"You…you, OLD HAG!!" Sasuke yelled at her, so pissed off with the punishment. "Why the hell are you giving me that lame punishment!? Isn't there other punishment which more makes sense!? Like torture or execute, damn it!!" Sasuke protested angrily in the end while his face was burnt red because he was so embarrassed.

"I give that punishment on purpose, brat!" Tsunade said while thrusting her tongue out to Sasuke, insulting him. "I want you to learn from this really great punishment and regret your fault, Sasuke. I know your pride is more precious than your life, that's why I want to mess it a bit, so you will take that so hard!!" Tsunade said while grinning, and then she laughing like an old hag witch who succeeded to do her freaky plan. "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!!"

"You, you, devil!! Demon!! You're an old hag wiiiiitch!!" Sasuke screamed hysterically in frustration and really pissed off.

The villagers, included Neji and friends were trying so hard to suppress their laugh, but in the end, they couldn't do it anymore. In seconds, they burst up in laughter to see the mighty Uchiha Sasuke was flattened to hell by their Hokage.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!! Uchiha Sasuke and cooking!!"

"Cleaning and fixing Hokage Mansion!!"

"Washing clothes!! Uchiha Sasuke washes!! Want to see!!"

"_Kisama _(you-in very inappropriate way)---!!" Sasuke growled dangerously, almost forgetting his position and wanted to kill everyone there with no exception if he didn't hear Naruto who chuckled beside him. Sasuke turned his face in darkened mood to see Naruto-who was trying so hard not to laugh. "Na-ru-to---!!" Sasuke became angrier and he wanted to explode right away because he was so embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto was still giggling and stuttered in laugh, "-but…Sasuke with cleaning toilets…? Pft…ha ha ha ha!! _Yadda_ (no way)!! It's too funny!!" In the end he laughed too with no mercy.

"Why...YOU!!" Sasuke threatened him dangerously while glaring daggers at him.

"Why are you laughing, Naruto? You will help him with the chores for one month in Hokage Mansion, you know!" Tsunade added while smirking evilly to Naruto too.

"EEEH!?" Naruto's laugh changed immediately to shocked face, filled with horror.

"Ha, take that!!" Sasuke said while smirking and thrusting his tongue out to Naruto.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!!" Neji was laughing continually. It's the first time he felt something so much funny and he laughed so hard until his stomach felt hurt. He was laughing until his tears flowed away from his eyes. "Sa-Uchiha Sasuke…with chores…? I don't know why but…but it is so funny until it makes my anger fly away to God know where!" Neji tried to speak while he was still giggling and chuckling like a crazy cat. It's too much funny; he wanted to cry in laughter.

Naruto was a bit surprised when he heard that, but then he laughed again. "Ha ha ha, Neji is right…! Tsunade-baachan's trade mark, I see!!" Naruto said and suddenly hugged Sasuke from aside. "Thank God ne, Sasuke! All of them are laughing and forgiving you! Thank God!!" Naruto shouted in relief and happy voice, he was still laughing but he was also crying in touched feeling.

For a moment, Sasuke was startled, but then he surprisingly laughed too. "Yeah…, it can't be helped then. For now, I think my pride can give a handicap…," he said while gripping Naruto's arms-which was still hugging him-, tightly.

They were all laughing in pleasant and happiness. Tsunade huffed in satisfaction with her wise decision.

Actually, she only wanted Naruto to leave her alone and give a lesson to that Uchiha brat. She didn't expect that this would succeed this far. Anyway, the end was good, so…it didn't matter, right?

**End of Chapter 20**

**Tbc…**

A/N: Wo hooo! Lunaryu decide to give them punishment for the end, bwa ha ha!! (cough) Just kidding guys! Well, I want to say that this is the last chapter of the story, but…_nandaka_ (why is it) I feel dissatisfied with this ending. It lacks of something, don't you think? So I decide I will add the epilogue of this story. Well, I think that's all. So…yah, see you in next chapter! Thank you and I love you all. (AAAh, I forgot to say please review and give me some critiques!! compliments too!! -)

With so Much Love,

Lunaryu


	22. Epilogue: Konoha Party

**A/N: **Eheheh, sorry for waiting! Here you go...the epilogue! Saa, Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I said Naruto isn't mine!!**

**Warning: **foul language and fluffiness!!**  
**

**The Night after Heavy Rain**

**Epilogue: _Konoha's Party_**

One year later...

In the almost middle of the night, about at 11.45 p.m., everyone stood in front of Hokage Mansion. It seemed they had been doing something because the yard of the mansion was rather…colorful. That night was the last night of Sasuke's house arrest period. Exactly at 00.00 a.m. Sasuke would be released and automatically would be Konohagakure's formal Ninja again.

"Naruto, have you prepared everything?" Sakura asked in whisper.

"Yep, I and Shikamaru, and then Chouji and Lee have prepared everything perfectly!" Naruto whispered back in sure tone while lifting his tumb.

"You have made sure that **_'he'_** doesn't know about this haven't you, Shikamaru?" Ino demanded Shikamaru's report clearly.

"Of course, if he knew about this, it wouldn't be a surprise party again to him, right? How troublesome, I had to chit-chat with him along this noon, afternoon and evening," Shikamaru whined in bored tone and face.

"_Ano ne _(hey, hey)! Your duty is the lightest duty of all, you know! Stop whining like that!" Ino scolded him in raising voice.

"Ssssh!! Calm down, will you!" Sakura shushed them in warning tone while glaring at them. They immediately shut their mouth and glared at each other.

_It will be middle night soon; Sasuke's supposed to have been ready to go out from the mansion._

Naruto leaped on the tree and observed the second floor of the mansion through the window. There, he spotted Sasuke speaking with Shizune and Tsunade after putting his bag on the sofa.

"Sasuke, it's the last night of your punishment period. After 00.00 a.m., you may go out from this place, but for security, I will put some Anbus around you, got it?" Tsunade said slowly. Sasuke didn't pay attention to her. It didn't matter for him. His mind had flown away to somewhere else.

_Where was that Usura-baka for the last three days? Why didn't he appear here? Did something happen? Even he always has time to visit me…._

"You may go home to Uchiha Manor or find another place to live-…," Tsunade was still giving her babbling.

_Masaka…that Itachi does something again? No, it can't be...even if it's him, he still needs at least two or three years to move again…._

"-indeed, Orochimaru is dead, but your duty as a Ninja is still continuing-…,"

_Besides…why in the hell there is Shikamaru-who asked me to chit-chat with him this entire day? He's supposed to be a lazy ass. He even whines to only move! However…he took trouble to chit-chat with me…that strange._

"Uchiha Sasuke!!" Tsunade yelled at him while twitching slightly in annoyance. "You surely have a gut to ignore me, eh!?" Tsunade glared daggers at Sasuke.

Sasuke snapped in surprise and looked at the very angry-looking Tsunade in paled face. It couldn't be that Tsunade would give him extra punishment, couldn't she? She almost burst out her anger when suddenly the clock drummed, it meant the time for releasing Sasuke had come.

Tsunade sighed, "Well, I think I can save my outburst to another time," Tsunade said while smiling confidently. "You can go now, Sasuke," she added.

"_Arigatou_ (thank you), Hokage-sama," Sasuke said while giving her and Shizune a small cool smile. Then he moved to downstairs.

"_Mattaku_ (jeez), he hasn't changed at all!" Tsunade shook her head in defeat to face Sasuke's stoic self.

"_Maa, shouganai ne… _(well, can't be helped…), that's Uchiha Sasuke after all," Shizune responded while smiling in sweat drop.

Meanwhile, Naruto leaped down again to the ground and warned his friends, "Guys, he will get out soon!"

Shikamaru and the others signaled him with their thumbs that they were ready. They hid their presence, and moved to their hiding place. When Sasuke opened the front door and step his first step out of Hokage Mansion…. "SURPRIIIIIIISE!!" they yelled and shouted together while exploding the smoke bombs, and _hanabi_ (fire works). They even scattered the sparkling paper around him; surprising Sasuke and he could only widen his eyes saying nothing.

"_O-omaera_ (You-in plural)…!?" Sasuke looked at them in confusion.

"_Omedetto_ (congratulation) Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in excitement.

"Your punishment period is finished!" Ino added in the same tone of excitement with her best smile.

"With this, formally you are accepted as Konoha Shinobi again," Shikamaru said and looked at him with happy eyes, "-well, even if it's troublesome," he added.

"O-omedetto, Sa-Sasuke-kun…," Hinata said while blushing and fidgeting.

"It's better for you to feel relieved and happy, Uchiha," Neji responded beside Hinata. No one knew why they were always together now.

"Let's party, party!!" Chouji shouted in excitement too. Naruto grinned like a mad boy beside him and perform a 'good guy' pose with Lee again. Kiba was laughing crazily and Shino only smiled (maybe) coolly like always.

"You…," Sasuke's gaze soften, and then he closed his eyes and smiled gently. "Thank you…_minna_ (everyone)…," he whispered slowly. He tried his best not to cry when suddenly Naruto jumped him and kissed his cheek, making Sasuke and the other blush madly. Ino and Sakura screamed "KYAAA-KYAAA"- in red-crimson-blushing faces.

"Na-Naruto…?" Sasuke was still blushing and his face was still red like a tomato.

"Before we start over everything again, let me say this clearly, Sasuke," Naruto said innocently while smiling widely. "Welcome home to Konoha, Sasuke!!" he cried in happiness.

Sasuke hugged him back immediately tightly. "Yeah…, I'm home…Naruto!" he said in really happy face, even if the others couldn't see him with Naruto's body covered his face completely, they felt it for certain. Uchiha Sasuke was smiling so happy and felt for the first time in his life that…

**_He was home!_**

**End of Epilogue**

**----Fin-----**

* * *

**A/N**: Dekitaaaaa!! Thank you minna!! This is the end of the story "The Night after Heavy Rain". I know it doesn't have ero things in the story, but I only hope that Sasuke will come back to Naruto and Konoha. So, basically this story was inspired when Lunaryu saw Sasuke going away. I hope Kisimoto-sensei will get him back soon to Konoha hiks. Anyway, thank you for all of your reviews. Don't worry, I still want to write. I even have prepared my next project in hand, so I'll write it soon!! Please read it and give me reviews more!! (Bwa ha ha ha) In the end I give him punishment and welcome party, pft…it's so exciting!! Jaa, minna! Let's meet again in my next project!! 

_**Advertisement:**_ Don't you feel it's not enough? Then I'll give you the sequel of this story! **_BE WITH YOU FOREVER_**. I'm writing it now, but it will have mature context so I have to rate it M. It's one shoot and of course still in Sasu/Naru pairing. Let's see the resolve of _"brotherly love or romantic love"_ between Sasuke and Naruto's bond! Saa, let's meet there! K? I'll wait for your responds----!!

_With so much love for everyone who reviews and read this story, I will not stand writing without your review guys..._

_Lunaryu _


End file.
